Daiyoukai to Vampire
by KlausVxClaireR
Summary: Sesshomaru has been sent to Youkai Gakuen by his father in order for him to learn respect for human life and the secret of true power. There he meets Tsukune, Moka and the others, and gets involve in a serious matter between them and Fairy Tale.
1. Back to School

Ok. This is the thing. My brother is writting this fic, in spanish. And he asked me to upload it, and I took the opportunity to... improve my English by traslating it.

I don't own anything of Inuyasha and Rosario to Vampire.

This is the first Chapter: Back to School.

I hope you help me with this, because my writting isn't as good as my reading... but that's how one learns, isn't it?

Enjoy the First chapter.

* * *

Darkness and silence were absolute in the forest; the pale light of the full moon couldn't penetrate through the black tree's tops. A little rodent made its way through the bushes, looking for food. It was moving with absolute silence, trying to avoid attracting some predator.

It stops, something's wrong. It feels a danger coming closer right, it can't move, it can't escape. Two yellows eyes are watching it, hypnotizing it, and the jaws of the death drag along the ground towards it, hissing. Its heart begins to accelerate, but suddenly, the predator stops, it moves away, hiding in the shadows again.

The rodent wishes to relax, but it can't. Right in front of it a foot touches the ground. It looks up at a person. No…a Youkai. The rodent reacts and walks backwards, in order to cover itself by hiding in the bushes.

Sesshomaru, an Inu youkai, was walking between the trees without paying any attention to the depredation that he interrupted, and just finishing with a matter concerning a group of human soldiers that walked across him.

More than four years have passed since Naraku died, almost one since Kagome's return, and still he could not understand.

Even with Naraku in hell, he kept fighting, confronting the strongest opponents, defeating them all and becoming stronger. But… he didn't succeed in the way he desired. Why did Inuyasha show a greater power than him?

The fact that his half brother could control Tessaiga, even with human blood running through his veins, was proof of superiority that the Hanyou was powerful and in a way, stronger than himself. Not that he will ever admit that.

He got out of the forest and walked closer to the bank of a lake that was in the middle of the valley. He saw the moon reflected on its water and looked up to observe it directly. He remembered what his father has said before his death. _'Chichiue. What did you mean? Something to protect?' _He thought. The image of Inuyasha confronting Naraku to save his human mate came into his mind. He had said something about a strength that surpasses basic power. _'Is that it?'_

The stars gave no answer, they simply kept shinning. A pathetic moan called for his attention. He turned around to look over his shoulder. Jaken, the little green toad demon that has been by his side long before Naraku's appearance, was sleeping curled on his stole, clutching firmly. He was having a nightmare.

"Leave me alone, girls," murmured Jaken, dreaming, "please return soon, Sesshomaru-sama."

He was dreaming the same thing again. It has started a day when, in middle of one of their travels to the east, they passed through Rin's village. They hadn't seen the girl in a while, so, seeing how happy Rin and her friends (the daughters of the Monk and the demon Slayer) were, he ordered Jaken to wait for his return with them. He had no idea what the little human girls did to his servant, but he was not interested anyway.

He remembered when Rin used to travel with them. He protected her all that time. _'Protect?'_ Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows, _'that makes you stronger?'_

"Nonsense, all that is needed is power," the Daiyoukai said to himself. His right hand went to the hilt of Bakusaiga, his sword, his own sword, the proof that he had surpassed his father. The same Totosai said it. "But even so…" He couldn't understand why he was feeling that Inuyasha was stronger than him in some way.

He looked to the moon again before he started to levitate over the water, like he was a spirit moving in complete silence with a ghostly energy surrounding him. He crossed the lake.

* * *

"Do you think you can do something?"

"_**Jejeje. Sure," **_Exorcist said, smiling evilly, _**"but why is it so important?"**_

"He is my son and even though I'm not part of the living world anymore, I think this is the last thing I can do for him," Inu no Taisho said with his brows furrowed, "I want him to understand that humans are not simple insects, and that he will never be the strongest if he keeps doing like until now."

Exorcist laughed, looking to the spirit of his deceased friend with his sparkling eyes.

"_**Ok, I'll bring him here. Though I'm afraid you'll have to explain him the situation because, sincerely, I don't think Sesshomaru will agree with this."**_

"Ok," the silver haired spirit answered.

"_**I'll start with the preparations to bring him to this era and boarding him into Youkai Gakuen. But I'll need a portal to open in your son's side in order to bring him here**__**," **_Exorcist informed, looking at Sesshomaru through his crystal ball. The dark atmosphere that stained the walls of the director's creepy office began to vanish.

"I'll take care of it. Call me when he is here," Inu no Taisho said, vanishing too, "thank you, my friend."

Sunlight illuminated the room, entering through the windows. The chairman smiled again, _**"jeje. Things will get interesting."**_ He watched the abilities that the former lord's son used in his battles, _**"I guess I could use those powers while you're here, Sesshomaru."**_

The images from the past erased from the magical object. Another pair of sparkling eyes met the Exorcist's, with a smile formed on its owner's face.

"**It seems you're planning som****ething fun," **the bus driver said, biting his smoky cigar.

"Maybe we will be able to have fun, but…" Exorcist laughed as he thought about the possible consequences of the matter. Having a Daiyoukai like Sesshomaru living among the students could be very complicated, but well, he owed one to Inu no Taisho. He wasn't sure if Youkai Gakuen could be any help for the young youkai though, even when the school was created to teach Youkai to live along humans peacefully.

An evil smile appeared on Exorcist face, more evil than the ones he had showed before. _**"Ruby-san,"**_ he called.

The office's door opened, letting in a young woman with long, dark brown hair and magenta colored eyes. "Yes, chairman?" She asked.

"_**Tell Neko**__**nome that I want to talk to her,"**_ Exorcist asked. Ruby nodded and walked off.

"**I see. Jejeje," **Bus Driver said, exhaling a puff of smoke, **"it truly is an interesting idea. It seems that this will really get fun, just like every time they are involved."**

The two beings of shiny eyes laughed evilly within the office of Exorcist.

* * *

The sun was illuminating the meadow. Sesshomaru was looking to the sky as he laid against a tree, enjoying the shadow and freshness that it's leaves. Little clouds moved across the sky, the calm was absolute and the silence was only interrupted by the chirp of the birds that were flying on his territory.

A metallic rattling made him to look down.

"Tenseiga?" His sense of smell warned him about the presence of another Youkai, one that he knew. He looked to the sky again as he was getting up.

Jaken watched him with a curious expression. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

The Lord of the West made his way to the center of the valley, with Jaken right behind him. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" the little toad youkai asked.

"Something is coming," Sesshomaru commented, looking to the horizon.

Jaken followed his Lord's eyes and waited, focused on finding what his master was talking about. The toad's eyes widened when he noted that a youkai of the same race that his lord was coming closer to them.

The giant canine figure disappeared within a fog of Youki that descended until it touched the ground in front of Sesshomaru, who didn't move. A silhouette could be seen through the demonic energy. It looked like a woman. When the cloud of Youki vanished there stood in front of them a woman.

"What are you doing here mother?" Sesshomaru asked without any sign of emotion in his face.

The woman who stood in front of him had long and silver hair, tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a white kimono with violet butterflies and a fur cape on her shoulders, just like the stole on his shoulder.

"Not even a hello. You really don't have any manners." She said, shaking her head slowly. She looked to her son again. "We haven't seen each other since you went to the palace with Rin and that other human boy, you could really show yourself a little happy to see me. I'm your mother after all."

Sesshomaru remained quite, with a neutral expression on his face. His mother sighed.

"If you have no business here then I'm leaving." Sesshomaru said, starting to walk and passing right by his mother. "Come, Jaken."

The little toad started to run behind his lord. "Your father asked me a favor." The woman said, turning around to look at his son. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly causing Jaken to collide against his leg and fell to the ground.

"Please forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama!" The little youkai pleaded, kneeling. "I didn't realize that you have stopped and…!" Jaken let out a cry of pain when Sesshomaru put a foot on his back, walking over him.

"Chichiue?" Sesshomaru asked with his brows furrowed. His mother nodded.

"He wants to see you," the female youkai answered. Sesshomaru arched his brows in surprise. "He said it is your choice, but that you have to choose to go now."

"Go?" The Taiyoukai asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You must decide. Do you want to see your father?" The woman asked. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. "Don't make me waste my time, Sesshomaru. Decide now."

Sesshomaru looked to his mother. "Fine," He replied.

"Good," the woman looked to Jaken, "little green Youkai, you will come with me to the palace. I have a beautiful kimono for Rin and I need you to deliver it."

"What!?" Jaken yelled, "that's impossible! I'll follow Sesshomaru-sama to the end of…"

"Go with her, Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered, making his servant go silent.

"H… hai, Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken said, lowering his head.

"Where is Chichiue?" Sesshomaru asked.

The Daiyoukai's mother moved her hands toward her chest, taking the Meidou-seki that Inu no Taisho had given her long ago. She passed the chain over her head, letting the amulet rest on her hands, which were extended toward her son. Sesshomaru eyebrows furrowed.

"It's not where, it's _when_," she said. A white light started to emanate from the amulet's jewel. "There's no turning back now. Good luck, Sesshomaru."

The amulet's light involved him and vanished along with the Daiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru-sama!?" Jaken screamed; scared to hell after realizing that his master had disappeared.

The youkai lady looked up to the sky with her eyebrows furrowed lightly, "what are you planning now, Inu no Taisho?"

* * *

The school for monsters, Youkai Gakuen, was happier than ever. The students were returning to classes after enjoying their vacations. They were getting together with their friends and classmates.

All of them, without exception, were in human form. That was one of the most important rules of the place. Another one was that no human could enter the academy. That rule had been broken long time ago though, when a normal human teenager started to be a student in Youkai Gakuen, and not only that, he even succeeded in surviving his first year there. He became friends with some youkai that studied in the academy.

His first friend inside the academy was a cute vampire, Akashiya Moka. After that he knew a very huge chested Succubus, Kurumu Kurono, a stalker Yuki ona, Shirayuki Mizore, two powerful witches, Sendo Yukari and Dojo Ruby, and a pervert werewolf named Morioka Ginei. They all were members of the Newspaper club.

Together they fought against powerful and evil enemies. Their biggest battles were against the Academy's Public Security Committee's leader, and after that, they defeated Kaneshiro Hokuto, the head of a group that tried to destroy the barrier that separated the human world from the demon world.

Even after he survived all those dangers Tsukune decided to return and study his second year in Youkai Gakuen, with his friends. The first semester was pretty disturbing, even from the first day, the day he met Kokoa, a very energetic girl that turned out to be Moka's younger sister, another vampire.

After some time, they found new enemies and very dangerous things began to happen in Youkai Gakuen. But what else could you wait in a place full of monsters?

Aono Tsukune, the human student of the academy, was walking through the scary path from the dormitories to the school. It really was a scary image, but he was already used to it. The path of dark and lifeless dirt was surrounded by dead trees, just like the outer limits of the academy. Nevertheless, it was full of students, who were reunited with their friends, talking and laughing happily.

The brown haired boy was eager to see his friends again. He couldn't avoid the smile that adorned his face when he thought about it, and a light red tainted his cheeks when he remembered a certain pink haired girl.

"Tsukune!"

The boy turned around so he could see who was calling him, but his vision went black as he felt something warm and soft pressed against his face, blocking his breathing. _'Kurumu.'_ He thought.

"I'm so happy to see you again! I missed you so much!" Kurumu said, tangling her fingers to the human's hair, bringing him closer to her chest. Tsukune began to go dizzy for the lack of oxygen; if he didn't pull apart he was going to pass out. The blue haired Succubus' hold lost its force, after a metallic bang was heard.

Tsukune filled his lunges forcefully, trying not to fall. He looked to Kurumu. "That bad habit never leaves you," he murmured.

He noted the presence of Yukari, the young witch that saved him by knocking Kurumu unconscious. "Ohayo, Yukari-chan," he greeted. The witch looked at him smiling before running and locking her arms behind his back, hugging him.

"Ohayo, Tsukune. I've missed you, desu," the girl said, looking up at him. The boy smiled, but an ice chill went down through his spine, erasing his smile.

Tsukune turned, founding Mizore, who was watching him from behind a tree. "Ohayo, Mizore-chan," the human greeted, making the Yuki ona to blush and nod timidly.

A killer Youki surrounded them. Kurumu was back in the realm of consciousness and wanted revenge against the witch. "You…!" Kurumu grabbed Yukari by the neck, shaking her violently, "how dare you to do that to me, flat chested girl!?"

"I had to, desu. You were suffocating Tsukune with your udders, milky cow!" Yelled Yukari, pinching the Succubus' cheeks.

Tsukune sighed as he looked the scene. "They really never change," he commented. He felt someone behind him and turned, founding the emerald gaze of Moka.

"Ohayo, Tsukune," the pink haired vampire greeted, smiling timidly.

"Ohayo, Moka-chan," the human said, stepping closer to her, "how were your holidays?"

"Very well, thank you. I had some complications with Kokoa, though, when she…" The look in Moka's eyes became hungry and a blush covered her cheeks, "that… scent…"

Tsukune was lost in Moka's emerald orbs, his own blood flowing towards his face. "Moka-chan…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-chan…"

"Tsukune…" The vampire attached herself against him, holding the human's shoulders.

"Moka-chan…" Tsukune lowered his head lightly, filling his nose with the scent of her hair. His eyes widened when he felt something pinch into his neck.

"Capu-chuuu."

The scream of Tsukune made Kurumu and Yukari to stop fighting and turn towards the scene. They both sighed; Moka was sucking Tsukune's blood… again.

"You Perv!"

Moka retracted her fangs from the boy's neck and licked the wound to heal it. Kokoa was standing in front of them, with her killer intent eyes pointing towards Tsukune. "O… ohayo, K-Kokoa-chan," the boy stammered.

The younger vampire's eyes looked away as she took Kou, the little bat that was perched on her shoulder. Kou transformed into a huge combat mallet.

"I'll kill you…" Kokoa yelled, her fury made her body shake.

Tsukune swallowed difficulty. "Kokoa-chan… I…" He fell silent when he saw Kokoa running towards him.

"I'll kill you and then I'll bring back my Onee-sama!" She brought the mallet down. Tsukune was barely able to avoid the attack; the mallet to smash against the dirt, raising a big cloud of dust.

"Kokoa wait!" Pleaded Moka, but Kokoa wouldn't listen, raising the mallet again ready to kill the human who was stealing her sister from her. A loud clang was heard and Kokoa stopped. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell to the ground, unconscious. "Kokoa!"

The pink haired vampire rushed towards her sister as Kurumu and Yukari were running to Tsukune's side.

"Are you alright, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

The young man nodded with a smile on his face, scratching the back of his head. He looked to Yukari. "Thanks again, Yukari-chan."

"You're welcome, desu," the witch said, smiling.

In that moment, Moka came to them with Kokoa in her arms, still unconscious. "How's Kokoa?" Tsukune asked.

"She's fine, just unconscious," Moka replied, and then looked to Yukari. "Did you really have to hit her so hard?" She asked.

Yukari lowered her head, ashamed. "She wanted to harm Tsukune, desu," she said, in an apologizing tone.

"Don't be so hard, Moka," Kurumu supported, "that wouldn't have been necessary if you wouldn't have been sucking Tsukune's blood again."

Both Tsukune and Moka blushed, making the rest of them laugh. The human and the pink haired vampire smiled timidly, looking into each other's eyes, before joining the laughing.

Moka's Rosario glowed red. 'Watch out.' Inner Moka warned, making Outer Moka look into the Rosario's eye.

"Moka-chan?" A worried Tsukune asked. A general silence fell upon them, all the students were quite. "What's wrong?" Tsukune looked to the other girls.

The sound of footsteps was the only thing that could be heard. All of them turned in the direction of the origin of the footsteps.

He was walking towards them, a tall man with long and silver hair that reached bellows his waist. He had aristocratic features and deep and cold golden eyes.

"Look. Who's he?" Asked a girl when the stranger passed by her side. She looked to her friends. "He's hot," she whispered, her friends nodded, blushing.

Tsukune, Moka and the others followed him with their eyes, just like the rest of the students, but that didn't bothered the stranger at all. There were marks on his face, two magenta stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"Those marks…" Yukari said, following the youkai with her eyes, "who is he?"

He was wearing the school's uniform, the brown shoes and pants, the white shirt with its collar and cuffs unbuttoned, and the green jacket.

The stranger entered the yard of the academy, turning to his right he disappeared behind a wall.

The silence reigned a few more minutes. 'Keep an eye on that guy, and do not underestimate him' Inner Moka said. Outer Moka's brows furrowed.

* * *

There it was. Reviews and comments please!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me know if you want me to keep translating. And give me some advices if you want.


	2. New student

Here is another chap. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the academy's grounds, ignoring the looks and the whispers that the students gave as he passed by them. The smell of the students was registered in his mind. He had discovered the secret identity of almost every Youkai that was assisting school, including the teachers.

He located mermaids, onis, serpents, various species of bug youkai, vampires, but not the stronger ones, werewolves, between others. He had even located a girl that smelled like snow. But there was one scent that called for his attention, blood. Not youkai blood but human blood.

Maybe it was a mistake; no human could enter that place. No, a mistake was impossible. The nose of the great Sesshomaru never fails. Maybe one of the students had a little snack before its returning to the academy.

"Wow. Look at that," some girl whispered, pointing towards him. Sesshomaru didn't look at her, not even wanted to. He just continued walking. "He is handsome."

"Who's he? I've never seen him around before," her friend whispered, it wasn't hard for him to hear it though, "do you think he's new?"

"Probably, if that's the case, I'll be the first to talk to him and so I'll be sure that he'll be mine," the girl began to step closer to him, waving her hand. How troublesome. "Ohayo. Are you n…?"

Sesshomaru gave her a cold killer look, making the girl to go silent and stop halfway with a terrified look on her face. Her smell betrayed her. Despite her human appearance he was sure that she was a badger youkai. The badger girl, with black hair that reached her shoulders and dark eyes, went back to her friend, another badger youkai, hiding rapidly behind her.

Sesshomaru walked away. "That was scary," the friend whispered.

'_Foolishness,__' _the Daiyoukai thought. Remembering how he got to that place.

_Flashback._

_The warm light of Meidou-seki began to disappear slowly, leaving him in darkness. His eyes adapted to the lack of light. He was inside a locked room, with wooden floor. What a strange place. Why would his Chichiue meet him in a place like that?_

_He felt a strange presence behind him. Turning around he found himself looking into a pair of sparkling eyes. The owner of those eyes had a big smile on his face that was covered under a white cloak. __**"So you decided to come. Jejeje,"**__ the man said. He was behind his desk, on its center rested a crystal ball. Some candles began to light, illuminating the room a little. Sesshomaru's brows furrowed and he moved his right hand towards Bakusaiga's hilt. __**"Jejeje. Clam down, Sesshomaru-sama. You're not here to fight,"**__ the man behind the desk said._

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed towards him. "Who are you?" He demanded growling. Exorcist's smile remained. _

"_**I'm the headmaster, Exorcist**__**," **__the man answered, __**"I was who brought you here."**__ Sesshomaru prepared Bakusaiga._

"_Sesshomaru."_

_The D__aiyoukai's eyebrows arched as he turned over his shoulder. "Chichiue," he said._

_Great Inu no Taisho was standing behind him, smiling warmly at his son. "It's good that you decided to come," Inu no Taisho said. Sesshomaru turned so he was facing him._

_The D__aiyoukai noted the corporeal inexistence of his father immediately. What he had in front of him was a ghost. "Why did you call me, Chichiue?" Sesshomaru asked. _

"_I've been watching you, Sesshomaru. You and Inuyasha," his father replied, getting closer. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows because of his brother's name mention. His father didn't pay any attention to the gesture and continued. "You have been confused all these years."_

_Sesshomaru kept looking at his father with blank expression. _

"_You always wanted to be the strongest but let me tell you that if you keep the way you're doing you'll never succeed on it," Sesshomaru furrowed his brows again, "I'm not saying that you're not stronger than the last time we talked, your sword tells me the entire contrary. But Inuyasha's still stronger than you, not physically, but even so he has a greater power than yours. I think you have noticed it too." Inu no Taisho looked into his son's eyes._

"_Why?" The D__aiyoukai asked, without looking away from his father._

_Inu no Taisho furrowed his eyebrows lightly. "I think you suspect why. But even if I try to explain it to you, you'll be never be able to understand if you don't discover it yourself." His father walked passed him and stopped by Exorcist, who was still smiling. "That's why I asked Exorcist to bring you here." _

_Sesshomaru looked at Exorcist with narrowed eyes; he then looked to his father again. "What is this place?" he asked._

"_**Youkai Gakuen. It's an academy where young youkai learn how**__** to live with humans peacefully,"**__ the headmaster explained. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows, __**"your father thought that it'd be a good idea for you to spend some time here. Jejeje."**_

"_Do you pretend me, Sesshomaru, to stay here and live with human scum?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl. _

"_**Jejeje. Calm down Sesshomaru-sama. There's no human here, only youkai. I think I better explain so**__**me things for you to understand," **__Exorcist's smile grew wider, __**"this era is very different to the one you live at. Humans are the ones who rule the world, so in order to avoid battles between demons and humans, youkai must learn to live among them. That's why the demon world and the human world were separated by a barrier, to prevent wars." **_

"_Humans rule the world?" Sesshomaru asked, not believing a word._

_Exorcist laughed,__**"well, that is what happens after five hundred years of youkai battling between them. Humans developed and it just happened. Now they have powerful weapons, and if we were to battle against them, probably youkai and humans would both disappear."**__ Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, __**"here, young youkai learn all that is needed to live in the human world without causing a commotion, and that's how we keep peace, the almost absolute peace that is established since humans rule the planet."**_

"_This Sesshomaru has nothing to do with this," the Daiyoukai said, turning around, "take me back to my time." _

_Inu no Taisho was about to __speak but Exorcist spoke first, __**"jejeje. I'm afraid that's impossible by the moment. The spell we used to bring you here will not be able to be utilized again for the next six months."**__ Exorcist supported his elbows on the desk's surface, interlinking his fingers._

"_Six months?" Sesshomaru asked, irritated._

"_Six moon cycles," his father said. Sesshomaru growled. "I think your mother told you that once you choose there was no way back. Being here you could clear your doubts and find a way to become the strongest," Inu no Taisho explained._

_Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows and walked to the door. "I'll go to know the place," he informed._

"_**Jejeje. You'll need to remember that in three days the students will return and begin to live in here. Fights between students are forbidden inside the academy's grounds. You must always keep your human form and never reveal your true identity to other student. And I ask you to try and not kill anot**__**her youkai while you're in here,"**__ Exorcist smiled and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, __**"soon I'll send someone to show you the building and the rooms. I also need to ask you to use the school's uniform and that you leave your swords inside your room as you're in classes. You'll learn a lot of things here, Sesshomaru-sama."**_

"_I'm only staying because I have to wait for the spell that will send me back to my era to be used again," Sesshomaru said, growling, "I have no interest in living among humans. To this Sesshomaru that is completely unnecessary."_

"_**Jejeje. Wh**__**atever you say, Sesshomaru-sama," **__Exorcist said._

_Inu no Taisho stepped closer to his son, he was vanishing slowly. Sesshomaru didn't turn around but he was able to feel his presence getting closer. "I must go now, Sesshomaru. I know you don't like what I'm doing, but believe me that it'll help you to reach what you want," Inu no Taisho said and smiled, "I'm really proud of how you've done until now."_

_The great Inu youkai disappeared, returning to the other world. The room was filled with sunlight. 'Chichiue,' the Daiyoukai thought before opening the door and walk into the hallway. He needed no one to guide him to the exit; he simply followed the smell of fresh air towards it._

_End of the flashback._

Sesshomaru was on the roof of the academy's building, looking to the sky and thinking about what had happened next. He had been at the edge of a cliff when he felt someone descend behind him; a witch named Dojo Ruby. She had looked pretty scared by talking to him, but she still showed him his classroom, and then took him to the dormitories and gave him his uniform. Finally she waved goodbye and ran away.

Sesshomaru turned; it was almost time for the classes to begin.

* * *

Tsukune, Moka and the others were inside their classroom talking about their new task for the newspaper club when a guy talking to his friends made them go silent.

"Exactly, it appears that there is a new student in this classroom," a boy with green hair and strange haircut said. His friends looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Just beginning the second semester?" A guy with purple hair said, arching his brushy eyebrows, "it's strange that a new student got transferred this time of the year."

"Do you think is a girl?" A dark blue haired boy asked, "that would be great, another cute girl for us."

The three of them had a dreamy face. They looked alike, like they were brothers or at least the same raze of youkai. "Even though we already have a lot of cute girls, one more wouldn't harm," the green haired guy spoke.

"And if it is a boy?" The one with blue hair asked.

"Well, we'll take care of him so that he doesn't still our women," the green haired guy said evilly. The other two began to laugh, darkly.

Tsukune knew those guys. They were three of the bullies that terrified the school. He already had had troubles with them. They were very jealous of any guy that had any kind of relationship with a girl, and he was always surrounded by five of them. The only things that restrained those three for breaking all his bones were the famous reputation and power of Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and specially Kokoa and Moka, whose strength was much known inside the academy.

Tsukune looked to the girls that were sitting around him. "Do you think that new student is the one we saw walking towards here?" He asked. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore looked at him during a moment before they all nodded lightly.

"It's the most probable," Kurumu said crossing her arms over her chest, "I've never seen him around here before. He's the new one for sure."

They remained silent as they thought about it. "What's wrong, Moka?" Mizore asked in a soft voice. They all looked to the vampire, who was deeply in thoughts.

"Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked. The pink haired girl looked at him and smiled, blushing a little.

"It's nothing," the vampire assured, "I was just thinking about that guy." She looked to her legs.

"I see," Kurumu said, smiling evilly. "You have fallen in love with him. I never thought you'll give up on Tsukune so soon, Moka," she teased.

The vampire's face blushed furiously. "No, Kurumu!" She yelled.

The succubus smiled. "Just kidding," she defended herself. "But you did look deep in thought. Are you sure you have not fallen for him?" She asked.

"No. But there is something I was thinking about," Moka said. "The other Moka talked to me through the Rosario. She said that we need to have an eye on that guy, and that we don't underestimate him," the vampire explained.

They all changed their expressions. Some furrowed their brows, the others arched them. They remained silent.

"Come on, there's no reason to be like that," Tsukune cheered, "we haven't even know him yet, maybe we'll don't have anything to worry about and he could become our friend."

The bell started to ring; the classes had to begin so the students went to their sites. Nekonome-sensei entered the classroom and waved hello to their students, not even waiting for them to stand up. She seemed stressed.

"Well class, as you probably know by now, there's a new student that will start to study with us today," the Neko youkai said, her normal energy and happiness had disappeared. That was something that called for every student's attention. The teacher looked towards the classroom door, "come in."

The door opened and a man entered the room. Every student held their breaths until the new guy reached the center of the class' front and stopped there, facing everyone. His golden eyes analyzed every face inside the room, making a shiver go down through the girls' spines, sending blood to their cheeks, making them blush. Almost all the guys were frightened by his eyes' coldness. Sesshomaru's eyes kept glued into Tsukune's form during various seconds, and the young human could have sworn that he saw his eyes narrowing. Tsukune's body started to shiver; there was something that was not right. All the students noted the marks that were on his face, the pair of magenta lines on his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead. He also had magenta marks on the back of his hands.

"Everyone, he is Sesshomaru," the teacher introduced him. The Daiyoukai closed his eyes, waiting for this foolish habit to end. "He is a student that was transferred from far away and will finish this school year with us. Sesshomaru-san, would you like to say something?"

Sesshomaru said nothing and looked over the sensei through his eye side. The hair of the teacher stiffened, and her body paralyzed. "I want to sit," Sesshomaru replied his voice made a chill to go down the students and teacher's backs. Nekonome-sensei nodded slowly.

"There's an empty seat next to Mizore-chan," She pointed towards an empty chair next to a window, and to the right was an aurora haired girl. Sesshomaru made his way towards the sit with everyone's eyes glued on him and sat down, looking to the outside. The general silence remained, interrupted shortly by a 'vain' that someone said from the center of the classroom. Sesshomaru pretended not hearing anything though, thinking about the boy that was seated behind him. There was no doubt; his sense of smell couldn't be fooled. That kid was a human.

Tsukune kept looking at the man of silver hair that was seated in front of him. The glare he had given him made him sweat. Moka and the rest of the group also noted the glare Sesshomaru gave Tsukune, the four of them looked at their friend; he looked scared no doubt.

Nekonome-sensei recovered and the class started.

* * *

The first period passed rather quickly and Sesshomaru found himself not bothered by this waste of time. Certainly, if he was involved in this, he could at least learn something. _'Power is not the only thing that the strongest youkai must possess,'_ Sesshomaru thought.

After history class with Nekonome-sensei they had math class with Ririko-sensei. The woman was quite attractive and he noted that most of the students were afraid of her. He thought that that was ridiculous considering the type of youkai the teacher was, just a Lamia.

When Ririko-sensei went out, Nekonome-sensei entered again. "Tsukune-kun, May I ask you a favor?" The woman called. Tsukune walked to her.

"Ai, sensei?" Tsukune asked. Moka and the other stepped closer to them, curious about what the teacher might ask.

"Since you're the class representative, would you mind giving Sesshomaru-san a tour around the school?" The teacher asked. Tsukune's eyes widened and he started to sweat and shiver.

"W-what?" The boy stammered. In that moment, Sesshomaru passed by them towards the door.

All the students that were still inside the classroom followed him with their eyes. Sesshomaru exited the room, and all of them relaxed.

Nekonome-sensei sighed, "well it seems that it won't be necessary. You're a lucky guy, Tsukune." With that, the teacher exited the classroom as well.

Three students looked at each other and nodded, smiling evilly before exiting the room. Tsukune and the others noted this.

"I think there'll be problems," Mizore said, appearing behind Tsukune making all of them to jump slightly. "Should I freeze them?" The aurora haired girl asked.

"No thanks, Mizore-chan," Tsukune answered. He looked to the door and a worried expression appeared on his face. "Do you think they'll…?" His voice died before he finished his question.

The girls looked at him, worried. "What should we do?" Moka asked. Tsukune furrowed his eyebrows before running towards the door.

"Tsukune!?" Moka, Kurumu and Yukari yelled, running after their friend.

"We have to help him! It's not fair that those three mess with him just because he is the new one!" Tsukune said, looking over his shoulder. The girls smiled and kept running.

They continued their race without knowing where to go. They stopped after a few minutes. "Where are they?" Tsukune asked, catching his breath.

"They moved very fast," Moka said, with her hands on her chest.

"Maybe they exited the academy," Kurumu said.

"They could be anywhere, desu," Yukari said. They all looked towards the sound of someone cursing.

Kokoa was walking in their direction with a face full of fury. "Bastards," She said. Her clothes were covered by mud.

Moka ran towards her. "What happened, Kokoa?" She asked. Kokoa looked at her with her brows furrowed.

"Three idiots knocked me down as they ran towards the forest," the vampire answered. Moka looked to the others before she looked at her sister again.

"Which way they went?" The pink haired girl asked. Kokoa looked at her curiously before pointing to the right direction. "Thanks." Moka looked at the others and nodded, they all ran towards the woods.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going!?" Kokoa yelled, chasing after them.

The six of them entered the forest that was covered by a thick fog. After a few minutes they stopped running and began to walk, hearing carefully trying to catch a sign of where those three were.

"Are they around here?" Kurumu asked.

"Why are we looking for those bastards?" Kokoa asked. She was behind them all.

Moka was about to explain the current situation but she stopped. "Did you hear that?" She asked. They were pretty deep inside the forest. The others stopped too and listened; voices.

"They come from this way," Tsukune said, walking between the trees with the girls behind him.

Past the trees and bushes were Sesshomaru and the bullies. The silver haired man was facing the three funny haired guys. "There they are," Tsukune whispered, ready to interfere if the matter turned more complicated.

"So you think you're really handsome, huh?" The green haired guy said.

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows, not even looking the faces of the three inferior monsters that were standing in front of him. "Move," he ordered.

The three students looker at each other and laughed. "I think you don't understand," the red haired said.

"We really have enough with Aono-kun," the blue haired said. Great spasms began to run through their bodies.

"So we're going to take care of that face of yours so that you can't be a threat anymore," the green haired said.

The three boys transformed revealing their true identity. Their bodies grew larger and their skins took the color of their hair. Their muscles grew, their clothes were torn off. Sesshomaru was now in front of three Onis.

"Prepare yourself, Sesshomaru!" The green Oni said, threatening. He was the biggest of the three.

Sesshomaru raised his right hand, showing his claws. "Do you really think that this Sesshomaru can be defeated by someone as pathetic as you?" He asked, looking up to the faces of his opponents.

'_Stop them. They will be killed!"_ Inner Moka adverted.

The three Onis lunged towards the Taiyoukai, roaring with fury. Tsukune and the girls came out from their hiding spot; Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were ready to stop the battle. They didn't have the time enough to get closer. Sesshomaru leapt towards his three giant aggressors, his right claws ready. Just one move was made, which was all what was required. Sesshomaru swung his hand and his opponents' heads were destroyed.

The girls and the human paralyzed, horror printed on their faces. Sesshomaru had just killed three giant Onis with one move of his hand. "They deserved this if they thought they could defeat me," he said.

The Onis' big bodies fell to the ground with a loud thud. When the cloud of dust settled the Daiyoukai turned to look at the audience. The human was there. He and his friends walked back and Sesshomaru noted that the Succubus and the ice girl were prepared for a fight. He chuckled. "Have you come to challenge me as well?" The Daiyoukai asked, raising his hand again.

The eye of the Rosario was glowing, looking at the silver haired man.

* * *

Ok Now is your turn. Leave Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! And tell me if you want me to keep translating it.


	3. New member

Hey. Here I am again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There they were, standing in front of an assassin. Sesshomaru was looking at their direction, his cold golden eyes scanning each one of their faces. Tsukune was frozen. He had never seen someone so… cold. The silver haired man had no emotion on his face. _'He just killed three of his classmates and he has no sight of regret or sadness in his eyes, not even happiness or pleasure. God, there's nothing.'_ Tsukune thought, shaking. _'Then why did he kill them?'_

The human looked at his friends, who were as shocked as him. Yukari even had tears in her eyes.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked as he thundered his fingers. No one replied, so he walked in their direction.

Oh no, he was going after them now. Tsukune noted that the others were paralyzed, he had to do something.

"N… no." the human stammered, stepping in front of his friends, protecting them with his body. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at him. "Wa… wait, please. We were here to help you against th… those three." He was shaking heavily. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ The human thought.

Sesshomaru lowered his hand slowly and looked past him towards the academy. "This Sesshomaru never needs help." The silver haired man looked into him again. "Especially if it comes from a human."

Tsukune's eyes widened. He… he knew?

"W… what?" he asked, feigning ignorance. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows.

"I cannot be fooled, human. Your scent betrays you." The Taiyoukai informed. "But still it is a surprise that you're here; it's supposed that no human can enter this dimension." The human looked away with a worried expression on his face.

Moka and the other girls noted that. What would Tsukune do if he tells anyone about his human nature?

Lunch time was almost over. Sesshomaru looked at the academy again and began to walk in its direction. Tsukune said nothing and just kept staring at the ground. Sesshomaru passed by Tsukune and some of his youkai companions, who moved aside to clear the path. He stopped in front of Moka and Kokoa, who didn't move.

The two vampires looked into his golden eyes and found them to be cooler than ice. Kokoa parted her lips, blushing.

"Onegai. Don't tell anyone that Tsukune's a human… onegai." The pink haired vampire pleaded, grabbing the Rosario on her chest.

"Moka" Tsukune whispered, looking at his friend. "Moka, don't." the human boy stepped towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Onegai." She pleaded again.

"Move." Sesshomaru said, looking down at her. A shiver ran through her back.

"He is my precious friend. If they find out that he is a human, he'll be killed." The pink haired girl looked away, her eyes shinning for the tears that were in them as Tsukune moved her aside. "I don't want to lose him." The vampire whispered

"No interest I have in what this human is doing here" Sesshomaru said walking away, Moka, Tsukune and the others looked at his back, hope filled eyes on their faces. "It is not my business."

Sesshomaru stopped again. Tsukune looked past the Taiyoukai, being the only one taller enough to do that. "Cha… Chairman?" the boy asked.

A man dressed in white was standing in the middle of the path. His head was covered by a cloak and of his face only his eyes and mouth were visible. He was smiling evilly.

"_**It appears that you're having fun on your first day, Sesshomaru-sama."**_ Exorcist said, smiling bigger. The eyes of the human and the youkai girls widened.

'_Sesshomaru-SAMA!?"_ they thought.

Sesshomaru hmphed and narrowed his eyes.

"_**I think I told you that fights are forbidden here, not to mention killing."**_ Exorcist said and chuckled.

"I'm assisting to your academy because I have to wait until you can send me back to where I belong only." Sesshomaru growled. "But that does not mean that I'm going to tolerate your students' insolences." Sesshomaru began to walk again.

"_**Jejeje. Of course not, Sesshomaru-sama. But I have to ask you to hold yourself back the next time."**_ The headmaster smiled. _**"If not, I'll be forced to seal your powers."**_

Sesshomaru growled loudly. "Be thankful that I need you to do that spell, otherwise you would be dead by now." He said as he passed by the headmaster. Exorcist laughed.

"_**Jejeje. I think I'm a lucky man, then."**_ The chairman said.

The Taiyoukai heard the whispers behind him as he walked into the school. The human and his friends were following him as they talked about the words he had said. That vampire girl was really worried about him knowing the truth about the boy, like he could care less about it.

There was something about him that confused him though. He was a human, no doubt, but he could sense a certain amount of Youki inside him. That was something he didn't know about. Was he possessed? He should investigate about that.

"Foolish thing." He said, closing his eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

English class was interesting. A new language would always be useful. After that they had chemistry.

The silver haired Taiyoukai was a fast learner, even though he had never had any of these classes back in his time. The only things he was taught were fighting, reading and writing.

At the end of the day he found all the classes he had rather tolerable. He was never going to say it though.

The sun was starting to set when he reached the roof of the academy. He needed to clear his mind so he could figure out what that Tsukune boy was. _'No Youkai, no Hanyou.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes._ 'A human with Youki. Never heard of that before.'_

He half opened his eyes when he smelled someone behind him. "What are you doing here, Ruby?" he asked without turning around. The young witch was standing nervous, staring at his back.

"I just came to inform you about something." The witch answered. "All the students must do extracurricular activities. That means you need to join a club." She tensed as she heard Sesshomaru's growl. "Th-there's only one club that have place for a n-new member." Se stammered and reluctantly showed her back to him. "If you follow me, please."

Sesshomaru turned and followed her to the inside of the building. _'This thing of being a student never ends.'_ He thought angrily. He smelled the fear coming from Ruby as his Youki flared lightly.

Tsukune and the others were trying to decide if a report about their new classmate was a good idea. It was sure that all of the students would like to know a little more about the silver haired man, especially the girls. There was something that stood in the middle of that option; they were all scared to death about doing it. No one wanted to talk to him again.

"Come on." Morioka Ginei said from behind his desk. "He can't be that bad." He ran his hand through his hair, smiling.

"It's clear that you don't know him." Kurumu said with her arms crossed over her chest. "He is…" she thought a moment. "I don't even have a word to describe him."

"Cold." Mizore said, appearing from under the table and startling everyone.

"That word stays short, desu." Yukari said. "And he is powerful. Maybe stronger than Moka." The witch looked at the pink haired vampire, who was sitting in front of her, next to Tsukune. Moka grabbed her Rosario.

"What makes you think that?" Gin asked showing more interest.

"Well, he has those marks on his face and hands." Yukari replied.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It is said that Youkai with that kind of marks have the purest blood running through their veins." Kokoa spoke by the door, making all of them to look at her. "They are signs of great power, so is the silver hair. Like the red eyes of us vampires." Kokoa smiled and blushed a little as she remembered the silver haired man killing the three bastards. He was so elegant and prideful. Just like her Onee-sama.

"Do you really think he could beat Moka?" Tsukune asked Kokoa with his brows furrowed in worry.

"Wh-what!? That's impossible! No one can defeat my Onee-sama!" the younger vampire yelled.

"Is that so?" a deep voice asked. Everyone inside the room froze, with their mouths wide open. They turned towards the door slowly. Ruby was standing there, with a stressed expression on her face. The bad thing was that Sesshomaru was standing behind her, looking at them with his cold eyes.

"Ruby-san?" Tsukune asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Chairman sent me to bring here the new member of the Newspaper Club." Ruby answered and turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, these are the other members of the club."

The silver haired youkai didn't say anything. Ruby was shaking visibly. "Ok, I'll let them explain the activities to you. Good bye!" The witch ran away. _'Please forgive me.'_ She thought as she exited the room.

Sesshomaru stared at the group and say nothing. Gin walked towards him and smiled.

"Hi. I'm the Newspaper club's president, Morioka Ginei." He said letting out his hand. "But you can call me Gin-sempai."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. The werewolf felt that the room's temperature descended various degrees. He quickly retracted his hand and stepped back with cold sweat running down his neck. The silence fell over them as they watched the cold pair of golden orbs.

Tsukune shivered and sighed. "Well, I think I'll ex-explain what we do in…"

"Not interested." Sesshomaru said as he looked into Tsukune's eyes. "What you do in here is just a waste of time. This Sesshomaru has no time for games." The Taiyoukai walked inside the room and stopped in front of the windows, looking at the grounds of the academy in complete silence.

Tsukune stared at his back for a few seconds before returning his attention to his friends. They were paralyzed, looking intensely at the silver haired man. Kokoa's face was as red as a tomato.

There was something they could feel that he could not, and that something was what made them feel scared. He slowly turned over his shoulder.

"Do you understand now, Gin-sem…pai?" the werewolf was nowhere to be seen. The others looked around trying to find him.

"He escaped." Sesshomaru informed without looking at them. _'He didn't felt it.'_ He thought. The Taiyoukai had flared his Youki a little, just the amount that was necessary for the other Youkais to sense it, even a Miko would have felt it. He smelled the fear coming from everyone but the human boy. _'He definitely is not a Hanyou. He is not a priest either.'_ He had to admit; he was curious about how the human gained the Youki that was inside of him and if he could utilize it.

Another matter appeared within his mind. That young vampire had said he was not strong enough to defeat her sister. He analyzed the other vampire's power with his senses, but he barely felt any amount of Youki coming from the pink haired youkai. She was not in battle in that moment but still, it wasn't possible for her to increase her level of power that much when she was facing an enemy. But still again, he himself was able to do that.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. There was definitely no comparison between his powers and hers.

After what seemed like an eternity, the human boy and his friends concluded their discussion about their next task for the club. The final decision was no, they would not make a report about the new student. With that the activities of the Newspaper club were over.

They walked together, the Taiyoukai included, towards the dormitories. The girls were all silent, deep in thought. Tsukune was moaning as he looked for Gin. It was very dark outside; he didn't want to walk alone towards the male dormitories. There were a lot of monsters that assisted the academy who liked to wait under the cover of the night to attack the students that walked late towards their dorms.

They reached the bifurcation that separated the path in two; one to the female dorms and the other to the males, and stopped.

"Well. Good night everyone." Tsukune said, visibly nervous. The girls looked at him and then glared at Sesshomaru, who started to walk to the male rooms.

"Tsukune… I think it's better if you go with him." Moka said, she had a bad feeling. Tsukune nodded slowly. He almost preferred to walk alone that walk with that man. "G'night Tsukune."

The human boy walked rapidly towards the silver haired youkai and slowed his steps to walk lightly behind him.

"Good night, Sesshomaru-sama!" The Taiyoukai and the human stopped and looked over their shoulders and saw Kokoa waving one of her hands timidly, her face blushed. All the girls that surrounded her had their mouths wide open.

Sesshomaru began to walk again with Tsukune behind him.

"That guy is really scary." Moka and the others turned and found Gin-sempai standing behind them, looking at the two students that were walking away.

"Where were you Gin-sempai?" Moka asked, worried.

"Hiding." The werewolf said.

"Why?" Kurumu asked

"Didn't you see that guy!?"

All the girls sweatdropped.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hmmm… Ses-Sesshomaru-san?" Tsukune called as they walked through the misty path.

"What is it?" the Taiyoukai asked without turning, he'd have to get used to being called that way. He was supposed to be another student after all.

"How can you be so sure that I'm a… a human?" the boy asked, nervously running his fingers over his Holy Lock.

"I already told you, you smell like a human. I'm sure every youkai in this place have notice it but my sense of smell is stronger than theirs." The silver haired youkai replied. "But there is something about you that I find quite strange. I feel Youki within you." Sesshomaru looked at the boy through the corner of his eye as he narrowed them both.

Tsukune stopped, totally surprised. Sesshomaru stopped too and turned to look at him. "I once met a youkai that was originally human. But a human with Youki is something totally unknown by this Sesshomaru." His golden orbs stared into the human's chocolate brown ones.

"Well… th-that is…" Tsukune fell silent when they heard it. A hear piercing scream coming form the others. "That was Moka-chan!" the human boy turned and lunged over his own steps. Sesshomaru looked as he ran away, disappearing between the mist. The Taiyoukai turned and began to walk to the dormitories but he stopped when he felt the call of one of his swords.

"Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru looked at his bedroom's window. His father's memento was pulsating inside his room. _'Does it want me to follow the human?'_ He thought furrowing his eyebrows.

The silver haired man turned slowly and walked, following the human's scent.

_'Chichiue.'_


	4. Missions

Hey again. Here i leave another chapter, but I have some news. I'll start with exams period, so I don't think I'll be able to update a great number of chapters in a short period of time. But don't worry, I'll keep this going even when my brother got bored and is not writting it anymore. He said that I have his permission to complete it, and... well... I gave him this fic's idea so... it's pretty much the same.

Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune made his way through the forest and entered a meadow. The air was filled with mist; he was barely able to see the group of trees that was a few meters in front of him. _'I'm sure the scream was coming from around here.'_ The boy thought.

He heard something, a struggle. Tsukune looked up and found six humanoid figures floating in midair. Narrowing his eyes he recognized them. "Guys!" he called.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa and Gin were hanging in middle of the mist with a white web surrounding them. They had their mouths covered by it too. Moka struggled to get free but it was useless. The girls and the werewolf tried to warn him, but their mumbles were intelligible. "Don't worry. I'll get you down!" the boy stepped closer to the web but stopped when he heard a laugh.

"The last member finally showed up." A voice said. Tsukune turned and found that a woman with long black hair and dressed in the school's uniform was smiling evilly at him. Where had he seen a similar face? "You took your time, didn't you?"

"Who are you and why did you do that to them!?" Tsukune asked angrily. The woman's smile widened as the fury possessed her eyes. Tsukune felt the blood lust within her. She was seeking for revenge but… why?

"Oh, of course. I didn't introduce myself to you yet." The woman said something began to move under her blouse as she ran her fingers through her hair. The green jacket was tore apart as six spider legs came out from her torso. "I'm a freshman named Kaito, Keito's younger sister."

Tsukune's eyes widened. Keito was a former member of the Academy's Public Security Committee, a Jorougumo that was defeated by Moka. "Why are you doing this?" Tsukune asked.

Kaito smiled even wider before she filled her lungs with air. In a move that seemed like a sigh, the spiderwoman spitted more of her web. Tsukune didn't have time to dodge it and was wrapped. His arms and legs were immobilized as he was hanged with the other members of the Newspaper club. "You ask why. Isn't it obvious? I'm here to avenge my sister by destroying the members of the pathetic club that defeated her." Kaito said with her eyebrows furrowed. Her expression was all fury. "Maybe I'm not as stronger as Keito but it doesn't matter. With my special web I have my victory secured."

"What?" Tsukune asked struggling to get free. Kaito's smile appeared again.

"This web has unique characteristics. I made it exclusively for you." The Jorougumo began to explain. "Its composition has special materials that are used to seal youkai powers and Youki. So you better don't try to use your powers, you will not be able to. And not even think to change into your true form, the web seals them too." With that Kaito began to laugh hysterically. Al her body began to shake as her transformation completed.

"Now I'll absorb your bodies and all your power will be mine." Venom started to flow from her fangs. Tsukune's eyes widened in pure terror. _'That thing is going to eat us and the girls can't transform to fight and I can't reach Moka to remove her Rosario and Gin-sempai…'_ the human boy looked at the werewolf. He was totally unconscious. _'What happened to him?'_ Tsukune looked closer and found that Gin had been beaten to unconscious. The human narrowed his eyes. _'He probably did something improper and the girls punished him.'_

"Who will I start with?" Kaito asked looking at them one by one till her eyes rested on Moka's form. The Jorougumo smiled hungrily. "I think I'll eat that vampire first. Her powers surely will taste good."

"Wait!" Tsukune called. Kaito looked at him. "What happened to your sister was my entire fault. The others have nothing to do with it. Please leave them alone." The boy pleaded. The girls began to struggle fiercely trying to protest. Tsukune looked at them with his eyebrows furrowed, he'd not let anything to happen to them. "If you want revenge then take it from me."

Kaito's eyes narrowed before she smiled. "Fine, I'll start with you and then I'll eat the others. It doesn't make any difference; I already won this encounter." The spiderwoman began to step closer as Tsukune was getting down, still wrapped, by the web. The girls started to struggle even harder as they screamed into their gags. Tears formed on their eyes as the death came closer to their human friend.

"You said you already won this encounter but you don't have the courage to show your true self." A male voice said. The eyes of Tsukune and the girls widened as a shadow appeared behind Kaito, who had a surprised expression on her face. Sesshomaru was standing behind her with his right hand raised. Kaito barely had time to turn around when the Taiyoukai's claws tore her body.

Kaito's form became a tangle of spider web. "A web copy?" Tsukune asked. Sesshomaru looked at him and swung his claws. Tsukune was free. "Thank you for saving me, Sesshomaru-san." The Taiyoukai turned and looked at the youkai that were hanging up abode his head.

'_He came to save us?'_ Moka thought furrowing her brows as she saw his cold eyes. She was truly grateful that he saved Tsukune's life though. Sesshomaru raised his hand again with his index and middle finger extended and swung it at them. A bright energy whip came out from his claws and tore the web that was wrapping them.

"Guys!" Tsukune screamed and began to run towards them.

"Kukuku. So you discovered my copy." Kaito's voice was coming from everywhere. Tsukune stopped. "I see that you're far stronger than those others." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Help the others." Sesshomaru ordered. Tsukune reacted and reached Moka, who was still wrapped and struggling on the ground.

"Kukuku. I've decided that I will absorb your powers." The female voice said. The Taiyoukai growled. A spider that wanted to absorb his powers, where had he heard that before? He smelled her and turned brandishing his whip against a group of trees that was nearby.

The trunks were broke and the trees fell to the ground, exposing the real Kaito. The Jorougumo had a startled expression. "How did you find me so easily?" She asked.

"Your stench is very easy to detect." Sesshomaru replied simply.

Moka was liberated from the wed and ran to help Kokoa as Tsukune moved to Kurumu. "You're really strong. That means you are the super vampire that defeated my sister last year." Kaito accused. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "The silver hair betrays you."

"A Super Vampire?" the Taiyoukai asked with a growl.

"You couldn't be more wrong, desu!" a girl yelled. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the witch, Yukari. The younger vampire named Kokoa was now on her feet by her side and pointed to the Jorougumo.

"That's right! Sesshomaru-sama is powerful but the one that defeated your sister was my Onee-sama!" The redheaded vampire yelled. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Moka who trembled visibly. "Kokoa!" she yelled.

"I see." Kaito said. "Then I know what I must do now." Sesshomaru looked at her. The spiderwoman was filling her lungs with air as she pointed to Moka. Tsukune noted this and ran to the vampire, covering her with his body as the Jorougumo shot her web towards them. The Taiyoukai used all his speed. Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Kokoa noted the projections of himself that the silver haired man leaved behind him as he moved.

Sesshomaru appeared suddenly by the human and the pink haired girl. "Move aside!" he ordered as he pushed them to the ground. All the youkai's eyes widened when the web wrapped around the Taiyoukai. _'Was he trying to save us?'_ Tsukune thought.

"Fool." Kaito said with a great smile on her face. "This web is different to the one I used before. I don't need to get near to absorb your Youki; the web will transport it to me." They all saw as the web began to retrieve Sesshomaru's power. The silver haired man groaned as he lightly bended his back forward with his eyes narrowed to the ground.

"Sesshomaru-san!" Tsukune yelled and tried to step closer. He realized that Moka was holding his arm. "Moka-chan?"

"Tsukune, onegai remove my Rosario." She asked with her eyebrows furrowed in determination. "He is trapped because he protected us." Tsukune nodded.

"Do not interfere!" Sesshomaru growled making all the Newspaper club's members to shiver.

"Kukuku. What are you saying?" Kaito asked. "You will not be able to escape and I already am receiving your Youki. Soon you will be dead." Sesshomaru looked at her growling.

"Pathetic scum. You'd never be able to steal my power!" The eyes of the Taiyoukai turned red as his Youki began to flare fiercely. The magenta marks on his cheeks grew and all the viewers began to shake violently. Kaito widened her eyes as the web that wrapped the silver haired man was consumed by the youkai's energy.

"How is this possible?" Kaito asked before a massive wave of Youki was shot towards her shaking body. The powerful energy collided against the Jorougumo and sent her flying to the trees of the forest.

Kaito crashed against a tree that collapsed because of the impact's force and she remained on the dirt, totally unconscious. Sesshomaru was standing in the middle of giant crater with a blank expression en his face. "Foolish being." He said as he began to walk towards the dorms closing his golden eyes.

The human and the girls were still paralyzed. The eye in the Rosario was glowing red; Inner Moka had seen everything. _'How does he hide such a power without a seal?'_ Inner Moka said attracting the attention of Outer Moka and Tsukune. _'Centuries of experience are required to release that amount of power without turning back to your true form.'_ Tsukune's eyes turned as the other girls ran towards them. Kokoa passed by them and waved her hand as she looked at the Taiyoukai's back. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama!" she yelled. Sesshomaru didn't show any sign of listening her, but he surely did.

"Are you guys ok?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune looked at her and nodded. "Yes. Sesshomaru-san saved us." He said. Kurumu nodded and then hugged him, tugging his face to her breasts.

"I was so terrified when she was about to eat you!" The blue haired girl cried. Suddenly she was unconscious on the ground. "Milky cow." Yukari whispered.

Mizore looked at Kokoa. The young vampire's face was totally blushed as she looked in the direction Sesshomaru had taken. "You really have a crush on him, don't you?" Mizore said smiling. Kokoa blushed even redder as the others looked at her.

"What!? I don't know what you're talking about!" the redheaded girl yelled. She looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. "The only thing that is occupying mi mind is to bring my Onee-sama back."

"Sure, desu." Yukari said doubtfully. Kokoa blushed again making all of them to laugh.

"I think we better go to our rooms." Tsukune suggested as he rose Kurumu from the ground. They all nodded and began to walk leaving two unconscious forms behind them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him as he walked to the window. The sky was now dark blue and the stars and moon were shinning over the academy.

The Taiyoukai looked at the wall that was behind his futon. Hanging in there were his two swords, Bakusaiga and Tenseiga. "Was that what you wanted?" Sesshomaru asked. Tenseiga remained silent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day was clear. The sun was warmly glowing over the academy as the students made their way to their classrooms.

Tsukune was walking to the academy when he founded Sesshomaru making his way to the school's grounds. "Ohayo Sesshomaru-san!" Tsukune called as he ran towards the Taiyoukai. "Sesshomaru-san?" the human asked when he noted that the silver haired man didn't look at him.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said without turning to him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to w-walk with you to the school's en-entrance." The boy stammered. He was hoping to thank him for saving them but he wasn't sure of how the Taiyoukai would react. He was a very prideful demon after all and… well… saving a human was surely a heresy between strong Youkai.

"Do as you wish." Sesshomaru said simply, Tsukune nodded and walked silently by his side, lightly behind him.

They made their way in complete silence, listening to the whispers that were directed to Sesshomaru, mostly emitted by girls. One of them attracted the human's attention. "They said that he sent Kaito to the hospital wing." A freshman girl whispered as they passed by her group of friends. "God, he is handsome. And I bet he is really strong too. He doesn't even look like he had a fight yesterday."

Tsukune noted that his friends were waiting for him at the entrance. "Ohayo, everyone!" he called as he ran towards them. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Kokoa turned towards the human, most of them with a smile on their faces. The smiles erased when they looked at Sesshomaru, who obviously had been walking by the human. Kokoa blushed and looked away.

"Ohayo, Tsukune." The girls greeted when the human reached them. They looked at Sesshomaru, who was almost at the entrance. "O-Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sama" Kokoa said timidly to the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the young vampire. He simply nodded, making Kokoa's face to go redder than before and then he continued with his way.

"Wait, Sesshomaru-san." The silver haired demon stopped and looked over his shoulder at the pink haired vampire. "We… we never had the opportunity to th-thank you for saving us yesterday." Moka said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, making her to shiver. "I kn-know that those were not your inte-intentions but still… you saved us. Thank you." She ended.

Sesshomaru turned again and looked at the front of the academy. "Foolish thing." He said and began to walk inside the grounds.

The atmosphere over the group cleared when the Taiyoukai entered the building. "That guy is really scary." Mizore said, appearing behind them. They all jumped in surprise. "Stop doing that!" they yelled. Kokoa looked at them; she had been lost in following the Taiyoukai's steps with her eyes.

"I won't discus on that one." Kurumu said as they walked inside the building. Kokoa began to discus her, defending Sesshomaru's prideful style.

"Tsukune." Moka whispered, making the boy to stop and look at her. She had a serious expression on her face.

"Is something wrong, Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked with worry. Moka shook her head and smiled timidly.

"Nothing. It's just… I was wondering if Sesshomaru-san was really there for another reason." Moka said and looked away.

"I was wondering the same thing actually." Tsukune said furrowing his eyebrows. "I do believe that for some reason he was there last night to help us. But why?"

Moka shook her head again. "I don't know." Tsukune looked at her eyes, there was something inside them.

"What did Inner Moka said to you after Sesshomaru-san left?" the human asked.

"She said something that means Sesshomaru-san's stronger than what we thought. That Youki explosion was huge, and is required a great level to do it without turning back to your true form."

Tsukune's eyebrows arched. "There's another matter that makes me think." Moka looked into his eyes. "After he… killed those three onis he said to chairman something about the place where he belong to. He said he **needs **Chairman to return to that place. I wonder what he was talking about."

Moka shook her head. Sesshomaru was a total mystery to them. "I don't know." She said. Neither of them noted a pair of golden eyes that were looking at them from the sky.

"Well. I think it's better if we don't worry about it. Everyone needs to have a private life." Tsukune said. "The important think is that, for whatever reason he had, he saved us." Moka nodded. "Let's go inside."

Tsukune looked into her eyes. She had her cheek blushed and her lips parted. She began to get closer to him.

"Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked, totally hypnotized by her emerald eyes.

"Tsukune…" Moka whispered against his neck.

A scream was heard in all the school. Sesshomaru was on the roof, Kokoa was watching him as she hided behind the door he had used earlier. He had detected her long time ago but was more interested in the scene between the human boy and the pink haired vampire he had been watching. "Such a foolish action…" A new presence appeared behind him. "What is it this time, Ruby?" The Taiyoukai didn't need to turn around to know that the witch was trembling.

"Chairman wants to speak with you, Sesshomaru-sama." Ruby said. Sesshomaru turned and walked towards the door, following Ruby. Kokoa hurried and hided somewhere else but Sesshomaru heard her as she followed them to the headmaster's office.

Exorcist was seated behind his desk in the middle of his dark office. His glowing eyes rose and looked at the Taiyoukai, a smile appearing on his face. _**"I'm glad you came, Sesshomaru-sama."**_

The silver haired youkai didn't say anything. _**"Jejeje. You're probably confused about what I want to speak about."**_ Exorcist grabbed a mirror and showed it to him. _**"I need to get something that is inside this mirror."**_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "What does it have to do with me?" he asked.

"_**Jejeje. Well, I can't leave the school while the students are in classes, so I've decided to send you to look for this object."**_ Exorcist informed. An energy whip crashed against his desk, destroying it. Luckily he grabbed the mirror just in time move it out of the way of the whip, preventing it to brake.

"_**Easy Sesshomaru-sama. The item I need you to look for is a powerful weapon that I'll use to send you back to your time."**_ Chairman said. Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed.

"If you need this object in order to do the spell, then how is it that I'm here now?" the Taiyoukai asked with a growl. Exorcist chuckled.

"_**Because of the circumstances I was forced to use a substitute item, but it was destroyed by the power of the spell. So why should I look for another substitute if I can get an item of first category?" **_he explained and smiled. _**"And it is not like you have something better to do today."**_

Sesshomaru remained silent as he looked into the glowing orbs on the man's face. "What is this weapon?" he finally asked.

"_**Its name is Belmont."**_ Exorcist said, smiling.


	5. Looking for Belmont

Here's another chapter. Ok... I know is shorter than the others, but... well just wait for the next two. they'll be awesome!!!!!!!!!! Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomaru-san." Nekonome-sensei called. She was doing assistance an there was no answer for that name. She looked at the class. "Sesshomaru-san?"

The silver haired man was not in his site by the third window. "Does anyone know if Sesshomaru-san is sick or something?" The sensei asked to everyone. When she found no reply she looked at the class book, noting the situation. That explained the light atmosphere that reigned inside the classroom. "That's strange, four students missing today. But I'm sure I saw him walking inside the building."

Tsukune looked at Moka, who was looking back at him with a confused look on her face. "Do you think something happened to him?" Tsukune asked in a whisper. Moka shook her head.

"I don't know." The pink haired vampire replied. "But I don't think anything could ever happen to him" Moka said.

Tsukune looked to the front of the classroom. There was a strange feeling running through his spine. _'Something is going to happen, I'm sure.'_ The boy thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Taiyoukai passed through the crystal of the mirror. He was now standing in the middle of a beautiful valley. Te fresh and green grass was under his feet. Te sky was a little different than the one he knew. An extensive universe was over his head, and an orange planet with a golden ring acted like a moon.

A few meters in front of him a large lake extended. The land of this dimension had no end in the horizon, where a group of great peaks could be seen.

"Excuse me, Sesshomaru-sama?" a female voice called. Sesshomaru turned to his right and found a little green fairy looking at him with scared eyes. "I'm Lillith, the guardian of this dimension."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Lillith began to shiver furiously. "I w-was sent here to indicate you the way you have to follow." The fairy informed, and turned to signal the lake. "Passing the lake, a few kilometers away, you'll find a black crystal path, follow it and you'll arrive to a cave of glowing walls. At the back of it is what you're looking for."

Sesshomaru looked at the lake too before he began to walk. Lillith eyes widened. "W-wait!" she called, making Sesshomaru to stop. "There's a great danger in there, the way is full of monsters and evil spirits. And a powerful youkai, a Kitsune, is guarding the whip. If you go, you could die."

Sesshomaru began to walk again and chuckled. "As if a Kitsune could defeat me." He said, leaping into the air to cross the lake. The Taiyoukai slipped through the air over the water. The little fairy was right; there were a lot of monsters down in the woods that surrounded the valley. Mostly insect Youkai.

Once he crossed the lake he landed at the beginning of the forest and began to walk into it. The trees had dark green leaves and its trunks were covered by black moss, the dirt was dark too, but not black yet.

Only his footsteps were heard, the rest was silence. That façade couldn't fool him though; he smelled all the evil creatures that were observing his movements, but just that. They knew he was too much powerful for them but they continued watching him, hoping that another youkai would be brave enough to confront him so they could support in the battle.

What they all were waiting finally happened. A beetle youkai appeared to block his path, screeching with fury and hungry. Sesshomaru moved his left hand and the soil and trees were stained with purple blood. His energy whip destroyed the insect instantly.

The other monsters decided to leave their intents; they'd just have to wait. If they were lucky, the silver haired man would be defeated in the black path and would have to return in order to save his life, weakened by the battle, there was their biggest chance.

Sesshomaru came to the end of the forest and looked at the horizon; almost at the end of the reach of his vision the black path could be seen. There were various kilometers between him and the black crystal way. The silver haired man began to walk again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was lunchtime in the academy, and the students were gathered inside the cafeteria eating their lunch.

Tsukune, Moka and the others were no exception, they were there too. However, they were not conversing animatedly. They looked… nervous.

"He is still missing." Tsukune said. He was worried, but not about Sesshomaru. He knew that he was more than able to protect himself; he was worried about the other students. Tsukune shivered as he remembered the Taiyoukai killing the three onis and the immense Youki explosion he made to defeat Kaito. "If someone mess with him…"

All the girls trembled as they imagined that situation. "Where do you think he is?" Kurumu asked looking at Tsukune. The boy shook his head. "It's really strange, he walked in this morning." The blue haired girl remembered.

"He didn't enter the classroom though." Mizore appeared from under the table, everyone jumped a little.

"Ohayo, everyone." Ruby greeted, entering the cafeteria and walking towards their table. She immediately noted their concern. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru-san is missing, desu." Yukari replied. "We are worried of what would happen if another student messes with him, desu." Ruby eyebrows arched, she was visibly nervous.

"Oh. I'm sure he is fine and nowhere where he could hurt someone." The older witch said nervously. Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore looked at her with malicious eyes. "Wha-what?"

"You know where he is." Mizore accused, her hands changing to ice claws. Ruby stepped back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ruby said, feigning ignorance.

"He was called by chairman." A female voice interrupted. They all turned and looked at Kokoa, who was staring at Ruby with a prideful look on her face. "I looked how you took him to his office. But he never came out after that."

All the gazes glued on Ruby, waiting for an explanation. At least they now knew where the Taiyoukai was, but they still wanted to know more about that meeting inside the headmaster's office.

"That means…" the soft voice of Mizore made the others to look at her as she turned to Kokoa. "You were stalking him…, stalker." The lavender haired girl accused.

Kokoa's face blushed furiously and her body began to shiver as her actions were discovered. "I-I was not!" the younger vampire yelled to the faces that were directed to her. She was as red as a tomato. "I was j-just… passing by and watched that she was leading him to that office." Kokoa said. "Besides, look who is talking. Stalker."

They were all staring at her with their eyebrows furrowed. "Sure, desu" the younger witch said, doubtfully. Ruby took advantage of this and ran away through the door, knocking out a few students that were in her path.

"Ahhh. Our little Kokoa is growing up." Kurumu joked. Kokoa growled and blushed redder. "Hey, don't be ashamed. Sesshomaru-san is…"

"Sesshomaru-SAMA." Kokoa corrected her, without realizing it.

"He is really handsome and manly, and extremely powerful." Kurumu continued. "If I hadn't chosen Tsukune as my destined one, I would have tried to seduce him. But I prefer Tsukune." The blue haired girl wasn't convinced enough.

Yes, Sesshomaru had something. His cold stare was exciting even when it was charged with fury and killing intent. His deep voice sent shivers down your spine, his long silky silver hair was like a waterfall that could protect you from the world and wash all your sins. And all his movements were full of grace and power. Every girl in Youkai Gakuen, teachers included, agreed that Sesshomaru was the sexiest man inside the academy.

Tsukune sweatdropped as he realized that all his friends were blushing intensely. His mind finally returned to his original thoughts. _'Exorcist called him into his office. I wonder if it has to do with this matter about his origin's place.'_ The boy thought, furrowing his brows.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It took a couple of slow walking hours for him to reach the beginning of the black path, and Sesshomaru stopped to analyze it. I was a kilometer long and there was a dark energy erupting from de black crystal dirt and a barrier was extended over it, there was no other choice, he would have to walk. Narrowing his eyes, he took a step on the path.

A bright wave emerged from his foot and traveled through the path in less than two seconds. Sesshomaru ignored it and continued till he reached a hundred meters' distance. Something happened. The black dirt in front of him became liquid and started to rise.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed as the black liquid formed a silhouette, one he knew very well. The black was replaced by red, silver, and gold, and Inuyasha was now standing in front of him.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother's copy. "Is that the danger this path represent?" the Taiyoukai looked down at the black crystal that was under his feet.

"Sesshomaru, you arrogant bastard!" the fake Inuyasha yelled. _'Good imitation.'_ Sesshomaru thought. "You came to try and steal my Tessaiga!" Sesshomaru noted that this figure didn't have a sword.

Inuyasha charged against him with his claws prepared and swung his hand against his body. Sesshomaru just leaped aside and avoided the attack. Inuyasha turned and swung his claws again "Afraid to fight back, Brother!?" Inuyasha yelled as attacked. Sesshomaru jumped back. _'I see. This strange black liquid copies the techniques of living things, that's why it couldn't copy Tessaiga.'_ Inuyasha charged against him one more time, Sesshomaru leaped up to let him pass under him and turned in midair, swinging his right hand he tore Inuyasha's back with his poisonous claws.

The red dressed figure turned black again and exploded into thousand of crystal pieces that merged with the path again. The road in front of him became solid again and he continued, wandering silently which other opponents would he be against to.

As he continued his way, he confronted various faces of his past against Naraku, almost all from the Inuyasha's group. The little kid named Shippo, the monk named Miroku, the demon slayer named Sango and Kohaku, Kikyo, Kagome, Kaede and that wolf named Koga. After that he faced another known faces, such as Kagura. He was now making the final meters of the road, when the black liquid began to emerge again.

He patiently waited but widened his eyes as he recognized the last figures. "Rin…" he whispered. In front of him were standing the copies of Rin and Jaken.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin called as she walked towards him with Jaken by her side. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at them and the fake Jaken screamed, rolling his big eyes to the back of his head before he collapsed to the ground, shattering into pieces and merging with the crystal dirt. Rin however, remained still for a moment before she walked towards him again. "Sesshomaru-sama." The girl said with teary eyes.

Sesshomaru raised his hand a swung it, directing his whip against the girl, tearing her. Rin screamed and exploded. The black crystal began to glow intensely before it disappears, leaving a normal dirt path under Sesshomaru's feet. The scream of the little girl was so real; it almost made him regret attacking her. "Just an illusion." He said and began to walk; the glowing walled cave could be seen in the horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok. Here i got a question. There should be a Sesshomaru pairing??? With who????

Well... I write for the readers so is your choice. Let me know what you want, ok?

See ya. Reviews!!!!!!!!


	6. Retrieving Belmont

Well... I'm back!!!!!!!!! ANd with another chapter!!!!!!!!!

There you go!!!!!! Leave reviews!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pressure was almost unbearable; the holy atmosphere suppressed all the Youki that a Youkai possessed. Sesshomaru didn't show any sign of been feeling it, but he was surely suffering the effects of the holy energy, it was crashing against his power, creating bolts around his body.

He once faced a similar situation in Mt. Hakurei, where he confronted two of the seven Shichinintai, Jakotsu and Suikotsu, which were trying to kill him by using Rin as bait to attract him.

The inside of the cavern was illuminated by the exterior moonlight that entered through a great hole in the cave's ceiling and was reflected by the walls, forming a silver tunnel that leaded him to the cavern's bottom. It was quite a show, but there was something else there. Someone else that was watching him. Sesshomaru couldn't locate the body that owned the presence, probably because of the holy energy's effect which was extremely powerful, even his sense of smell seemed to be affected.

He finally reached the end of the way and found a rock table, where was supposed to be the whip. The illuminated altar was empty. The Taiyoukai snorted.

"Are you going to hide forever?" he asked, looking up at the moon, which was clear through the ceiling's hole. The sound of footsteps was heard from behind him and the smell of his next opponent reached his nose. "A Kitsune?" he turned and faced a long haired blond guy standing in front of him.

The man was tall, almost as tall as him, and was dressed all in black. Sesshomaru noted the sadistic look in his eyes, and the black marks over his eyelids. This Kitsune was strong but Sesshomaru was not preoccupied.

"You noted my presence and discovered my identity, huh? Impressive." the blonde said, smiling. "And you're capable of walk in the middle of this atmosphere. You're strong, there's no doubt." Sesshomaru's brows furrowed. "And I assume you are the one chairman sent to retrieve Belmont. Am I right?"

"And you are the Kitsune that is guarding the whip." Sesshomaru said, with a blank expression on his face. The smile of the blonde widened.

"Yes. I'm Kuyou." The Kitsune said, smiling evilly. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows.

"Give me the whip." The silver haired man said. Kuyou's smile widened as he directed his eyes to the whip that was wrapped around his waist. The he looked at Sesshomaru again, smirking.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Kuyou said. "I passed through big troubles to obtain it." The Kitsune ran his fingers over Belmont.

"Humph. Then I'll just have to take it." Sesshomaru said as he raised his hand. Kuyou smiled even bigger before he began to laugh hysterically. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows again.

"Good. It's been a while since the last time a fought against someone strong enough to enter this place. This will be fun." Kuyou said, his smile disappearing.

"Despicable creature. Do you think you're the right opponent for this Sesshomaru?" the Inu Youkai asked, thundering his fingers.

"I know I am." Kuyou said before he charged against the silver haired man with his right hand extended. A fire ball formed between his fingers.

The Kitsune stopped in front of Sesshomaru and the fire extended to engulf him. The figure of the Taiyoukai disappeared in the middle of the flames. Kuyou straightened and looked bored into the sea of fire. He sighed.

"I was wrong. He wasn't that strong." He said, disappointed. His eyes widened as a figure appeared between the flames again and charged against him. The Kitsune didn't have the reflexes to avoid the attack, and a poisonous claw entered his chest and came out from his back. "What the…?" Kuyou said and Sesshomaru threw him against one of the rock walls. The Kitsune's blood leaved a trace as his body slid to the ground.

"Annoying." Sesshomaru said and walked to the body to retrieve Belmont. He stopped midway, Kuyou's body was moving. _'Still alive? This holy energy must be decreasing my speed, strength and my poison's power.'_ The Taiyoukai thought as he narrowed his eyes.

The Kitsune was now standing in front of him, the hole in his chest healing rapidly. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows when he noted the mocking smile on Kuyou's face. "Well, well. It seems I underestimated the power you have." The Kitsune said and his body began to shake as fire surrounded him. "I never thought I'd have to use this form again so soon. Congratulations."

The flames disappeared and revealed a new figure. It was Kuyou, but he was different. He was standing on fox legs, all his body was covered by fur, on his head was a pair of fox ears, and behind him were four fox tails undulating with fire in its tops.

"Disgusting." The silver haired man said, looking at the new form of his opponent, a mix between his youkai form and his human form. Ridiculous. He felt a powerful Youki coming from him, though. But with this holy energy over them there was not a big difference of circumstances. "Die." Sesshomaru said, thundering his fingers.

He leaped into the air and then descended at full speed towards the Kitsune, his claws glowing. Aiming to his head, his arm was stopped by one of Kuyou's hands. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and grabbed the arm of the Kitsune, applying his poison in there. Kuyou's smile widened and the silver haired youkai noted that his venom was doing nothing to his limb. He finally used his strength to liberate his arm and leaped back to gain distance.

Kuyou lifted his arm, the one that Sesshomaru had tried to dissolve, and showed it to him. "Not even a mark." He said smiling evilly.

Sesshomaru growled. _'My poison won't do it then.'_ He thought. Kuyou walked closer to him, still smiling. "My turn." He said and leaped into the air, moving his tails to the front, extending them to attack.

Sesshomaru moved aside and avoided the fire tails. He leaped towards the Kitsune and swung his hand at him. His energy whip collided against one of the Kitsune's tails that was been used as a shield. The other three tails flew against him but Sesshomaru dodged them and charged against Kuyou. Swinging his claws, the rocks under Kuyou were destroyed. Sesshomaru landed and turned in time to see that Kuyou passed through the hole in the ceiling.

"Come on. There's more space out here!" Kuyou called. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and leaped up, passing through the same hole. The fresh air entered his nose as he landed on the rock edge of the hole. He located Kuyou immediately and jumped to avoid an attack that came from behind him. The holy energy was spread all over the mountain, reacting with his Youki and creating bolts around his body. "Shall we continue?" the Kitsune asked, smirking.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The entire group was reunited outside the academy's grounds as the sun settled. They just finished their "activities for the newspaper", as the called them, club and were ready to a well deserved night of sleep.

"It's the end of the day and we still don't know anything about where he is." Moka said, worried. She looked at Tsukune, who had been deeply in thoughts since lunch.

"And that Ruby! How dare she to escape when we were distracted!?" Kurumu fumed, pissed. "I tell you guys, she knows what chairman wanted Sesshomaru-san for." The blue haired girl crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, she always knows what the chairman's doings are, desu." Yukari said. She was pissed too. They looked for Ruby and Sesshomaru all the time after the end of the classes and were exhausted, and all was for nothing.

At this time they were all preoccupied and they didn't even know why. They barely knew the guy. "Where are you, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kokoa whispered with anxiety in every word. Mizore looked at her with a blank expression.

"Should we look for him in his room?" the yuki ona asked, attracting everyone's attention. They suddenly realized that that was the only place they didn't looked in. All their jaws touched ground.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A giant rock exploded in the middle of the mountain and its pieces rained over the dirt. Sesshomaru charged against Kuyou with his claws ready to decapitate his enemy. The Kitsune wasn't smiling anymore; Sesshomaru was a tough opponent even with the holy energy effect.

Kuyou's fire tails swung against the silver haired youkai but he avoided them easily and swung his energy whip at him. The demonic energy was dodged by the Kitsune, who leaped and threw three fire balls at Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai used his claws to vanish the weak attack.

He looked perfectly fine, but the truth was other. He was really tired. His breathing was accelerated, his uniform shredded and he had a few bruises on the skin of his face, chest and arms in addition to various burn marks. And the holy energy wasn't helping at all.

Nevertheless, he didn't show any sign of been exhausted. He was aware about one thing though; Kuyou seemed totally unaffected by his attacks. That fact pissed him. But what made him growl of fury was that he, Sesshomaru, was loosing against a Kitsune that had his powers suppressed by a holy energy. _'Does that means he is stronger than me?'_ he thought growling. His Youki flared but the sacred atmosphere reduced it.

"Tired?" Kuyou asked mockingly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. Kuyou was standing on a big rock over him. The Taiyoukai leaped towards him, avoiding the fox tails and the fire tongues that tried to hit him as he made his way. He swung down his claws over Kuyou's head but the Kitsune jumped back and dodged the attack. The rock was tore apart.

Sesshomaru leaped suffered a powerful suffocation. The scared energy was hard to tolerate, and he was not in his best condition. A second, it was the time he was distracted from his enemy, and was just the time his opponent needed.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he felt the four sharp fire tails went through his back and arms and came out from his stomach and chest. The taste of his own blood filled his mouth and he suppressed a hiss as the fire burned his entrails. He saw Kuyou's smile and used his claws to tear the tails off his body.

The silver haired man leaped back and landed on a rock a few meters in front of the Kitsune. His tore, burned, clothes were now stained with his blood, which was pouring from his wounds. Despite the pain and damage, he was standing straight like always.

"I think the end of this game is getting closer." Kuyou said, swinging his tails around him and with fire petals floating over him. "Now I'll finish this with one more attack." The Kitsune raised his hand and a flame appeared between his fingers. Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed as he sensed the immense Youki that attack possessed. He bared his fangs unconsciously as he thought about the power that Kitsune had even under the effect of the holy energy.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a feminine voice called. Sesshomaru and Kuyou looked up and saw a little Fairy flying high above them, Lillith. She looked exhausted and little bolts surrounded her little body, the sacred energy was weakening her. "The whip! Belmont has the ability to suppress magic and the holy energy has no effect on the youkai that use it!" the Fairy yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. So that was the reason. He had been fighting at the same level against a Youkai that had his full powers.

"You!" Kuyou yelled, looking up at Lillith. "Now that you're here, I'll kill you and I will be free!" the Kitsune extended his hand, the one with the powerful fire ball, and shoot his attack.

Lillith was too weak to avoid the giant fire meteor that was directed against her. Kuyou's ultimate attack exploded, tongues of flames surrounding its target. The Kitsune smiled big. "I'm finally free." He said, and then looked at his other target. His eyes widened when he realized that Sesshomaru was not where he had been before. He turned his head in every direction, looking for him, but he only located him when Sesshomaru landed on a rock at the mountain's edge.

The Taiyoukai's body was horribly burned, smoke rising from his skin. His school jacket and shirt had been destroyed by the flames, leaving his wounds at view. He was breathing heavily. Kuyou noted that he had one arm crossed over his bare chest, and the Kitsune's eyes widened as he saw that the little Fairy clutched against his body. "Bastard!" Kuyou yelled.

Lillith looked up at Sesshomaru before he grabbed her with his hand and made her aside. "Get out of here." He said. "You hinder me." Lillith looked at him and nodded, then she flied away.

"Damn you!" Kuyou yelled at him. Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed, but he had felt it. He smiled to himself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsukune knocked again. There was no reply.

"It seems he's not in there." Tsukune said as he turned to the others. "What do we do?" he asked.

No one answered, they just kept their eyes on Sesshomaru's bedroom's door. "Maybe he is asleep." Kurumu said. "We should enter and see, just to be sure." The curiosity was visible inside all the girls' eyes.

"I don't know…" Tsukune said, scratching the back of his head. "It wouldn't be right if he's not in there." His words didn't have the effect he was looking for. The glow in their eyes got bigger. "Girls…"

"Just a quick look." Moka said, stepping closer to the door.

"You too, Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked. "Girls… think about what Sesshomaru-san would do if he knows that you entered in his room." All the girls froze. The curiosity battling against their survival instincts.

The curiosity won. Mizore opened the door before Tsukune could say another word and they all pushed the human boy inside with them. They looked around, scanning the room. It was very… normal. A single window that looked at the girls' dorm, a desk, a wardrobe and a bed. Just like the other rooms. "What a disappointment." Mizore said.

Tsukune was relieved that Sesshomaru wasn't there. "Ok, you already had your quick look so…" his voice died down when he felt something throb. Moka and the others looked at him.

"Tsukune?" Moka called. The human boy looked at the wall that was behind the bed. The girls followed his gaze.

"Swords." Kokoa said. Two swords were hanging in the wall. Tsukune stepped back. "What…?" The red haired vampire asked.

The human vision went blurry. He couldn't hear his friends' calls, he only heard the throbs. Tsukune looked at the swords, especially one. The sword was throbbing with an immense power, a power that hurt him. An ear piercing roar resounded within his mind as he collapsed.

"Tsukune!" the girls yelled when the human fell to the floor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru leaped back and avoided another of Kuyou's tails' attack. He was just dodging his attacks. That was what the Kitsune thought. Sesshomaru had a plan. He was guiding his enemy to the top of the mountain.

Sesshomaru tore a few fire balls that were directed to him and leaped up again. They were almost there.

Kuyou launched his tails towards him again but Sesshomaru moved aside and swung his right hand. His energy whip left a burn mark on the Kitsune's chest, Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows. Kuyou didn't note the wound and charged against him again. Sesshomaru dodged three of the four tails, he was weakened. The fire tail that reached him went through his left shoulder. The Taiyoukai used his right claws to tear it apart and then jumped again, swinging his whip at his enemy.

Sesshomaru felt it again; the sacred energy was weaker up there. His Youki flared, his senses cleared and his power raised. He landed on the very top of the mountain and, a few seconds later, Kuyou landed in front of them. "Did you decide to surrender?" Kuyou asked, smiling evilly. "Or you got tired of running?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything. The Kitsune raised his hand and the meteor of fire began to form between his fingers. "Then, now that you decided not to be a coward anymore, I'll finish you quickly as a reward." Kuyou growled as he launched his attack. The giant ball of fire was shot towards the Taiyoukai. "You'll never be able to defeat me as long as I have Belmont suppressing the effect of the holy energy."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Scum." He said. "This Sesshomaru doesn't need a whip to protect him from the effects of this sacred field. Die!" Sesshomaru charged against the fire attack, entering the meteor. The tongues of flames surrounded him.

Kuyou remained still, looking at the fire as it consumed its prey. He moved to turn around and follow the little Fairy. He didn't saw when Sesshomaru emerged from the flames, and just felt his presence when it was too late. The silver haired youkai's claw swung horizontally and the head of the Kitsune was separated from his body. The surprised expression on Kuyou's face was still the same when Sesshomaru used his poison to tear the body into little pieces.

The Kitsune's head fell to the ground and rolled until it was stopped by a rock, Kuyou's face looking up at Sesshomaru. "Impossible. How did you…?" Kuyou whispered. Sesshomaru looked down at the head.

"The holy energy is weaker up here. I discovered it when you attacked the Fairy." The Taiyoukai explained, raising his hand. "My demonic energy is still suppressed though. This little amount of power is all I needed to defeat you."

"W-wait!" Kuyou pleaded. "I saw you. When you were on the black road. You killed humans." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and lowered his hand. "You hate humans, I hate them too. Let me tell you, there's a human inside Youkai Gakuen. Let me live and we can go out and kill him and his youkai friends." The head said. "I know you hate humans too, you're like me."

Sesshomaru raised his hand again. "Scum. How dare you to compare a piece of trash like you to this Sesshomaru?" he swung his claws and the whip tore the Kitsune's head, which exploded.

The silver haired youkai turned and walked to Belmont. The whip was on the dirt and Sesshomaru bowed and grabbed it. The pressure of the sacred energy disappeared immediately. The silver haired youkai showed no sign, but the pain he felt when all his senses recovered all its capacities was almost unbearable. He began his way back to the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it was. What do you think???

Right. Almost forgot, I ask again. Do you want Sesshomaru pairing??? With who???

Well... leave reviews and we'll read again when I update!!! See ya'


	7. Little push

There you go!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can do it, Tsukune!" Kurumu cheered as the human boy swung Belmont. A beetle youkai was killed by the power of the Ghoul's Youki.

Tsukune was breathing heavily; he had been training for hours. The dark haired boy looked at Ruby, searching for a sign of pain. The young witch seemed to be perfectly fine, and the human smiled when she nodded. He had succeeded.

Tsukune sat on the grass as his friends came over to him to sit by. "I did it!" Tsukune exclaimed. Ruby nodded, smiling as she took of the chain that was wrapped around her body.

"I felt nothing," The witch commented, "You can control the flow of Youki perfectly. I think you're ready to train with Moka."

Tsukune's eyes widened as he looked at Outer Moka. The idea of him fighting against a Super Vampire was not a very nice thought, but Inner Moka insisted.

"Maybe," Tsukune said and looked at the Rosario, "but I need to rest a little first, even with Youki inside of me I'm still a human," The boy said, taking deep breaths. Moka nodded and smiled timidly.

The human was really exhausted, so they sat in there, chatting happily about everything. His friends told him about all the things that happened in school the two days he had been training within the mirror. He had been inside it until it was night in the Youkai Gakuen world, and he would come out just for sleep. When he opened his eyes, he was inside the mirror again.

"_**Taking a rest, I see."**_ They all turned to look at the headmaster, who was smiling evilly, looking at Tsukune with his glowing eyes.

"Chairman-sama." Tsukune said, standing. "I was just…"

The girls were standing by him, looking at Exorcist. "Chairman-sama, Tsukune made it. He can control the flow of Youki," Ruby informed, "with that the Holy Lock will be safe. Now he was only taking a rest before he started to train with Moka." Chairman nodded.

"_**Jejeje,**__**"**_ Exorcist said, _**"good job boy. With this new ability you will be safe from the evil spirit that resides inside of you. As long as you can control the Youki's direction, the Holy Lock won't be affected by its power and your soul won't be consumed by the Ghoul's presence."**_

Tsukune nodded and smiled as he looked at Moka. She smiled back, but was a smile that failed to hide the sadness she felt. Tsukune was aware of the feel of guilt that assaulted Moka every time they talked about the Ghoul. He was about to tell her that it was okay, but he was interrupted by Chairman.

"_**Your training with Moka is a good idea. You will come to realize that the Youki control is not as easy as when you don't have Belmont in your hands. And it should be even harder when you fight a strong opponent." **_Exorcist chuckled, _**"but still, you have made a great advance. It's good to know that, considering all the problems Sesshomaru went through to retrieve Belmont. Jejeje."**_

The eyes of Tsukune and the girls widened when they heard the name of the silver haired man.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kokoa asked, "Do you know where he is?" Chairman looked at her, smiling.

"_**No. He disappear**__**ed after he brought me the whip,"**_ Exorcist replied. _**"Jejeje. He was badly injured,"**_ Exorcist laughed evilly.

All the faces showed their shock as they heard that. Sesshomaru… injured? "But… what happened to him?" Kokoa asked. Exorcist smiled bigger and Lillith appeared from behind him.

"_**I think a look won't harm anyone. It could even become a l**__**ittle push for the boy, actually."**_ Exorcist said to the little Fairy. Lillith nodded and descended to the ground.

After her little finger touched it, the dirt began to rise and stopped when it formed a big mirror. "With this you will be able to see what happened," Lillith informed.

They all nodded and stepped closer to the crystal as Sesshomaru was shown in it. The silver haired man was talking to Lillith and then crossed over the big lake flying. The mirror showed Sesshomaru as he crossed the black path, killing the representations of the people of his past.

"Who are they?" Kurumu asked looking at Lillith.

"They are copies that are the test of the black path." The Fairy replied. "They are people that have a kind of relation with Sesshomaru-sama. The thing about this test is that the clones that appeared are the ones he would hardly harm."

"But he still did it," Moka said.

"Yes. That's the hardest part of the test, to kill the people you wouldn't hurt," Lillith looked at the mirror again.

"_**Jejeje. That's right. He didn't show any regret though. The first one, for example, was his younger brother, Inuyasha. A Hanyou**__**,"**_ Exorcist informed.

The eyes of the girls widened. "A Hanyou?" Kokoa asked. Tsukune looked at her and judging by her face he assumed that been a Hanyou was not a good thing.

"What's a Hanyou?" the boy asked, looking at Moka.

"A half-breed; it's a being born from a Youkai and a human." The vampire explained.

"I can't believe Sesshomaru-sama is related to such trash," Kokoa whispered. Exorcist chuckled.

"_**Jejeje. That's not all. All the copies except for the little kid with the tail, the man with long black hair, the woman wearing the kimono and with ruby eyes, and the little**__** green thing, were human copies,"**_ The headmaster explained.

They all looked at the big mirror just when Sesshomaru was facing the little black haired girl. The girl had tears in her eyes and walked towards him calling his name. Sesshomaru swung his hand with no emotion on his face and his Youki whip tore the girl's body. They all gasped at the sight of the blank expression on his face.

"He killed her with no hesitation, desu," Yukari said, her mouth covered by her hands.

"Not even a moment of doubt," Kurumu said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"It was just an illusion," Sesshomaru said and began to walk. Tsukune widened his eyes.

"He was very aware about the magic of the path. That's why he didn't have any doubt," The human said. They all looked at him and smiled.

'_He is always trying to __see the good part of the others,'_ Moka thought, blushing as she remembered the day they met.

"_**Could you show us the important part, Lillith?"**_ Exorcist asked, smiling. The Fairy looked at him and nodded.

The images on the mirror changed and showed Sesshomaru walking inside a cave of glowing walls. There was something strange though, bolts were surrounding his body. Tsukune looked at Moka, who looked back at him. _'It's the same thing that happens to Moka when water enters in contact with her body,'_ the boy thought. Lillith guessed what he was thinking and spoke.

"Those bolts of energy are the signs of his Youki crashing against the sacred energy that surrounded the mountain. The holy atmosphere was suppressing his Youkai power," the Fairy explained and looked at the mirror again, "it's amazing that he didn't show any sign of the effects of the energy. Most Youkai would have been purified."

Sesshomaru was looking at a stone altar, "Are you going to hide forever?" he asked looking at the ceiling. Behind the silver haired youkai appeared a tall blonde, a man that made Tsukune and the girls to gasp.

"Kuyou!" They yelled and looked at Exorcist. "How!?" they demanded to know.

"_**Jejeje. I can't kill a student. So I locked him inside the mirror **__**as a punishment for what he did,"**_ The headmaster explained simply.

They looked at the mirror again, "You noted my presence and discovered my identity, huh? Impressive," Kuyou commented. "And you're capable of walk in the middle of this atmosphere. There's no doubt you're strong," Kuyou smiled, "I assume you're the one chairman sent to retrieve Belmont?"

Sesshomaru looked at him with a blank expression, "and you are the Kitsune that is guarding the whip." Kuyou's smile widened.

"Yes, I'm Kuyou," Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows.

"Give me the whip," The silver haired Youkai ordered. Kuyou smiled bigger and looked at the whip that was wrapped around his waist before he looked at Sesshomaru again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I passed through big troubles to obtain it," Kuyou said, caressing Belmont.

"Humph. Then I'll just have to take it," Sesshomaru raised his hand and Kuyou began to laugh.

"Good. It's been a while since the last time I fought someone strong enough to enter this place. This will be fun," the smile on Kuyou's face disappeared.

"Despicable creature, do you think you're the right opponent for this Sesshomaru?" The silver haired youkai thundered his fingers.

"I know I am," Kuyou charged against Sesshomaru, forming a fire ball in his hands.

The Kitsune stopped suddenly in front of the silver haired youkai and the flames in his hand extended and wrapped around Sesshomaru, engulfing him. "I was wrong. He wasn't that strong," Kuyou said.

The faces of the girls were shocked. They remembered when they fought against Kuyou, the intensity of the fire he created. Their eyes widened when Sesshomaru emerged from the flames and charged against Kuyou, piercing his chest with his claws, making all the way out through his chest.

"What the…?" Sesshomaru threw him against one of the walls. "Annoying," The silver haired youkai said and walked to the body.

"Just one move," Moka whispered. The eye of her Rosario glowed and she looked down. Inner Moka was watching too.

"That was amazing," Kokoa said, but widened her eyes when Sesshomaru stopped with Kuyou standing in front of him. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyes.

"Well, well. It seems that I underestimated the power you have," Kuyou said and fire surrounded his body. "I never thought I'd have to use this form again so soon. Congratulations." The flames disappeared and the hybrid form of Kuyou was shown.

"What is that?" Kokoa asked.

"That's the final battle form of Kuyou," Tsukune explained.

"Disgusting," Sesshomaru stated and thundered his fingers, "die."

The silver haired youkai leaped up and descended at full speed against Kuyou leaving behind him projections of himself with his claws glowing. Kuyou stopped his attack with one hand. Sesshomaru grabbed his arm with his other hand, this one glowing green too. Kuyou smiled bigger and Sesshomaru used his strength to free himself and leap back.

"That green glow…" Tsukune muttered.

"Venom," Lillith answered. Tsukune looked at her and nodded.

"Not even a mark," Kuyou said showing his arm to Sesshomaru and smiling evilly. He walked to Sesshomaru, "my turn." The Kitsune leaped into the air and extended his tails towards Sesshomaru.

The silver haired youkai moved aside and dodged the attacks and charged, using his energy whip to attack. Kuyou used one of his tails to block Sesshomaru's attack. The other three tails attacked Sesshomaru, but he dodged them and charged again with his claws. Sesshomaru swung his claws, but Kuyou dodged them. The rocks under Kuyou were destroyed by the force of Sesshomaru and Kuyou passed through a giant hole in the ceiling of the cave.

"Come on. There's more space out here!" The voice of the Kitsune called. Sesshomaru leaped and exited through the same hole. He barely landed when he moved to avoid an attack from behind. The bolts around Sesshomaru's body were bigger out there. "Shall we continue?" Kuyou asked, smirking.

"I don't get it," Kokoa said. "Sesshomaru-sama is affected by the sacred energy. But that guy seems fine."

"That's because of Belmont's power. Kuyou was using it to suppress the effect of the sacred energy," Lillith explained.

"That's not fair," Kokoa whispered.

Sesshomaru and Kuyou were fighting equally. They had the same strength and same speed but, Kuyou had an advantage, he hadn't to worry about the energy that was surrounding them. The Kitsune connected his fist to Sesshomaru's face, sending him flying. The silver haired youkai spun in the middle of the air to land on his feet; bowing to dodge the tails of Kuyou. He attacked and his own fist connected to Kuyou's nose that sent him airborne into a rock that was destroyed by the force of the impact.

The Kitsune charged and swung his four tails against the silver haired youkai. Sesshomaru evaded three of them, but the fourth reached his chest and sent him soaring back several feet. His school jacket and shirt were burned where the tail hit. Sesshomaru lashed his whip against Kuyou. The Kitsune dodged it, but Sesshomaru used that time to attack while he was distracted. He swung his claws against Kuyou, who jumped to dodge them.

The giant rock Kuyou had been standing on exploded. The smile on kuyou's face had disappeared; he was pissed. He swung his tails against his opponent. Sesshomaru dodged them easily and lashed his whip again. Kuyou leaped out of the way and launched three fire balls at him but Sesshomaru tore them apart with his claws.

Sesshomaru was breathing hard with a growl deep in his chest. His Youki tried to flare but the sacred atmosphere reduced it. "Tired?" Kuyou mocked. Sesshomaru attacked him, dodging the tails and fire flames that tried to stop him. When he reached Kuyou he swung his claws over his head but the Kitsune leaped back to dodge them. Sesshomaru flinched when big bolts surrounded his body.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kokoa yelled as she saw the four tails of Kuyou piercing the silver haired youkai's chest and stomach. The eyes of the group's members widened, Moka covered her mouth with her hands.

"Remember this is just a projection of the past," Lillith reminded when she noted the tears that were formed in Kokoa's eyes, "you don't have to cry."

"I wasn't crying. Something got in my eye," The younger vampire argued, brushing her eyes.

They looked at the mirror again in time to see when Sesshomaru used his claws to tear the tails apart. He leaped and gained distance from Kuyou, blood pouring from his wounds and mouth, staining his tattered clothing. He was still standing straight and proudly despite everything.

"I think the end of this game is getting closer," Kuyou was surrounded by his bleeding tails and flames, "now I'll finish this with one more attack." The Kitsune raised his hand and formed a fire ball between his fingers. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows and bared his fangs.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" A voice yelled. They all gasped when they saw Lillith flying over the two fighters. "The whip! Belmont has the ability to suppress magic and the holy energy has no effect on the youkai that uses it!" Lillith yelled. Sesshomaru widened his eyes.

"You!" Kuyou yelled at Lillith, "now that you're here, I'll kill you and I will be free!" The Kitsune launched the fire in his hand against her little form. The attack exploded and engulfed her, but the group noted a shadow that appeared in front of her just seconds before the flames surrounded her, they all gasped when Sesshomaru erupted from the flames and landed on a ledge.

His body was burned. His jacket and his shirt were gone, leaving his wounds visible. He was breathing heavily. "Look," Tsukune pointed at Sesshomaru, he had Lillith clutched against his chest. "He protected her," the boy muttered, looking at Lillith who was smiling timidly.

"Bastard!" Kuyou yelled. Sesshomaru made Lillith move aside.

"Get out of here. You hinder me," He ordered. Lillith nodded and flew away.

"Damn you!" Kuyou yelled and Sesshomaru eyebrows furrowed before he charged, avoiding the tails of his opponent. He punched Kuyou on his chest and flung him backward. Sesshomaru leaped and swung his claws but Kuyou dodged the attack and launched various fire balls against him. Sesshomaru passed over Kuyou's head and landed behind him. Kuyou charged but Sesshomaru leaped back to dodge him.

Sesshomaru continued with these movements, dodging his attacks as he slowly escalated the mountain. The silver haired Youkai, almost in the top, moved aside to avoid the tails of the Kitsune and swung his hand, directing his energy whip against Kuyou. The whip hit him in the chest.

"It worked," Mizore said. Her friends noted the burn mark on Kuyou's chest.

The Kitsune swung his tails again, but Sesshomaru only dodged three of them, and the fourth one pierced his left shoulder. Sesshomaru tore it apart and leaped up again as he swung his whip against his enemy.

The Taiyoukai landed at the top of the mountain and Kuyou landed in front of him. "Did you decide to surrender? Or you got tired of running?" Kuyou said as he smiled evilly. The Kitsune formed his meteor between his fingers again. "Then, now that you decided not to be a coward anymore, I'll finish you quickly as a reward," Kuyou shot his meteor against Sesshomaru, "you'll never be able to defeat me as long as I have Belmont suppressing the effect of the holy energy."

"Scum; this Sesshomaru doesn't need a whip to protect him from the effects of this sacred field," The silver haired youkai growled. "Die!" he leaped against the fire attack, entering the meteor.

Kuyou looked at the flames and turned around. Tsukune and the girls gasped when Sesshomaru came out from the fire and charged against the Kitsune. He swung his left claws horizontally to decapitate his opponent, and used his right claws to destroy his body. Kuyou's head rolled on the ground until it stopped, his face looking up at Sesshomaru. "Impossible. How did you…?" he whispered.

"The holy energy is weaker up here. I discovered it when you attacked the Fairy. My demonic energy is still suppressed though. This little amount of power is all I needed to defeat you," Sesshomaru explained with his hand raised.

"W-wait! I saw you. When you were on the black road. You killed humans," Kuyou said. Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed as he lowered his hand. "You hate humans, I hate them too. Let me tell you, there's a human inside Youkai Gakuen." The girls looked at Tsukune, who had his eyebrows furrowed and a preoccupied expression on his face. "Let me live and we can go out and kill him and his youkai friends. I know you hate humans too, you're like me," The head bargained.

"Tsukune…" Moka whispered. The boy looked at her with preoccupation.

"Scum; how dare you to compare a piece of trash like you to this Sesshomaru?" The head exploded when the energy whip of Sesshomaru touched it.

Sesshomaru turned and walked to Belmont to grab it. He turned and walked to the edge of the mountain's top and leaped to descend. He landed in front of the cave's entrance and began to walk away. They noted the state of his body. He was badly injured. Blood poured from his wounds and he had burns all over his chest and arms.

He looked deep in thought. "Kill the human and his friends," he said to himself. Tsukune widened his eyes and the girls gasped. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaped to fly over the dirt where the black road had been, "I couldn't care less."

The atmosphere over the human and his friends relaxed. Sesshomaru flew over the forest and landed after he passed the lake. He looked at Lillith, "you made it. You actually defeated him," The Fairy stated, amazed, but began to shiver when Sesshomaru looked annoyed. "I mean… of course you did. I never doubted it," Lillith formed a mirror with the dirt, just like the one they were using to look at the events. A bright white light surrounded Sesshomaru who disappeared.

The images in the big mirror faded and the dirt descended until it melted with the rest of the soil. Exorcist chuckled, making all of them to look at him.

"_**He then came to my office, gave me Belmont and walked out to the fore**__**st, jejeje,"**_ he explained.

"I hope he is okay, he was badly injured," Kurumu said crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't realized what she had said, though.

Kokoa was about to speak, she was going to say that they needed to look for him, but Tsukune was faster. "We have to find him," he stated. The girls looked at him, shocked.

"But, Tsukune… He was thinking about killing us! desu." Yukari commented. The rest of the girls, excluding Kokoa, nodded.

"Still, he was injured because he fought to retrieve Belmont; plus I'm doing all this training to control my youki with the help of that whip," Tsukune turned and looked at Lillith, "let me out."

Lillith hesitated and looked at exorcist. _**"Jejeje. It's Ok,"**_ The man with glowing eyes allowed, _**"it'll save me from searching him myself."**_ All of them sweat dropped.

Lillith nodded and transported them to the Youkai Gakuen world.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Did you find him?" Tsukune asked.

The girls shook their heads. The human furrowed his brows. They needed to find him, he was badly injured and was an easy prey for anyone who wanted revenge or to gain some sort of fame within the school.

"The sun is setting," Kurumu commented. Tsukune looked at her and then at the orange sky.

"We need to hurry," Tsukune stated.

"Maybe we should look for him in his room," Mizore suggested.

"The headmaster said he walked into the forest, desu," Yukari recalled.

They were tired after running through the forest looking for the Taiyoukai. "We have to find him and be sure that he is ok, please," Kokoa pleaded. The girls and the human looked at her before nodding.

"We have enough time to look for him one more time. But we'll remain together this time. It's getting dark already," Tsukune ordered. The girls nodded and started following him into the trees.

The eyes that followed them glowed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he felt a powerful Youki. It was coming from the forest. He looked up at his swords, Tenseiga was pulsating. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and walked towards the open window, focusing his sense of smell on the direction the Youki was coming from.

'_Thos__e girls and the human are there,' _he thought. But there was someone else. The Taiyoukai turned around as he felt Tenseiga pulsating again and walked towards the wall to retrieve his father's memento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it was.

Wait for the next one. A big chapter is coming.

Thank you all for yuor reviews and... well...

See ya next time!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Tenseiga

Hey Guys. I'm here again and with a new chapter.

Thank you for reviewing and a especial and big thank you to Miss Megz, who is helping me with the typos correction.

Well... enjoy and leave reviews!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls' eyes widened as they felt the powerful Youki surrounding them. The dark energy floated over their heads as they tried desperately to unwrap themselves to go and help their friend.

Moka noted the changes. Tsukune's black hair turned hazel and his brown eyes shifted to crimson as the black mark extended on his face. The ghoul was free.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she struggled to get free. The other girls did the same but the web that was wrapping them didn't give up.

"This power," Kaito said while she looked around, trembling. Her eyes focused on Tsukune's form. "What are you?" She asked. The human had no expression on his face as he walked slowly towards her.

The Jorougumo never thought she would have to face something like that when she decided to follow them to Sesshomaru in order to obtain revenge for what he did to her in their last encounter. She finally got bored and decided to attack them and look for the demon lord later. She didn't need to hurry, she had heard them speaking about how seriously injured the Taiyoukai was.

The evil aura paralyzed her body and the Ghoul stopped in front of her, closing his fists. Moka widened her eyes and looked away when the massacre started. The girls gasped when Tsukune grabbed one of Kaito's arms and twisted it before punching her elbow, tearing the limb's bones into pieces. The spider woman screamed in pain and dropped on her knees before Ghoul grabbed her hair and started to punch her in the face.

"Tsukune stop!" Moka screamed. She began to struggle harder but deep inside she knew it was futile. The web sealed her strength. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought about her precious friend becoming a soulless killing machine forever. "Please, stop. If you don't stop your soul will be consumed," She whispered between sobs.

The Jorougumo's blood was pouring from her mouth, nose and all the injuries she had on her face. She was long unconscious but Tsukune continued with his punches. The girls felt the web loosing its force, their Youki flowing more normally. Moka looked at the blue haired girl and the ice woman.

"Kurumu! Mizore!" She yelled. Her friends nodded and struggled. The web wrapped around their bodies was tore by their claws. "Hurry!"

The two girls ran to their friends. Kurumu freed Moka and then ran to Yukari while Mizore helped Ruby and Kokoa. The Ghoul never noticed that as he continued to beat Kaito; Moka and the others noted from the distance that the spider woman was already dead.

"We have to stop him," Kurumu said.

Yukari trembled as her tears fell from her eyes. "But… how?" she asked.

"Moka-san, use this," Moka turned to Ruby and gasped when she saw Belmont in the witch's hands. The vampire shook her head; she remembered what had happened last time. Inner Moka had been about to kill Tsukune the first time he turned into a Ghoul.

"No. I won't do it," Moka cried, terrified by the idea of killing her friend. Ruby shook her head.

"No. Use this and knock him out," Ruby explained as she handed her the whip. "I think we are still in time to use a spell to seal the Ghoul again. But we need to hurry." Moka looked into the witch's eyes before she nodded.

The Ghoul stopped and stood as he felt an immense power collide with his own. The beast turned and looked blankly at the silver haired vampire that was standing between other girls. He recognized the faces, they had made him happy once but now he didn't care. He only wanted to kill.

The silver haired beauty wrapped the whip around her left thigh and looked at him. "Are you sure you can seal it back?" She asked and turned to Ruby.

"It is possible," The witch replied. Moka nodded and turned back to the Ghoul. "If I use Belmont to increase Tsukune's control over Ghoul's Youki then I may be able to do it."

"You must know that if you fail I'll be obliged to kill him," The vampire reminded. Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore widened their eyes.

The Ghoul began to walk towards Moka who signaled the others to move back. The beast charged against the vampire at top speed. Moka dodged his attack and delivered a powerful kick on his chest, sending him against a tree.

"It wasn't enough," She growled as Tsukune stood. "I almost forget you're a little tougher than the guys I usually fight," The vampire prepared herself for the next wave of attacks.

The Ghoul charged again with his fists ready to break his opponent's body. Moka traced a plan in her mind to leave him out of combat with her next move. It was quite simple; dodge Tsukune's attacks and kick him in the back of his head with the enough force to leave him unconscious.

Imagine her surprise when she saw the Ghoul stopping in the middle of his running. _'What?'_ Moka mentally wondered. The Ghoul's inexpressive face turned lightly to his left and the vampire furrowed her brows. _'What is he doing?'_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kokoa yelled, making Moka to turn around and look at her sister.

The younger vampire and the rest of the girls were looking at a group of trees, the same direction the Ghoul was looking at. Moka followed their gazes and her eyes stopped on a handsome silver haired youkai. His golden orbs made contact with her crimson ones and descended by her body, analyzing her. His eyes stopped on her legs as he noted Belmont wrapped there. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows momentarily and then looked at Tsukune. _'This was the reason.'_ The Taiyoukai thought.

The human was turning to face him. Moka noted that and growled; she was sure Sesshomaru would kill Tsukune if he attacked him.

The Ghoul positioned to attack. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you pretend to defy me, human?" He asked as he raised his hand. Moka's eyes widened, she had to do something.

"Sesshomaru!" The vampire called and the demon lord looked at her. She took the opportunity to analyze him. He had a new uniform and his injuries had healed. She noted something different though, he had two swords wrapped to his waist. "Don't interfere. I'll take care of him." The Inu youkai chuckled.

"It seems he is determined to fight me, vampire." Sesshomaru commented as the Ghoul walked towards him. "This Ghoul has no mind anymore. It's a creature that lives to kill only."

Tsukune leaped towards Sesshomaru and extended his fist to the demon lord's face. The Taiyoukai moved to his right, dodging the punch, and extended his left hand to grab his opponent's throat. The human remained still as Sesshomaru examined him.

The demon dog remembered the times he fought Inuyasha when he was possessed by his Youkai blood. The demon dog tightened his grip around Tsukune's neck. Tenseiga pulsated and Sesshomaru noted how the Ghoul widened his red eyes.

Tsukune's left wrist was grabbed by the demon lord, leaving the Ghoul's fist a few inches away from Sesshomaru's face. Tenseiga pulsated again, making the Taiyoukai to narrow his eyes.

"Tsukune!" the girls yelled. Moka narrowed her eyes and charged; she had to stop this before it was too late.

Moka leaped and extended her leg against Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai sensed the attack and threw Tsukune against a tree, cracking its trunk, and moved to avoid the vampire's kick before grabbing her by her ankle. Moka narrowed her eyes and changed her position, sending a kick with her other leg, aiming for Sesshomaru's face.

All the girls gasped as Sesshomaru blocked the attack easily with his free arm. Moka's eyes widened before she was thrown away. The vampire landed on her feet and looked at the demon lord, who was looking back at her.

"Moka-san!" The Vampire turned to Ruby and noted the sad expression on her face. "We… we…" Tears filled the witch's eyes. "It's too late." Ruby whispered but Moka heard her thanks to her super hearing.

Moka looked at Tsukune and widened her eyes. He was back on his feet and ready to attack Sesshomaru again. The black mark on his neck had extended, covering almost all his face. _'Tsukune,'_ She thought and furrowed her brows.

"No! Tsukune!" Kurumu screamed, falling on her knees.

Mizore dropped her lollipop as tears began to fill her eyes. Yukari ran to Ruby and hugged her, crying desperately. Kokoa looked away.

Sesshomaru looked at the human and narrowed his eyes, moving his hand to Tenseiga's hilt. The sword pulsated.

The Taiyoukai saw the Youki that was mixing with the boy's aura. He found the origin of that Youki, the base of Tsukune's neck. _'I see,'_ He thought,_ 'his soul has been consumed by the evil spirit that resides inside of him. At this point his soul will be…'_

"Move Sesshomaru," Moka ordered. The demon lord looked back at her as she walked towards him. "I have to kill him," she stopped a few steps behind him.

"Filth can't give orders to this Sesshomaru." He said, unsheathing Tenseiga.

Tsukune attacked as the sword pulsated.

"NO!!!!" The girls screamed as the Taiyoukai swung his sword, cutting diagonally from the base of Tsukune's neck all the way through his chest.

The human collapsed on his back and remained still. "TSUKUNE!!!" the girls, except Moka, ran to his body and kneeled by him. The silver haired vampire looked at Sesshomaru's back and then to the ground. Moving her hand to her leg she unwrapped Belmont and dropped it. The Lord of the Western Lands looked back at the vampire as she transformed back to her outer self. Her silver hair turned pink and blood red eyes turned emerald.

Moka looked around, confused, before her eyes lied on Sesshomaru, who had one of his swords in hand.

"Sesshomaru-san…" the pink haired girl looked past the demon lord at her friends. They were gathered around… "Tsu-Tsu…" Her voice disappeared and her legs began to shake as tears formed in her eyes.

She ran to him and kneeled by her friends. "Tsukune…" she whispered. Uncontrollable sobs attacked her as tears fell. "Tsukune… this is all my fault. Tsukune, please forgive me, Tsukune," she pleaded, bending down to hug her best friend's body.

"This is all your fault!" Kurumu screamed. Moka noted that her words weren't directed to her, something she found strange. The vampire looked up at Kurumu, who was looking at Sesshomaru. "Why did you show up!? Why did you come to interfere!?" Kurumu screamed.

The blue haired girl stood, Mizore imitated her. "If you hadn't appeared Moka would have been able to knock him out and he would be still alive!" Kurumu yelled. Mizore put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her, even when she was thinking the same. "You… killed him," Kurumu whispered, dropping to her knees again.

"_**Jejeje. You should **__**be sure about the facts before you start to yell at the others,"**_ they looked at the shadows as Chairman emerged.

Tsukune trembled as he opened his eyes. He found the emerald gaze of Moka. "Moka-chan?" He asked, "what happened?"

All the girls were over him a second after he spoke. "He is alive!" Yukari screamed, hugging the human with the others. Tsukune wasn't able to breath under the pressure of their affect.

"Why are you all crying?" Tsukune managed to ask, he was really worried for them.

"I saw it when his blade cut all the way through your chest. I really thought you were dead," Kurumu explained, the boy didn't understand her though.

"_**Jejeje. So that's the**__** power of the legendary Tenseiga,"**_ Exorcist commented. Everyone looked at his glowing eyes and then to Sesshomaru, who was sheathing his sword.

"What is he talking about?" Tsukune asked. The Headmaster looked at him and laughed darkly.

"_**His sword called Tenseiga can kill spirits. Sesshomaru-sama used its power against the spiri**__**t that possessed your soul,"**_ Chairman explained.

"Amazing," Kokoa whispered.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he looked at Sesshomaru, who was walking towards them. "He saved me?" Tsukune asked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him and the human flinched. He looked to his side and noted that Moka was still hugging him, a fact that made him blush.

"Does that mean the Ghoul's gone?" Moka asked, looking at Chairman.

"No," Sesshomaru replied, standing in front of them. Tsukune and the girls looked up at his cold golden eyes, "the spirit that resides inside you is completely connected to your soul. The sword weakened its power and you gained the control of your body again."

Tsukune nodded and looked at Moka, who looked away. She felt guilty about his condition but she looked up at Sesshomaru again. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-san," She said.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "I used Tenseiga to prove its properties in a case like this; I will not do so again if this situation is repeated," The demon lord declared and began to walk to the school. He stopped suddenly and looked back at Moka, "if you attack me again, I will kill you." He turned and began to walk again.

Tsukune looked at Moka with a shocked expression on his face. "You attacked him?" Tsukune asked. The vampire turned to him and blushed before she nodded timidly. "But he doesn't even have a bruise," Tsukune noted.

"It's because Moka didn't succeed on hitting him," Kurumu explained, "he sent her flying back easily."

Tsukune's eyes widened again. Kokoa and Kurumu began to discuss about the short fight between Sesshomaru and Moka, although Kokoa didn't know on whose side to stand. Exorcist walked to them.

"_**It's time f**__**or you to go back to your rooms,"**_ he said and began to walk towards the school with Ruby right behind him.

Moka helped Tsukune to stand up and all the group walked together through the forest. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Kokoa were still discussing. Moka smiled and looked at Tsukune. The boy was deep in thought. "Tsukune…?" She called, wrapping her arms around his.

"Moka-chan, I need your help in my training tomorrow," the boy looked at her with a serious expression. Moka looked into his brown eyes and nodded. Tsukune smiled and looked at his other friends that were walking ahead of them. "I will never be the reason of your tears again," he swore. Moka looked at him again and smiled.


	9. To the human world

Hey. Here I am again with a new chapter. Thank for all your reviews, and a big Thank you to Miss Megz, who's dping a great job by helping. With her patience, she should be a saint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune crashed against a rock after Moka kicked him in the chin. They were again engaged in their training as they had been for several weeks now. The first semester only had a few days left.

The human looked up at Moka as she landed on a rock in front of him. "Tsukune," She called, "I'll give my judgment." Tsukune contained his breathing as he waited for her comment. They had been training so hard and he was a lot stronger than at the beginning but…

"This is no good at all," Moka declared. Tsukune furrowed his brows a little and waited for her to continue. "You have vampire blood, so you must have the "aptitude" to become stronger."

The wind made the vampire's silver hair to undulate. "You were dutiful originally, so you are a fast learner. However…" Tsukune stood slowly, "they are light. I'm talking about your weakness: your fists."

Tsukune half closed his eyes. He was tired, he only wanted to rest. Her words had their effects though; he was deeply hurt but tried not to show it. "You don't have "will", nor do you have "killing intent". These are needed to win," Tsukune furrowed his eyebrows at her words, "So who on earth are you planning to defeat?" Moka questioned and Tsukune looked down.

Moka narrowed her eyes and turned to walk away. "If you don't have the mind to do it then we may stop with the training," the vampire suggested, "I don't want to waste any more time doing it if it's like that." Tsukune's eyes widened as he looked at the vampire's back. 'But that's…' he thought and looked down again.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the scene from the top of a cliff, remembering the things that the younger vampire had said to him earlier.

Flashback.

_The silver haired man was standing on the academy's roof at lunchtime, looking up at the clouds that passed slowly through the sky. He had just finished his last exam of the semester. Even though he was not of that era; he found that the test were really easy. 'What a waste of time,' he thought. He closed his eyes and spoke._

"_I know you are there," He said and the roof's door opened soundly and revealed the redheaded girl that had previously been hiding behind it. "What is it?" The Daiyoukai asked. _

_Kokoa swallowed and walked closer to him. "I-I, eehh…," the vampire blushed furiously, "may I stay up here with you Sesshomaru-sama? Since the summer students are really noisy. I just want some peace," Kokoa lied, hoping Sesshomaru would believe it. _

"_Do as you wish," The demon lord answered and the vampire smiled as she walked to stand by his side to look at the sky too. Having her there made him remember his days of traveling to kill Naraku, when Rin traveled with him. The vampire couldn't be more than two or three years older than the human girl._

"_How did the e-exams go?" Kokoa asked as she looked up at him, trying to start a conversation. "Did you have any difficulties with them?" she noted her blood running to her face as she continued to look at his expressionless face. _

"_They were all fine," Sesshomaru answered without looking at her. _

_Kokoa nodded and looked down at the school's fields. The students were chatting happily as they ate outside, enjoying the sunlight. The sight of four called for her attention. "Not again," she sighed._

_Her sister, Kurumu and Yukari were having their "furious" fight over Tsukune, who laid unconscious a few meters away from them, Kokoa noted that Mizore was watching the scene too, hiding behind a near tree. Sesshomaru looked down too and located the trio of girls. The redheaded looked up at him and explained._

"_Surely Onee-chan sucked Tsukune's blood again, Kurumu interfered and hugged him till suffocation, Yukari attacked Kurumu and they began to fight while Mizore watched all of that from the distance," the girl finished with a sigh. Sesshomaru didn't show any expression; he was already used to their usual behavior._

_The Daiyoukai looked at the pink haired vampire and remembered the way she looked back at the day he used Tenseiga to defeat the evil spirit that resided inside the human. He had been a little curious about why she sealed her powers but dropped the matter quickly; it wasn't his business after all. He thought about the boy and the power he showed that day, a power that was able to defeat that spider woman. That was something that no human could do alone. _

"_What happened before I appeared that day?" The demon lord asked. Kokoa looked at him again and blushed at the sight of his serious face._

"_W-well," she stammered, "we were looking for you because we heard you were badly injured after the fight you had against that Kitsune when that spider woman attacked us." Kokoa flinched when Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Of course I knew you were alright. Like some low level youkai could harm you," she said and Sesshomaru looked at the sky again._

"_Proceed," he ordered._

"_After the spider woman wrapped us with her web, Tsukune fought against her. He had been training with Belmont in order to gain control over the Youki he has inside his body so we really thought he was going to succeed but, at some point of the battle, Kaito began to hurt us with her web," Kokoa told him, "he wasn't able to concentrate as he saw us suffering and the Ghoul appeared. He then killed the spider woman and my Onee-sama was about to knock him out when you came and defeated him."_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "How did the human obtain the Youki?" He asked._

_Kokoa looked at him again, and then looked away as she furrowed her eyebrows. "My Onee-sama gave him her blood," she answered after a long silence. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows too. _

_Vampires were youkai of high power and pride. Sesshomaru couldn't conceive the idea of one of them giving their so called precious blood to a human. He looked at the pink haired vampire again, looking for any sign of the famous pride of their race but he gave up when he saw the childish punch fight she was still having with the other two girls. _

"_I still can't understand why Onee-sama gave him her precious blood," Kokoa whispered as she looked at the unconscious man, "or why she is training with him everyday after classes. I wonder if he really will be able to become stronger. He says he wants to in order to protect his loved ones." _

_Sesshomaru remembered his father's decision to give him the Tenseiga instead of Tessaiga, which was given to Inuyasha. He had questioned his actions for many centuries and tried to go against his will. The question he asked the last time he saw him alive appeared in his mind. 'Do you have someone to protect?' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he thought about Rin again. _

"_If you respect your sister then you should respect her decision too," the Daiyoukai commented as he turned around and walked to the door. The bell rang, marking the beginning of the second classes' period of the day. _

_End of the flashback._

Kokoa also told him as they walked to the inside of the school that the human and her sister trained all days after classes inside Lillith's mirror. So there he was, looking at an exhausted Tsukune that was seated on a rock. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned to walk away.

He had been looking at them as they trained. The girl was quite strong when she was unsealed and she showed the pride that a vampire was supposed to have. She was still young though, her power was way under his of course.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at his left. Ruby came out from the hiding spot she had been using to watch the training session, she was probably going to inform the Headmaster about the little conversation Moka and Tsukune had. The Daiyoukai began to walk again to go and find Lillith so he could get out of that dimension.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_**You have some free time, so go to the human world and have a break,"**_ Exorcist ordered and Ruby widened her eyes.

"Am… am I fired?" The witch asked, with tears in her eyes. Exorcist chuckled.

"_**Why are you like that?**_**"** the headmaster questioned, _**"the break isn't just for you, it's for Tsukune and Sesshomaru's sake."**_ Ruby held her breath.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama coming too?" she asked as she started to tremble. The idea of him in the middle of hundred of humans scared her. She could imagine the holocaust that would be created if one single human dared to look at him in the wrong way.

"_**All of the newspaper club's members are going,**_**"** Exorcist declared as he turned to look at her from his seat at the barrier controls. Ruby looked at his glowing eyes before nodding. _**"Good. Now go and buy some clothes for Sesshomaru. He shouldn't be walking in the human world wearing the school's uniform."**_

Ruby nodded and turned to do what she was asked to. _**"Ruby,"**_ the headmaster called, making the witch to stop and turn around to face him**, **_**"you better pick good clothes because he'd probably kill you if he doesn't like them."**_ He warned.

Ruby thought about it and began to shake violently. Exorcist widened his glowing eyes as the witch rolled her eyes to the back of her head and collapsed. The silence extended over the chairman for a few minutes. _**"It was only a joke,"**_ he turned to the barrier controls again and chuckled, _**"she does need a break."**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sea was calm as Sesshomaru watched it from the edge of the cliff that marked the end of the forest that surrounded the academy. "Is there anything you want?" The demon lord asked as he turned around. Ruby was stepping out from behind the trees, carrying a pile of clothes.

"These clothes are for you Sesshomaru-sama," She said as she stepped closer. Sesshomaru looked at the clothes and furrowed his brows, making Ruby to shiver. "I'm sorry! I'll bring others! Please don't kill me!" Ruby screamed as she closed her eyes tight.

Sesshomaru looked at the clothes once again. "Why do I need those clothes?" He asked and Ruby opened her teary and scared eyes.

"Be-because the newspaper club is g-going to make a travel to the h-human world," she stammered, "and the headmaster ordered me to get you proper clothes to use around the humans." She almost fainted when Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her again.

"Take them to my room," Sesshomaru ordered. She looked at him and nodded slowly as Sesshomaru passed by her to the forest. Ruby began to breathe again and collapsed on her knees, cold sweat going down from the back of her neck.

'_A trip to the human world,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he closed his eyes,_ 'what a waste of time.'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day found some of the newspaper club's members at the bus stop, waiting for Moka, Kokoa and Sesshomaru to arrive in order to start with they trip.

"I still can't believe the Headmaster is going to send Sesshomaru to the human world," Kurumu commented. Mizore, Yukari and Ruby nodded in agreement. They had been discussing it since Ruby informed them that the demon lord was coming with them.

"Just think about what Kuyou said before he killed him," The snow woman and the two witches nodded again, "I think the Headmaster is loosing it."

"Imagine what would happen if a human accidentally bumps into him, desu," Yukari said. A dark aura descended upon them as they did what the younger witch asked. Tsukune sweat dropped.

"I think you're exaggerating," he commented, "Sesshomaru-san had been around me without any problem and he even helped us a couple of times." The girls looked at him. They had noticed that he had been depressed since his last training session with Moka and barely spoke to anyone if it was not completely necessary, so his intervention in the conversation was a surprise.

"They're coming," Mizore informed and the Succubus, the two witches and the human turned to look at Moka, Kokoa and Sesshomaru, who were walking towards them, carrying their baggage.

"It was about time," Kurumu fumed as she walked towards Moka. She knew that the human's depressed state had something to do with her and she wanted to know what was that something. Moka looked away as she prepared herself to receive her friend's words. She didn't want to hear them though.

Kurumu stopped when Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. Moka arched her eyebrows and looked up at him, who just continued to walk

Tsukune looked at Moka as she walked by Kokoa. He knew the reason of why she was appearing that late and in Kokoa and Sesshomaru's company. She felt guilty and ashamed because of the words her other self had said to him and was trying to avoid him.

The Daiyoukai's reaction surprised him though. Did he know what she was feeling? Was that why he scared Kurumu? Did he protect Moka from the Succubus' reprimand? Tsukune shook his head and looked away. He didn't have the courage to tell her his decision to stop training.

The bus arrived after a few minutes of awkward silence and the driver descended to greet them.

"**Is good to see you're alive, jejeje,"** He saluted as he eyed them with his glowing eyes, biting on his cigar.

"Ohayo, Driver-san," Tsukune greeted as he entered the vehicle. The others followed him and took their seats.

Sesshomaru analyzed the bus trying to figure out its functions. _'Strange machine,'_ he thought as he moved to get into the vehicle. He stopped when the driver looked at him.

"**So you are the famous Sesshomaru-sama,"** the driver said, **"I've heard a lot of things about you, jejeje."** The demon lord said nothing as the glowing eyed man spoke. **"I suppose you're able to stay calm in the human world. It would be a great disaster if you lost your control and…"** The driver went silent and stepped back when Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. **"Jejeje, I guess that little joke was a bad idea,"** The bus driver said, trembling.

The occupants of the bus stared with their mouths wide open. The driver was nervous, just when they thought Sesshomaru couldn't be scarier. The demon lord finally stepped into the bus and sat on an empty spot next to a blushing Kokoa, who had reserved that seat for him.

The driver finally began to breathe again and entered the vehicle. Their trip to the human world began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, for those who like this story I have some news. Only one actually.

I finished with the story line, so the end of this fic has already been decided, but is still very long way to get there.

See ya next time and leave reviews.

Reviews give me strength to keep writting.


	10. Sesshomaru in the human world, part 1

Hey guys... here I am again. Again my thanks to Miss Megz and all the reviewers and readers.

There you go!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The salty breeze caressed their faces as they stepped closer to have a better view of the beach.

"The sea!" the girls exclaimed, looking at the shinny water. Sesshomaru and Tsukune stayed behind, one of them trying to put some distance between him and a certain vampire and the other had no interest for the beach.

Another thing summoned the silver haired Daiyoukai's attention though, he was analyzing the number of humans that were enjoying the sunlight down in the warm sand and then looked around, finding more humans walking around them. Exorcist had told him that those weak beings were ruling the world, and now he had no reason to not believe him.

He looked at the buildings and houses that were nearby, studying the type of infrastructure that was new to him. He turned when Ruby started to talk.

"Welcome everyone, to the newspaper club's summer camp," she said, "This was asked to be provided by the Headmaster so we will have a comfortable trip."

The blue haired Succubus stretched. "Yahoo! Let's play wrestling," she suggested and looked at Mizore.

"Your head might be fine as a Succubus but for a snow woman like me the sea in summer is terribly hot," the lavender haired girl replied. The younger vampire stepped closer to them.

"That's still fine though, Onee-chan and I can't even swim," Kokoa commented. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and waited for their discussion to conclude.

"Since we are at the beach, let's relax!" Yukari said and "hugged" the pink haired vampire, "everyone can put on some oil, desu."

"Yu-Yukari-chan," Moka stammered as the younger witch caressed her breasts. She then noticed Tsukune, who was silently looking at the sea. "How is it? The human world you haven't been to it in a while."

The human looked at her and then at the sea again, "yeah, recently all sort of things have happened, so it feels weird for thing to be this peaceful." Sesshomaru lightly opened his eyes and side looked at Tsukune. Moka furrowed her brows and sighed.

"I'm sorry Tsukune," she said, making the human to look at her with a surprised expression on his face, "at the training the other me said horribly mean things to you…"

"No… that's not…" Tsukune whispered but the pink haired girl continued.

"But I'll help you, so keep trying Tsukune!" she cheered. The human boy looked away to hide the pained expression he had on his face.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry," he sighed and turned to face her, "regarding that I have something that I need you to hear, I can't…" he bowed in front of her.

"Wh-what are you doing all of a sudden?" Moka asked, "quit it. Everyone's watching."

"I don't know if you know or not, but the training has recently come to a halt," Tsukune explained, still bowed. "No matter how much I do it, I can't become stronger. On the contrary, I'm not able to do it." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he remembered his father's words and then looked to his side, distracted by an annoying noise. "So that's why, Moka-san, I… from now on I want to…"

**Click.**

Tsukune turned at the sound and found a group of persons, all with cameras and cell phones in their hands. "Ahhh! What's this?" He asked, "why are they taking photographs!?"

"Look! That lady is super pretty!" a man shouted, taking photographs of Moka. "Her face is elegant." A woman pointed, taking a picture too. "Her legs are so long. Is she a model?"

Moka blushed. "I wonder if the guy next to her is her boyfriend," a guy said, Moka blushed redder, Tsukune imitating her, "don't you envy him?"

"Look at him!" a girl yelled, pointing at Sesshomaru with her camera, making him to look at her, "he's so handsome!" The demon lord narrowed his eyes

"I love his eyes and his hair!" a woman said, taking pictures. "His tattoos are so cool!" a girl commented, "I'm sure they're a supermodels' couple."

"There's no doubt about it. They both are beautiful."

The clicks and the flashes continued but they stopped when Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk. "How annoying," he said and leaped up, crossing over a transited street easily, leaving behind the human followers as he walked away.

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari widened their eyes. It was supposed that they had to hide their youkai nature, and Sesshomaru jumped over a street like it was a little puddle. Mizore was expressionless as always, and Kokoa was smiling big at the humans' faces.

"Did you see that?" a man asked, "he has to be an athlete."

They started to take pictures of Moka again and Tsukune, without giving it a second thought, took the vampire's hand and ran away. Kurumu and Mizore yelled and tried to stop them but were blocked by the crowd of excited people.

'_They were negligent,'_ Kokoa thought and turned to the direction her sister and the human had taken. _'I won't let you two run off by yourselves, Tsukune.'_

She looked at the bat that was perched on her shoulder and pointed to the barely visible figure of her sister. "Ko-chan! Go and tail after Onee-chan and Tsukune!" She ordered, "and try your hardest to be a nuisance!"

The little bat obeyed and flew away as the younger vampire turned around. "Now I have to follow Sesshomaru-sama," she said to herself and ran.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Daiyoukai transited through several blocks, using his sense of smell to avoid the ones that had more humans.

He didn't detect the smell of fear he was used to sense whenever a human walked into him back in his time, he detected the scent of nervousness though, but it wasn't provoked by his power or his youkai condition. The humans of this era didn't know the existence of the ayashi, so he assumed that this reaction was provoked by his physical appearance.

The human girls followed his steps with their eyes as they whispered things like 'he looks like an angel', 'his hair is beautiful', 'look at his body' and 'he's so handsome'. Sesshomaru heard them but ignored their words.

He walked out from the buildings and stepped into a park, guided by the scent of the trees. A few humans were there, most of them children, so he decided it would be a good place to rest. He located a small group of threes on the other side of the park and began to walk but stopped midway when he detected the smell of a youkai.

The demon lord turned around and located the origin of that scent: a girl with black hair and wearing a flowered pink dress was running towards the trees. Sesshomaru noted that a human wearing a black suit and sunglasses was chasing her.

He closed his eyes and started to walk to the trees again, it had nothing to do with him. He was almost there when the youkai girl, now struggling against the human hold appeared in front of him, the human blocking his way.

"Now I got ya!" the human said to the girl, "hehehe, the boss will give me a big reward for catchin' you, bitch. Now come!" He tried to pull her with him, but the girl struggled fiercely against him. "I told ya to come! Would ya want me to…!"

"Out of my way," Sesshomaru ordered, making the human and youkai to look at him. He noted that the girl widened her eyes at him, as if she had just recognized him. A hope filled spark appeared in her violet orbs, accompanied by a light blush on her cheeks.

The human turned to, still holding the girl. "Who the hell are ya!?" He yelled, tightening the grip on the girls arm. Sesshomaru simply stared back at him.

"I will not say it again," the demon lord had no emotion printed on his face. "Move," he ordered.

"Ya think ya can order me around!?" the human stepped closer to the silver haired man. "Do ya know who I work f…!?"

Suddenly, the human was raised by the neck by one of Sesshomaru's hand. He freed the girl and tried to remove the strong hold that was slowly killing him, forbidding him the much needed oxygen.

The human was sent against a tree, making its trunk to crack. The ayashi gasped and looked up at Sesshomaru's eyes as he analyzed her. The blush on her face grew redder and she looked away to hide herself from those cold golden orbs and fix her dress.

She looked up again as she heard footsteps and found that the silver haired youkai was walking away between the trees. She had recognized his uniform, she was about to follow him but she heard the voices of the rest of the group that was chasing her coming from the same way the man that just saved her had taken.

She had no other choice but to run on the opposite direction.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kokoa ran through the park, she had been told by a group of girls that a man with long silver hair was walking in its direction. The young vampire stopped in the middle of the playing field, were a group of children were enjoying the swings and the fresh breeze. She looked around, trying to find her senpai. An unusual event distracted her from her searching.

A group of suit dressed men ran across the park and stepped into the streets, apparently following a girl wearing a pink dress. The redheaded vampire dropped the matter after a few seconds; she had to focus in her business.

She walked to the children that were playing next to her. "Hey kids. Have you seen a tall man with long silver hair?" The Vampire asked. The children looked at her and a little girl raised her hand.

"I saw him." she informed, blushing a little, and pointed to a group of trees, "he walked into those trees just a couple of minutes ago."

"When did you see him? I didn't see anyone," a boy said. The little girl blushed even redder and covered her face with her hands as she looked away.

"It's just that he is the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life," she said, "I just want him to came out and play with me."

Kokoa had an astonished expression on her face. _'What is wrong with younglings these days,'_ she thought as she sweat dropped. "Hehehe… thanks."

Kokoa turned and walked away, leaving the boys and that strange girl behind as she stepped into the group of threes. She was looking around when she heard a moan. The vampire stopped and turned, directing her eyes to a man that was lying under a tree. She furrowed her eyebrows and continued to walk. _'The human society is degrading very quickly,'_ she thought, _'first a very precocious little girl and now a drunken man in the same park.'_

She stopped her critique as she found who she was looking for. Sesshomaru was standing in front of a big tree, looking at its leaves while he enjoyed the shade they provided. She smiled little and approached to him slowly.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she called. He, long ago aware of her presence, didn't turn to look at her nor did he say anything. She stepped closer and stood by his side, slightly behind him.

She didn't have to ask for permission anymore because he always told her to do as she wishes when she wanted to join him and have a little talk. Sesshomaru began to found her company quite acceptable, she was the member of the newspaper club that showed him more respect than anyone and she was rewarded with something very simple in the eyes of the others, but it was very important to her. Sesshomaru called her by her name.

"Why did you come, Kokoa?" he asked. She looked at him and blushed.

"I got tired of the beach because as a vampire I can't touch water," she informed. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, "and the human disturbances are really annoying."

They remained silent for a few minutes, looking up at the leaves as they were caressed gently by the fresh wind. Their calm atmosphere was broke when several footsteps came to them. They turned around at the sound and found that the group of youkai girls was approaching fast.

"There they are!" Kurumu pointed, running towards them. "Hey, we have a problem!"

"What is it?" Kokoa asked, pretty annoyed by their interruption.

"We were hoping that you could tell us, Kokoa-chan," Ruby informed, making the redheaded vampire to furrow her eyebrows. The witch pointed over her shoulder and Kokoa found that Ko-chan was perched there. The little bat leaped and stood in front of her face.

"Kyu kyu ky, kyu," the bat informed. Kokoa widened her eyes.

"What!? Onee-chan is in trouble!" the vampire yelled, making all the other girls to gasp. "What kind of trouble!?" She asked.

The bat flew a few meters and waited for the girls and the Daiyoukai to follow him. The girls started to run immediately after Ko-chan but Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk in other direction.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Moka was kidnapped!?"

The girls were all gathered around the human boy as he related the facts, helping him to stand. It was a surprise for them when they found Sesshomaru standing next to Tsukune at the time of their arrival. He had just followed the scent of the boy to that place, making his way a lot shorter.

"And I thought that we would return without anything happening," Mizore said, "who did such a thing…?"

"Sorry…," Tsukune interrupted with a hand in the back of his head, "even though I was here this happened." The expression of pain and humiliation was clear on his face.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him and turned to walk away. "Where are you going, Sesshomaru-san?" Ruby asked.

"This is not of my business," the demon lord answered, "a problem with humans should be solve by a human."

Ruby widened her eyes. "You know where Onee-chan was taken off to?" Kokoa asked her bat, who nodded. "Well done, Ko-chan."

"If we know where her location is then we can save her! Tell us where Ko-chan," Kurumu said, still holding Tsukune, "and we can save the mystery non-talking woman as well."

"If we move out as ayashi then those unlucky humans will be put in quite a pickle," Mizore commented.

"**It's hopeless then."**

They all turned around as they heard those words. "Bus driver-san!?" Kurumu exclaimed, looking at the glowing eyed man, who was calmly smoking his cigar.

"**When you are in the human world, ayashi aren't allowed to inflict harm upon humans,"** the driver informed, **"no matter what reason you have for doing it."**

They all furrowed their brows. **"If you break this law then, on top of been expelled, every one of you will be sent to jail."**

"No way!" Kokoa yelled.

"Even after we finally found out where she is, desu," Yukari whispered, "can't we do anything?"

Ruby furrowed her brows more. "There is… one way," she informed. All her friends looked at her. "Sesshomaru-san mentioned it. A human has to solve this problem, so we will require both Tsukune-san's courage and resolve."

The girls turned to look at their human friend; their only hope to rescue Moka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it was. Now, I have to mention something. A certain review made me think... and I really don't know what kind of modern clothes would fit Sesshomaru. Well, I think this is a favor I'm asking to the femenine readers. In your reviews, write the type of clothes that you think could suit Sessomaru better. (He was still in his uniform in this chapter)

I'm asking for that favor, please!!!!

See ya next time!!!!!


	11. Sesshomaru in the human world, part 2

Hello... Here I am again. My usual thanks for your reviews and for Miss Megz help.

There's also a question about the pairing, but I'll ask it at the end of the chapter. So There you go!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Demon Lord stood on the roof of a tall building as he looked down at his classmates, which were exiting the building that was in front of him. He noted that the pink haired vampire and the siren were with them.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked toward the roof's entrance, he was going to the park again. He stopped and looked at another building's roof; a man with blonde hair was standing there, watching the group of friends that were down in the streets. _'Another siren,'_ He thought, furrowing his brows as the man made his way to the inside of the building. The silver haired man walked to the edge of the roof again and looked at his classmates. _'What would he want with them?'_ he narrowed his eyes.

He analyzed the black haired siren girl. The entire group wasn't aware of his stare, a fact that made him think about their capacities as ayashi. He remembered that the other siren didn't feel him either. _'That's how Youkai will be evolving, huh?' _he thought.

Sesshomaru wondered how his descendants would be; he didn't know why he thought that though. Would his pure youkai bloodline finish like the human's friends? He furrowed his brows, he would never allow that.

The Daiyoukai turned again and descended the stairs, reaching the building's bottom and exited the building before making his way to the park that was a few blocks away. He wasn't interested in knowing the location of their staying place, he didn't need to sleep and spending the night thinking peacefully about his experiences was more attractive to him. And even if he wanted to find them he'd just have to follow their scents.

Once he reached the shadow of the big three in the edge of the park a disgusting odor assaulted his sense of smell. The screams of children were heard around the park and Sesshomaru walked out of the trees.

A group of men dressed in black suits had surrounded four kids. He had seen the younglings the last time he had been there in the park, a few hours ago. He also recognized one of the men.

"I know ya know where he is," one of the men said to the children. The young humans were shaking visibly. He was the same human that was chasing after that siren girl. "Now I'll ask ya again, where is that long haired bastard!?"

Sesshomaru knew that he was talking about him and he noted that one of the children, a little girl, looked at him and then at the man. She said nothing. The silver haired man narrowed his eyes at the human girl. The eyes of a boy also made contact with his before he looked away too. What were those kids doing? They just had to signal him and the group of men would leave them alone.

The man finally succumbed to his fury and grabbed one of the boys by the neck of his t-shirt and raised him from the ground, it was the same boy that had previously looked at his direction. "Let me go!" the kid yelled, "I don't know where he is!"

Sesshomaru remembered the day he meet Rin, the way she came back with food for him and the injuries she had on her face. Injuries inflicted by other humans.

"I'll teach ya not to lie to me!" The man raised his fist and aimed for the kid's face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsukune and his friends were making their way to the hostel that Sun was leading them to. Gin and Nekonome-sensei had reunited with them and revealed the siren's identity.

"I still can't believe that you're a former student of Youkai Gakuen," Kurumu mentioned as she studied Sun, "You don't look any older than us."

Sun smiled and wrote in her notebook. **Thank you.**

"She's so cute, desu," Yukari commented, making the rest of the group to nod.

"Sun-senpai, how did you know that there were students in the human world?" Mizore asked. The siren widened her eyes in surprise, she wasn't expecting that question. She then smiled and looked away as a pink blush covered her face, she wrote in her note book.

**I was running from a man of that organization when I entered this ****same park, I ran toward those trees to try and avoid him. **They all looked at the group of trees that she pointed. **But the man grabbed me and tried to take me to his boss; that's when He came. **

"He?" Kurumu asked; she was more interested now that a man was in the story. Sun looked at her and nodded, the blush on her face getting redder as she wrote again.

**I recognized the Youkai Gakuen's uniform he was wearing. Then I looked at his face. **The siren looked away as her new friends read the events. **He was the most handsome man I've ever seen. Aristocratic features, piercing golden eyes, long silver hair. **

"That's Sesshomaru-sama!" Kokoa exclaimed, hearing about other women attractions by the silver haired Youkai was starting to annoy her. The former student looked at her and smiled timidly.

**He saved me from that man and then walked away. I was about to follow him but other men came across my way, so I had to run in the opposite direction. **The others nodded. **His name is Sesshomaru, huh? I have to thank him for his help. **

"That's strange," Tsukune said, "Sesshomaru was the one that said that a problem that involved humans should be solve by humans. I wonder why did he interfere and took the risk of been expelled and sent to jail because of hurting a man?"

"Let me go! I don't know where he is!"

They all turned around as they heard the scream of a boy. Tsukune gasped when he realized that several men dressed in black suits were surrounding a small group of children and that one of those men had a kid grabbed by his t-shirt.

"Those are the same guys that were chasing after Sun-senpai!" Moka warned. Kokoa widened her eyes as she recognized that specific man.

"He was the guy I saw unconscious before I found Sesshomaru-sama!" The redheaded vampire yelled.

The entire group turned to Sun, who was writing something.

**He was the one that Sesshomaru-san saved me from. **They read.

"I'll teach ya not to lie to me!" The man yelled and sent his fist against the boy's face.

The women closed her eyes as Tsukune started to run towards the men, he had to save those children but he knew that he was not going to make it in time to stop that punch. He stopped though, when a large hand wrapped around the man's wrist, stopping the fist a few inches away from the boy's face.

"Sesshomaru-san?" Tsukune asked. The girls opened their eyes and looked at the scene.

The Daiyoukai pushed the fist away, his force sending the man to the ground. The kid fell after been freed from the yakuza's grip and looked up at the silver haired youkai. Sesshomaru looked at the children from the corner of his eye.

"Hurry and leave," he ordered. The children nodded and ran away as the man that was on the floor stood.

"Ya bastard! I finally found ya!" The Yakuza searched inside his jacket and took out a gun. "He is the one! Let's show him not to mess with our organization!" His companions imitated him and drew their own weapons.

Sesshomaru analyzed the smell of their guns. The scent of gunpowder was floating around them. He remembered the time a human army confronted him using that type of weapons; he knew what he had to do.

The demon lord raised his right hand with his index and middle finger extended. Tsukune, Gin and the girls widened their eyes; Sesshomaru was going to annihilate them.

The human and the werewolf ran towards the group of human men but it was too late. They fired and the bullets flew towards the Daiyoukai at top speed as Sesshomaru swung his raised hand, his energy whip erupting from his claws and undulating around the Daiyoukai's body. The projectiles crashed against the glowing attack and returned to their masters, piercing their bodies and sending them to the ground, screaming in pain. All of that happened in a mere second.

Sesshomaru walked to the man he had knocked out a few hours ago and stopped in front of him, raising his claws. The yakuza looked up at him and his eyes widened in pure terror.

"He-he's one of them!" The man yelled as he stood and began to run, "he's just like that girl!"

His companions stood as well and ran away, covering their wounds with their hands.

Sesshomaru then turned to his classmates, the human and the werewolf were closer to him and the entire group had their mouths opened. The first one that came out of her shock was Kokoa, who ran to him and stood by his side.

"That was amazing, Sesshomaru-sama," she said, examining his body secretly in search for any wound. The rest of the group came to him, some of the girls keeping their distances, Nekonome-sensei more than anyone.

"Are you all right?" Tsukune asked and the silver haired demon narrowed his eyes at him, making the human to step back lightly. "I-I mean…"

Sesshomaru looked at the siren; the girl widened her eyes and blushed furiously before she started to write in her pad. **Hello Sesshomaru-san. My name is Otonashi Sun and I never had the opportunity to thank you properly for saving me earlier. **Sesshomaru stared blankly at her. **And it was really amazing the way you protected those children.**

"I didn't save anyone," the demon lord corrected, looking away from her, "that foolish human was on my way, and I was just showing those children that I don't need anyone's protection."  
Sun furrowed her brows; there was something strange about his attitude.

"It doesn't matter if you protected them or not, I think you're in a big trouble," Gin informed, "harming humans is against the academy's rules. You could be expelled for this."

Tsukune and the girls widened their eyes. "But-but he saved them," Kokoa alleged, horror wrote on her face; they couldn't take Sesshomaru away from her. They all looked at her with shocked eyes, "they can't expel him for that!"

"Kokoa," Sesshomaru called, making the redheaded girl to look up at him. She understood the message.

Moka looked at the demon lord; he showed no interest in the matter. "Kokoa's right," the pink haired girl turned to Nekonome-sensei, "is there something we can do?"

The demon dog looked at the vampire and then the others; they were all looking at their professor, waiting for her answer. He closed his eyes, a little annoyed because of them thinking that he cared about been expelled. But still they were trying to help him. _'Ridiculous,'_ he thought.

"Well, technically Sesshomaru-san didn't hurt them. Their wounds were inflicted by their own bullets so…" Kokoa was shaking heavily, "I think we can let it pass this time."

The girls sighed, relieved. Sesshomaru looked at them. They were nothing more than classmates, so why were they so relieved by him not been expelled? The demon lord didn't understand them, but he didn't care about the matter either.

"I think we should get going to the hostel now," Gin suggested and the rest nodded.

"Are you coming with us Sesshomaru-sama?" the younger vampire asked, the silver haired man began to walk on the way they were following before they found him.

They all looked at each other and walked behind him, Sun quickened her steps until she was walking right next to the demon lord.

"How dare she?" Kokoa whispered, making Mizore and Kurumu to look at her with big smiles on their faces, "What are you looking at!?" She snapped.

Sun looked up at the man that walked by her and noted in her notepad. Sesshomaru looked at her to read what she wrote.

**I know that you didn't intend to save me but you did it anyway, so thank you.**

After he finished he looked at her eyes, making her to blush and look away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh my God! Look at him girls!" A human girl signaled to the hostel's roof. Her friends and the rest of the women looked up and glued their eyes on him.

Sesshomaru stood there, wearing a white muscle shirt and blue jeans and looking at the sea while his companions tried to bring costumers to the Inn, leaving the human women to wonder who he was. He had watched them try their hardest only to attract a bunch of horny and noisy men; there was a woman every now and then though. The demon lord got tired of looking and decided to keep his mind out of that situation. The results were as expected.

The number of women attending to the Lunch Snack Bar Marin increased exponentially just because of his presence. Tsukune, Moka and the other Youkai girls looked up at him.

"What? I thought he didn't like human crowds," Kurumu said, her friends nodded.

"He doesn't," Kokoa confirmed but she was confused about this behavior too.

Sesshomaru looked down at her for a moment and turned to the sea again. He was thinking about what had happened the night before. When they came to the hostel been escorted by Sun they meet Kawamoto Marin, the Okami of the Inn. Even if he didn't show it, he was a little impressed by the Mother-Daughter relation the siren had with the human woman. To watch them smile at each other made him remember his relation with Rin.

Was because of that that he was going to endure that human multitude a little longer?

'_Nonsense,'_ he thought.

Sun looked up at him and smiled as a light blush covered her cheeks, there was something about the silver haired youkai that made her to wonder who he really was and why he was so similar to her. She knew despite his words that he was not the cold hearted demon he pretended to be. Well… maybe a little.

The Daiyoukai turned around and looked at the center of the city. There was a smell that came from that direction, a scent he recognized. That siren, the male that was on a building's roof the previous day was there, and there was the smell of human blood too.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok, there it was. Here's the thing. What do you think about a future Sesshomaru/Sun pairing? I don't know about it, it was an idea my brother gave me because of her power and her similitudes with Rin.

Another thing: I think it's time for Tsukune and his friends to know a little more about Sesshomaru's life, don't you think?

Well, that was pretty much it. Leave reviews and see ya!!


	12. Sesshomaru in the human world, part 3

Hello... I know, It's a surprise that I'm updating this soon, but for the next weeks I'll be having really little time for writing. Besides, in the past chapters I was trying to gain some time til the 23th chapter of the manga was published, and thanks to that I have a few new ideas for the next chapters.

Now, concerning to the pairing matter. Huff, you really made things easy to me. I was a little against the Sesshomaru/Sun thing, I mean, she is strong and all that but, she just looks so much like Rin that... well... you know what I mean.

So I've decided that there'll be no Sesshomaru/Sun pairing. There are another things that I would like to share, but I'll do it at the end of this chapter.

Now... this is something I should have done long ago... I don't own Rosario to Vampire or Inuyasha!!!

And now... the 12th chapter of Daiyoukai to Vampire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cheers!" they celebrated after one great day of helping in the inn. "Thank goodness the Snack Bar Marin was a success today," Kurumu commented.

The blue haired girl's friends nodded. "And who would have guessed that we would use up all the food in all neighboring supermarkets and all in a few hours," Mizore said and took a sip from her soda.

"It's because we all made the effort to call people over in our bathing suits!" the pink haired vampire cheered, "which reminds me… shouldn't we change clothes now? The shop is closed, isn't it?" She noted that none of her friends was paying attention to her words and were all occupied in hugging Tsukune and trying to make him decide which bathing suit was the best. "Hey! Don't hold Tsukune in your bathing suits!"

The human was blushing furiously as the girls rubbed their bodies against his. "Tsukune? Whose bathing suit do you like the most? Mine?" Kurumu asked, holding on the human's arm.

"No, it's mine, right?" Mizore asked, wrapping her arms around Tsukune's neck.

Kokoa was absently eating her ice cream as he tried to satisfy everyone. Suddenly her thoughts flew to one certain silver haired youkai. She looked around, trying to locate Sesshomaru, but she didn't find him. She looked up at the roof, where she last saw him, but he wasn't there either.

The redheaded girl furrowed her brow and focused on remembering the last time she had seen him.

"Kokoa?" Her sister called, making her to look at Moka, "are you ok?" Kokoa nodded, "what's the matter?"

"I was just looking for Sesshomaru-sama, he helped us too and he deserves to celebrate with us," the younger vampire said.

"Now that you mention it; I haven't seen Sesshomaru-san in a while," Kurumu commented, her friends nodded and looked around, trying to find the demon lord.

"He isn't around. Where is he?" Tsukune asked, "and when did he leave?"

They turned around and looked at Sun, who was writing something on her notepad. **He left a few hours ago. I don't know where he went, but he seemed serious.**

"Well, that's nothing to worry about, he's always serious. He probably got bored of the crowd and just left," Kurumu noted.

Kokoa sighed, "that's not good. He was of great help on attracting women. He should be here celebrating with us."

"Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to have him walking around the people on his own," Ruby said. All the students paralyzed as they heard those words. Even when Sesshomaru hadn't killed any human yet, having him under their sight was relieving for everyone.

"We shouldn't worry about it. He has already showed us that he's not interested in harming humans," Tsukune defended, "he's not a bad guy after all."

Moka and the other girls looked at him and smiled. That was their Tsukune, looking the good side of everyone, even a youkai.

They turned at the sound of steps. "Everyone, thanks for today. You were able to call lots of costumers thanks to those bathing suits," Marin thanked, smiling, "thanks to that we'll be able to stop having to close our store for a little while longer."

"Please don't say 'for a little while longer'," Tsukune pleaded.

"Yeah, if you get into trouble again then everyone will come back to help you again," Kurumu assured. The older woman looked at all of them, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Everyone," she whispered as she looked away to hide her teary eyes, "that's right… I have to try my hardest for both Sun and my dead husband."

They stood silently for a few moments, thinking about Marin's situation.

**Ding Dong.**

"Ah… a left over customer, I'll go and see them, so it's ok Sun," the blonde woman said before she entered the Inn, she remembered the time of her husband's death.

The group watched her leave. "Sun, how did her husband die?" Tsukune asked, making the siren to look at him. A sad expression formed on her face and she started to write. When she showed her writing everyone's eyes widened, "He was killed by an Ayashi!?" Tsukune exclaimed, "Then Marin-san knows about the existence of ayashi!" Sun nodded.

"No way… then us ayashi are basically foes of Marin-san's loved one," Moka said. Sun nodded again and wrote.

**That's right… if I am found as an ayashi then I'll also be forced to leave Marin-san,** they read, **so that's why I'm asking; please don't let Marin-san know of my identity.**

"But… Sun-senpai and Marin-san, they seem like good friends," Yukari commented, "enough to be true mother and daughter, desu."

Sun looked away and Moka was about to say something when a male voice sounded. "Oh… I just heard something interesting," the group turned around and found a blonde man walking towards them with an unconscious Marin in his left arm and a harp in his right hand. "Which means that in order to get you to discard the human world all I have to do is getting rid of this woman?" The man asked, smiling.

Sun looked nervous at her human mother.

"Excuse me… I'm the section chief of Fairy Tale's 7th branch; Kamiya 'God' Kanade," the man introduced himself, "I've come to welcome you, Otonashi Sun."

"Marin-san!?" Moka yelled, "you… when did you…!?"

'_Fairy Tale…!? Who could have thought we would meet them again at this place!?'_ Tsukune thought as he stepped forward. "Why are you looking for Sun-senpai?"

Kanade looked at him and smiled as he left Marin on the floor. "Our scoter Tsubaki is a good guy… he assessed you quite highly," he answered, "I can't even measure her latent power. She has the most outstanding talent of anyone I have met so far,' he informed to me," the blonde looked at Sun, "join our group. I won't let you think badly of us, Otonashi Sun."

Tsukune and Moka stepped between the two sirens. Kanade looked at them and sighed. "What's with you people? You're so rude," he commented, "I'm in the middle of a talk, you know? I just had to deal with another youkai on my way to get here; a very serious man with silver hair."

The eyes of everyone widened. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Kokoa yelled, "What did you do to him?"

The blonde looked at the redheaded vampire, "you knew him, huh? Well, I took care of him but don't worry; I'll send you to reunite with him in hell."

He began to play a beautiful melody on his harp, "kids with no sense of courtesy deserve a certain death."

He started to sing and an immense energy surrounded them. _'What's this…? A song?'_ Kurumu thought before a powerful blast of youki began to push them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Take this!" Kokoa yelled as she kicked one of the mermen in the gut, she had to hurry and end this to go and help Sesshomaru.

Kanade had used his Space Transfer Technique to invoke the ones that were not occupied with his other opponent. The siren was surprised though, that those girls were able to handle them easily.

"You're fighting better than I thought," the blonde man said, "but you are just lucky than I had to use the most of my mermen army to confront that other guy and even if you can handle these ones, you have no chance against me."

"We'll see about that!" Tsukune warned.

"As long as we live," the girls yelled at the same time, "we won't let you do as you please, Fairy Tale!!!"

Kanade's face showed pure fury, "go to hell!!!" He cursed, "I can bring you down in one shot with my singing voice!" He sang and fired his blast towards them, only for his attack to be cancelled by the protection song of Sun. He looked at Marin, who was standing behind the female siren, and smiled.

He silently invoked one of his last mermen soldiers behind her. Sun turned in time to note this and ran, protecting her human mother from the water blast, which impacted against her chest, blocking her voice. Kanade smiled.

"I knew you would protect her," he informed, "I've stopped your song. Now you'll be able to hear my death melody."

His mortal blast reached them, stealing their sight and making their heads to burn inside as Sun tried desperately to protect them. Her voice, however, was blocked, so she wasn't able to do more than weaken it before she passed out. "Now that I've taken Sun out, it's an easy win," Kanade stated, "I'll deliver the finishing blow to those guys."

Tsukune stood, the vampire blood awaking in his veins. "Like I'll let you," he informed, "Sun-senpai and Marin-san… I understand them. If those two are broken up then the dream of people and ayashi living in harmony will only remain as a dream…," the chocolate brown eyes turned crimson, "I will definitely protect them both!"

"Don't act so though! Thanks to hearing my song you're barely able to stand, let alone see!" the blonde siren exclaimed, "if you want to die so much then I'll kill you!" He sent the remaining mermen against the human.

Tsukune closed his eyes and focused on detecting and defeating his enemies, remembering what Moka had said to him at one of their training sessions. Marin watched in silence as the mermen were defeated one by one as she pleaded Sun to open her eyes. The human charged against the siren with his fist ready to finish him off.

"You fool!" Kanade yelled, "did you forget about my song?" The blast of energy pushed Tsukune, weakening him and making him to scream in pain.

"Tsukune!!" the girls screamed, watching their friend to be killed slowly.

Something happened and the death melody ceased an instant before Kanade jumped aside, leaving behind him one of his wings. They looked at the silver haired man that stood by the cut wing, with his right hand bathed in blood and Tenseiga wrapped around his waist.

They remained silent a few seconds, without been able to believe what they were seeing. "Se-Sesshomaru-sama!" Kokoa yelled; the pressure in her chest disappeared.

Moka, Kurumu and Mizore ran towards their friend, who was lying on the floor in front of the demon lord. The Daiyoukai was looking at the blonde siren as he tried to endure the pain of his lost wing. "You!!!" Kanade yelled, "how is it that you're alive!? I left you fighting against my mermen army; almost a hundred of my soldiers!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

_Flashback._

_The demon lord was walking through the streets, following the scent of blood, when he heard the scream of a human. He walked into a lonely park and stopped in front of a kneeled man. _

"_Please… help me," the man pleaded and advanced towards the Daiyoukai, "he's a monster… he's going to eat me."_

_Sesshomaru ignored him and looked at the blonde siren that was standing behind the human. His body was covered by the odor of death. "How rude; you interrupted my playing," the blonde commented. _

"_You kill humans to play? Pathetic," Sesshomaru said with his eyebrows furrowed. Kanade narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man._

"_An ayashi who is as close as me to be a God can do whatever he likes," the siren stated. _

"_A God?" the Daiyoukai asked, "r__idiculous."_

_Kanade smiled._

_The human crawled away, trying to get as far as he could from those two dangerous beings. His escape didn't last much because he was forced to stop when he came to face a fish looking figure that was coming out from the dirt. A final scream was heard as the man was killed by the high pressured water blast. _

_The two youkai didn't bother in looking at the assassination; the blonde simply began to walk and passed by the silver haired demon. "Unfortunately for you, I'm in the middle of something, so you won't be able to face my God like powers," Kanade explained, "but don't worry; I'll let you face my army. They're anxious for ripping a new toy." Sesshomaru turned around as several mermen came out from the ground, pointing their twisted tongues at him._

_The demon lord calculated that there were almost a hundred of those disgusting creatures._

"_If you wouldn't have come, then you could have lived longer," the siren commented as he walked away, leaving Sesshomaru to deal with his subordinates._

_End of the flashback. _

"Did you really think that those low class youkai would be able to defeat this Sesshomaru?" the golden eyed demon asked, "they were weak, barely stronger than humans."

"Damn you!" Kanade yelled, his body began to shake as his true form appeared, "now I'll let you know about the strength of the ayashi who is closest to God." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the one winged siren.

"You keep saying that, huh?" Sesshomaru cracked his blood stained fingers. The repulsive dragon like creature looked past him; Sesshomaru turned and found that Sun was walking towards the enemy.

"What are you doing Sun!? You already got those terrible injuries!" Marin yelled as she was held by Yukari, "come back… come back, Sun."

"It's all your fault that I've become like this, Otonashi Sun. Because you're a siren just like I," Kanade explained to the girl, "I originally came to scout you out to join our group, so that you could help us to take down human society. Why are you on the side of the humans?"

Sesshomaru waited as this conversation went through. "If it had gone as planned then those guys behind you would have heard my Melody of Death and died. Isn't that right, Sun?" The siren continued, "with your Song of Protection you were able to shield them from harm."

The silver haired man heard it, this Kanade guy was finished. However, he was his prey and he would be the one to kill him. He stepped forward and stood between the two sirens.

"Kukuku. You insist on fighting against me. Well, I can't forgive you for cutting one of my wings," Kanade said, making his head back to accumulate youki in his throat. "If you wish to die this badly, I'll let you while you hear my ultimate song; Symphony for the Devil!"

The mortal wave crashed against the Daiyoukai, engulfing him with its power and blocking his figure from the sight of the others.

"Sesshomaru-san!" Tsukune yelled from the floor as he was helped by Moka and Kurumu. Sesshomaru reappeared without any injury when the song stopped. "What…?"

Kanade spitted blood and looked alarmed at Sun. "What is this? What song have you…?" he asked, "My jaw is… my voice…"

"I had a little trouble since you're the same kind as I am but, it looks like you're finally beginning to feel my 'power'," Sun spoke as she looked up at the other siren.

"Sun! You did this! But how!?" Kanade asked, "Your power is only the Song of Protection."

"You are wrong," Sesshomaru stated, "you only thought that because you didn't hear her full song." All the faces turned to him, "she has been singing this entire time in a high pitched tone that your ears couldn't detect. And that song has been giving you little injuries, causing you internal harm."

Kanade widened his eyes.,"you knew!!!"

"You don't have the power to kill a youkai with your voice anymore," Sun declared and turned to walk towards Marin.

"Be prepared," Sesshomaru said and raised his hand. Kanade narrowed his eyes at him, he had the power to one more blast, and if he was not able to kill a youkai, at least he would take a human.

The Daiyoukai leaped and swung his claws as the siren opened his mouth. Sesshomaru didn't bother in dodging the attack but, when he was already tearing his opponent's flesh, he realized that the attack wasn't directed to him. This action made him to change the direction of his claws, making sure Kanade wasn't going to die immediately.

"Marin-san!!!!" Sun cried. Kanade's last attack had impacted on the human woman and it had the enough power to kill her. Sesshomaru turned around once he landed and watched the scene. The human boy and the youkai girls were gathered around the body of the owner of the Inn. "Marin-san!!! You can't die on me!!!! Marin-san!!!"

"Kukukuku… Even if I'm going to die, I made sure that your 'inspiration' will go to hell with me," Kanade whispered, making all of them to look at him, "If that happens, I don't care if I die, because your dream and your happiness, Sun, disappeared."

Sesshomaru looked at the pathetic creature and extended his hand towards him, pointing his finger at his head. His energy whip shot and pierced Kanade's head between the eyes, killing him instantly. The Daiyoukai looked at the sight of the other siren that cried over the dead body of her human friend and walked over them, drawing Tenseiga.

"Move aside," he ordered. Sun looked up at him with her teary eyes but she didn't move. She didn't know what he was going to do with that sword and she didn't want to leave her mother's side.

"I think you better listen to him," Tsukune suggested. The siren looked at him and moved aside after she recognized the confident look in his eyes. The demon lord stepped closer to the body and called for the power of his father's memento.

"Sesshomaru-san, what are you doing?" Moka asked. Sesshomaru looked at the corpse as Tenseiga pulsated, showing him the spirits of the other world. He swung his sword and stepped back, waiting.

The rest of them held their breaths. The eye of Moka's Rosario glowed and several gasps were heard as Marin-san started to breathe again and opened her eyes.

"Sun?" Marin called, looking up at her foster daughter. Tears of joy started to fall from the eyes of several of the girls. "How? I thought… I'm sure I died. Is that why are you crying?" The dark haired girl didn't say anything; she just hugged her human mother and cried. The smiled on the group's faces were of pure happiness. The human woman looked up at the silver haired youkai and she knew that she was alive because of him. "How?" She managed to ask.

"My sword, Tenseiga, has the power to bring life back from the other world," he explained.

"Thank you," Sun whispered, looking up at him," thank you."

"That siren wanted this human to die," the demon dog said, "I was just making sure that his wish wouldn't come true." The silver haired man turned and walked over the edge of the terrace to look at the sea.

He listened as the human and the siren girl hugged and talked about their future lives together, their plans to make their Inn the number one among the others. He wondered what Rin was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now... returning to the previous topics. The pairing. I read a very interesting idea about one of Moka's sisters. First, I don't think a relationship with Kokoa could work, I mean, she's too young. And Khalua, too childish. Then I thought about the third sister, who is a complete mystery, and I think I could try to pair Sesshomaru with her. I don't know how she is, what she does... so... as one of the readers wrote in his/her review, in this fic she wouldn't be different than an OC.

Maybe you're wondering why is this so important. Well, Sesshomaru was sent to Youkai Gakuen to make him stronger and to find the right reasons to fight for. And what's a better reason to fight that a person you care and love??

And that leads me to another thing. A friend defied me and said that I'm not able to write a Lemon in this fic. Ok, I always accept a good defying, but I said I would ask the readers first before I decide. I write for you guys, so it's your choice. But... I don't guarantee that it will be good if you decide that you want one, my english is increasing, but... well I still have some time before doing it.

My thanks to the reviewers. And a big Thank you very much to Miss Megz. I tell you she has a giant patience.

Ok, leave reviews with your answers.


	13. Sesshomaru in the human world, part 4

Hello everyone!!!!! Here I let you another chapter. Thanks for your reviews...

And all my gratitude to Miss Megz, who is now helping me with the correction of the first chapters... I'm sure she is a saint... I'll have to build her an altar or something.

Well enjoy!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun began to show its face, warming up the sand and the water. Sesshomaru looked at the sky as it began to change from its dark blue to the light blue that used to show in at summer days. The salty breeze caressed his hair as he looked at the water again. They would depart back to the academy that day, after lunch. He thought about all the things he saw on that trip.

It was a peaceful society, with little exceptions every now and then but still peaceful. He couldn't believe that humans really did take over the world. Well, that wasn't his business. He had a destiny to fulfill; he didn't have time to preoccupy for the rest of the world. The little waves and the breeze of cold dawning air made him remember the time he talked with his father before his death.

It had been on a beach.

'_Do you have someone to protect?'_ His father's words echoed inside his head.

'_Does protect__ing someone really give you power?'_ He thought. He had never had the need to protect someone before in order to be stronger. His own powers were enough to defeat his enemies. _'I don't need to protect anyone,'_ Sesshomaru decided. Deep inside, he knew that that was true.

But he also knew that 'need' and 'want' were different things. He opted to drop the topic and began to walk by the edge of the beach, enjoying the little time he had left before it was crowded by humans.

"Let's go," the demon lord called. The little bat appeared from behind his hiding spot, surprised that he had been discovered that soon, and flew towards the Daiyoukai, following the silver haired man as his master had ordered him to.

Kokoa had been worried to hell when that siren told them that he had encountered Sesshomaru on his way to the Inn, she should have known better that nobody of that level could represent a threat to the demon lord. Still, she would feel less preoccupied if Ko-chan was there to inform her if he was 'in trouble'.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsukune woke up bathed by the sunlight rays that filtered through the curtains of the bedroom that he and Sesshomaru were supposed to share in the hostel. It was 'supposed' because the silver haired man hadn't slept since they were in the human world.

There was an advantage though, with everyone thinking that he was there at night, he didn't have to worry about Kurumu or Mizore, if not both, to sneak in the room in the middle of the night.

He stretched and stood. Sesshomaru's futon was rolled over, how it had been the entire trip. Tsukune furrowed his brows and walked out from the room, going to the bathroom. Was Sesshomaru annoyed by the fact he is a human? Was that the reason of why Sesshomaru didn't share the room with him?

Tsukune looked at the floor as he walked, thinking about how good would it be to have a male friend of his grade in the group. He reached the men's bathroom to wash his face and teeth.

When he was done, he decided to have some breakfast and in the middle of his way to the terrace he found Moka heading to the same place. "Ohayo, Moka-chan," he greeted. The pink haired vampire turned around and smiled, a light blush coloring her face.

"Ohayo, Tsukune," she said and the two continued with their way to the terrace, "how did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," the brown haired boy replied, "it's a really quite place for staying, this Inn. It's a shame that we have to return to the academy today." Moka nodded.

"Is Sesshomaru-san still asleep?" She asked. Tsukune looked at the floor.

"He didn't come last night, again. We have been here for three days now and he hasn't come to sleep not even one night," Tsukune was a little sad and Moka noted it immediately. Seeing him in that state made her feel sad too. The human looked at her and perceived her change of humor; he knew that it was because of him. "Don't take me wrong, I love to be with you guys, but I think it would be great to have a male friend," he hurried to say.

Moka nodded slowly. The two of them took sit on one of the terrace's tables to wait for the rest of the girls to wake up, extending the silence between them. The human thought about something; he didn't know why, but Kuyou's final words appeared in his mind. He had said that Sesshomaru-san and he were alike, that they both hated humans.

"Do you think that Sesshomaru-san really hates humans?" Tsukune asked, been unable to stop himself. Moka looked at him with wide eyes, "sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"There are many Youkai that hate humans Tsukune. Vampires, for example," Moka replied, looking away, "I used to hate them too… until I met you. I don't know if he hates them, but you don't have to worry about it, if he doesn't accept you for what you are then he doesn't deserve to be our friend."

Tsukune looked at her eyes and smiled as he nodded lightly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was almost midday; he would have to return soon. The Daiyoukai was looking up at the leaves of a tree; Ko was perched on one of its branches, sleeping. Sesshomaru turned as he heard light footsteps that came closer to him.

The face of four children appeared from behind a tree trunk, smiling at him. "Mister, you're ok," the girl greeted, a blush appearing on her face, "we were really worried about you after you saved us from those bad guys."

"How did you escape from all of them?" A kid of dark hair asked, Sesshomaru looked at him but didn't respond. "Don't tell me that you fought them."

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"Wow, that means you're really strong, Sir," the girl cheered. A boy with brown hair smiled, "yes, those guys are always causing troubles around here. Everyone is scared of them," he informed.

Sesshomaru looked up at the tree again, leaving the children to speak, remembering the day he defeated the men dressed in black suits. "That day," he said, interrupting one of the boys, "why didn't you signal me when that man asked you for me? I know that you knew that they were talking about me, you also knew that I was around there."

The four younglings remained silent for a few seconds until the girl replied. "They were bad guys. We knew that they would try to hurt you," she responded.

"Does that mean that you were trying to protect me?" The Daiyoukai asked, "You didn't even know me. Why would you do something like that?" He looked at them, waiting for their answer. The children looked at each other and then at him once again.

"Because it is the right thing to do," they replied, surprising him with the innocence in their words. He turned around and looked up at the leaves of the tree as they danced with the wind.

The scent of danger assaulted his nose. "You can go and play now," Sesshomaru dismissed. The children looked at him and nodded. `

"Goodbye Mister…?" The girl asked. The demon lord looked at her and then at the tree again.

"Sesshomaru," he responded. The children smiled and walked away, waving their hands back at him.

"Good bye Sesshomaru-sama!" They shouted.

Sesshomaru waited until they were in the playing field and turned to walk away, with Ko flying by his shoulder. He followed a path through a group of dead trees that leaded to a big cliff. The area was closed to the civilians; he had been there the first night he spent in the human world. He stopped at the edge and looked at the ocean's water, waiting for the right time.

Using his speed, he surrounded a tree and stood behind a woman, swinging his hand. This mysterious visitor leaped and dodged the attack, which tore apart a young tree that had been previously next to her. Sesshomaru watched as the woman landed and straightened herself. She had silver hair just like his own, but shorter, and was wearing a white dress and a crown. She also wore long gloves that reached her elbows and white boots to her knees. All that white made a pretty contrast with her slightly dark toned skin.

"My, that was dangerous," the woman said as she fixed her crown. Her scent, there was no doubt for Sesshomaru that that woman was a vampire, "do you always behave like that with a woman?"

"What do you want here Vampire?" Sesshomaru asked, thundering his fingers. The woman smiled and bowed.

"It is nice to meet you, Sesshomaru-sama," the woman greeted and looked up at his golden eyes, "I'm Shuzen Kahlua, I was sent here to meet the youkai that defeated our seventh branch's chief; Kamiya Kanade." _'Shuzen…'_ He thought.

The vampire straightened and smiled. "If that was it, then I'm leaving," Sesshomaru informed as he turned to leave.

"Wait a minute Sesshomaru-sama," Kahlua called, "I have another mission. You see, Kanade was a very important man in our organization. My bosses are really upset because of his death. That's why I was sent here."

The demon lord turned around and narrowed his eyes at her, "so you came to avenge that siren's death." He said as he raised his hand. Kahlua laughed lightly.

"My, no. He was killed because of his weakness. I'm here to test your strength to decide if you're strong enough to join our organization," she informed.

"Your organization?" The Daiyoukai asked.

"Fairy Tale. We're a youkai organization that intends to take down the human society," Kahlua explained, clasping her hands.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Taking down the human society? He looked at the city, where those children were having fun at the playing field of that park; Kahlua arched her silver eyebrows and looked into the same direction than him.

"Are you worried about those children?" She asked as she looked at him. Sesshomaru returned the gaze and held it.

"I have no interest in the human society or in your organization; they are not of my concern," the demon lord stated.

"At least wait until I lead you there, if you past the test, of course," Kahlua pleaded.

"You really want to die, huh? Pretending to defy this Sesshomaru," the Daiyoukai asked, raising his claws once again.

Ko-chan was alarmed and when the fight seemed evident, he leaped from the branch he was perched in and flew to inform his master.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The academy's students were waiting outside the hostel; his silver haired classmate was late.

"Where is he? He knew we would return after lunch," Kurumu whined. The bus was already there and the entire luggage was ready, he was the only one missing.

"I wonder if he is alright," Moka said, "it's not like him to be late." Her friends nodded, preoccupied too. The demon lord never showed up late to anything.

"Do you think this has something to do with his battle against Kanade's army?" Mizore asked, rolling her lollipop.

"I don't think so, that battle was two days ago. If he is injured, we would have noted long ago," Tsukune opined, furrowing his brows. He had a bad feeling.

Between them, the most preoccupied was Kokoa. She had sent Ko-chan to follow Sesshomaru's trail and to come back and inform her if something bad happened to him. The bat hadn't come back yet, but what if something happened to him on his way back?

In the middle of her inner arguing she heard the sounds of her servant's wings. "Ko-chan!" She called; the bat landed on her hand and began to explain.

Tsukune and the other girls were far enough for not to hear her until she yelled, making them to turn around.

"Sesshomaru-sama is going to fight Kahlua-nee-san!!!" Silence fell over them.

"What!?" Tsukune exclaimed, "what happened Ko-chan?"

The bat told her master the whole story. "He says that Kahlua-nee-san appeared in front of Sesshomaru-sama to fight him in order to prove his strength. Fairy Tale wants him to join them," the redheaded girl translated.

Tsukune and the others widened their eyes. "Where are they?" Moka asked, Ko-chan talked to Kokoa.

"They're in the cliff that is on that way," Kokoa informed, pointing to the said cliff, which was far away. They started to run in that direction.

"We need to hurry," Moka said, "Kahlua-nee-san is the best assassin in our family and, even when we don't know Sesshomaru-san's true powers, we can't say how the things will go if they fight."

Tsukune furrowed his brows and nodded.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Another tree fell to the ground after been impacted by the by assassin's body. She rolled back and stood just in time to leap up and avoid the mortal swipe of Sesshomaru's claws.

The demon lord calculated that her power was in the same level as Kuyou's, but this time, his own power wasn't suppressed by a barrier, not that he needed to use his full strength. Sesshomaru leaped and swung his claws but Kahlua managed to dodge the attack. She rolled to her side and sent a furious kick, aiming for the Daiyoukai's face. Her foot was stopped by the man's left forearm. She used her new support point and put some distance between them.

As she was descending she noted that Sesshomaru was still in midair. He was levitating. The vampire landed without taking her eyes off from his form. He raised his right hand, which began to glow green, and descended in nosedive against her. She barely had time to react and avoid the Dokkasou that ended up colliding against the dirt, creating a great crater. The cloud of poison expanded, dissolving everything that came in contact with it.

Kahlua jumped back, escaping from the venom. Her breathing was accelerated but she noted that Sesshomaru's was pretty normal. The demon lord stood like nothing in the middle of the hole his attack had created. She was amazed, they had been fighting for almost twenty minutes, and he was like nothing. Even with her powers sealed by her cross earring that was a lot to say. And you have to add the fact that it had been he the one that had attacked the whole time, making her to take a defensive position.

He was ready to charge again when they heard an engine coming closer. They turned in time to watch as the Youkai Gakuen bus opened his way between the trees that were still intact. The vehicle stopped as the human student and the youkai girls appeared from the inside.

"Sesshomaru-san!" Tsukune asked, running towards him with the girls behind him. The driver opted for staying by his bus.

"**I hope we didn't miss the show, jejeje,"** he commented.

"What do you want with him Kahlua-nee-san?" Kokoa asked, the dark skinned vampire looked at her younger sisters and smiled.

"Hello you two, it's been a long time!" She exclaimed, "how have you been?"

The group of newcomers noted that she was tired, her irregular breathing showed it. They looked at Sesshomaru simultaneously and were relieved by the fact that he was the same, as always.

The demon lord looked back at the group. "Stay out of this," He ordered, and prepared himself to attack again, "she is my prey."

Moka was about to interrupt the possible attacks, but she ended up been interrupted. "That's enough for now, Kahlua," a male voice said. They all turned as a tall man with black hair came into the battle field.,"you've done well."

"Miyabi-san," Kahlua greeted and smiled. The man nodded and looked at Sesshomaru. The rest of the group tensed, prepared for the confrontation if it was necessary.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you," Miyabi saluted, bowing his head, "I'm Fujisaki Miyabi, from Fairy Tale. I think you already know about our purposes, so I'll say it directly; I want you to join our organization."

"Why do you want Sesshomaru-sama to join you!?" Kokoa asked, Ko had transformed into a giant hammer.

The black haired man looked at her and smiled before turning back to the Daiyoukai. "He has the greatest power I've ever seen. That power would help us a lot to succeed in our goal," Miyabi explained, "and I'm sorry to tell you this but my bosses are pretty upset because of Kanade's assassination, so I have strict orders to make you join us… or to kill you if you turn our offer down."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. Miyabi smiled and looked at Kahlua, who saddened.

"This is bad," Moka whispered, making the rest to look at her.

They watched as the assassin vampire removed her earring before she began to scream in pain as her right arm began to shoot blood out. Her bones came out from under her skin, twisting painfully as they changed their form.

"Not again, desu," Yukari was hiding her face in Ruby's hug.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the change, it was said that transformation was a heresy among vampires. Her screams ceased when her bones twisted one last time, finishing the transformation. Seven bat-like wings were where her limb had been previously.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama, I don't want to kill you," She pleaded, with tears running down on her cheeks. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows.

"I'll ask you one more time," Miyabi spoke, "Will you join Fairy Tale?" Sesshomaru looked at him.

"You intend to use this Sesshomaru to succeed on your purposes?" He asked.

"Those are really simple words but yes," the black haired man replied.

In less than a blink the demon lord was in front of him, swinging his claws. Tsukune, Moka and the other girls, along with Kahlua, watched in horror as the head of Fujisaki Miyabi fell to the dirt before rolling over towards Kahlua's feet. The assassin vampire looked at it and screamed.

"She's going to attack!" Kokoa alerted, stepping forward.

"Stay back," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kahlua turned to face him, stretching her wings. She disappeared from the sight of all the viewers and reappeared behind the demon lord, aiming for his head with her wings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jejeje... I know, You're probably wondering why the hell did I ended the chapter in that point!? Well... Is simple... because I'm a son of a #=&%.

Naaa... I did it because a fight scene has to be planned properly. So the next chapter we'll have a great combat, wait for it. Leave reviews please!!!!!!!!!!

I really want to know how I'm doing so far.

Well... see ya' next time!


	14. Sesshomaru in the human world, part 5

Here I am again. And, because I have nothing to say, except for my big thanks to the reviewers, and my usual and biggest yet thank you to Miss Megz, there you go...

* * *

The cloud of dust surrounded the Daiyoukai and the assassin after her wings collided against the ground.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kokoa called, protecting her face from the rain of stones and dirt. The rest of the students were shielding their faces with their arms too and watched closely as the dust settled.

Kahlua retrieved her wings and swung them to shake off the dirt, but there was not a single drop of blood. Tsukune widened his eyes; Sesshomaru had disappeared. "What…?" The tanned vampire turned and found her opponent.

The human and the girls turned to the same direction, their eyes stopping on the silver haired man. He was like nothing as he looked at his prey; his golden orbs glued to her wings. Vampire wings were known as the sharpest youkai limbs and he wanted to test them.

"Why!? Why!!??" Kahlua yelled with tears falling from her eyes, "why don't you just let me kill you!?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

The pink haired vampire turned to her human friend with pleading eyes. "Tsukune, onegai," she asked. The dark haired human faced her and nodded, catching the meaning of her plea in an instant. He grabbed her Rosario and pulled it off.

A wave of powerful youki extended as the internal personality of the emerald eyed vampire emerged, making all to look at her, including the two combatants. Her pink hair turned silver as her eyes showed the color of blood, finishing her transformation with a final youki flare.

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa greeted, running to her favorite sister's side, her eyes shinning with adoration.

Inner Moka looked around and stopped on her older sibling. Both of the silver haired vampires stared at each other, not saying a word. Kahlua turned and looked at Sesshomaru again; she had a mission to complete, so she would have to deal with the rest of them later.

"Stay out of this, vampire," the demon dog warned, side eyeing Moka. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I only came out to be prepared in case she defeats you," she informed, placing her hand on her hip. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows; he didn't like her supposing that he would be defeated.

The demon lord turned to his enemy and raised his left hand, ready to test the legendary sharpness of the vampire's wings.

They both charged at the same time, swinging their sharpened limbs against one another. Claws clashed against wings, emitting sparks as a metallic sound filled the air. In less than a second the two fighters were standing, each back facing the other.

"Did you see what they did?" Kurumu asked, rubbing her eyes, "because I didn't."

"KYAAAA!!!" The ear piercing scream made them to look directly at the vampire.

Kahlua was kneeled as she grabbed her wings, the ones that were still attached to her body at least. The group found three of the wings lying on the dirt and twitching occasionally. Blood poured from her shoulder where Sesshomaru had cut her sharpened limbs, staining her white dress and forming a pool around her knees.

"He cut vampire wings," Moka had her crimson eyes widened, an expression that was totally unlike her.

"I didn't know that was even possible, desu," Yukari commented. They turned to Sesshomaru as he raised his claws, "Sesshomaru-san?"

Horror covered the girls' faces as several cuts appeared all the way from the Daiyoukai's fingers up to his shoulder. His blood erupted violently from the wounds, painting his clothes and the ground beneath him. The arm lost its strength and fell to hang limply by the silver haired man's side; it would be useless for the next hour. Since he was a pure blooded youkai, his hand would heal in a day at most, but he knew that vampires had a faster healing capacity, so his opponent's wings would be fine in minutes.

"Sesshomaru-san!" Tsukune called but the demon lord didn't give a sign of having heard him. The human stepped closer but froze when the golden orbs pierced his chocolate ones.

'_My claws alone won't do it,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he side eyed his left arm. He had tested what he wanted though; his claws and that vampire's wings were equally sharpened. The only problem was that he only had one arm left.

The Daiyoukai turned around and looked at his opponent, who was standing shakily. Sesshomaru raised his right hand and thundered his fingers as the tanned assassin turned and faced him.

His classmates were preoccupied, their expressions showed that, but not only because of his injuries; but he showed no sign of being in pain. It seemed that he wasn't even bothered by his arm hanging lifelessly by his side.

He charged and swung his hand against the vampire, Kahlua noted a difference in this aggression and leaped back as fast as she could, dodging the attack. His claws collided against the ground, causing an explosion. The silver haired assassin choked with the cloud of venom that surrounded her, but attacked anyway. She flexed her wings, aiming for Sesshomaru's torso. The demon lord jumped, the wings continued their way under him. The air moved with this movement, pushing the poison away.

"We have to move back!" Moka alerted, seeing that the venomous cloud was flying towards them. She knew that Sesshomaru's poison was highly toxic; the melting ground beneath Kahlua's feet told her that. They ran and stopped at a secure distance, just far enough to be safe from the venom.

Kahlua back swung her wings, trying to rip her enemy, but failed as Sesshomaru leaped back in midair. Tsukune and the girls' jaws dropped, except for Moka's, when they discovered that his silver haired man companion was floating high above the vampire assassin.

"He can fly!" Kurumu pointed, Tsukune noted that Moka narrowed her eyes at him.

Sesshomaru launched himself down at max speed, his claws glowing green. He swung his hand and Kahlua sent her wings to clash against it. The collision between the two strengths and the poisonous rain made the surrounding trees to fall. The cloud of dust and venom blocked the view of the watchers.

They turned their heads lightly when the form of Kahlua leaped back and exited the cloud, leaving a trail of blood. Her feet never touched the dirt though, because the Daiyoukai appeared in front of her and swung his claws, tearing her flesh from her left shoulder to her stomach. She screamed in pain as her blood began to escape from her new wounds. She fell on her back, Sesshomaru standing in front of her. That was supposed to be the ending strike, but she was still alive thanks to her reflexes; she was definitely a trained assassin.

The dust settled, offering a clear view a new pair of ripped vampire wings on the melted ground; the tanned vampire had only two left.

The combat was finished and Sesshomaru turned around and walked to his classmates as Kahlua twisted painfully on the dirt, still crying and screaming in suffering because of the Daiyoukai's poison. They ran towards him, Kokoa at the front, but stopped midway, looking past him. Sesshomaru turned and narrowed his eyes at the older vampire as she stood slowly, her legs shaking. The demon lord was aware of the vampires' fast healing abilities and that she had a small possibility to survive to his venom if she stopped fighting in that moment, but she decided to keep with the fight. At that rate, Sesshomaru's poison would extend and she'd die.

'_Fool,'_ he thought and raised his claws. Kahlua looked at him; tears were still falling from her eyes as she prepared her remaining wings.

"That's enough Kahlua," a male voice called. They all turned as Miyabi walked to them. By an impulse, they turned their heads to the place where his body had just been recently and found nothing. Sesshomaru, Tsukune and Moka narrowed their eyes at the man.

"A fake body, huh?" Sesshomaru said and Miyabi smiled at him. He didn't say anything and just walked to Kahlua, who fell on his arms, totally exhausted. Her wings twisted and took the shape of an almost fleshless arm.

"Indeed it is," the black haired man confirmed, "just for security. You really are that strong, to defeat Kahlua that easily." The group of young students widened their eyes. "You can't fool me, Sesshomaru-sama, at the moment of the attack, you were aware of the possibility of being hurt by her wings. It gives the impression that you wanted to test their sharpness, am I right?"

They looked at Sesshomaru, who showed no emotion. "I'd be really happy if you could join our purpose," Miyabi continued. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows at him, "but I think you will keep rejecting my offering; that's a shame because we could really use your power and the unique ability of that sword of yours."

The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes. A bright circle appeared around the unconscious vampire and the man that held her. "For the moment I retire. But don't worry, we'll see each other again; I still have some unresolved business with a certain girl of the group," the man looked at Mizore, who was hiding behind Tsukune, with Moka on her left and Kurumu on her right. She was terrified by the black haired guy. Miyabi looked at Sesshomaru again, "and I still have to get rid of you, of course."

The demon lord charged and before anyone noted he was swinging his claws against the Fairy Tales' members. Several trees fell, he had missed his attack; both enemies had disappeared just a moment before he could reach them.

"They left," Tsukune observed. Kokoa ran towards the silver haired man, been followed by her sister's gaze.

"How is your arm?" The redheaded girl asked. Sesshomaru raised his left hand, which was already healing, but didn't say anything.

'_Fairy Tale wants me to join them, huh?' _He thought and furrowed his eyebrows. The rest of the group came to them._ 'They'll pay for trying to use this Sesshomaru for their purposes.'_

"We have to go back to the academy, there we'll be able to take care of your injuries," Tsukune offered, the silver haired man remained silent.

"I'll leave now," Moka informed and took her Rosario back from Tsukune's hand. "But before that I have something to ask you Sesshomaru," her crimson eyes found his golden ones as he turned to face her, "why didn't you kill her?"

That question was a surprise to everyone; the entire group gasped and looked at the demon lord. "I will kill her eventually. Her destiny was decided the moment she attacked me," he responded. No one in the group doubted his words and looked at him as he walked to the bus. A chuckle made them to look at Moka as she placed her Rosario back in its place.

Tsukune held Moka after her change finished. Fairy Tale was after Sesshomaru; that just couldn't get any worse. The human thought about it a few more seconds but decided that the demon lord was strong enough to defend himself. As they walked to the bus they talked about that Miyabi guy and his return from death act.

"Back from death," Tsukune whispered, remembering when Sesshomaru revived Marin-san. The girls guessed his thoughts.

"He really has a unique sword," Mizore said and her friends nodded.

"I wonder where he got it from," Kurumu commented, "I know he did save Marin but it is still a waste. Someone with the power to revive the dead should have a kind heart," the blue haired succubus looked at her friends as they thought about it.

"What are you saying!?" Kokoa snapped, "why should he be going around saving the others' lives!?"

"H-hey, don't be like that. I was just saying," Kurumu assured the younger vampire, who calmed down, "but I still wonder how it is he got it."

They were almost on the bus when Ruby stopped. "There's a way to find out," she informed, making the rest to look at her, "Lillith."

Tsukune and the rest widened their eyes. "I don't think we should violate his privacy," Tsukune commented, but no girl listened to him.

"That's a great idea!" Kurumu celebrated.

"We are going to go and see her right after our arrival, desu."

"It's settled then," Mizore said.

"Girls… I don't think it's a good idea," Tsukune was ignored again, "please, a little of help here, Kokoa," the redheaded vampire was as excited as the others about the idea. Tsukune sighed and boarded the bus. "Forget it," he whispered.

The girls took their seats and they began their way to return to the academy, leaving the human world behind. Kokoa, who was seated next to the demon lord, looked at the silver haired man as he watched the city that they had enjoyed the past days and wondered about his secrets. What kind of Youkai he was? Why did he have a sword that was able to bring life back from the other world? How high was his real strength?

Sesshomaru turned suddenly and looked at her eyes, making her to blush furiously before hiding her face.

* * *

There it was. Now the next chapter starts with the knowing Sesshomaru better thing. I want to base it mostly on the manga, but I just saw the first 5 chapters of Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen and I'm liking it. The story is a little different from the manga, especially when it is Sesshomaru, but I still like it. So I think that the part of goodbye Tokijin, Meidou Zangetsuha, and hello Bakusaiga will be taken from the new season of the anime, unless if it is a piece of s$/&%!

And that was it, see ya next time


	15. A swords story, part 1

Hello!!!! Here I am again, and its time to start with Sesshomaru's past reviewing.

* * *

"No! I can't do that!" The little fairy yelled. The hand that was holding her tightened the grip and shook her violently.

"We're not asking you," Kurumu whispered, smiling evilly, "it's an order."

"You have to understand that I can't violate Sesshomaru-sama's privacy," Lillith said, trying desperately to escape from her captors, "it's not right."

She looked pleadingly at the rest of the group, calling for their help. Mizore stepped forward and raised her ice claws. "I'm tired of this," she informed. The little body of the fairy began to freeze slowly from her feet, "show us what we want… NOW!"

Her sudden change of attitude startled them. "I don't think you'd want to face her anger, desu," Yukari had an evil filled smile on her face, "if you don't hurry, you'll end up frozen."

"Girls," Tsukune called from behind the females, "don't you think this is too much?" Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari ignored him and he sighed and turned to face Moka. "Should we do something?" He asked.

Moka walked forward and stopped in front of Kurumu, the little fairy was almost completely frozen. "Please Lillith-san," she pleaded, "we just want some answers and ending up frozen isn't the worst thing we could do," the evilness in her gaze was something totally estrange in her usually kind emerald eyes.

Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Kokoa and Tsukune looked at her with their eyes wide open. Lillith began to shiver furiously, cracking the cape of ice that surrounded her body.

"I just can't," the little fairy whispered.

"_**I see that you're having fun here, jejeje,"**_ the students paralyzed at the sound of that voice. The girls, who were around Lillith, remained still as Tsukune turned to face the headmaster.

"Chairman-sama," the human greeted, "this is not what it looks like, we just wanted to… ah…" Exorcist looked at him with his glowing eyes and chuckled, making the human to tremble.

"_**You want to know more about Sesshomaru, right?" **_The girls turned and looked at the white dressed man with curious expressions, _**"you know, you could have asked for my permission and all of this… could have been avoided, jejeje."**_

"You mean…?"

"_**I understand perfectly that you want to know more about him and Tenseiga," **_the headmaster told them, _**"but you won't get anything if you ask him about it, so if you let Lillith go I'll explain a few things before she shows you what you want."**_

Their faces glowed with excitement and Kurumu freed the little fairy, which flew directly to the headmaster's shoulder. _**"If you follow me to my office," **_they made their way through the academy's corridors and reached his office.

It wasn't the first time they had been there, but the dark room always made chills to run down their backs. They waited until Exorcist took a seat behind his desk, interlacing his fingers in front of his face. _**"Well, as I said before, there are some things you need to know about Sesshomaru. I cannot tell you what class of youkai he is because is against the rules, so I trust Lillith to omit the images of his true self when you're watching his history,"**_ the chairman informed, _**"you look very interested about his sword, Tenseiga, but first you have to know about his origin."**_

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked. A big smile appeared on Exorcist's face.

"_**Do you remember what happened the first day of classes?"**_ The glowing eyes man asked. Tsukune looked at the girls as he tried to remember. The images of the three onis being killed flashed within his head, and he was not the only one that remembered that.

"Are you talking about his fight with those onis brothers?" Kokoa questioned, chairman looked at her and chuckled.

"_**And after that I appeared and talked to him and…"**_

"And he said he needed you to return him to where he is from," Moka finished and the chairman nodded, "is that it? Where he is from then?"

"_**Is not 'where' he is from, is 'when' he is from,"**_ confusion painted the students' faces. They didn't get it immediately, but after a few seconds the younger witch widened her eyes and gasped.

"You mean he…" Yukari looked into the headmaster's glowing eyes, "but how?"

"_**I brought him here,"**_ Exorcist replied, smiling evilly.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" Kurumu asked. Exorcist looked at them one by one and chuckled.

"_**I brought Sesshomaru here from Sengoku Jidai."**_

The eyes of all the students widened, and a few jaws dropped. "But that means he comes from an era from five hundred years ago," Tsukune calculated.

"_**Jejeje, do you think that's all?"**_Chairman asked and laughed, _**"how old do you think he is?"**_

Tsukune and the girls looked at each other. "I don't know," Kurumu said, "he looks very mature, but I don't think he is older than eighteen." Her friends nodded, making Exorcist to smile bigger.

"_**He's older than five hundred years,"**_ the headmaster informed.

Silence fell over them for a few seconds. "WHAT!?" They yelled. Some other questions were asked, some of them more important than others.

"Why did you bring him here?" Tsukune asked. Exorcist looked at him and smiled.

"_**To help him to become stronger,"**_ chairman responded, _**"that's all I can tell you about it. Now, returning to Tenseiga, I think you can show them now Lillith."**_

The fairy flew to the center of the room. A light erupted from the wooden floor, her mirror appearing in front of her. The light surrounded them and after a few seconds they were in the middle of complete darkness, the students could only see each other.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked.

"We're within the dark crystal," Lillith informed, "here is Sesshomaru's complete story."

"How's that possible?" Kurumu had a confused expression on her face, the fairy looked at her.

"This crystal reads the youki of every youkai that touches it," she explained, "Sesshomaru-sama walked over the black path when he was looking for Belmont, remember?" They nodded, "youki is not only demonic energy; it is also a register of all the experiences lived by its owner."

"So we will be able to see his experiences that were registered in his youki," the voice made them to turn around.

"Onee-sama!?" Kokoa asked in shock and looked at the pink haired vampire, and then she looked at the crimson eyed one and back to outer Moka again. "What's going on here?"

"Relax, all of our minds are in this dimension, that's why the sealed Moka is here as well," Lillith explained, "should we start?" They nodded in response, "very well, you'll see all about his swords."

Light surrounded them again and in a blink they were standing on a beach. "A beach?" Tsukune asked. It was windy and the air smelled like salt. Snow was slowly covering the sand as the waves of the sea crashed against the shore.

"Look over there, "Kokoa pointed. They turned and found a man with long silver hair dressed in a white kimono with red honeycomb crests on his collar and sleeves and black flat ankle-high boots. He also wore an armor, which included a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder. They also noted the furry stole that descended from his right shoulder. "That's Sesshomaru-sama," the redheaded vampire informed.

He was showing his back at them and when they started to get closer they found the person that was standing in front of their silver haired classmate. It was another silver haired demon that stood with his back turned to Sesshomaru. His long silver hair was tied in a ponytail that was blowing gently with the salty breeze. He had an armor too and a cape that looked of the same material as the stole of Sesshomaru. He was badly injured; his arm was dripping blood onto the sand below him.

"Do you insist on going, Chichiue?" Sesshomaru spoke, the students' eyes widened. That was Sesshomaru's father.

"Will you stop me, Sesshomaru?" His father asked. Tsukune and the girls remained silent, listening closely to their conversation.

"I will not stand in your way," Sesshomaru assured, "however, Chichiue, before you go I want to make sure that Tessaiga will be left to this Sesshomaru,"

"It is not possible. For what I said, would you kill your own father?" There was a pause, all of them staring at the silver haired men's backs, "what would you do with that kind of power? Why do you seek power?"

The human and the girls looked at Sesshomaru, waiting for his answer. "The path to supremacy is marked by power, only after obtaining it the path will be revealed to me," Sesshomaru answered.

"Supremacy?" His father made another pause, "Sesshomaru… do you have someone to protect?"

"Protect?" Sesshomaru asked, the wind's force increased, waving his hair furiously, "no. This Sesshomaru has no need of such."

Sesshomaru's father's youki flared and the darkness surrounded them again.

"What's happening?" Kurumu asked.

"Sorry, I had to skip the rest because Sesshomaru-sama's father showed his true form," Lillith explained, "what happened next was that his father ran away to save his wife and his other son, Inuyasha. He died a little after that."

The light appeared again and they stood in the middle of a forest. The sound of footsteps made them turn. The demon lord was walking towards them, alone. He passed by them and stopped in front of a tree. "That's… Tenseiga?" Mizore asked.

The healing sword was hanging from the tree. "Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Indeed, this is the sword that your father left you," they gasped when a face appeared in the tree's trunk. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and reached the sword.

The scene changed again and they found themselves in the middle of what looked like an ancient celebration. Several soldiers in samurai armors were seated on the dirt, listening as their captain talked to them. Suddenly, the captain stopped his babbling when a large hand grabbed his head. "Move," a male voice ordered. A sick sound of bone being cracked and flesh being torn filled the air, and the students widened their eyes in horror as they realized that the Daiyoukai was standing there, with the head of the captain in his hand, watching the body as it fell.

The soldiers stood urgently. "Yakata-sama!" One of them screamed.

"You scum are in the way, get lost," Sesshomaru said and turned, "Jaken, bring the nintoujou." The men stepped back as a little green imp walked forward.

"Excuse me, Sesshomaru-sama," he said and placed a two headed staff on the ground. One of the heads, a woman's, began to scream. "It appears that the tomb is somewhere else."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked and looked at the bunch of humans that were surrounding them.

"These bastards aren't humans!" A soldier accused. Sesshomaru looked at him, annoyed. "Exterminate them!"

"Jaken, I'll leave them to you," the Daiyoukai said and walked away. He sat on a boat as the little youkai exterminated the humans with his staff.

The girls instantly looked at Tsukune. The human had a startled expression on his face. "He just killed them without hesitation," he whispered.

Sesshomaru and his servant were on the boat, crossing the lake. "Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken called.

"What is it?"

"About the tomb, wouldn't Inuyasha know where it is?" Jaken looked at his master.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru swung his hand and hit his little companion, making him to fall from the boat. The little imp tried to swim to the surface but the demon lord used the two headed staff to push him back under the water. "You made me think about that Hanyou thing," Sesshomaru said.

"Ahh, I beg for forgiveness," Jaken pleaded.

"First of all, he's no longer alive," Sesshomaru informed, "I heard that he was sealed up."

"That's the thing, the seal has been broken," Jaken said. Sesshomaru looked at him and allowed him to reach the surface.

"What?" the Daiyoukai asked.

Darkness surrounded them again, preparing the next scene. "Why is he looking for a tomb?" Moka asked, Lillith looked at her and smiled.

"Remember what we previously saw? The time when he was talking with his father?" The fairy waited until they nodded and continued, "Sesshomaru-sama's father had two swords, Tessaiga and Tenseiga, both created from one of his fangs. The first of them had an incredible destructive power capable to annihilate one hundred youkai with one swing, the second, the healing sword, had the unique power destroy spirits and save one hundred lives with one swing."

"Amazing," Kokoa whispered, making her friends to nod.

"Sesshomaru-sama asked for Tessaiga but he received Tenseiga instead, a sword that had no use in battle. He was looking for his father's tomb to retrieve Tessaiga," Lillith explained.

The darkness vanished and they were between some trees in the middle of the night. "Look over there," Yukari signaled a giant oni that was coming out from the clouds. It was immense, bigger than any of the 21st century's onis. They noted that the monster had a woman trapped between his fingers, and they looked a little higher, finding the Daiyoukai.

"Jaken, we will talk first," Sesshomaru said, standing on the onis shoulder, "kill him later."

"Yes, my lord," the little imp replied.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard!" A man yelled. The students turned and found a red dressed man with silver hair and golden eyes; he was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's Hanyou brother.

"Oh… Well done, it seems you have remembered the face of your elder brother," the demon lord narrowed his eyes at his brother, looking past him. The group followed his gaze, finding a girl standing behind the Hanyou. "Well, if it isn't a human girl," Sesshomaru pointed.

"So… so what?" The black haired girl asked.

"Inuyasha, how fitting that one such as you would hang around humans…" The Daiyouaki commented and pulled from the chains that wrapped the woman that the oni had in his hand, "a Hanyou whose mother is a vile creature like a human. You have brought shame upon our family."

Tsukune widened his eyes as he said those words. The girls looked at him once again with sad expressions on their faces; they knew how much he wanted to be friends with the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard," the Hanyou growled, "did you come all this fucking way just to say that?"

"Fool, I do not have that much spare time," Sesshomaru replied, "I have come to ask you for the location of Chichiue's tomb." Inuyasha was surprised by the question.

"Oyaji's tomb?" Inuyasha repeated, "I don't know. I don't have a clue!"

"Is that so? Well, then it can't be helped," the demon lord asked, "your mother will just have to suffer." The students' eyes widened when the oni started to tight his grip on the unconscious black haired woman.

"I… Inuyasha!" The girl behind the Hanyou called.

"Keh! You think I'm stupid, you bastard!?" Inuyasha yelled, "Ofukuro's been dead for years!"

"What a fool you are…" Sesshomaru said, "when, especially for your sake, your mother's soul was brought back from the land of dead… I even gave her a body." This information startled all present.

"Inuyasha…" the hanyou's mother called, "don't concern yourself with me… as my body has died once already…" the grip tightened even more and the sound of cracking bones was heard.

"Shit!" The red dressed man leaped and swung his claws, tearing off the onis arm. The human girl ran towards the hanyou's mother as she fell to the dirt.

"Are… are you ok?"She asked and looked up as she heard the Hanyou calling her.

"Kagome! Take Ofukuro and get out of here!" He ordered.

"You won't get away!" Sesshomaru ordered the oni to attack the two women, but Inuyasha protected them with his body.

"Inuyasha!" The woman extended her hands to her son and a flower appeared on them, emitting a white light that surrounded her, her son and the other girl, transporting them to somewhere else.

The students looked up at Sesshomaru, who was still standing on the onis shoulder, and their eyes widened when they saw him smile evilly.

It all went black after that. "Hey! What happened next!?" Kurumu exclaimed, looking at Lillith.

"Don't worry, we'll see it immediately," the fairy assured, "we're just skipping what Sesshomaru-sama didn't see."

As said, they soon stood at a lake's edge. The girl, Kagome, was hitting the water with the staff that Jaken had preciously used. They looked at a woman with no face that began to twist violently, and their eyes widened when Inuyasha came out from her chest, falling in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" The girl called, kneeling by the hanyou's side, "are you ok?"

"Damn it! Damn it!" The Hanyou yelled.

"Inuyasha… I have figured out the location of the tomb," in a blink, Sesshomaru was standing next to Kagome, holding Inuyasha by his neck. "To think that it would be in such a fantastic place… that even this Sesshomaru failed to perceive it."

"Sesshomaru… you bastard…" Inuyasha choked.

"Chichiue certainly hid the tomb in a strange place…" Sesshomaru commented, raising Inuyasha from the ground, "the right black pearl, huh? Perhaps to prevent his tomb to be violated, Chichiue packed and sealed it in there."

"Bastard, what the hell are you babbling about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Was it entrusted to you without your knowledge then? Well, in that case…" The Daiyoukai raised his left hand, "Why don't we pay a visit to Chichiue's grave together?" Sesshomaru pierced Inuyasha's right eyes with his index and middle fingers and extracted a little black pearl, dropping Inuyasha to the dirt. "No wonder I couldn't locate it no matter how much I scoured the earth," the demon lord closed his fist around the little jewel. "There's only one clue to the tomb's whereabouts: 'A place that one can see and never be seen… a place that the grave keeper can never look upon'."

Inuyasha seated and looked up at his brother, covering his bloody right eye with his hand.

"So that's it…" Sesshomaru continued, "the black pearl was hidden inside this scum's right eye."

"Bastard. Just for that…" Inuyasha said, "you went as far as to make that fake copy of my mother… I won't forgive you!" The Hanyou charged and swung his claws against his brother, who dodged the attack easily.

Sesshomaru raised his hand in midair and thundered his fingers. "I am in a hurry…" Sesshomaru said, "so if you get in my way, you'll have to die."

Shock appeared on everyone's faces when the woman with no face jumped in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, receiving the attack of the demon lord, which tore her body completely. The Mu-onna's head fell in front of Inuyasha. "My… boy…" She whispered before Sesshomaru crashed her head with his foot.

"Worthless thing," the Daiyoukai said and turned when he heard his name being called.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I've retrieved the nintoujou," Jaken informed, appearing behind Sesshomaru.

"Lose it again and I will kill you," the demon lord stated, taking the two headed staff from the imp's hands. "I have grown tired of waiting for this," he dropped the black pearl and touched it with the staff's bottom. The head of the man began to laugh.

"The old man is laughing," Jaken said, "the tomb is opening!"

A swirl of black energy surrounded the Daiyoukai as the portal appeared, then the darkness surrounded them again. It didn't last the time enough for them to ask any question because a second later they very inside a great chamber.

"Kyaa!" Yukari screamed and jumped to Tsukune, who held her in his arms.

"What's wrong, Yukari-chan?" The human asked.

"Look at your feet," she responded, hiding her face against Tsukune's shoulder.

The rest looked down, finding the skulls of several demons. Outer Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby screamed too and jumped to the arms of the human, who fell to the ground because of their combined weight.

"Remember that this is just a projection of Sesshomaru's experiences. Even when it is like we're surrounded by skulls, this is not real," the silver haired Moka said, rolling her eyes, "besides, you're missing that."

The girls and the human stood and looked at where Moka had pointed. Sesshomaru and Jaken were standing in front of an altar, were an old and worn out sword was stabbed. "I have finally found you…" Sesshomaru said, "Tessaiga, a sword that can destroy a hundred youkai in one swing."

"The fang sword, Tessaiga," Jaken spoke as Sesshomaru grabbed the old sword's hilt, "I heard it's a sword forged from your father's fang, that is to say, the one who holds it in his hand will inherit your father's spiritual power."

Bolts erupted from the sword's hilt, injuring the Daiyoukai's hand. Sesshomaru let go of the sword and raised his claws. "Figures… there's a Kekkai on it," he said calmly, looking at his wounded hand.

"Sesshomaru!" The demon lord looked up as his younger brother charged at him from the air, "we're not finished yet!" Inuyasha swung his claws, which hit the ground as Sesshomaru dodged the attack.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha? Did you come to dig your own grave?" The Daiyoukai asked, "or could it be that you came for a chance at Chichiue's fang sword Tessaiga?"

"Draw it out, Inuyasha-sama!" A voice asked.

"That's a talking flea," Mizore pointed to Inuyasha's shoulder, there was indeed a flea jumping there.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it must be that…" the flea spoke, "you couldn't draw Tessaiga, could you!?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the insect.

"Are you suggesting that Inuyasha can?" He asked.

"Of course!" The flea replied, "that the tomb was entrusted to Inuyasha-sama is proof enough. Now quickly Inuyasha-sama…"

"Keh! I'm not interested in some worn out old sword!" Inuyasha yelled and charged at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru! How dare you to keep screwing with me like that!?" The demon lord stepped aside and avoided the hanyou's attack.

"Where are you aiming?" The Daiyoukai mocked, Inuyasha turned around and charged again, swinging his claws.

Sesshomaru leaped and dodged the attack again, landing behind his brother. "Your fighting style is as childish as ever," Sesshomaru commented as Inuyasha stood and attacked again.

"You can't win unarmed! The sword…!" The flea yelled.

"Inuyasha! Just grab the sword already!" A female voice shouted, making Inuyasha to stop in the middle of his attack and look up at Kagome, "That sword… Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out, right!? If you can pull it out really easily it would completely ruin Sesshomaru's honor, wouldn't it!? He'll be disgraced!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the human girl that was holding into one of the chambers pillars. The Hanyou analyzed the sword and looked at Sesshomaru. "I get it," Inuyasha said, "it would be really annoying for him, huh…"

"I bet you can't do it," Sesshomaru commented. The man with dog ears leaped onto the altar and grabbed the sword's hilt.

"This is your payback…" The Hanyou informed, "I want to see you weep, bastard!"

He then began to pull the sword. "He wasn't refused by the kekkai," Tsukune noted. Light erupted from the sword's edge as Inuyasha pulled, but it ceased rapidly, making all of the present to sweat drop. The Hanyou grabbed the little flea that was on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"I can't pull it out, can I?" He said.

"I… I don't get it!" The flea yelled.

"The farce is over," Sesshomaru informed and in less than a second he was in front of his brother, grabbing him by his neck. "It seems that Tessaiga wasn't meant for you after all, bastard," the Daiyoukai raised his claws, which glowed. "Now be evaporated by my poison claws. Dokkasou!" He extended his hand, aiming for his brother's head.

He failed when Inuyasha moved his head to the side, and his poison melted the wall behind the Hanyou. Inuyasha freed himself from Sesshomaru's hold and ran, but was caught by the Daiyoukai almost instantly. "You won't get away," he spoke and grabbed his younger brother by his hakama, pushing him to the ground and raising his claws again, "dissolve," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice echoed and Sesshomaru stopped his attack. They all turned to look at the human girl who had Tessaiga on her hands. The group of students had been so focused on the fight that they didn't have noted that when Kagome pulled out the sword. "Sorry, it slipped."

"Impossible!" Jaken yelled, "Inuyasha's case is irrelevant as Sesshomaru-sama couldn't pull Tessaiga out! How could that cheeky human girl…!?"

"Don't you go looking around elsewhere!" The yell of Inuyasha made them turn to look at him as he swung his claws at the ground. He had intended to attack his brother, but the Daiyoukai was now standing in front of the human girl, who gasped.

"You…" Sesshomaru spoke coldly, "who are you? Why were you able to draw Tessaiga?"

Kagome jumped back and pointed the sword at him. "Don't… don't come any closer! Or I'll slice you!" She warned.

"Don't touch her, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ordered, "Kagome has nothing to do with this!"

"I disagree. Especially since she is your companion," Sesshomaru informed as he raised his hand and thundered his poison dripping fingers, "This Sesshomaru will show no mercy to this pathetic human," the Daiyoukai extended his hand to Kagome, spraying his venom over her. "Be annihilated by my Dokkasou."

The students watched in horror as the wall and ground melted along with the human girl. Inuyasha ran and tried to reach her, but his hand was burned by Sesshomaru's poison. "How dull. Just an ordinary human girl, huh?" The demon dog commented.

The Hanyou closed his hand and growled before he turned around and charged at the Daiyoukai. "Sesshomaru!!" He yelled.

"Shut up… I will melt you too, bastard," the silver haired demon said.

Inuyasha moved surprisingly fast, swinging his claws against Sesshomaru and making him to leap back.

"What!? He couldn't even scratch him before…!" Jaken yelled.

Sesshomaru stood as his armor fell into pieces. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" He asked, "It was only a human girl."

Inuyasha thundered his finger. "Bastard! I'll drag out your bowels next…" He warned.

The two of them saw Tessaiga, which was floating in the melted wall where Kagome had been previously, moved and, a second later, the girl came out from there. "I thought I was dead for sure!" she breathed and then stepped forward, pointing the sword at Sesshomaru, "You! You really tried to kill me, didn't you!? I'm gonna make you regret that so be prepared!" She turned and handled the old sword to Inuyasha, "here."

"I see…" Sesshomaru commented, "she was protected by the kekkai placed on the sword."

"No need to hesitate, Inuyasha-sama," the flea had showed again, back on the hanyou's shoulder, "you should test Tessaiga's blade… on Sesshomaru's body!"

The Daiyoukai looked at the little insect. "How daring of you to say that…" he said as his youki flared, forming a whirlwind around him. His silver hair was blown up and several skulls started to fly around him.

Inner Moka hmphed and narrowed her eyes at the demon lord. "He has all that power and he didn't even show a little of it when he fought Kahlua," she commented.

The skulls flew one by one, crashing against Inuyasha's body. "We shall see if a filthy Hanyou like you can master Tessaiga," Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and the stripes on his face grew larger as his power increased, "this Sesshomaru will test that himself."

They were anxious for seeing the next event, so much that they almost yelled when the darkness surrounded them again. "I hate this!" Kurumu exclaimed, "I wanted to see what happened next!"

"How did the battle end?" Outer Moka asked. Lillith looked at her.

"Sesshomaru-sama lost," she responded.

The silence reined for a few seconds. "What!?" Kokoa yelled, "That's impossible! Sesshomaru-sama would never lose against a Hanyou!"

"But he did," the fairy assured, "at the last minute, Inuyasha discovered the secret of Tessaiga and defeated him, cutting his left arm off in the process."

"But he has his two arms, desu," Yukari pointed.

"You'll understand that eventually," Lillith assured.

"Who was that girl and why did she have contemporary clothes?" Inner Moka asked. The entire group looked at her.

"You're right! She did have our class of clothes!" Ruby agreed.

"That's because she was originally from this era, and she traveled back in time by accident. She met Inuyasha and… well, you'll be seeing that soon," the fairy answered and then looked at Tsukune, who was looking down with a tortured expression on his face. "You don't have to worry," Lillith said, making the human to look into her eyes.

"He tried to kill her just because she was human," the dark haired boy commented, "and all those soldiers before her…"

"And a hundred more before them," Lillith assured, making all of them to look at her with shocked expressions, "he was really immature back then but, as you'll see, it was precisely a human who made him start to mature. He's not like that anymore."

Tsukune could tell that the little fairy was not lying and so he smiled and nodded as the light surrounded them again in preparation to show them more about his classmate's story.

* * *

There it was. Now I have some things to inform. First: I have my exams coming, so until the end of November I won't be able to write much. You don't have to worry, I already have the 16th chapter ready, but I'll post it next week so you don't have to wait that long.

I, as you noted, left Souunga out of the story, because I'm basing this chapters on the manga storyline, but... I do have a problem. The final season of Inuyasha's anime just came out and I really liked the way Sesshomaru lost Tokijin. So I'm quite sure that I will use the anime's chapter to write that part.

Well, that was it. Leave reviews and See ya in a week!!!!!!!!


	16. A swords story, part 2

Hello!!! Here I am, as promised. And I have a new chapter.

I don't own anything of Inuyasha or Rosario to Vampire. And, if I remember correctly, I didn't express my gratitutes last time... so... 2x(Thank you all for your reviews!!) And 4x(Thank you Miss Megz for helping me!!!)

* * *

The light left them in the middle of a meadow. The sun was almost set behind the mountains in the horizon, spreading his orange light trough the sky, making it look like it was in fire. They looked around, searching for their classmate.

"There he is," outer Moka pointed. The demon lord was looking up at the clouds; he seemed to be deep in thoughts as they approached him to get a better view of the future events.

The sound of horses running towards them made them turn around. A group of bandits was getting closer to the Daiyoukai.

"A youkai!" One of them signaled.

"That's not a youkai, you idiot! That's a human!" Another yelled and drew his sword. "Interesting armor he is wearing. We'll kill him and take everything he has!"

The students looked at Sesshomaru, who was not paying attention to the vandals until he suddenly turned to them and raised his left hand. Tsukune and the girls widened their eyes when they saw the huge and blue oni arm that was attached to the Daiyoukai's shoulder. The human criminals didn't have time to scream as the demon lord charged at them, swinging his replacement hand against them, killing them and the horses instantly before he landed on the top of a hill.

He analyzed the three fingered blue hand that was covered in human blood before looking at his little green servant as he came out from the bushes. "Great work here!" Jaken commented, "you're so great, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru looked at the arm again. "As I expected, that arm you torn from that blue oni you killed is certainly strong, my lord," the little imp fell silent as Sesshomaru kicked him in the face.

"Are your eyes useless holes, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked as he raised the oni arm. The human and the girls had a better view of it. It was totally rotten, the muscles were separating from the bone and the fingers were disgustingly twisted. "This still is not for any use."

"Oh dear, it's still no good, huh?" Jaken commented as the silver haired youkai turned around and showed him his back.

"Go and look for a youkai with a stronger arm," the demon lord ordered, "otherwise I will kill you."

Jaken trembled visibly and was about to go and do was he was ordered when a voice spoke. "You appear to be in a bit of a fit, huh?" A male voice said. Sesshomaru and Jaken, along with the group of students, turned and looked at the owner of that voice. A person wearing a baboon pelt came out from the bushes and kneeled in front of the Daiyoukai. "Elder brother of that accursed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama, are you not?" The man asked.

"What do you want, bastard?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the stranger.

"I am, like yourself, a person who hates Inuyasha," the baboon dressed man replied. He searched under his pelt and got out a human arm, offering it to Sesshomaru. "This arm, please make use of it."

Jaken growled and stepped forward. "Cut the jokes, asshole!" He spat, "Isn't that a human arm!?"

"That is correct," the stranger answered, "this human arm has a Shikon fragment embedded in it."

"A Shikon fragment, you say?" Jaken examined the arm closely.

"If you use a human arm, you'll even be able to use the demon blade, Tessaiga, which Inuyasha carries." Sesshomaru seemed interested in that. "I have heard of Tessaiga, the 'sword which protects humans'. Normally, it is a sword that a perfect youkai like you wouldn't be able to handle…"

"Bastard, you said that you hate Inuyasha, didn't you?" The demon lord asked.

"Quite right," the baboon confirmed.

"For the sake of killing Inuyasha," the Daiyoukai continued, "are you saying you will make use of me?"

"You… you've got some nerve, asshole!" Jaken was furious.

"Interesting…" Sesshomaru commented, "then I will make use of this arm."

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken was startled, and he wasn't the only one.

The students were surprised as well, especially Kokoa, who couldn't believe that the prideful Daiyoukai she admired was going to let that stranger dressed in that ridiculous monkey costume use him for his own purposes.

"And another thing…" The man said and searched under his pelt again before showing an aspheric object to the demon lord, "this nest should prove helpful to you." The nest wasn't bigger than the palm of his hand; how much help could it be?

The Daiyoukai took the object and looked at the stranger. "Will you give your name?" The silver haired man asked.

"Naraku," the man answered, "that is my name."

"Naraku, huh?" Sesshomaru turned to leave, "I will remember that."

"Along with Inuyasha, there should be a young priest with him," Naraku warned, "that guy may possibly be more troublesome than Inuyasha." The baboon dressed man disappeared before Sesshomaru turned around. The demon lord narrowed his eyes and walked away.

The valley transformed into a village, it was night and the sky was clouded. "Inuyasha," Tsukune informed.

The silver haired Hanyou was standing in front of Kagome and a Houshi, looking up at the sky. There was also a little Kitsune, a very cute one, in the girls' opinion. The group followed their gazes and found a giant oni, just like the one Sesshomaru had used to torture Inuyasha's "mother". Sesshomaru was standing on the monster's shoulder, looking down at his Hanyou brother.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said, like he was not able to believe that he had survived their last encounter. The Daiyoukai leaped lightly and, in less than a blink, he was in front of the red dressed man. Inuyasha jumped back and Kagome started to run in order to hide herself behind the Houshi's back.

"Hmph. Your movements are as slow as ever, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commented.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, "what the fuck are you here for!?"

"Enough with the pathetic questions," Sesshomaru didn't seem like he wanted to talk too much. "My business is with Tessaiga."

The group of students didn't pay attention to the conversation that Kagome and the priest were having. "Draw, Inuyasha," the demon lord ordered, "I will allow you, at least, a mockery of resistance."

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha charged, drawing his sword, "this time you'll get more than just your arm lopped off!"

The Hanyou swung his sword down but Sesshomaru dodged it easily. The surprise took upon the viewers faces when they saw the true form of the sword. It was like a real fang, a very large fang.

"Hmph. As I thought, "Sesshomaru spoke as he landed behind the Hanyou after avoiding another of his brother's attacks. "Inuyasha, you haven't mastered Tessaiga yet, have you?"

"What did you say!?" Inuyasha spat, charging again, "don't mock me, bastard!" He swung his sword but was stopped by the demon lord, who grabbed his wrist.

"Your sword form is completely open," Sesshomaru informed as he began to burn Inuyasha's wrist with his poison. "The sword is throwing you around…"

"His arm is being dissolved!?" The priest asked.

"It's his poison claw!" Kagome explained.

"If you don't release the sword, I will melt your arm," Sesshomaru warned. The Hanyou looked up at him and grabbed the sword's hilt with his other hand.

"Before that happens…!" Inuyasha pushed the sword with all his strength, "I'll slice you in two!"

Sesshomaru was pushed back. "Annoying guy…" The demon lord whispered and leaped back before using his energy whip to hit the sword out of the hanyou's hands, forcing it to stab into the ground and return to its small form. Inuyasha ran to where his sword had landed, but Sesshomaru got there first.

The silver haired Daiyoukai grabbed Tessaiga's hilt with his recently acquired hand. The sword transformed as it was swung, emitting a blast of energy that was directed towards the Hanyou, who dodged it barely.

"Let me show you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, "the true destructive power of Tessaiga." He then looked up at his servant, who was on the oni's shoulder. "Jaken."

"Immediately Sesshomaru-sama!" The little youkai commanded the oni to raise his giant hand. "In a moment, a mountain of youkai will be driven out." The oni hit a nearby hill, making the earth to tremble under his force.

Hundred of youkai came out from the shadows of the hill's trees, flying to get away from the danger. Tsukune was highly amazed by their number, but what occurred next left him and all his classmates startled.

"Now look, Inuyasha," the Daiyoukai ordered, "one swing… I will destroy a hundred youkai in one swing!"

Sesshomaru swung the sword and a colossal wave of energy was shot against the group of youkai. The students widened their eyes, and several of their jaws dropped as they gasped. The agonizing screams and growls of the attacked monsters was heard as they bodies were pulverized by the attack, causing an explosion that obligated the young people to cover their eyes.

Once the attack passed and the dust settled, they looked at the results of the attack. "He… he…" Outer Moka couldn't speak.

"He destroyed the whole mountain," Inner Moka had her eyes widened. Her companions could recognize the admiration and respect in her crimson eyes.

"Amazing," was the only word that Kokoa was able to pronounce.

"You have waited long enough, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru turned and looked at his brother, pointing the sword at him. "Now it is your turn; your blob will be rust on Tessaiga's blade."

"Damn it," the Hanyou whispered.

The students turned as they heard someone running. "Inuyasha's going to be killed!" Kagome yelled and too place in front of the man with dog ears. "Stop this!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was surprised.

"You… You are that girl from last time," Sesshomaru pointed, "you want to die together, isn't that lovely?"

Inuyasha walked forward and stood in front of the girl. "Stay back, Kagome," he ordered, "Sesshomaru wouldn't even hesitate before killing a girl."

The priest appeared too and stood in front of Sesshomaru. "I cannot keep silent any longer," he informed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

Inuyasha walked over and pushed the priest back. "Stay out of this, Miroku," the Hanyou commanded.

"Inuyasha, it's impossible to do it alone," Miroku said.

"Shut up! Don't stand in front of me!" Inuyasha ordered.

"This Jaken will deal with the rest!" the little imp called from the oni's shoulder. "Sesshomaru-sama shouldn't have to trouble himself." The demon lord looked up at him.

"Perhaps so," he said, "let's see what happens."

The giant oni swung his hand at his enemies. "I'm gonna smash them into mince-meat!" Jaken yelled.

"I'll take care of this!" Miroku informed as he detached the rosary around his right wrist. The priest extended his hand towards the monster. "Face your judgment!"

Sesshomaru widened his eyes and leaped back, stabbing the sword into the ground to support himself as the Houshi's hand began to suck in everything that was in front of him.

"A black hole!" Tsukune yelled.

The oni's arm was inside the hole, it was only a matter of seconds before the youkai was totally sucked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and took out the little nest that Naraku had given him; he threw it to the priest.

Several bee like insects came out from the nest and charged, aiming for the priest's hand. "They're flying in on their own!" Kagome noted.

Miroku widened his eyes and stepped back, sealing his hand away. "Inuyasha, take care of the rest!" The priest asked, kneeling with a suffering expression on his face.

The Hanyou leaped forward and swung his claws, tearing the insects that were closer to them.

"The insects' poison…" The priest explained, "it seems they got me." Kagome, who was next to him, stood and ran away.

"Wait there!" She asked, looking over her shoulder. "I'll bring some medicine or something!"

Sesshomaru stepped closer. "That was quite an interesting show," he said, raising the sword as he looked at his brother and the kneeling Houshi. "Enough… Die," the Daiyoukai was about to finish them off when the students saw Inuyasha piercing his own wrist with his claws.

The Hanyou swung his blood stained claws, launching arcs of blood against Sesshomaru. The demon lord used Tessaiga to shield his body from the attack; Inuyasha used this time to grab Miroku and ran, hiding behind the fallen body of the oni.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called, the priest was almost unconscious, "How long are you gonna sit there shaking in fear!?" He put the Houshi down and turned to face Sesshomaru over the oni. "Take care of them, Shippo," Inuyasha ordered.

"Eh? Aren't we going to run away, Inuyasha?" The little Kitsune asked but Inuyasha paid no attention to him.

Sesshomaru walked to the oni, knowing very well that his brother and his companions were hidden behind it. "It's useless even if you hide," he informed and swung Tessaiga. The waves of energy tore the giant body, leaving shreds falling over the dirt; Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. "Hmph. Blown away, huh?"

The Hanyou came out from the ground suddenly. "I won't die that easy!" He yelled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fool. Especially for jumping out like that," The Daiyoukai commented as he swung the sword again. Tessaiga, however, stopped in midway. The demon lord widened his eyes as Inuyasha used the sword's scabbard to impede the attack to be completed. They pushed with all their strength, the sword descending an inch every second, getting closer to the hanyou's head. "Do you really think a scabbard can be a match for a sword, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This isn't just an old scabbard," Inuyasha informed and pushed the demon lord back, "it's more than capable of smashing you head into pieces!"

"Interesting…" Sesshomaru said, "let's see how you try that!" The lord of the western lands swung the sword, pushing Inuyasha back, and charged. "of course, you will have disappeared before you can…"

"Inuyasha!"

An arrow collided with the swords blade, involving it with holy energy. The students widened their eyes as Tessaiga's transformation vanished, leaving an old katana in its place.

"What the hell!?" Kokoa asked and dropped her jaw. She really wanted to see the silver haired man use that powerful sword again.

Tsukune and the youkai females turned around at the same time as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, discovering an arrow lying on the dirt next to them. "Sesshomaru!" All of them turned on the other direction "Next time it'll be your body!" Kagome warned; her bow was prepared to fire another arrow. "Inuyasha! Hurry and get out of there!"

"That girl fired that holy arrow and undid Tessaiga's transformation," Ruby explained, "she must be a Miko… a very powerful one."

"Sesshomaru! This time, your arm…" Kagome continued, "I'll pierce your left arm!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the human girl as she fired, he dodged the arrow easily. The Miko widened her eyes and prepared another arrow, but before she was able to fire again, the demon lord disappeared.

"Over there," Inner Moka pointed a second later and her friends turned to where Kagome was standing, surprisingly finding Sesshomaru in front of the girl, swinging his claws against her.

He stopped though, and leaped back as Inuyasha appeared by his side and swung his claws at him. "I'm your opponent, you bastard!" The Hanyou yelled.

The dog demon landed a few feet away, with a trail of blood going down by his cheek. "You are quick when that girl is involved," Sesshomaru noted, making both, the human and the Hanyou, to blush lightly.

"Keh! Cut the useless chatter!" Inuyasha ordered and looked at… his girlfriend? At least that was what the students supposed. "Kagome, get out of here."

The girl looked at him and nodded slowly before she ran away, leaving the two brothers to continue with their fight. "I've got it, Sesshomaru. A youkai shouldn't be able to hold Tessaiga," the Hanyou said, looking directly at his brother's replacement arm. "But you're holding it now…" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "That left arm is a human arm, isn't it!? And it's bonded with a Shikon fragment."

Sesshomaru just looked at his brother. "In other words, if I rip off that arm, you won't be able to touch Tessaiga at all," the man with the dog ears continued, furrowing his brows. "Furthermore… I'll come with the Shikon fragment as well," the Hanyou charged, "I'll kill two birds with one stone!"

"That's only if you can touch my left arm," Sesshomaru informed as he dodged Inuyasha's strike before delivering a punch on his brother's face, sending him flying back.

The Hanyou lied on the ground for a few seconds before he stood shakily. He had a burn mark on the cheek Sesshomaru had hit. "That is your punishment for wounding my face," Sesshomaru commented. The red dressed Hanyou charged, attacking with his claws again in a down directed motion, but the Daiyoukai leaped back and dodged it.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed and looked up at his elder brother, who was floating above him. He jumped, aiming for Sesshomaru's chest. The silver haired youkai moved to the side, preventing from being stabbed by his brother's claws. "You won't get away, bastard!"

The Daiyoukai dodged another attack and raised his claws, thundering his fingers. "I am getting tired of toying with you," the demon lord charged, "Dokkasou!" Inuyasha mover his head to the side, but Sesshomaru's poisonous claws tore his left shoulder.

A whistle echoed and all the eyes widened when an arrow pierced the Daiyoukai's armor, breaking it as the holy energy burned Sesshomaru's chest. They looked at Kagome, who was prepared to fire another arrow. The demon lord narrowed his eyes at the girl. These few seconds of distraction were all what Inuyasha needed to sink his right claws into the Daiyoukai's gut.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and furrowed his brows. "What a pain. Together with that girl…" He said; he had a trail of blood coming out from his mouth. The demon lord grabbed Inuyasha by his neck and tossed him against the human that had fired at him.

The Hanyou landed on top of Kagome, pushing her down along with him. Sesshomaru landed away from them, looking at the couple as he lifted the sword, transforming it back to its battle form. "This is as far as you go," he sentenced. Inuyasha looked down at the girl, who was unconscious, and then turned around to face the demon lord, his gaze was filled with fury. "Go to hell along with that girl."

"Sesshomaru, you bastard…" Inuyasha muttered, "how dare you do this to Kagome!?"

Miroku stepped in between the two brothers, supporting himself with his staff. "The Houshi," Sesshomaru spoke, "so, you didn't die from the insects' poison, huh?"

"I have just enough power remaining to suck you up with the Kazaana," the priest informed, starting to undo the seal around his right wrist.

"Try it and see," the Daiyoukai defied.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Don't, Miroku."

"The Kazaana is the fastest way to finish this battle!" Miroku said.

"If you open your Kazaana again, this time, you will die," Inuyasha lifted a rock and threw it to the shadows.

Several insects came out from there; they were waiting until they were needed again. "Ugh… more of them…" Miroku whispered.

"You can't, Miroku," the little Kitsune warned, "if you take in any more of their poison..!" Inuyasha walked towards Sesshomaru, ready for the next assault.

"If you understand, take Kagome and run…" The Hanyou ordered, "as far as you can."

Both priest and kid looked at the half breed with surprised eyes. Inuyasha turned and looked at them over his shoulder. "Please… Please don't let Kagome get killed," the man of dog ears asked before he turned.

"I will not let you run away," Sesshomaru told his brother, raising the sword, "with a single swing, everyone will die."

Everything happened in slow motion. The Daiyoukai began the last swing of Tessaiga as Inuyasha charged against him, receiving the first waves of destructive energy, shielding his friends with his body. The group of students had to cover their eyes, protecting them from the intense light of the attack, as they waited for the final wave to erupt from the blade… But it never came out.

Their eyes widened when they saw Inuyasha grabbing Sesshomaru's left arm, forbidding him from swing Tessaiga any further. The Hanyou turned and looked at his friends. "RUN!!!" He ordered.

Sesshomaru raised his claws. "Fool…" He said and sunk his hand into his brother's back, dissolving all his way through the Hanyou's gut until his claws came out from the half breed's stomach. "Exposing your back to an enemy."

The girls gasped. "He didn't even hesitate…" Outer Moka whispered, "Inuyasha is his brother and he just..."

"That's what happens in a real fight," Inner Moka explained, "he's not any different from me, I was ready to kill Kahlua when I fought her. It didn't matter to me she was my sister."

"Look!" Yukari pointed.

Inuyasha had taken Sesshomaru's human arm off and retrieved his sword. "Tessaiga's mine again!" The Hanyou informed.

The Daiyoukai raised his torn arm, which was bleeding heavily and looked at Inuyasha as he collapsed. The half breed used his last forces to put the sword in front of him, cross shielding his body with it. The demon lord stared at his unconscious brother before Jaken appeared by his side.

"Sesshomaru-sama, that damn Inuyasha is losing consciousness…" The green youkai informed as he stepped closer to the Hanyou.

"Don't come any closer," Sesshomaru warned. A little wave of energy erupted from the blade and chased after the imp.

"H-How?" Jaken asked after the attack ceased, "he didn't even swing the sword!"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother a little longer and then turned around. "We are leaving, Jaken," the demon lord ordered, "as I can't touch Tessaiga any longer, it is pointless to stay here."

"Yes, that's right," Jaken agreed.

Jaken stepped closer to his lord and grabbed his stole as his youki flared, taking them both up into the sky with Naraku's insects following them.

* * *

"It's the first time I hear it though, "Jaken commented. His lord was seated on a rock, facing him. "That Tenseiga is a memento of your Chichi-gimi. What kind of devil blade is it?"

The Daiyoukai looked down at him. "You want to know, Jaken?" He asked, the little imp looked up at him. Sesshomaru drew his sword and swung it against his servant, cutting from the top of his head to his hip.

The students walked over with shocked expressions on their faces and Tsukune kneeled next to the green youkai to examine it, he stood though, when Sesshomaru stepped closer to his subordinate, looking down at him. "What are you doing? Wake up," the demon lord ordered.

Jaken closed his widened eyes and then opened them again. He blinked a few times before he seated. "Huh? I wasn't cut…!?" He examined his body, looking for the fatal wound that surely was inflicted upon him. "I was sure I was cut… I felt it!"

The girls and the human bowed and examined him too, now aware that they were able to move freely inside this memories. "So you see," Sesshomaru's voice made all of them to turn around and look at him as he raised his sword and showed it to his servant. "Tenseiga is a sword that cannot kill."

The eyes of the students widened. Knowing that Tenseiga was capable of destroying ghosts and bringing the dead back to life was one thing, but a sword that wasn't able to kill even when Sesshomaru sliced it through his enemies' bodies…

"So that's why is looking for Tessaiga," Mizore commented, receiving a nod from her friends.

"Unlike Tessaiga, which mows down the strong, Tenseiga is a sword that links life for the weak... completely useless," Sesshomaru explained and walked away as the darkness surrounded him.

* * *

"A dragon's arm!?" Inner Moka looked at the demon lord's left arm; he was using it to hold Tessaiga in place as he swung his claws, wounding his brother in the face.

"This replacement arm catches the barrier, acting like a shield," the Daiyoukai explained. His dragon arm was really damaged, bolts involving it.

"Keh! Just touching the sword once really damaged you, right?" Inuyasha accused, the silver haired youkai raised his dragon arm.

"This is enough… in any case," he said and charged, "it seems you don't even know about the Kaze no Kisu."

Inuyasha widened his eyes at his brother, using Tessaiga to protect himself from the dragon's arm attack.

"When Tessaiga is possessed by a worm with meager abilities like you," the demon lord swung the arm again, hitting the sword with all his strength, "there is no need for caution!" Sesshomaru moved the demon blade out of the way using the dragon limb and pierced his brother's chest with his claws, pushing him back. Inuyasha fell on his back, the acidic venom burning his torso.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome came running from behind them; she was being followed by an old man with huge eyes.

The students knew who that old man was. He was the sword maker that had forged Tessaiga and Tenseiga, Totosai.

"Sesshomaru!" The old man called. The demon lord turned around and looked at him. "You're able to read… the Kaze no Kisu?"

The Daiyoukai narrowed his golden eyes at him. "Of course," he answered, "I can read it without any trouble."

Inuyasha widened his eyes again as he stood, looking at his brother with lost eyes. His chest was bleeding badly, staining the ground under him. "Hmph. He doesn't have a clue," Sesshomaru raised his replacement arm again and charged, hitting Tessaiga to the side. "Just because you have Tessaiga…" The demon lord back handed the sword, "it does not mean a lowlife like you can master it!"

Inuyasha was being pushing back, so the students had to run in order to look their battle properly. The full demon swung his claws against his unshielded brother, who leaped back, barely dodging the attack, which destroyed the ground under the Hanyou.

The red dressed man fell, unable to keep moving. Sesshomaru charged again, raising his claws. "Heh. It's been a short while since…" Sesshomaru was almost there; ready to finish him off, "I gave you a full injection with my poison claws."

Inuyasha stood at the last second, shielding himself with his sword. That obliged Sesshomaru to attack with the other arm, hitting hard and sending Inuyasha back. "While you moved about, my poison spread," Sesshomaru hit again, pushing Inuyasha back before he punched him in the face.

Inuyasha swung his sword, but the demon lord leaped back and dodged it. "You can still move, huh?" The golden eyed demon asked, amused.

"Shut up!" The Hanyou growled, raising Tessaiga over his head as he charged against his enemy, "I will figure out this 'Kaze no Kisu' thing!"

The demon lord used the dragon arm to stop the blade. "Don't even bother!" He spoke. They remained there, pushing against the other.

"To the likes of you…" Inuyasha said, "I will not lose!" The damaged dragon arm couldn't take it any longer and was cut off by the blade. The demon lord seemed really pissed by that.

"Fool," Sesshomaru thundered his fingers, "resisting is futile!" He swung his claws, aiming for his brother's head. The Hanyou dodged it barely, but big amounts of the Daiyoukai's poison entered in his eyes, blinding him before he was punched in the chest and sent flying back to the ground, sliding over it a few meters.

Inuyasha seated hardly and rubbed his eyes. A killing aura surrounded Sesshomaru as his eyes turned red and his fangs grew several seizes, making the students to step back, even when they knew that all of that was just a memory. "Compared to me…" The demon lord growled, cracking his fingers, "you never were any good." Sesshomaru charged with his facial bones cracking as he advanced, "you filthy Hanyou!"

Tsukune and the girls widened their eyes at the sight of his semi transformation. Those red eyes and huge fangs, his roaring voice and his position… all of him suited perfectly the predator's energy that surrounded him in that moment. The same question appeared inside all of their minds: what kind of Youkai he was?

To everyone's surprise, Inuyasha charged too, raising Tessaiga over his head before swinging it down. The roar of power crashed against the demon lord, pushing him back. The students widened their eyes as the wave of energy destroyed Sesshomaru's armor and began to rip up his flesh, a roar escaping from his throat.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kokoa yelled, forgetting about that being just a reproduction of a past event.

They noted when Tenseiga emitted a light that wrapped the Daiyoukai and, suddenly they where all standing inside a forest, with Sesshomaru lying on his back in front of them, his kimono soaked in blood. He was breathing heavily and looked like he wasn't able to move.

A rustle to their right made them turn, Sesshomaru hissing. A little girl with a bamboo canteen stepped back when she saw him. She seemed like she was homeless, she was dirty and her clothes were ruined.

"That girl… isn't she the one that appeared before Sesshomaru-san when he was walking over the black path?" Kurumu asked.

The little girl approached, even when Sesshomaru was still hissing, and splashed the water over his head.

"She's trying to rescue him," Outer Moka said, surprised. A common human would have run away or try to finish him off, but that little girl was helping him. She couldn't help but smile and look at Tsukune, wishing that all the humans were like them.

The time jumped, and they found that they were standing in front of Sesshomaru again. He seemed a lot better now. A sound coming from the bushes alerted them of the presence of the girl. The young human walked to the Daiyoukai with a big leaf on her hands, she was using it as a plate.

Tsukune arched his brows. "She's bringing him food," he noted as she kneeled down in front of the silver haired man, offering him the food.

"Mind your own business," Sesshomaru said, slapping the food out of her hands, "I don't like human food."

The girl went to pick it up and turned, facing him with sad eyes. The scene skipped from the twilight to dawn, Sesshomaru was still lying against the tree when the girl appeared again.

"Oh my God…" The girls widened their eyes. The little human had her face covered in bruises, and her right eye was swollen.

She walked towards the lord and kneeled, offering him food again. Sesshomaru looked at her and turned. "Don't bother," he said. The girl saddened and sighed, looking down.

"What happened to your face?" The Daiyoukai asked, making the girl to look up at him; she was totally surprised. "You don't have to say if you don't want to."

The little girl smiled at him, showing a missing tooth. "What are you so happy about? I just asked about your appearance," Sesshomaru said.

The scene changed and showed a now walking demon lord, who was being followed by his little green servant. The group of students chased after him too for a few minutes until he stopped when the sound of growls filled the forest. Tsukune and the girls walked past him and gasped.

A pack of wolves was growling at the demon lord, showing their blood stained fangs, but what shocked them most was that the little human girl was lying dead under their paws. The Daiyoukai looked at them, furrowing his brows, and the wolves retreated.

"Indeed, you're as amazing as ever, Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken said as he walked past him towards the human girl. "With just a single glare," the little imp stopped by the corpse. "Ahhh… she's already had it. She was killed with one bite," Jaken turned and faced his lord. "Did you want something from this human, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered and turned around to walk away.

"Is he leaving just like that!?" Kurumu asked, furious, "after all what she did for him!?"

"Wait," Lillith replied.

Sesshomaru stopped for a few seconds and then turned around to walk over the human corpse, drawing Tenseiga. "Sesshomaru-sama…?" Jaken asked.

The Daiyoukai swung his sword above the body and then kneeled to hold the little girl as she was revived. The students watched as the human's wounds sealed and her heart began to beat again. The little human girl opened her eyes and looked up at her savior.

"Ehh! She revived!?" Jaken was startled, "but, Sesshomaru-sama… You saved that girl with Tenseiga…?"

The Daiyoukai helped the girl to get on her feet and then stood, turning around to walk away. The girl watched him leave. "Sesshomaru-sama…" She whispered and began to follow him.

* * *

Ok... there it was. Well... some information: My last exam is on next Tuesday, in a week exactly. Now, I'll be able to start writing again the next day, because that same Tuesday's night, I want to go wild and forget about everything.

Well, with all said. See ya! and leave reviews!!


	17. A swords story, part 3

Hey readers! Here I am again, and I just finished my exams!!!!!!!!!! I'm free!!!!!!!!! Thank you Miss Megz for helping me to edit the chapters and thanks to all the reviewers and readers.

There you go with the 17th chapter.

Declaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha or Rosario + Vampire

* * *

The misty night was illuminated by the full moon. The group of students was standing in the middle of a ruined ad silent village.

"What's this place?" Kurumu asked, looking around.

The sound of footsteps came from behind them and they turned to look at the little girl that was running in their direction with a little green youkai following her closely. "Is that girl," outer Moka confirmed as the human youngling passed by the group.

"I won!" The girl yelled as she stopped in front of a horribly ripped Oni's corpse.

"Fool! It's not a contest!" Jaken reprimanded.

The teenagers stepped closer to look at the corpse. Only the Oni's head was complete, and the torn flesh and the pool of blood made the girls, except Inner Moka, to flinch. "Look at this, Jaken-sama," the girl said, "the Oni really is dead. Just as Sesshomaru-sama said."

The little human stepped closer to the head and jumped back immediately. "Yuck! It's in lots of bits!"

"Who on earth did…!?"

"It was Inuyasha."

All of them turned around as the demon lord stopped in front of the corpse. "It seems he didn't escape uninjured though," the Daiyoukai Bowed and grabbed the Oni's horned head.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" Jaken asked as his master lifted the head.

"Kyaaaa!" The girl screamed, looking at the head's red eyes.

Sesshomaru examined the head for a few seconds before he hung it over his shoulder. "Let's go," he ordered.

"Errr… you're taking that!?" Jaken asked as the girl continued to scream.

"Rin, be silent," Sesshomaru asked, "please, do it for me:"

The dark haired girl stopped screaming and turned to face the Daiyoukai. "Yes sir!"

"She's so sweet!" Outer Moka said, smiling.

"Yeah. No wonder why Sesshomaru-san let her travel with him," Kurumu opined.

The scene changed, showing them the edge of a forest. "No! Rin is going with you!" The girl yelled.

"You slow-minded brat!" Jaken yelled. "From here on, if mere humans go in, the noxious air will kill them!"

Rin's eyes saddened and she looked away. "Sesshomaru-sama…" She called.

The demon lord looked at her over his shoulder. "You'll definitely come back for me, right?"

The silver haired man held her gaze for a few seconds before he turned and began to walk. "Let's go, Jaken," he ordered.

"Come back, okay!?" Rin pleaded, waving her hand to them.

"Come on, we have to follow them," Lillith informed, flying behind Sesshomaru.

The students began to walk into the forest, following the silver haired man and the little green youkai as they moved through the venomous swamp. The atmosphere was totally contaminated by the poisonous gases that erupted from the ground. As they walked, the trees began to die and the shadow produced by the poison mist surrounded them.

"This is scary, desu," Yukari whispered as she grabbed Tsukune's arm.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," the human calmed her. "This is just a memory."

"Why does he keep carrying that thing!?" Kurumu asked, pointing to the Oni's head that hung over the demon lord's shoulder.

Sesshomaru walked over a fell trunk, a movement that made the head to turn to the right. Since its eyes were open, it looked like it was looking right at them.

"Kyaaa!" The girls yelled and jumped to the boy's arms, making him to fall.

"What happened!?" An alarmed Tsukune asked from under the girls. Inner Moka looked down at them, bored.

"It turned to look at us!" Outer Moka hide her face in the human's shirt.

"What?" Kokoa asked, standing next to her sister and looking down at the group.

"The head turned to see us!" Kurumu yelled, hugging the boy's head to her chest. "I'm scared!"

They all noted that the Succubus was only taking advantage from the situation.

"Hurry up!" The fairy called.

The silver haired vampire and her sister helped them to stand up and ran towards the pixie.

Sesshomaru looked up at a very old looking hut and walked towards it, parting the curtain that covered the entrance before he stepped in, followed closely by the students.

"Hnn? Who are you bastards?" A voice came from the ground.

A short youkai with old clothes and skulls around his neck was lying on the wooden floor, drinking from a disgusting red colored liquid.

"So, you are Kaijimbou, huh?" Sesshomaru said. "Because you forged too many swords that were just evil, you were expelled by your swordsmith teacher, Totosai, right?"

The ugly youkai narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru as he seated. "Totosai, huh?" he commented, "It's been a long time but that name still sickens me."

The demon lord dropped the rotten head in front of him. "How about it, Kaijimbou?" The Inu Youkai asked, "Can you forge a sword from this Oni's fangs?"

The students' eyes widened. So that's what he was planning.

"Bah! Don't play around!" Kaijimbou snapped, "A worthy sword cannot be forged from such… dead fangs."

The Daiyoukai drew his sword, Tenseiga and pointed it to the head. "I keep wondering how that sword is able to revive the dead." Ruby informed, making Lillith to look at her.

"You want to know?" She asked and then looked at Sesshomaru, focusing her powers.

The darkness surrounded them, covering the hut, Kaijimbou and Jaken, leaving them alone with Sesshomaru and the head.

"Look at that," Kokoa pointed.

Her friends looked at the head, a couple of figures calling for their attention. Two little youkai were crawling on the oni's face.

"What are those creatures?" Inner Moka asked, narrowing her eyes at the image.

"The Pall-Bearers from the next world…" To everyone's surprise, Yukari and Ruby were the ones that replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't show you that before," the pixie apologized, "It's just that it is very hard to show you that kind of things, because they happened in a different plane of existence."

Sesshomaru swung his sword and tore apart the creatures' bodies. Almost immediately, a pulse of energy erupted from the head. Kaijimbou appeared again and widened his eyes and kneeled in front of the head, evaluating it.

"This looks… quite different from earlier…" The youkai said.

"Kaijimbou, I will tell you this," Sesshomaru called, "Tessaiga, the sword forged by Totosai, the hated teacher that expelled you, was bitten apart… by this oni's fangs."

"This is… something else," Kaijimbou said and smiled evilly, "I'll forge you the greatest sword ever."

A flash of light changed the scene and showed them an empty hut, with a dead Jaken lying on the floor. Sesshomaru appeared in the entrance and glanced at his servant's body, which was cut in half.

"Kaijimbou's doing, huh?" The Daiyoukai drew Tenseiga. This time Lillith didn't show them the Pall-Bearers before the demon lord swung the weapon over the imp's corpse.

"Huh? I'm sure I was cut by Kaijimbou…" Jaken looked back and discovered the other hal of his body, "Ahh! I was…!"

"Let's go, Jaken," Sesshomaru, ordered, "hurry up and attach your body back together."

The green youkai looked up at his lord. "Sesshomaru-sama…?" He said, "Could it be… that you saved my life with Tenseiga…?"

"Apart from me, is there anyone else who can do that?" The dog demon asked. Jaken widened his yellow eyes as tears formed in them and began to roll over his cheeks.

"Sesshomaru-sama… I'm deeply touched…" The little imp thanked as he dried his tears with his clothes and attached his body.

"Did Kaijimbou finish the sword?" The silver haired man asked.

"Th-That's right! Kajimbou forged the sword from the Oni's fangs…" Jaken informed. "Also, for some reason he looked strange and… it was like he was possessed by the sword."

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

The demon lord stood on the cliff's edge, watching the sea as it reflected the sunlight. He had walked over there after changing his clothes to avoid the noisiness of the excited students that were preparing themselves to travel to their homes to spend the summer vacations.

Two weeks without any of them, it really was a rest. He was supposed to spend his vacations in the school, but he had other thing in mind.

He remembered the fight he had back in the human world; his left hand wasn't totally healed yet.

"Fairy Tale, huh?" He said to himself and narrowed his eyes.

He was planning to go to the human world and look for that Miyabi guy to finish him off, he wasn't interested in the organization's plans; he was just going to make sure that he and that assassin vampire would pay for try to involve him in their doings.

The silver haired man thundered his fingers before turning around and swinging his claws. Several low-class youkai were torn apart by his energy whip as they charged against him.

Once all the bodies fell, he walked over to the closest. Something about its scent wasn't right.

'_Someone summoned them to attack me,'_ he thought as he narrowed his eyes, looking at the strange symbols that were written on the corpses. The scent… he would remember it.

The Daiyoukai began to walk back to the school.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha asked, growling. The students analyzed the situation.

The two brothers were looking at each other, a sword stabbed into the dirt between them with an evil aura surrounding it.

"That's my line," the lord of the western lands said. "I just came after this sword."

The members of Inuyasha's group widened their eyes. "That's the weapon forged from that head's fangs, huh?" Inner Moka asked, looking at the sword closely.

"That energy… its evilness is incredible," Ruby was startled. "It's not a surprise that the one who forged this sword was possessed by its evil aura."

"It seems that the oni you killed… still wants revenge, even after it became a sword," Sesshomaru guessed.

"He knows that Tokijin was made from Goshinki's fangs…?" The demon slayer asked in surprise.

"Which means…"

"I was the one who had Kaijimbou make the sword," the Daiyoukai answered.

"Sesshomaru! You must not touch Tokijin!" Totosai warned from behind the Hanyou. "Even for you, if you touch it you'll be exposed to Tokijin's evil energy… and be possessed like Kaijimbou!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and grabbed the evil sword's hilt. "You scum. Just who do you think I am?"

The evilness flared and began to engulf Sesshomaru, making the students to wide their eyes. But they were more surprised when the malicious energy started to retrieve, swirling around the sword's blade before disappearing completely.

"Incredible," Tsukune whispered.

"As expected from Sesshomaru-sama," Kokoa was looking at the demon lord with shinny eyes.

"Tokijin's evil energy lost to Sesshomaru!?" Totosai was startled, sweating heavily as he trembled behind Inuyasha. "What a creepy guy!"

"Hmph. This means this sword has also chosen its master," the Daiyoukai informed and furrowed his eyebrows at his half brother. "Draw, Inuyasha. There's something I want to verify about you."

The Hanyou widened his eyes and looked down at his sword. "Don't do it, Inuyasha," the human girl, Kagome, pleaded.

"Get back, Kagome," Inuyasha ordered.

"You think you can win?" Totosai asked, stepping back.

"Bah! He's not an opponent who'd listen, even if you say 'please wait'!" the Hanyou growled.

"That's right," Sesshomaru confirmed, positioning his new sword in front of him, "come at me, Inuyasha."

The two brothers stared at each other for a few seconds.

"If you won't come, then I will!" The silver haired demon charged.

"Don't regret digging your own grave, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha charged too, drawing Tessaiga. There was something different about his attacks, though, it was like he was having troubles in moving his sword.

Before he could step any further, Sesshomaru appeared in front of him and swung Tokijin, clashing it against his father's memento. A powerful wave of energy erupted from the evil sword, pushing Inuyasha back, injuring his body.

"Like I thought! He can just manage to block!" Kagome cried.

"He even lost the Kenatsu battle!" The kid, Shippo, said as he hung on her shoulder.

The monk and the demon slayer walked over them. "Has Inuyasha got no chance?" Miroku asked.

"Weeeell… He can't swing Tessaiga," the sword maker answered.

"Da-Damnit!" Inuyasha cursed, breathing heavily as blood poured from his injuries.

Sesshomaru stood in front of him, looking at the Hanyou seriously. "Have you changed your fighting style, Inuyasha?" The demon lord asked. "You always used to wave Tessaiga around."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and charged. "Shut up!"

The Hanyou swung his massive sword down, aiming for his brother's head. Sesshomaru simply stopped the attack by placing his own sword in the middle of the way. The blades clashed and Youki erupted from them, attacking the bodies of their respective owner's enemy.

"Tessaiga became a little heavier, huh?" The Daiyoukai asked.

"It's… It's not just a little heavier, you damn jerk!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Hmph. A sword that is too much for you…" Sesshomaru commented, "Then you are better without it!" Swinging Tokijin, he sent Tessaiga flying out from the Hanyou's hand.

The Kenatsu attacked Inuyasha and launched him back down to the grass. "Sh-Shit!" He cursed as he stood.

"Inuyasha-sama! Pick up Tessaiga, quickly!" The flea, Myoga, appeared on the red dressed Hanyou's shoulder.

"Myoga-jiji…" Inuyasha was badly injured. Bleeding wounds covered his body, all caused by Tokijin's power. The Hanyou looked at his sword, which was stabbed on the ground and growled before he charged against his brother. "I don't need it!"

"Don't, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "You intend to fight Sesshomaru unarmed!?"

"Such a heavy sword won't help me to win the fight at all!" The Hanyou responded as he ran.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his fool brother and stretched his arm, pointing his sword at Inuyasha, who stopped midway. "You don't know your own limits," the Daiyoukai stated.

Tokijin pulsated before a beam of youki was fired in Inuyasha's direction. The man with dog ears received the impact without any opportunity to protect himself and was blown back by its force.

"He just obtained the sword and he is capable to use it that perfectly…" Inner Moka said.

Inuyasha stood, but was incapable to sustain himself and fell on his knees, looking at his brother and growling.

"So the Hanyou is just a Hanyou after all, huh?" Sesshomaru commented as he raised his sword and charged. "Enough. Die, Inuyasha."

"Oh no! Run, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"You better look at this," Lillith said, looking at Tsukune, "you might learn something." The human boy looked at her quizzically and then turned to Inuyasha.

A pulse of Youki surrounded the Hanyou and the Daiyoukai widened his eyes. There was something about the red dressed man. His eyes were covered by his locks, but the entire group realized that he had changed.

"That is…" Outer Moka whispered as the red colored eyes of the Hanyou were shown.

"Everyone, flee with Inuyasha!" Totosai ordered as he stepped forward. He filled his lungs with air and spitted fire in Sesshomaru's direction, blocking his path and making him stop his charge.

"Totosai…" The demon lord growled and watched as the group of humans grabbed Inuyasha and ran away.

The Daiyoukai stood there, watching as the flames died down. "Ah, you're as strong as ever, Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken appeared behind the demon lord. "However, while going through all that effort to track him down… why didn't you pursue them?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked down. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken called.

"Just for an instant, It made this Sesshomaru afraid… That time when Inuyasha…" Jaken leaped back at his lord's words, so did the students. Sesshomaru… afraid of someone?

The darkness surrounded them. "Sorry," Lillith said, panting. "It's getting hard to show you this so it'll take a little more time to pass to the next events."

A flash showed them a meadow and the little girl picking up some flowers. "Sesshomaru-sama sure is late…" She sighed.

The sound of footsteps made them turn, Rin smiled big when they found that it was Sesshomaru, who was followed by Jaken and the two headed dragon, Ah-Un. "Sesshomaru-sama!" The girl squeaked as she stood and ran to receive him.

The demon lord looked past her at a group of trees and furrowed his eyebrows. "Rin, don't move!" He ordered. The girl stopped, not moving any muscle as the Daiyoukai flew over her and swung his sword against the trees that were behind her.

A dark haired woman with ruby eyes appeared from behind the falling trunks. "A woman, huh?" Sesshomaru said and then narrowed his eyes. "I remember this smell, is the same as that Naraku bastard. The one that tried to entrap me a while ago."

The woman smiled as she looked at him up and down. "Hmmm. So you're Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, huh?" The female youkai said and then looked into his eyes. "You have a handsome face."

Tsukune, Yukari and the oldest girls looked at Kokoa, who had her face red of fury and was looking at the woman with hate. "That… bitch… flirting on Sesshomaru-sama…"

"I'm Kagura, the wind user," the ruby eyed woman introduced herself, waving the fan she held in her right hand. "I'm an offspring of Naraku, you see."

"Offspring?"

"Indeed, and that sword of yours that you had made from a guy called Goshinki is also an offspring of Naraku," Kagura continued.

"What about it?" The demon lord asked. "Did you come because Naraku is in tears, begging to have it back?"

Kagura chuckled. "That jerk doesn't have any attachment to a dead oni," she assured, "I just came on a whim to make certain of the fate of Gishinki…"

Sesshomaru watched her as she analyzed the weapon. "Say… you're strong, aren't you?" The wind user asked. "Maybe you could possibly… be strong enough to kill Naraku."

The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes before the wind started to blow from the ground. They all looked at the sky as the woman began to ascend, riding on a giant feather. "The sword is yours!" She yelled and flew away.

Once she was out of view, Jaken stepped closer to his lord. "A suspicious looking woman, wasn't she?" The imp commented.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the little girl that traveled with him, she hadn't have moved a single muscle since she told to stay still. "Rin, you can move now," he said.

"Hai," the girl responded and began to dance around the flowers.

"Even if that woman hadn't said anything…" The Daiyoukai spoke, making Jaken to look up at him. "If that measly Naraku comes wandering around near me again, I will leave his corpse for the crows."

The dark crystal surrounded them again, preparing the next scenario. "Did that woman appeared again to see Sesshomaru-sama?" Kokoa asked, looking up at the little pixie.

"Yes, she talked to him a couple of times," Lillith responded.

"Show me," the younger vampire ordered.

"E-Emmm, I think I'm supposed to show you the swords related things," the Fairy pointed out. "Besides, remember this happ…!"

Kokoa grabbed the mirror's guardian and squeezed her little body. "Do you want me to try and convince you again!?" The redheaded girl threatened. The Fairy began to tremble and little tears escaped from her eyes.

"Kokoa-chan, we should stick to…" Tsukune went silent as Kokoa looked at him with fire in her eyes before she began to shake the pixie furiously.

"Okay! I'll show you! Please stop!" Lillith begged.

Kokoa released her and smiled sweetly. "Now, was that that difficult?" She asked innocently. The fairy trembled a little before the darkness parted and showed them a nocturne view of a cliff.

"How beautiful," Outer Moka said, looking up at the starred sky.

"It sure is," Tsukune commented, "it's very rare to see the stars like this nowadays." The human blushed as he felt something warm and soft against his arm.

"This is so romantic, don't you think, Tsukune?" Kurumu whispered seductively into his ear.

"Let go of him, you cow," Mizore ordered as she grabbed the human's free arm and pulled from it.

"Hey! Don't touch my Tsukune, you stalker!" Kurumu yelled, pulling from the arm she was holding.

"Leave Tsukune alone!" Outer Moka interfered pushing the other two girls into their usual fight.

Inner Moka, Ruby, Yukari and Kokoa sighed. "Are they always like this?" Lillith asked.

"It's getting worse everyday," the tree girls answered at the same time.

"Naraku, you say?" Jaken's voice made them four turn to look at the silver haired Daiyoukai who was standing at the edge of the cliff as the other tree girls continued qith their fight over Tsukune. "The bastard that was disrespectful against you previously, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"It's his smell," Sesshomaru answered. The two of them were looking up at the stars, and Rin was soundly asleep on Ah-Un's back.

"Then he is nearby…?"

The wind blew in that moment, making Jaken to jump back and the little girl to fall from her provisional bed.

"Hey there," Kagura greeted as she landed in front of the trio. "Sesshomaru… You also caught wind of Naraku's smell and came?"

"Sesshomaru-sama… this woman is Naraku's offspring!" Jaken alerted.

"Kagura, the wind user. That's what you called yourself," the Daiyoukai said as he placed his hand on Tokijin's hilt.

"Heh, I'm glad," the woman commented. "You remembered me." Yukari and the older girls listened as Kokoa murmured something similar to 'stupid bimbo'.

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows.

"Take your hand off your sword," Kagura asked, "I'm not here to fight."

The silver haired man let go of the sword.

"Sesshomaru… would you bargain with me?" The wind witch asked.

"Bargain?"

Kagura searched inside her Kimono and then extended her hand towards him. "You know what these are, don't you?" Kagura showed some little crystal pieces. "These Shikon no Tama fragments… I'll give them to you. In return I want you… to kill Naraku and release me from him"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You are betraying Naraku, then," he stated, making Kagura to shudder.

"It's not like I obeyed him because I liked to in the first place," she commented. "So how about it? I think it's to your advantage to partner with me."

"Hmph. Unfortunately for you, I'm not interested in the Shikon no Tama," Sesshomaru informed, making her to wide her eyes. "If you want to be free, go ahead and use those fragments yourself to defeat Naraku."

"Are you scared of Naraku?" Kagura asked.

"I have no obligation to save you," the demon lord spoke. "If you aren't prepared to do it by yourself, then you can't consider betraying him."

"You coward!" Kagura spat. "You call yourself a man!?"

All the presents widened their eyes, even the girls left their fight at that point to look at the wind user.

"She's so dead," Kurumu said.

"Yes, yes…" Kokoa cheered evilly. Sesshomaru didn't react at her words though.

"I misjudged you," the black haired youkai said as she picked a feather from her hair and tossed it to the air. The feather grew and she mounted it to fly away.

"That woman… I wonder if she was seriously thinking of becoming Sesshomaru-sama's supporter," Jaken commented.

"Sesshomaru is plenty strong, isn't he?" Rin said. "He doesn't need the jewel's help."

* * *

The silver haired demon came out from the forest that surrounded the school's grounds, the corpses of the summoned youkai that attached him lying on the ground under the dead trees. They kept appearing from behind every trunk as he made his way to the dorms.

The same scent was all over them. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, after the vacations he would take care of the responsible of the attacks. He stopped and looked over his shoulder; a young man with long black hair was standing there, looking at him with unknown intentions.

* * *

There it was... now... I'm trying to give the Rosario + Vampire manga's 25 chapter more time to come out. But I calculate that there will be two more chapters in which Tsukune and his friends will be looking Sesshomaru's past. I'm also trying something that's quite impossible. I pretend to write six months of storyline from here to before christmas, because I want to do a christmas special and a new year's special, so I need to hurry. Jajaja.

Other thing, about the pairing. I finished the prototype of Moka's oldest sister, I only need a good name and it has to include a K in it, just to keep the tradition. And I decided that there will be no Lemon ON THIS FIC. I'm thinking on doing a special one shot about that... If you guys want it, of course.

That was it... and please, if you can help me with the name to the new character, that would be great. I was thinking in one like Killya or something.

Well, let me know what you think and leave reviews! Read you later!!


	18. A swords story, part 4

Another chapter ready and up!!!!!!!! Thank you Miss Megz for your help, and the reviewers for their help with the possible names for Moka's oldest sister.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in a meadow, looking up at the nocturne sky.

"Why is he all by himself?" Outer Moka asked, turning to Lillith.

"He does it a lot, especially at night," the fairy answered, "he used to walk away from his group when he needs to think about something."

Irregular steps came closer to them, making them turn towards the road that was nearby. A tall figure was stumbling in their direction, and when it was close enough to be identified its appearance made the girls to scream.

The body of a furry youkai with no head fell in front of the demon lord, showing him the arrows and lances that were stabbed in his back. The corpse shook a little before its movements ceased forever.

"Sesshomaru!"

The Daiyoukai and the group of students turned to face Inuyasha and his group as they ran towards them.

"D-Daad!" A little Kawauso youkai yelled from the Hanyou's shoulder before he jumped down carrying a bulk wrapped in a blanket. "Hang in there, dad!"

"Kanta, his head…!" Shippo signaled.

The Kawauso unwrapped the blanket, revealing the corpse's head, and tried to attach it to the body. "I beg you, please attach to him…" The kid pleaded as he and the little Kitsune pushed the head against the body.

They stopped, hoping for their efforts to succeed, but the head rolled over, separating itself from the corpse.

"It's no good, huh…?" Miroku said with saddened eyes.

The little Kawauso's eyes filled with tears as he hugged his father. "Dad…" He whispered. "Whaaah! Daaaaad!"

"Poor thing…" Kurumu said, with tears in her eyes. Outer Moka, Yukari and Ruby were crying too.

Sesshomaru looked at the kid that hugged his father's head and turned around to walk away. "Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called, making his half brother to stop and look at him over his shoulder. "Why the hell are you here? I don't really think you were just passing by."

"I have nothing to tell to the likes of you," the silver haired demon stated and began to walk again.

"Wait! Sesshomaru!" Kagome called from her position next to the kids. "Your sword… Tenseiga, was it? It has the ability to link life, right?"

The human girl stood. "Please, use Tenseiga to save his dad…" She begged.

"It is not of my concern," the Daiyoukai continued to get away but stopped as the little Kitsune stood in front of him, shaking heavily.

"P-P… If you can, please save his dad," Shippo asked, "if his dad dies, then Kanta will end up all alone."

"Move," Sesshomaru ordered. The students widened their eyes at him.

"How much could it take?" Kurumu fumed, "he just has to use that sword of his."

"It's not like he is obligated to save him," Kokoa defended.

"Shippo-chan…" Kagome kneeled besides Shippo to move him out of the lord's path.

"It's pointless, Shippo… You do have my sympathies, though," Inuyasha spoke, "it's not like Sesshomaru is some caring, good natured guy who goes around saving people, anyway."

Sesshomaru looked at him over his shoulder.

"And to Sesshomaru Tenseiga is an unusable piece of crap, in the first place," the Hanyou finished.

"That's right…" The monk opined. "One without a caring heart should not be able to use Tenseiga."

"It is as you said," Sesshomaru stated and began to walk again. Once he took two steps he stopped, furrowing his eyebrows.

It was a surprise to all of the presents when the demon lord walked over the corpse and drew his sword. The little Kawauso looked up at him, trembling. "Move," Sesshomaru ordered.

The kid took a few steps back and Sesshomaru swung his sword over the Kawauso's body. They waited, holding their breaths until the eyes of the monster opened.

"D-Dad!" The kid yelled and ran to hug his father. "Dad! Dad you're alive!" The father was confused, looking around and registering the faces that surrounded him, but he finally looked down at his son and hugged him back, drying the little tears with his fur.

The students smiled as they watched that tender scene. Even Inner Moka and Kokoa were smiling a little.

"Huh… I didn't think I'd be able to come back," the adult Otter said as he removed the lances and arrows from his back.

"Hum… Just where did you go, exactly?" Miroku asked, stepping forward.

"Ahhh… It was a mysterious place indeed…" The Kawauso answered, "it was a world shrouded in white mist. And there it was just my head floating around."

All the presents listened carefully to the Otter's explanation, even Sesshomaru, who had his eyes closed as the Kawauso spoke. "And then I noticed some others, too… A whole load of demons with scary faces were there."

"The youkai that were beheaded by Hakudoshi, huh?" Inuyasha commented.

"Then I dove beneath the mist and, down there, I saw enormous skeletons," the adult Otter continued.

"Enormous skeletons?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly and furrowed his eyebrows before he began to walk away.

"Yeah, and there were a great number of them too… I wonder if that's what they call 'the next world'," the Kawauso looked at them and smiled. "I'm really grateful that you saved me."

"Ahh… Thanks, Sesshoma…" Kagome didn't finish her words as she noted that the demon lord was walking away.

* * *

The group of students had been walking after Sesshomaru and his group for a while when the stopped at the bottom of a mountain.

"Sesshomaru-sama, that's… a-a bird…!?" Jaken pointed up. The human and the youkai girls looked up and found a massive feathered corpse with no head.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes as he examined the body. "It looks that you didn't make it in time, Sesshomaru," Kagura spoke from above them. She was standing on a rock and looking down at the Daiyoukai. "This entrance has already closed."

Rin screamed as she cuddled against Ah-Un's necks.

"Ka-Kagura!" Jaken yelled, "what's with you!? Recently you have been randomly tuning up around Sesshomaru-sama!"

The demon lord appeared suddenly in front of the wind user, making Kokoa to growl. "This entrance… What do you mean by that?" The silver haired man asked.

"A path that continues to the border of this world with the next one, you see," Kagura explained. "Naraku and Inuyasha have already gone."

"For the way you say it, it sounds like you know there's another way," the demon lord pointed out.

"Oh I do know about the other path," the black haired woman confirmed. "Although… I don't know if even you would be able to pass through it safely, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. "Take me there," he ordered.

The scene changed and they found themselves walking inside a big cave, following Sesshomaru, Kagura and Jaken.

"Here in the Country of Fire is a gateway that connects with 'that place'," Kagura explained as she leaded the way. "When I was here before, I suffered badly. It was a mistake to even try."

"What!? What do you mean, Kagura!?" Jaken asked, "is it dangerous!?"

"Just shut up. It was you lot who made me show you," Kagura defended herself, "I did say that there was no guarantee that you'd survive."

They stopped as they saw a giant gate of stone that was tightly closed by chains and was guarded by two huge statues, each one holding large lances. "The gateway that connects to the border of this world to the next, huh?" Sesshomaru said.

"_**Do you want to pass?" **_

The students widened their eyes as one of the statues spoke, opened its eyes to look at Sesshomaru. "T-The stone statue spoke!?" Jaken exclaimed.

"_**Do you want to pass? Or do you not want to pass?"**_

"To-To pass, of course!" Jaken responded. "That's why we came here!"

"_**Then try to pass."**_

The two statues began stepping close to them, earning a scream from Jaken. The demon lord drew his sword as the little imp climbed onto his stole.

"_**Only the dead can pass through this gate,"**_ one of the statues said.

"_**Those who wish to pass,"**_ the other said, _**"will become dead by our hands."**_

"Heh. Interesting," Sesshomaru commented and smiled.

The statues charged with their lances pointed towards the demon lord, who just leaped and dodged them before swinging Tokijin, using the Youki waves to destroy the statues bodies.

The pieces of stone fell to the ground as Sesshomaru landed in front of the gate. "Got them!" Jaken cheered, "just what you'd expect from Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru turned around and prepared his sword as the statues pieces attached together again, allowing the stone warriors to stand up.

"No, no way…" Kokoa whispered.

"What are those?" Tsukune asked, "if they reconstruct their bodies… that means they can't be defeated."

"_**We can't be cut by a sword from this world,"**_ one of the statues informed.

"Hmph. So that's it," Sesshomaru said and, to everyone's surprise, stabbed Tokijin into the ground.

"What's he doing!?" Outer Moka asked.

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga and a holy light began to emanate from its blade. The statues stopped midway and the chains that closed the gate behind the Daiyoukai were destroyed.

"Watch out!" Kagura warned from behind a rock pillar, "if you're bathed in the gateway's light, you'll become stone!"

The students gasped as the giant statues kneeled before the demon lord. _**"You may pass,"**_ a statue said, _**"one who carries a sword from the next world."**_

"T-They're kneeling," Jaken observed, still hanging from Sesshomaru's stole.

"_**That sword can cut those not of this world,"**_ the other statue informed, _**"naturally we can be cut by it as well."**_

"You will not struggle futilely, huh? How wise," the Daiyoukai sheathed Tenseiga and picked up Tokijin before he began to walk through the gate.

* * *

The next scene was a meadow where Sesshomaru and his followers were standing as they looked up to the nocturne sky.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"Is coming," the demon lord responded.

The wind blew the little imp back, who ended up colliding against Ah-Un. When he stood he found that Kagura was standing in front of his lord.

"Hey," Kagura saluted.

"Kagura! You bitch…!" Jaken cursed, waving his staff. The wind user ignored him completely and just looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes before she smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know where Naraku's heart is located?" She asked straight, making the dog demon to narrow his eyes.

"Where Naraku's heart is located, huh?"

"Yeah. Sesshomaru, you've noticed too, haven't you?" The witch continued, "no matter how often you smash Naraku's body; he won't die. That brat Hakudoshi, Naraku's offspring, is the same." The students listened carefully. A guy who doesn't die even when you destroy his body… the image of certain man from Fairy Tale came to their minds. But Miyabi's case was different. "All because the part that concerns his life, his heart, is in a different and safe place," Kagura looked right into his eyes, "don't you think so?"

Tiny footsteps made them turn and watch as Jaken walked over to his master's side.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please be careful," the green youkai pleaded, "this may be a trap."

"A trap?" Kagura repeated.

"Kagura! You're the offspring of Naraku too, aren't you?" Jaken accused, "how could we possibly trust anything you say?"

The black haired woman narrowed her eyes, offended. "Whether you believe me or not is up to you but…" Kagura searched inside her kimono and took out a glowing piece of crystal, "it'd be in your best interests to take this."

"What is that?" Rin asked.

"A crystal of youki," Sesshomaru answered and Kagura nodded.

"Exactly. Recently that jerk Naraku got his hands on the youki concealing protective stone, called Fuyouheki," the woman explained, "most likely, it is to make certain the location of his heart is concealed." She showed them the crystal closely. "And this crystal of youki will lose its glow when it gets near to Fuyouheki," she continued, "so it's a clue to finding Naraku's heart."

"Kagura, you plan to make use of this Sesshomaru, huh?" The Daiyoukai stated. Kagura widened her eyes and then looked down. Maybe Sesshomaru couldn't perceive it because of his position in front of her, but the students were able to see her suffering face perfectly.

The wind user recovered her usual expression and looked up at him. "I… just want to be free and for that to become true Naraku must die," Kagura said and furrowed her brows, "without someone of your quality, killing Naraku would be impossible. Both skill and youkai power, there's nobody who can compare to you." Their eyes were connected for a few seconds before she kneeled. "I'll leave this here," she said as she left the crystal on the grass, "the rest is up to you." The wind witch mounted her feather and took off. "See ya," Kagura was followed by three pairs of eyes as she flew away.

"That woman," Jaken sighed and walked to the crystal on the ground, "crystal of youki, huh? Sesshomaru-sama, what should we do?"

The Daiyoukai began to walk away. "I'll leave it to you, Jaken," he said.

"Err… so, what should I do?" The little green servant asked. Rin kneeled by him and looked at the crystal.

"Shouldn't we take it with us?" The girl asked.

"You think so?"

"Well, that Kagura woman didn't seem to me like she was trying to fool Sesshomaru-sama," Rin opined and then looked at Jaken, "she's probably in love with Sesshomaru-sama."

"Kehhhh!" Jaken jumped back. Kokoa growled, making her companions to step back to get away from her.

"Come on," Rin said, "she really praised him. And you just have to note the way she looks at him."

* * *

"What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked, looking up at his lord as he watched the sky. Rin, who was riding on Ah-Un, stopped and looked up too.

A splash from the river that flowed by them called for their attention. "Hey, isn't that…?" Yukari asked as the students looked at the unconscious woman that was pushed by the water.

"Kagura!" Jaken pointed.

"She seems in a strange way," Rin opined.

"What do you think, Sesshomaru-sama?" The little servant asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman and narrowed his eyes before he turned around and began to walk away. "Leave her," he ordered, "let's go."

Rin didn't listen and walked into the water. "Huh? Hey! Rin!" Jaken called.

"She'll be swept away!" Rin exclaimed and grabbed one of the woman's legs.

The force of the water was too much for her and was pushed down by it, being swept too.

"Sheesh. Grab a hold, you idiot!" Jaken yelled, stretching his two headed staff for her to grab it. The little imp wasn't able to resist the force of the flow and ended up falling into the water.

Sesshomaru turned to them as they were pushed by the waves.

"Is he going to save them?" Inner Moka asked to Lillith.

The pixie didn't have to reply, because Sesshomaru's body was surrounded by light, forming a bright ball of energy that launched itself to the three beings in the water, engulfing them with its light and returning to the edge of the river.

The light disappeared and revealed the Daiyoukai, who was holding Rin and Kagura with his arm and having Jaken holding his stole.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin smiled as the demon lord put her down along with wind user before he walked over and seated on a nearby rock.

"What the hell!?" Kurumu exclaimed.

There was a big hole in Kagura's torso. As she was lying on her stomach, they were able to see the ground through the hole.

"This woman… did she come all this way looking like this?" Jaken asked.

In front of them, exactly at that moment, the wound closed, revealing a spider shaped burn mark on the woman's back. Kagura opened her eyes and tried to get up as she examined her chest.

"The hole closed," Tsukune said and blushed furiously, "and she's not wearing a top!"

The human started to feel dizzy and finally collapsed. "Ahhh! Tsukune!" Outer Moka yelled as she kneeled besides him.

"Hmmm… are you okay?" Rin asked.

"You lot…" Kagura greeted as she turned to them, her eyes glued to Sesshomaru, who was looking away.

"Sesshomaru-sama saved you," the girl informed.

"While saving us," Jaken interrupted.

"Hmmm. So you actually have a merciful side, huh?" Kagura commented.

"Damn whore. She could at least say thanks," Kokoa growled, "and put some clothes on."

"Damn you!" Jaken cursed, "can't you at least say a word of thanks!?"

"Let's go. Rin, Jaken," the Daiyoukai called as he stood.

"Wait a minute!" Kagura exclaimed, "aren't you even going to ask what happened!?"

"I have no interest in your sob story," Sesshomaru stated.

"Even if I have found where Naraku's heart is!?" The lord of the western lands stopped and turned around to face her. Kagura realized that she had his attention and continued. "Right before I got shot through, I definitely saw it," she assured, "from the Youki crystal… the Youki vanished. It's proof that Goryoumaru's temple is where the youki erasing stone is." Sesshomaru turned again, Kagura did the same. And there they were, showing their backs to each other. "This Goryoumaru guy's role must be to protect the heart," Kagura said.

"Just a minute, Kagura. Then isn't this Goryoumaru guy part of Naraku's gang?" Jaken asked. The woman looked at him over her shoulder, "why do you, an underling of Naraku, not know that?"

"Because Naraku doesn't trust me," she answered, "particularly concerning his heart, he has never once told me anything."

"In that case, any further actions on your part are futile."

Their heads turned towards Sesshomaru. "If what you said was true, Naraku would soon find out that you are going after the heart," the silver haired man turned again and Kagura widened her eyes before she turned around as well.

"I took up your time," Kagura said as she stood, "I'm off now."

"You're leaving?" Rin asked, "didn't you come because you wanted to be saved by Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagura widened her eyes and blushed before a pained look appeared on her face. "It's not like that…" She assured.

"Ehhh?"

"It's just… before I died, I just thought that… I wanted to see him one last time," Kagura whispered, low enough for not be heard by the other three. But the position of the students was perfect to hear her words, which was not good for Kokoa's mood.

Kagura took off her feather and flew away.

"She left…" Rin said.

The darkness surrounded them. "We're close to the end," Lillith informed.

"Those words… if we were able to hear them, that means Sesshomaru-san heard them too, right?" Kurumu asked.

"Not necessarily," the pixie replied, "but in that case, he heard them. Maybe that's why…"

"That's why… what?" Tsukune asked.

"Nothing. You'll find out soon," Lillith waved her hands and the darkness parted, revealing Sesshomaru and his companions as they walked through a way between mountains.

"Sesshomaru-sama! The youki from the crystal has disappeared!" Jaken informed, making his lord to stop.

"Look over there! A cave!" Rin signaled a cavern on one of the mountain's sides.

Sesshomaru looked at it and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Stay back," he ordered and swung his Tokijin, sending a wave of energy against the cave and destroying the whole mountain.

A cloud of dust began to settle and revealed an estrange creature.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Kurumu asked. The monster was like nothing they had seen before. It had a human head, but the rest of the body was like a mix of various youkai.

The most curious parts were his weird long grey fleshed right arm and the green spiked shell on its shoulder. The rest of his body, except for its head, was covered in a sort of green armor.

"Inuyasha's older brother, huh?" The thing asked.

"I have never considered him as my brother," Sesshomaru informed, "but if you know that is because you are Naraku's heart." The creature chuckled.

"Sesshomaru, you'll regret having swung your sword against I, Moryoumaru."

"Scum. You will regret having naming Inuyasha in front of this Sesshomaru," the Daiyoukai charged and swung his sword.

Moryoumaru used his armored arm to block the attack and send Sesshomaru back, who just charged again, repeating the attack, but the creature just sent him back again.

"His sword doesn't even leave a mark on his armor!" Kokoa pointed out.

"It is because that's a Meioujuu's shell," Lillith explained.

"A Meioujuu's shell!?" Yukari was startled.

"Do you know what it is?" Mizore asked and the young witch nodded. More clashes of the sword against the shell were heard.

"It is said that Meioujuus' shells are the hardest of all youkai. They're as hard as diamonds," the teenager witch explained, "even harder if the Meioujuu is a strong one." Her classmates widened their eyes and turned to see the battle.

Sesshomaru landed and swung Tokijin, shooting a massive ball of energy towards Moryoumaru. The youki stopped in front of the thing, not even touching it.

"It won't work on me, Sesshomaru," Moryoumaru informed, "I'll absorb your youki."

The ball of energy disappeared. "That guy is really strong," Tsukune opined. The demon lord furrowed his brows and leaped, swinging his sword again.

The new energy attack was absorbed too and Moryoumaru laughed. "I think its time for you to face one of my attacks," he said.

Six balls of red youki were formed in front of him before they were shot against the demon lord. Sesshomaru leaped back and dodged the first of them and then leaped up again to avoid the next one.

"Sesshomaru-sama's attacks are only making him stronger!" Rin yelled and grabbed Jaken's neck to shake him furiously, "shouldn't we do something!?"

"Shut up!" Jaken ordered and took her hands off him, "Sesshomaru-sama has a plan!"

"What kind of plan?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be so worried!" Jaken replied with tears in his eyes.

Moryoumaru shot his energy balls again and Sesshomaru swung his sword, sending a blast of youki to neutralize his opponent's offensive move. A great explosion took place after the two attacks collided, and the students were surprised as they found the demon lord appearing over the nasty creature and swinging his blade against the shell like shoulder of Moryoumaru.

A crack was heard.

"Did he damage his armor?" Tsukune asked, stepping closer to the two combatants, the girls following him.

"It's futile, Sesshomaru. Now I'll absorb your Youki," Moryoumaru said and his grey flesh arm twisted and parted, forming four tentacles that were wrapped around the demon lord, holding him over the disgusting being. "Be prepared, Sesshomaru."

As the Youki flowed, Rin and Jaken watched them from their safe spot inside a crater on the ground.

"This scent," Sesshomaru said as red petals passed in front of his face.

"Oh, did that foolish woman die?" The mutant asked, attracting the Daiyoukai's attention, "for something worthless as her freedom, she betrayed Naraku, betrayed me, she told you the location of Naraku's heart."

"He's talking about that Kagura woman," Outer Moka informed.

"Jejeje. That woman was truly a woman, if she'd brought Kohaku's Shikon fragment to me, she could have lived a little longer. And in the end she died a miserable death," Moryoumaru continued, "this means she really died in vain."

What happened next surprised them all. Sesshomaru widened his eyes and his youki flared. "Silence," he ordered and swung his sword to cut the tentacles before he charged against Moryoumaru, swinging Tokijin against the shell shoulder.

Another crack was heard, but this time it was the armor that cracked as the Daiyoukai's powerful youkai emanated from the shell's fracture.

"He fractured the armor!" Kurumu pointed and then looked at the demon lord, "oh my…!"

The blue haired Succubus' friends turned to face the silver haired man and gasped. "Sesshomaru-sama…" Kokoa whispered. Sesshomaru's face only showed fury, he was angry at the mutant.

"It's so unlike you, Sesshomaru," Moryoumaru opined, "I can sense it through your sword; your complete loss of composure. You don't actually have compassion for Kagura, do you?"

Sesshomaru eyes turned red for a second before more waves of his youki began to emanate from Moryoumaru's right arm.

"I-Impossible! Even the Youki I absorbed before is…!!" The Golem struggled.

"Did you think that an insect like yourself could absorb this Sesshomaru's Youki!?" The Daiyoukai roared, "take this! Souryuuha!"

A dragon shaped blast shot from the blade of Tokijin against the shell, opening a bigger crater on it. Moryoumaru screamed in pain and struggled to take Sesshomaru off him.

"Amazing, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cheered.

"Just a little more!" Rin yelled.

A loud crack echoed before Tokijin's blade was broke in two parts.

"To-Tokijin!?"

"It broke!" Rin pointed, alarmed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and leaped back. Moryoumaru looked at him before a cloud of poison surrounded his own body. "Next time will be different!" The Golem threatened before disappearing.

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows and tossed Tokijin's hilt. Jaken and Rin ran towards his side.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you okay?" Jaken asked. The demon lord didn't reply and just took off into the air. "Where are you going, Sesshomaru-sama!?"

"Are you leaving your sword behind?" Rin asked.

"No interest I have for a broken sword," Sesshomaru replied, "I will just have to find a replacement."

The scene changed before any of the students was able to ask where he was going. They were in the middle of a flowered field and in front of them was Kagura, hurt and kneeled, with poison erupting from her chest.

"Is she…?" Outer Moka looked at Lillith and the pixie nodded.

"Wait. If we are seeing this that means…" Kokoa was interrupted by footsteps. The students turned around as Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagura, looking down at her.

"Sessho… maru," Kagura said, astonished.

"I came following the scent of Naraku's miasma," the demon lord explained.

Kagura chuckled and smiled, defeated, before she looked down. "Did I disappoint you?" She asked, "that I wasn't Naraku." The Daiyoukai kept looking at her.

"I knew it was you," he assured.

Kagura widened her eyes and tears formed in them. "I see…" She whispered and smiled a little.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Tenseiga's hilt without taking his eyes off her form. The students guessed that the healing sword wasn't able to save her as the silver haired man narrowed his eyes.

"Are you leaving?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah… soon…" Kagura answered. Tsukune watched her with a pained look in his eyes but he turned to face his friends when several of the girls gasped.

All of the women's faces were blushed, especially Kokoa's. "What kind and merciful eyes," Outer Moka whispered, making Tsukune to turn and look at Sesshomaru… and he gasped too.

The face of the Daiyoukai had lost his usual cold and hard gaze, and his golden eyes just showed kindness.

"But it's okay," the voice of Kagura made them turn to face her, "because at the end… I got to see you one last time."

The wind witch looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled with a single tear falling from her cheek before her body began to turn into powder that was carried away by the wind, her feather ascending into the sky. The demon lord just watched her previous spot on the flowers for a few moments before he walked away.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!"

They turned around and found Inuyasha and his group, the Daiyoukai had recovered his cold stare.

"Was Kagura suffering?" The Hanyou asked.

Sesshomaru looked up, finding the flying feather in an instant and then began to walk again. "She was smiling," he assured as he walked.

The darkness engulfed the group of students, but instead of making questions, they remained silent, analyzing the new things they had discovered about his powerful companion. And Kokoa, for the first time since Kagura appeared, didn't curse even once.

* * *

Now... things that I need to explain. There are a lot of things that wre said, especially by Kagura, that were actually thoughts in the manga and the anime, I just decided to convert them in spoken words to do this chapter a little of drama. Also that was why I gave the matter of Sesshomaru's kind gaze such importance, so it was like OMG Sesshomaru has a soul!!

I also mixed the battle between Sesshomaru and Moryoumaru from the manga and the anime, so it was more dramatic too.

Now... I'll try to write just one more chapter of Sesshomaru's past, but I don't know if I'll be able to.

Well, that was it. Thank you all for reading and leave reviews please. If this fic obtains 100 reviews before the next chapter, it would really make me happy.


	19. A swords story, part 5

Hello... ufff, this is getting though, jajaja, but here is the 19th chapter. My special thanks to Miss Megz for helping me and to all the reviewers and readers. Wait a minute... Holy S&%$"/!!! 105 reviews already!!!!!!!!! Now that worths all the effort jajaja. Thank you guys!!!!!!!!!

Now, as you will notice, I didn't finish Sesshomaru's past in this chapter... I'll explain it later. Now, I want you to remember that I don't own anything of Inuyasha or Rosario + Vampire, and now that you know it... there you go with the chapter!!!!!!

* * *

"What's your business here?" The demon lord asked.

"I knew something was lacking and Tokijin is gone, isn't it?" Totosai asked, "so it broke, huh?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the sword maker and raised his claws. "Even without a sword, I could simply slash you to shreds with my claws," Sesshomaru threatened.

"I knew you'd say something like that," the old youkai whispered, "I had to come, though. Tenseiga called me here."

"Tenseiga?"

"Don't try to hide it, Sesshomaru," Totosai said, "I know you've noticed that Tenseiga was restless," the Daiyoukai looked down at his healing sword, "it seems that your heart possesses something that wasn't there before."

"What do you mean!?" Jaken asked, "Sesshomaru-sama's heart is perfect!"

"It's strong and kind, right?" Rin spoke.

"I don't know of any kindness," Jaken stated, with tears falling from his big yellow eyes.

"Don't cry, Jaken-sama."

"It's probably that it wasn't for yourself but for someone else's sake that your heart was angered… and had sorrow," the old youkai explained, making the students to listen closely, "the point is that Tenseiga reacted to your heart's change."

Sesshomaru turned around and showed his back to Totosai. "Ridiculous," he said.

"Well, that's not of my business. So, are you going to hand over Tenseiga?" The sword forger asked, extending his hand to retrieve the sword.

"What?" Sesshomaru turned to face the old youkai again, with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I came to re-forge it…" Totosai explained, "into a weapon."

Sesshomaru, Jaken and the students widened their eyes.

* * *

After the darkness parted, Tsukune and his friends were standing in a meadow. It was night, and the starry sky was being ploughed by shinny spirits and youkai.

"Draw your sword, Sesshomaru," Totosai asked. The demon lord did as he was told, "I wonder, can you master it?"

"Hmph. Totosai, if you have done a poor job with Tenseiga, you can consider your life ended," the demon lord warned.

"Your personality hasn't changed, has it?" The sword forger sweat dropped.

"What was that?" Jaken asked, looking at the old man with narrowed eyes.

A crack was heard and the dirt behind them all raised and fell, revealing an Ogre. "It's an Oni!" Rin exclaimed.

"It came out drawn by the sword's youki!" Jaken explained. Sesshomaru looked at the Ogre for a few seconds and charged, swinging his sword over the monster. The demon lord landed in front of the Oni and looked at it, there were no signs of damage made by Tenseiga, "it didn't kill it!?"

"Jaken-sama," Rin called, pointing up at the Ogre, "what's that above the Oni!?"

The students directed their eyes to the signaled place and gasped. A black crescent moon shaped slash appeared behind the monster. "So the 'path of darkness' has opened," Totosai commented.

"Path of darkness!?" Jaken asked. The black slash began to suck everything that was in front of it. Unfortunately for the Ogre, it was his torso what was sucked into hell, and the left parts of its body fell in front of the demon lord as the dark moon disappeared.

"Cool," Kokoa sighed.

"You saw it with your own eyes," Totosai explained to Jaken and Rin, "the Ogre's body was taken into the next world, you see…"

"Next world?" Jaken asked, turning to face Totosai.

"The fissure is still the shape of a crescent moon. As you gain in strength, it will be more like a full circle," the old man continued, "at which point, the entire body of the enemy will be sent to the next world."

"That's amazing," Kurumu commented.

"An ability that cuts open the path of darkness, huh?" Sesshomaru spoke as he sheathed Tenseiga away.

"Tenseiga began as a sword that joined this world to the next, after all," Totosai remembered, "because the person that carries Tenseiga can see the Pall-Bearers of the next world, by slaying them, it's possible for that person to bring the dead back to the world of living."

"Impressive," Rin said.

"Conversely, the way to the next world… a path of darkness is cut, and through it, the enemy is literately sent to the realm of dead." Totosai watched as Sesshomaru turned to face him, "that's Tenseiga's fighting method. So then, what you just used was Meidou Zangetsuha."

Sesshomaru turned around again and furrowed his brows. 'Whether or not her death was in vain… is for me to decide.'

"How was he talking!?" Tsukune asked. They surely heard Sesshomaru's voice, but they didn't see him moving his lips.

"That's my doing," Lillith informed, "I let you hear what Sesshomaru-sama was thinking so you could know his new reason to fight." Kokoa growled, they all knew pretty well that he referred about Kagura.

"Totosai," the Daiyoukai called, "the fighting Tenseiga, I will certainly take it."

The air began to move, blowing their hairs gently. "Wind?" Rin asked.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru ordered.

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sesshomaru-san," a boy with a long black ponytail greeted. His clothes were strange, but the Daiyoukai knew that style of dressing. That boy was from a part of the Lands that were crossing the western sea. They called it China in that present time, "my name is Won Fanfan, I'm a first year." His scent… was the same that filled the air back when those summoned creatures attacked him.

"So you're the one that ambushed me with those low class youkai," Sesshomaru stated, turning around to face the boy.

"Ah…yeah. I was just testing your powers," Won explained, "I just wanted to see if the rumors about the one that defeated Kamiya Kanade, the section chief of Fairy Tale's 7th branch," the demon lord narrowed his eyes. "And I have to say that you really proved them right. So it's decided… you'll join my family! Only the strongest ones are suitable to become the subordinates of the heads of the Won family! You, Sesshomaru-san, who has a well known name between the bosses of the underworld…! Hey, wait! Where are you going!?" The Daiyoukai was walking away, completely ignoring the Chinese's words.

"I have no time for such a foolish being," Sesshomaru answered, that boy just wasn't worth it. Fanfan placed his hand on his heart as tears fell from his dark eyes.

"How could you say something like that?" He asked and looked at the demon lord as he walked, "I can't allow that! You'll become part of my family at any cost!" The black haired boy took a few ofudas from his sleeves and tossed them to the air, summoning various youkai that launched themselves against the silver haired man. Sesshomaru's Youki flared furiously and an explosion destroyed all the monsters that were attacking him, and Fanfan was blown back by its power. The Chinese boy crashed against a tree and fell slowly onto the dirt as a cloud of dust raised. Once the dust settled, the Won boy stood. "Jeje. Just what you'd expect from Sesshomaru-san," he commented and tried to find the Daiyoukai, who was nowhere to be seen. "He left…!" Fanfan yelled and clenched his jaw, "well, that's okay. I'll see him again after the summer break… and that other boy too."

* * *

A flash of light changed their location into a grassy field. The Daiyoukai stood in front of them and, as they looked around, they found that Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un were next to them, gazing at the demon lord's back. There was something new, though. A human boy was seated on a trunk, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Hey, Jaken-sama," Rin called, "what's Sesshomaru-sama doing?"

"Like I know," the green imp answered, "these past few days… it's been like he's been looking for something."

"Looking for something?" The girl repeated.

"I wonder if it is because no matter how much he trains, his Meidou Zangetsuha won't get any wider," Jaken whispered just for them to hear.

"So it is something really important," Rin stated.

"That much should be obvious," Jaken said.

Rin turned around and looked at the boy before she walked towards him. "I'm sorry, Kohaku," she apologized, "that we weren't able to take you where the Miko-sama was…"

"If only…" The boy whispered, "I was stronger…"

The wind's direction changed and made them turn around. "Hey, that's…!" Rin pointed up and the students looked in that direction. A huge silhouette covered by clouds was crossing the sky.

"What's that?" Yukari asked and narrowed her eyes to focus her vision.

Sesshomaru's youkai flared as he leaped up, and when they were just about to find out what the mysterious creature was, the darkness covered their eyes. "Hey!" Kurumu pouted.

"Sorry… true form," Lillith explained and the scene was cleared again just as an explosion was heard at the distance.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled as he ran in that direction, being followed by Rin and Kohaku. The students ran after them and stopped as they saw the demon lord standing in front of a woman.

"Who's she?" Kokoa asked, growling already. Her jealousy was something serious. The woman had long silver hair wrapped in two ponytails and a big pearled collar around her neck. Her aristocratic features were quite familiar to them, just like her golden eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful butterfly printed violet kimono and had a cape over her back, with a stole very similar to Sesshomaru's surrounded her shoulders. One pink little stripe adorned each of her cheeks, and two red ones were on her eyelids. But the detail that stood out the most was a cerulean crescent moon on her forehead. Maybe she was of the same specie as the demon lord.

"She's so beautiful," Outer Moka commented.

"Sesshomaru," the woman greeted, "so it was you."

"Hey! Who do you think you are!?" Jaken yelled, "How dare you address Sesshomaru-sama without a title!?"

"I thought perhaps you could tell me of Chichiue's memento, Tenseiga," Sesshomaru informed.

"So you're saying you've come to pay you Hahaue a visit?" The silver haired woman asked.

"Mother!?" Jaken, Tsukune and the girls asked in shock. That beautiful woman was Sesshomaru's mother!

The darkness took them to a giant Japanese classic style palace. The silver haired woman was seated on a big throne, facing her son. "So, Sesshomaru, do you actually do not hate humans?" She said, "those two human children you have with you, do you intend to eat them?"

"Ridiculous," the demon lord stated, "Tenseiga's method of opening the Meidou, surely you heard about it from Chichiue."

"Maybe," his mother said, rolling her collar's jewel between her red nailed fingers, "I was merely entrusted with this Meidou-seki, after all…"

"Meidou-seki?"

"I was told to use it if Sesshomaru was to stop by," the golden eyed maiden continued, "oh yes, and he told me this as well… 'if you use the Meidou-seki, Sesshomaru will be faced with great danger. However you must not feel fear or sadness. "

"And she says that while smiling," Jaken whispered.

"She doesn't seem very worried," Rin commented.

"Now we know where he got it from," Kurumu joked, making her friends to nod as they sweat dropped.

"What will you do, Sesshomaru?" The Daiyoukai's mother asked, looking bored, "don't keep your Hahaue waiting."

"Hmph. The thought never crossed my mind," Sesshomaru informed.

"In that case," his mother took the black stone in her hands, "shall we have a bit of fun?"

The stone glowed and a giant dog shaped shadow emerged from it, charging against the demon lord. Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga and swung it. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" The black slash appeared behind the shadow dog, but it didn't make it anything.

"So this is Sesshomaru's Meidou," the demon lord's mom said, "it's nowhere near a circle."

The hound dodged the Daiyoukai's form. "What!? Sesshomaru-sama's sword didn't cut it!" Jaken pointed.

"That's a hellhound," the mother informed, "Sesshomaru, no matter what you do, your sword will neither injure nor heal it." The hound charged, but not against him. It went in the kids' direction.

"It's coming this way!" Rin yelled as Kohaku covered her with his body. The shadow devoured them and then jumped to get into the Meidou Sesshomaru had opened before. The Daiyoukai leaped and flew towards the black portal, making his classmates to gasp.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" His mother called, making him stop, "do you intend to pass through the Meidou? On top of that, to save a human… you really have become soft."

"I'm just going there to kill the dog," Sesshomaru assured as he narrowed his eyes and then flew through the crescent moon shaped portal, which closed after he passed.

The scene changed and the students found themselves flying in the middle of an almost total darkness. Sesshomaru was flying ahead of them, looking down.

"We are…?" Tsukune asked.

"Inside the Meidou," Inner Moka guessed.

"Look! A road!" Ruby pointed down.

"That's the one road to hell," Lillith explained, "and there's the dog." Sesshomaru raised his claws and charged against the moving shadow, swinging his claws. The dog dodged the attack and Sesshomaru ended up destroying a segment of the road. The students landed behind him and looked at the hound, finding that the children were inside it. The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes at the shadow and charged, drawing Tenseiga. He swung the sword and cut the beast in half, freeing the children, which fell on the road as the two pieces of the dog were devoured by the darkness. The demon lord sheathed his weapon and kneeled by Rin, touching her face and checking if she was alright. "Sesshomaru-san…?" Outer Moka said as she looked at his worried face.

"He really is worried about her," Kurumu stated in shock. Tsukune smiled a little, this was a huge change from that cold hearted demon they saw at the beginning. Kohaku trembled and sighed before he returned to consciousness and stood.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Rin!" The boy checked the girl as the demon lord stood and looked away, his worried expression disappearing.

"Looks like you are able to move," he spoke, "the power of the Shikon fragment, huh?"

"Rin is…" The eyes of the boy looked past the demon lord and widened, "the road!" The path behind Sesshomaru fell into the darkness. The sound of wings made them to look up, finding various bird like skeletons flying towards them as they chirped furiously. The silver haired demon thundered his fingers and swung his claws, destroying the birds' bodies. A bubbling came from the road's edge and four shadow serpents with Inu heads raised from the darkness.

"Take Rin and run!" Sesshomaru ordered and charged against the serpents, drawing Tenseiga.

"Right!" Kohaku answered and carried the girl as he ran down the road. The Daiyoukai swung Tenseiga and cut three of the serpents' heads off. The fourth serpent attacked the human boy, crashing its head against the path. The ground under Kohaku exploded and the children began to fell into the black water, but Sesshomaru appeared and saved them, returning both kids to the road.

"Don't waste my time," the demon lord reprimanded.

"H-Hai," Kohaku nodded.

"This arm is only meant to hold a sword," the Inugami Daiyoukai explained and then turned to walk away, "let's go, don't get separated." As they walked, the road behind them fell, forbidding them to come back.

"They've stopping attacking…" Kohaku noted and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, then the boy gasped, "Sesshomaru-sama… Rin isn't breathing." The Daiyoukai stopped and widened his eyes, and the students were startled when, just for a second, they saw terror in the demon lord's golden orbs. Sesshomaru turned around and faced Kohaku, "she hasn't been breathing for a while and her body is getting cold."

"Put Rin down," the demon lord ordered and the young human deposited the girl gently on the ground as Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga. He looked over Rin and widened his eyes; he didn't swing his healing sword.

"What is he waiting for?" Tsukune asked. Lillith looked at him and shook her head. "Does that mean…?"

"She can't be revived by Tenseiga," the pixie informed.

"The little girl cannot be saved!?" Kurumu exclaimed, "poor thing…"

"She's dead…?" The voice of the demon lord echoed, "Why, Tenseiga!? Answer me!"

"We're hearing his thoughts again," Inner Moka said.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama," Kohaku was looking away, "as long as I'm with you…"

"Silence," Sesshomaru ordered.

A strong wind blew and the darkness extended and surrounded them for a moment before it retracted. The students looked around, trying to find anything new. "It took the girl!" Outer Moka signaled.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin was…!" The demon lord and the human boy began to walk into the darkness, being followed by the students. After a couple of minutes of walking, a light appeared in front of them and extended, showing them the palace of Sesshomaru's mother.

"Come out, Sesshomaru," the silver haired woman called, "if you keep coming this way, you will be able to leave hell. However, this path will close soon. If that happens, you will never be able to return to this world again."

"Kohaku," Sesshomaru spoke, "you take that path." And with that he began to encircle the portal his mother had opened. The students noted how a new path started to form under his feet and began to follow him, the same as Kohaku. The portal closed behind him. The scent of rotten flesh assaulted their noses.

"Aaagghh! This place stinks!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"This is the scent of death," Inner Moka informed. A giant humanoid figure straightened in front of them, a stinky shadow with human shape. Sesshomaru ran against it.

"That thing has the girl, desu!" Yukari pointed the girl's body, which was held by the giant's hand. They followed him until he stopped, and the students saw something that made them shake… a human corpses' mountain.

"Then that giant must be… the master of hell," Ruby guessed, narrowing her eyes.

"Rin…" There were Sesshomaru's thoughts again, "I'm bringing you back!!" The Daiyoukai charged again, drawing Tenseiga, "I won't let you go there!" Swinging his sword, he cut the Hell master's arm off, releasing Rin from his hold. They landed in the middle of the corpses.

"He did it!" Kohaku said and he and the students walked closer to the demon lord.

"Rin, wake up," Sesshomaru ordered but the girl didn't react. The demon lord looked down closely at the girl that he was holding against his chest and the widened his eyes.

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"I can't save her?" Sesshomaru's thoughts were heard as Tenseiga was dropped by his hand.

"He discarded his sword," Inner Moka noted, her eyes widened.

"I didn't have to bring her with me… when I called Rin back from the dead after she'd been mauled by wolves…" The students listened closely to the echoing words, "at that time… if I'd just left her at a human village…"

"There's so much pain in his voice," Kokoa whispered, "why, Sesshomaru-sama? For a human?"

"I can't save her!?" Outer Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby had tears in their eyes; they just couldn't imagine losing their Tsukune like that, "Tenseiga… just for something like this… Rin… I let you die. To obtain this in exchange for Rin's life… It means nothing!!"

The blade of Tenseiga began to glow and the dead started to crawl towards it. "The dead are…!" Inner Moka pointed.

"The scent of death… This people are… the same as Rin," Sesshomaru thought as the corpses tried to reach the holy sword, "They want to be saved… huh?" In front of the eyes of the students, Sesshomaru kneeled and held Tenseiga's hilt, picking up the sword. The waves of holy energy extended in all directions, purifying the dead and the darkness in an act of pure merci.

The next thing they knew was that they were standing in front of Sesshomaru's mother again and a Meidou opened over their heads. They gasped as they saw its new size, a half circle.

"The Meidou was opened from the inside!" Jaken yelled, "and its hole it's getting bigger!" Sesshomaru appeared and came out from the Meidou, carrying Rin and with Kohaku following him, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"So, you've returned," his mother greeted as he lay Rin down on her throne and Kohaku and Jaken ran to check her, "what's the matter, Sesshomaru? You look upset." Sesshomaru looked at her, "just as you wished, Tenseiga matured and the Meidou widened. So how about being just a little happy?"

The demon lord narrowed his eyes at her. "You knew… that this would happen to Rin," he stated.

"You already saved this girl with Tenseiga, correct?" His mother asked, "Tenseiga is only able to call a dead person back once," Sesshomaru widened his eyes, "it's only natural. After all, life is finite. It's not something that you can save as many times as you like at your convenience."

"So she won't be able to come back," Tsukune said, sadly.

"Did you think that you were like a God or something? That as long as you had Tenseiga, there was no fear of death?" The silver haired woman continued, "Sesshomaru, it's something you had to learn. That when your heart wishes to save someone dear to you… it must at the same time feel sadness and fear of losing that person."

"Sadness and fear…" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Your father said this as well. Tenseiga is a healing sword," the demon lord looked down, "even when wielded as a weapon you must understand the weight of life and carry a compassionate heart when dispatching your enemy," the students looked at Sesshomaru, who was still looking down, "this is what is necessary for the one who wields Tenseiga, which can save one hundred of life and enemies to the Meidou."

"So in order for Sesshomaru-sama to have a compassionate heart… Rin had to die…" Jaken whispered with tears in his eyes, but only Kohaku and the students were able to hear him because of their position.

"Little youkai," the golden eyed maiden called, making the imp to look up at her, "are you crying?"

"I'm Jaken," the green servant informed, "and because Sesshomaru-sama's disposition prevents him for ever showing tears, I, Jaken, shall in his place…" The little youkai dried his tears with the sleeve of his haori.

"Ah. Are you sad, Sesshomaru?" The woman asked, looking at her son. His expression was neutral, but there was a strange light inside his eyes that showed his sorrow, "don't think I'll do this again." The female youkai walked over to Rin as she took off her Meidou-seki and the placed it on the girl's chest. A light started to emanate form the black stone.

"Light from the Meidou-seki…" Kohaku said.

"Is the girl's life that was left behind in hell," Sesshomaru's mother explained. The light vanished and the little opened her eyes slowly.

"She revived!" Kurumu cheered in joy. Rin began to cough violently, but stopped when Sesshomaru caressed her face.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin whispered as she took the Daiyoukai's hand.

"You are… All right now," the demon lord assured as he looked down at her with warm eyes. The girl nodded and tried to sit up, Sesshomaru helped her to sit.

"Oh! Honorable mother!" Jaken called, "allow me to express my thanks in Sesshomaru-sama's place."

"Is Sesshomaru happy?" The mother asked as she looked at his son.

"Most extremely so," Jaken assured. All present watched as the silver haired man and the human girl looked at each other. Sesshomaru had a kind little smile on his face.

"All this fuss for just one human girl…" The golden eyed woman said, "he has become like his father in the strangest ways."

* * *

Now, the reason why I decided to end the chapter there is quite simple, if I'd continued, all the Rin's revival part would have lost impact...

...

...

Anyway, if you want me to finish all the rest in one more chapter, let me know. But I have to warn you, there is a lot left, so you'll have to wait a little more than usual. Well, thanks for all and leave reviews!!!!!!!!


	20. A swords story, final act

Heyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! I finally finished it (Sesshomaru's past)!!!! Hufffff!!!

Thank you all for your reviews, and thank you very much Miss Megz for helping me. I don't own anything of Inuyasha or Rosario to Vampire.

* * *

"What's wrong, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked after Jaken sighed again. She was behind the green imp, riding Ah-Un as they followed Sesshomaru through the forest. Kohaku was walking by her and looked down at the little demon, waiting for his answer.

"You don't feel anything?" The youkai asked, looking over his shoulder at her. The students were walking behind them, expecting for something to happen that could answer some of their questions. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and his followers did the same. The students walked a little more so they could see well. A child with dark hair and dressed all in white was standing in front of them, with his black eyes analyzing the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the child called, "would you like to learn the secret of what Tenseiga is lacking?"

"The secret of what Tenseiga lacks, you say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Doesn't it bother you?" The child asked, "Tenseiga's Meidou can't form a circle yet."

"Hey, who are you!?" Jaken yelled, "why do you know such a thing!?"

"Silence, Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered.

"I didn't say anything," Jaken assured.

"Why do you always tell that lie?" Rin asked.

The girl turned around and began to walk. "If you wish to know," the child said, "then follow after me."

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken whispered and the Daiyoukai began to follow the child. The imp, the humans and the female youkai started to walk too, following Sesshomaru for almost an hour.

"When are we going to get there!?" Kurumu asked, tired and irritated, and looked up at Lillith, "can't you just jump all the walking?"

"I'm tired and I still have to make various jumps after this," the pixie explained, "so I am saving energy for that. Walking a little won't kill you." The succubus pouted and turned around, angry. They walked over a big ark of rock that crossed a cliff and Jaken sped up until he was directly behind the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you know that strange child?" the green servant asked.

"I don't," the silver haired man replied.

"Mmmm… so couldn't this be a trap?" The imp proposed, "they could be luring you out with Tenseiga's secret in order to kill you… or something."

"In that case I will just slice them apart," Sesshomaru said like it was nothing.

"Ah? The child is gone…!?" Kohaku pointed. They didn't have time for questions, Sesshomaru looked up and the others imitated him. They were forced to jump as a ball of black energy crashed against the rock bridge, destroying it. Kurumu, Ruby and Yukari invoked their wings and held their companions in the air, flying next to Ah-Un.

"Look over there!" Kokoa pointed as she mounted Yukari's flying wand. There was a figure there, a man, and that strange black eyed kid was standing next to it. Sesshomaru had noted it too and drew his sword. After he swung it, the Meidou Zangetsuha appeared and devoured a portion of the mountain below the stranger.

"Did you aim below me on purpose?" The figure asked and, judging by the voice, they knew it was a male, "since the enemy has come this far… I suppose you want to know the secret of Tenseiga, Sesshomaru," the man was wearing a black armor and held a staff with his right hand, a curious half mask covered his left eye.

"Wh-who are you!?" Jaken asked, riding Ah-Un with Rin and Kohaku.

"I don't care who he is," Sesshomaru informed. He was floating in front of the students, it was really amazing seen him. It was like he was light enough for the air to hold it in place, "why do you know of Tenseiga?"

"In the past, I fought against that sword," the man explained.

"What?"

"Although, back when I fought your father, that sword didn't have that form," the man continued.

"An enemy of Sesshomaru-sama's father…!?" Kohaku asked.

"Damn you, pretending to be young!" Jaken yelled.

"If he fought Sesshomaru's father and survived," Inner Moka spoke as she was deposited on the ground by Kurumu, "that means he is remarkable strong." Sesshomaru charged, disappearing for less than a second before he reappeared in front of the man, swinging down his claws and destroying the ground under his opponent. The masked man was able to dodge the attack by leaping back and landed on a rock above Sesshomaru.

"In order to know the sword's secret, you intend to fight me without it?" The man narrowed his eye, "don't take me lightly! I'm Shishinki!" He swung his staff, shooting black energy against Sesshomaru. The demon lord dodged it easily and landed on the same portion of ground where the students were, they all turned around as the attack crashed against a mountain and widened their eyes at what they saw. A perfectly round Meidou ate a part of the mountain, leaving a round crater on its face, "hmph. In the beginning, Meidou Zangetsuha was my technique," Shishinki landed in front of the Daiyoukai, "Sesshomaru, your father stole it from me," the man reached his mask and took it off, "as well as my face," all his face up from his left eye was missing.

"So your technique was stolen and your face broken," Sesshomaru said, "did you call me out here just to whine at me?"

"Heh. Meidou Zangetsuha is my technique… a technique that doesn't need two users," Shishinki commented, "especially by some incomplete sword like Tenseiga!" The man swung his staff and launched a Meidou, which crashed against the mountain after Sesshomaru dodged it.

"Tenseiga is incomplete?" Kokoa asked

"Bastard, what do you know?" The Daiyoukai asked.

"You want to know?" Shishinki asked as he placed his mask back on, "even though you'll be a dead man soon."

"Hmph. With that attitude, it looks like you have no interest in answering me," Sesshomaru spoke, "in that case; I have no use for you!" He swung Tenseiga and the giant Meidou appeared but Shishinki dodged it.

"Sesshomaru, your Meidou is merely pointlessly large," the masked man opined and turned to swing his staff at his enemy's Meidou, "however, it will never form a perfect circle!" A smaller but perfect Meidou flew and crashed against Sesshomaru's. It was a surprise for all of them when Shishinki's attack began to absorb the larger Meidou.

"Sesshomaru-sama's Meidou was absorbed by Shishinki's Meidou!?" Jaken exclaimed. The students had their eyes wide open and turned around when they heard footsteps coming closer.

"Kohaku!" A woman called. She was the demon slayer from Inuyasha's group and all the other members were there. Sesshomaru and Shishinki turned around to face the intruders, and the masked man swung his staff at them. Inuyasha and his friends managed to dodge the Meidou.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Inuyasha charged, drawing his sword and swinging it, "Kaze no Kisu!" The wave of energy destroyed the mountain where Shishinki had been standing a second before.

"Tessaiga, huh? I'd heard that he'd had two sons," the enemy was standing on other mountain and everyone turned to face him, "and the younger brother was given Tessaiga. Interesting…"

"Hey, Sesshomaru, what's going on here!?" Inuyasha asked, but his brother ignored him.

"What does that mean, Sesshomaru? Doesn't it seem natural that you, as the elder brother, should have inherited Tessaiga?" The Meidou user provoked.

"So did you call me out here to fight?" Sesshomaru asked, "in that case… we don't need any more useless chatter!" The opponents swung their weapons and the Meidous crashed again, with the same results as the last encounter.

"Sesshomaru, did you know?" Shishinki asked, "how your Tenseiga was born?"

"What…?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I told you, when I fought your father, Tenseiga didn't have that form. No, Tenseiga didn't even exist," the masked warrior explained, "what I actually fought was Tessaiga."

"He fought Tessaiga… and lost?" Inuyasha asked and turned to look at Sesshomaru. The students followed his gaze and gasped as they saw the angry expression on the Daiyoukai's face.

"He lost against Tessaiga, so his own technique, the Meidou Zangetsuha, was stolen…?" Kagome asked.

"And at that time… Tenseiga didn't even exist…?" Miroku whispered.

"Oh no… that means…" Kokoa said, "Sesshomaru-sama…"

"What?" Kurumu asked her but there was no time for an answer.

"That's right, Sesshomaru," Shishinki continued, "Tenseiga is Tessaiga's…"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru growled and the two Meidou crashed again. The masked man swung his staff immediately and the Daiyoukai leaped to dodge a new Meidou.

"Your father was the one that stole the Meidou Zangetsuha from me," the enemy remembered, "I wonder if it was too much for him…"

"What does this mean, Myoga-jiji-chan?" Kagome asked to the flea that stood on her shoulder.

"Well, Meidou Zangetsuha is a dangerous and ominous technique to cut open a Meidou and dispatch your enemy directly to hell," the flea explained, "certainly, the master had thought about what to do with this technique."

"So, therefore, it was cast off of Tessaiga," Shishinki continued, "and that which inherited that unneeded technique… was your Tenseiga, Sesshomaru."

"Tenseiga was cast off of Tessaiga…?" Inuyasha repeated and looked at the demon lord.

"So it's an unwanted piece," the Daiyoukai whispered with his eyebrows furrowed, "why…?"

"On top of that, the younger brother, who received Tessaiga, has human scent about him," Shishinki provoked, "so a mere Hanyou was given the original sword. Hmph. Sesshomaru, it seems that you've been completely shunned by your father," the silver haired demon was silent, deep in thought, as he looked down, "so, do you understand now? What it means for Tenseiga to be an incomplete sword? Since Tenseiga is merely a cast off piece of Tessaiga, it can't fire a complete Meidou Zangetsuha… no matter how much you train!" The masked warrior swung his staff and fired a Meidou directly at Sesshomaru. The demon didn't seem like he was going to dodge it.

"Look out, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken warned.

"Kaze no Kisu!" Inuyasha swung Tessaiga, diverting Shishinki's attack.

"Hmph. Hanyou… do you intend to assist your brother?" The armored man mocked, "after I take my time finishing of Sesshomaru, I'll deal with you."

"Shut up! Just be quiet and watch!" Inuyasha ordered. A presence next to him made him turn just to see his brother as he punched him in the face, sending him back. The Hanyou stood from the ground and looked angry at the demon lord, "you bastard! What was that for!?"

"I won't let you interfere," Sesshomaru warned, with a pained look in his face.

"Sesshomaru-san," Tsukune said.

"His pride is hurt," Lillith explained and Tsukune looked at her.

"For a prideful youkai like him, the fact that a Hanyou received Tessaiga from his father and that he left Tenseiga, a cast off piece of the original weapon, is a great hit against his pride…" Inner Moka spoke, the rest of them looked at her, knowing pretty well that the silver haired vampire was expert in the pride topic.

"Poor Sesshomaru-sama…" Kokoa sniffed and dried her tears.

"Isn't that a little melodramatic…" Mizore opined and Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby nodded. The Lord of the Western lands leaped, thundering his fingers.

"Lost the will to use Tenseiga, huh?" Shishinki said and swung his staff, "then off with you to hell!" The Meidou was fired and Sesshomaru dodged it. The Meidou user chuckled and swung his staff again, surprising everyone as several black circles appeared in the Daiyoukai's way.

"He can shoot more than one at once!?" Miroku asked, startled.

"Stop, Sesshomaru!" The Hanyou yelled but the demon lord charged against his enemy.

"Jejeje. So you're so desperate that you'd just charge at me without a plan, huh?" Shishinki said and swung his staff, "you're an amateur, Sesshomaru!" More Meidou surrounded the Daiyoukai, but he managed to dodge them all and swung his claws against his opponent. Shishinki leaped and avoided the attack before he swung his staff down at Sesshomaru. "You fool! You think you can defeat me with your mere claws!?" The demon lord dodged another group of Meidou and landed in front of Shishinki, who chuckled. "How long can you run?"

"You scum, this Sesshomaru has said nothing about running away," the golden eyed demon spoke.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Please listen to what I have to say!" They turned to look at Inuyasha, who had Myoga jumping on his shoulder.

"That voice… the old flea Myoga, huh?" The masked man commented.

"Sesshomaru-sama, your father entrusted you with Tenseiga because of who you are!" The flea continued and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Meidou Zangetsuha is a technique that dispatches an enemy directly to hell, it's not a technique just anyone can handle!"

"Hmph. That's for sure," Shishinki opined, "a Hanyou like the little brother wouldn't be able to withstand the Jyaki from hell."

"Your father counted on your strength as a full youkai!" Myoga explained, "he intended for you to one day acquire the Meidou Zangetsuha and learn to wield it fully!"

"So, for that purpose… he intentionally cast Tenseiga off of Tessaiga?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hmph. What an amusing story. Then wouldn't it have been better to simply grant Sesshomaru the Tessaiga that already had the Meidou Zangetsuha?" The masked warrior asked, "I'm sure that's what Sesshomaru is thinking."

Nobody spoke for the next seconds. "Well… if you look at it that way…" The flea finally said. Inuyasha grabbed him between his fingers.

"You were just belittling him?" The Hanyou asked.

"Somehow, you seem to feel for Sesshomaru-sama as well…" Myoga commented as he was squeezed by Inuyasha.

"Get back, Myoga," Sesshomaru ordered and charged. Shishinki swung his staff and fired more Meidou. The demon lord changed his direction several times, dodging the attacks. One of the black circles, however, reached the left sleeve of his haori, dispatching it to hell.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled.

"Hmmm… just one arm, huh?" Shishinki asked and his eye went wide as Sesshomaru appeared in front of him, extending his claws against his face. The masked man moved his head to the right just in time to avoid the mortal stab and the Daiyoukai's claws ended up destroying his mask and sent him down to the dirt.

"I've missing this left arm from the start, all because Chichiue left Tessaiga to Inuyasha," the demon lord explained, "however, I don't feel bitter about it. In the end it has allowed me to exceed in battle," Shishinki groaned and stood, "Tenseiga's secret… I don't need to hear whatever vile obscenities would spew from your mouth. I would just hear drivel."

Shishinki chuckled. "Having regrets…?" He asked, "but… you're too late," the demon with half face prepared his staff.

"Get back, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ordered as he ran towards his brother. Tessaiga was covered in diamonds.

"I told you not to interfere!" The Daiyoukai growled.

"Like I can do that!" Inuyasha responded and swung his sword, "Kongousouha!" A rain of diamond lances was shot against Shishinki.

"How amusing! I'll send you to hell as brothers in arms!" The Meidou user fired several Meidou against the brothers, sucking in the diamonds in their way. The students were so concentrated in the battle that they didn't hear Kagome yelling the two brothers to run away. Everything happened in slow motion from there.

"What's happening!?" Tsukune asked.

"Just listen," Lillith said.

"Tenseiga is resonating with Tessaiga," there was Sesshomaru's voice, "is it telling me to fight alongside Inuyasha!? No, only in order to save Inuyasha and Tessaiga…" The black circles were getting closer by every second, "in order to get rid of the undesirable Meidou Zangetsuha, Tenseiga was cast off of Tessaiga. And that Tenseiga was given to me, in order for me to save Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru, lost even the will to fight now?" Shishinki commented once the time returned to its normal speed, "it's no matter, you've already run out of moves. To hell with you! Take care of your father's memento while you're there!" All the black attacks were directed towards the demon lord.

"Chichiue's memento, huh?" Sesshomaru whispered, "whatever Chichiue was thinking when he gave me Tenseiga, I don't care anymore. However, Shishinki…" The Daiyoukai thought as he drew Tenseiga, "a piece of filth like you has no reason to live!" He yelled as he swung his sword. Something happened and Shishinki's Meidou changed their course, ascending into the sky. They all looked up and gasped as they saw a giant Meidou forming above them. it was at least ten times bigger than Shishinki's… it was Sesshomaru's complete Meidou.

"It's… amazing," Kokoa whispered and her classmates nodded. They could look it clearly now. Inside the Meidou… they could see an entire universe inside it. Thousand of stars and spiral galaxies were seen as the path of darkness opened.

"Wha…! Impossible!" Shishinki yelled as he began to be sucked up by the massive attack, "how pitiful, Sesshomaru! That your father did such an utterly cruel thing!" The Meidou closed, dispatching Shishinki directly to hell.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, you just…" Inuyasha spoke. He was standing next to the demon lord, "Wasn't that a complete Meidou Zangetsuha?" The Daiyoukai just sheathed Tenseiga and turned to walk away, "wait, Sesshomaru! So now you've mastered Tenseiga! Shouldn't you be happy about that!?"

"There is something strange about all of this," Inner Moka opined.

"What do you mean?" Outer Moka asked, looking at her alter ego. The silver haired girl just narrowed her eyes.

"By the time I had the capacity of judgment, dad had already died," the Hanyou continued, "so I don't know what dad was thinking. But what that Shishinki guy said, that Tenseiga was an unneeded piece of Tessaiga, an incomplete sword… that was just a mean way of saying that dad at least recognized you and gave you Tenseiga."

"Why do you think that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I've decided that I'm not gonna let resent your sword just because of a misunderstanding!" Inuyasha explained, "I'm gonna show you that Tenseiga really is dad's memento right here and now!"

"Hmph. Inuyasha, your eyes are empty sockets…" The Daiyoukai commented.

"What!?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Tenseiga's ability to render a perfectly circular Meidou was simply because of resonating with Tessaiga nearby…" The demon lord thought and the students were able to hear it, "that's ample proof that Tessaiga is the master and Tenseiga the servant. And even before that…"

"So I was right, after all," Inner Moka said and looked down, making her companions to look at her, "that surely is cruel."

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked.

"That Sesshomaru's father had a plan for the two swords. I believe that he was planning that Tenseiga was to be absorbed back by Tessaiga," the crimson eyed woman explained, making her classmates to gasp and look up at Lillith, who nodded.

"Inuyasha, something for you to remember," Sesshomaru said and turned to face his brother, "you and I are destined to fight until we die."

The darkness blocked their vision.

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped into the male dorms' grounds. He was going to take a shower and change back into his uniform. The clothes he was wearing, the same he used against Kahlua, were stained with blood and now had those low-class youkai's smell mixed with his own. He stopped, though, and looked back at the forest.

"You can come out, werewolf," he said. There was a rustle from the bushes and Gin appeared.

"Hi, I… mmm… I was wondering if I could have a few words with you, Sesshomaru-san," the black haired demon asked.

"What is it?"

"I heard about what happened this morning back in the human world. You fought against the best assassin of Fairy Tale," Gin commented, "I know you can take care by yourself but I'm just wondering if you know what they're planning."

"They pretended to use me for they purposes. That organization wants to break down the human society," Sesshomaru explained and turned to enter the dorm.

"I see, and what are you planning to do?" The werewolf asked as he followed the Daiyoukai.

"That's not of your business."

"So you're planning on going to the human world and track him down," Gin guessed and stopped, "in that case, I suggest you go to their base in the same city where we were until this morning. There you could find a trail to follow."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned, his eyes narrowed as he analyzed Gin's wounds. "That is what you were doing, huh?" The werewolf shrugged.

"What can I say; I really had some business there," the black haired man rubbed the back of his head, "well, I'm going now. I believe you will be able to find the building if you follow my scent."

"So, you know."

"Of course. My sense of smell may not be as good as yours, but it's still pretty good," Sesshomaru turned and walked away. Gin remained there for a few moments before he stepped out of the dorm, "whoever that said that Inu youkai were friendly, obviously didn't know about this one."

* * *

"Draw, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered. He was standing in front of his half brother, with Tenseiga in his hand. The students still didn't believe that he, a demon as prideful as himself, had accepted to use some mirror fragment offered by his most hated enemy just to steal Tessaiga's powers.

"Wha…? Sesshomaru, you bastard," Inuyasha spoke, "have you lost your mind or something?"

"I'm telling you to draw," the Daiyoukai repeated.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered.

"Does he intend to fight Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Keh! This is ridiculous," the Hanyou said, "are you obsessing over the swords again?" The demon lord swung his sword, firing a Meidou against the red dressed half breed, who jumped back to dodge it. Clearly it had been a warning shot, "well, it looks like you're serious. In that case, I'm not going to hold back either!" The Hanyou drew his Tessaiga and prepared for the battle. In front of everyone, Tenseiga's blade began to glow and Inuyasha didn't wait any longer. "Kaze no Kisu!" The wave of energy didn't appear, surprising all the presents.

"What!? The Kaze no Kisu didn't come out!?" Shippo asked. Sesshomaru's sword pulsated and transformed into a perfect copy of Tessaiga, with a whirl surrounding its blade.

"Kaze no Kisu!" The demon lord swung down Tenseiga, and the roaring attack advanced towards Inuyasha, who leaped back to dodge it.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!" The Hanyou yelled, "have you sold your soul to Naraku!?"

"What does he mean!?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku's scent is coming from your sword!" Inuyasha accused.

"Oh, sorry, that would be my scent," a voice said. They all looked up at a dark haired man who was riding a giant origami crane, "a memento from Kanna. I gave Sesshomaru-sama a fragment of her mirror monster."

"What did you say!?" Sango asked.

"The mirror monster…!?" Miroku exclaimed.

"So then, does that mean Sesshomaru is borrowing Naraku's power in order to reflect all of Tessaiga's power into Tenseiga!?" Kagome asked.

"But that's… Sesshomaru-sama, why!?" Rin took a few steps forward, "Naraku tried to kill Kohaku! And even so…"

"Too much commotion," the origami rider said and took out a canteen, shaking it, "how about I take you somewhere where you can fight at your leisure?" He opened the canteen and spread its liquid around the two warriors. The next second, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the students were standing in floating platforms. There were Youkai flying everywhere, surrounded them. None of the viewers asked anything, they were just too focused on the incoming battle.

"I see. If we are here, we will not have any useless interruptions…" Sesshomaru said.

"I misjudged you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, "do you really want Tessaiga this badly!?" Tenseiga's blade was covered in diamonds before the demon lord swung them off, shooting them against Inuyasha.

"Kongousouha!" The rain of lances destroyed half of the platform, and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, "it's breaking apart…" Sesshomaru said, "I misjudged you as well, Inuyasha. To think you were really this weak…" The students heard his thoughts, "meaning that you were never qualified to have Tessaiga to begin with…"

The demon lord looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Damn you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. He had grabbed one of the surrounding youkai to escape from the attack, "did you really want to kill me!?" The Hanyou swung Tessaiga down against the demon lord, who blocked the attack with Tenseiga.

"If you are weak, I will kill you," Sesshomaru stated, "and… I'll destroy them both! Tessaiga and Tenseiga!" He swung his sword, sending Inuyasha and Tessaiga flying back against another floating platform, "show me, Inuyasha. Proof that you are Tessaiga's successor rather than me," Inuyasha widened his eyes and smiled.

"In other words, if I win you'll give up," the Hanyou guessed and furrowed his eyebrows as youki surrounded Tenseiga's blade.

"You just try!" Sesshomaru used the Kaze no Kisu and Inuyasha used his sword to shield his body, "if someone is going to die here, Inuyasha, it will only be you. I will not show any mercy or compassion!" The Hanyou was pushed back by the attack's force and fell from the floating rock. The elder brother looked down at his opponent as he fell, but narrowed his eyes as he saw Inuyasha leaping up and swinging his sword against him. Sesshomaru leaped back and dodged the attack, landing on another platform as Inuyasha landed on a flying youkai. The students, which had been jumping from platform to platform as the battle proceeded, gasped when they say the Hanyou's face.

"He transformed," Outer Moka said. Tsukune wondered if he looked like that when Ghoul took over his body. Inuyasha had his eyes reddened; his fangs were larger than normal and two bluish marks on his cheeks.

"Hmph. You transformed into a youkai out of desperation, huh?" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha dismounted the youkai and landed on a platform. The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes at his sword, "it's resonating with Inuyasha's sword!?"

"Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha growled and charged, clashing their swords together. The Hanyou leaped back and swung his sword, "Kaze no Kisu!" The attack appeared this time and Sesshomaru was forced to leap back to avoid it, landing on another platform.

"Hmph… we just had to cross swords and the youkai power went running back, huh?" The Daiyoukai thought and looked at his sword, "so, you want to go back to Inuyasha,"

"Next, I'm taking back Kongousouha!" The Hanyou charged again.

"Inuyasha, if you truly are Tessaiga's successor… just try and steal this attack too! Meidou Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga and the giant Meidou appeared behind the Hanyou, "Inuyasha, Meidou Zangetsuha is a technique that I perfected," the demon lord thought, "if it's fated to someday become yours, the you can take it right now!" The red dressed man was being attracted by the black circle and he finally was sucked into it completely. The silver haired demon looked up at his Meidou, "is this the end for you, Inuyasha? Though you were supposed to be Tessaiga's successor... in that case, I have no desire for swords like this," the students gasped when the Daiyoukai tossed his sword into the Meidou, "vanish into hell… along with Inuyasha."

"He really discarded it…" Tsukune said, "but… how does he has it in the present?"

"Just watch," the pixie smiled. The students looked up at Inuyasha, who was inside the Meidou. Tessaiga was glowing, and ended up transforming, dragon scales appearing on its blade. A magenta spiral appeared behind the Hanyou.

"Is that… Inuyasha's youki?" Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha looked around, trying to find something, and finally cut in half his own youki. By doing so, the spiral began to grow, eroding the Meidou off, "the youki got bigger…!?" The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes as he watched his ultimate attack being defeated by Tessaiga's power, "so this… is proof of succession, huh…" The rolling youki got bigger and bigger, leaving the edge of the circular Meidou. The Daiyoukai widened his eyes as Inuyasha's back was stabbed by several diamond lances and looked at his sword, which was covered in diamonds and moving on its own. Inuyasha turned to face the floating sword as it waved again, firing more lances. Inuyasha's rolling youki decreased, making Sesshomaru to furrow his eyebrows. "His youki… weakened?" he thought and narrowed his eyes, "Naraku!" The demon lord leaped into the Meidou. Inuyasha tried to cut Tenseiga but the sword dodged his attack by flying up, where Sesshomaru caught it. "Naraku, I already have the answer," The silver haired demon thought and swung Tenseiga down against Inuyasha. The Hanyou blocked the attack with his own sword. "This fight is between me and Inuyasha… Naraku, you no longer have role in this!" The mirror fragments were swept away, dissolving Tenseiga's transformation. Sesshomaru applied more force and Tenseiga split in two.

"It broke!" Kokoa yelled. The students were floating inside the Meidou, watching the battle.

"It was…" Tsukune said.

"Like he broke it on purpose," Outer Moka finished. Tessaiga pulsated and its blade turned black.

"Meidou Zangetsuha," Sesshomaru thought and watched as his half brother fall into unconsciousness, "he's unconscious… just for something like Naraku's poison," the Daiyoukai floated closer to his brother and began to take out the diamonds lances from his back, "Hmph, he's just a Hanyou…"

"He's taking care of his brother," Kurumu pointed, "that's so swe…" Kurumu stopped talking when Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the face to wake him up. Inuyasha groaned and woke up.

"Sesshomaru… bastard, you still wanna fight?" The Hanyou asked and the Daiyoukai looked around.

"The Meidou has closed," Sesshomaru informed.

"What do you mean…?"

"Whether we are swallowed by the Meidou like this or whether we return to the world of living… Inuyasha, it's up to you," the red dressed man widened his eyes.

"Up to… me? Keh, saying that with such a calm face," Inuyasha commented, "does that mean you know of a way out?" The demon lord narrowed his eyes.

"I just told you, it's something only you can do," the Hanyou furrowed his brows and his blade turned black again.

"Sesshomaru, back then… it was like you broke Tenseiga yourself," the demon lord's body was being covered by the darkness of the Meidou.

"You don't have time to be making small talk," the Daiyoukai said and Inuyasha widened his eyes before he turned. His body was being swallowed too, "Inuyasha, that's your sword now," Sesshomaru thought, "it has to be used in your own way," the darkness extended over his body.

"Don't disappear, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, "not only you surrendering your sword, I don't want your death on my conscience too!" The Hanyou looked around and glued his eyes to a certain point.

"There's light there," Tsukune pointed.

"It's there!" Inuyasha charged and swung his sword. The light spread, illuminating all the Meidou and making Sesshomaru to appear again. The students found themselves standing in the world of living again, looking up at a Meidou.

"A Meidou!?" Kagome asked and gasped as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came out from the black circle, "Inuyasha!" She ran to attend the Hanyou, Rin was running besides her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled.

"So, the one who cut from inside the Meidou was Inuyasha, huh?" Totosai said, "Sesshomaru, have you come to an understanding?"

"It doesn't interest me anymore," Sesshomaru stated and turned around, "let's go, Jaken."  
"Wait, Sesshomaru, "Totosai asked, "you may be reluctant to do so, but… take that with you," they all turned and found Tenseiga stabbed in the ground, "it fell from the Meidou," Inuyasha stood and looked at the healing sword.

"That's… Tenseiga?" He asked, "but I thought it broke…" Totosai picked the sword up and offered it to Sesshomaru.

"In the end, it returned to its original form," Totosai explained, "the sword that can't cut, the healing Tenseiga."

"So, are you saying I should carry that and go around saving people?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked, "don't mock me."

"Wait for me, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called, chasing after him. Rin walked over Totosai and grabbed the sword.

"I'll give this to him when he feels better," she informed and ran after the Daiyoukai with Kohaku by her side.

The darkness engulfed the group of teenagers. "Just one more battle," Lillith informed and the black curtain parted. Two Oni stood in front of the demon lord, looking down at him with furious eyes.

"Just like rumors said," one of them said, "Sesshomaru, you have lost your weapon."

"Jaken-sama, it seems like there's been a lot of these guys lately," Rin commented.

"Honestly," Jaken sighed, "it's not because he's lost his weapon but because if they defeat someone as powerful as Sesshomaru-sama, they'll gain prestige amongst youkai," the little imp looked at the ogres, "so now all these small fry are coming out in droves…"

"Jejeje. I've had an inkling to try some |||||||||||||||||||| meat for a long time," an ogre said.

"Was that an ambulance's siren?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes. I was thinking the best form to censure those words," the fairy explained and the students furrowed their eyebrows, "it's not like he said a bad word or something like that, he just said Sesshomaru-sama's true identity out loud."

"You just don't give it a rest, do you?" Kokoa asked.

"Those are my orders," Lillith responded.

"Be quiet," the demon lord ordered and leaped, swinging his claws against the ogres. Their bodies exploded into hundred of pieces the fell onto the dirt as Sesshomaru landed, "let's go," he ordered.

"Right. Hey, Kohaku, "Jaken called and looked back at the boy, "you understand, don't you? Though Sesshomaru-sama will never say it…"  
"Yes, the oni are after my Shikon shard…" Kohaku said and they began to walk.

"Thanks to that, I feel smaller each time," Jaken commented.

"If you get any smaller, you'll disappear, Jaken-sama" Rin mocked. They continued in silence for a few minutes until Sesshomaru stopped and looked up into the sky.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru-sama?" The green servant asked.

"Get back," the silver haired man said and the ground exploded in front of them. No, something that was flying really fast crashed against the dirt. An armored man appeared in front of them once the dust settled. He had white hair and a crazy look in his eyes. His right arm, probably his more curious limb, was parted in two giant and sharp claws. "Naraku's offspring, huh?" The intruder extended his right arm against the group. Ah-Un, who had Rin on its back, Kohaku, and Jaken dodged the attack. The human boy mounted on the two headed dragon horse as it ascended into the sky. The enemy waved his arm again against them.

"This guy is after Kohaku's Shikon shard!" Jaken yelled from his place on the dirt. Sesshomaru charged and swung his claws against the offspring, which leaped back to dodge them before he swung his arm against the demon lord. The attack was so fast that the silver haired man wasn't able to avoid it and so he received the impact, the sharp appendixes pierced his armor, stabbing him in the stomach. When he retrieved his arm, smoke exited from the Daiyoukai's wound.

"Impossible!" Kokoa yelled, the students had their mouths opened and were as startled as Jaken, Rin and Kohaku.

"You're weak," the enemy said, making Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes.

"Wh-What!?" Jaken yelled, waving his two headed staff. The enemy waved his arm again and Sesshomaru charged as he thundered his fingers. The demon lord swung his claws and cut the psycho's arm off before he sped up and stabbed him in the gut, "you've got him, Sesshomaru-sama! Insolent creature! You'd best spend your time in hell repenting for calling Sesshomaru-sama weak!"

"Something's not right," Inner Moka said. More sharp blades came out from the enemy's back and began to close into a deadly hug. Sesshomaru leaped back and avoided the blades.

"His arm…" Kurumu pointed. Horrible burn marks covered the Daiyoukai's hand. The enemy waved his blade arm again, stabbing it into Sesshomaru's stole, which… bled? "What the hell!?"

"His stole is bleeding… that means… that stole is part of his body!?" Tsukune asked in shock.

"Please run away, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken pleaded, "if you lose your right arm, you'll have no way to fight this guy!" A blade fell from the sky and pierced the psycho's skull, making them all to look up. Kohaku held the chain that was connected to the blade. The guy waved more of his sharp fleshy blades against the boy. Kohaku jumped off from Ah-Un's back and one of the blades reached for the back of his neck as the others held his body still. Sesshomaru leaped up and reached for the boy, but his arm was pierced by the enemy's blades.

"Oh my...!" Outer Moka exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin and Jaken yelled.

"It's over for you," the guy said.

"You bastard!" the enemy's arm was cut off by Inuyasha's Tessaiga and Sesshomaru and Kohaku were released from its sharp tentacles. Sango and Kagome ran over to Kohaku as Jaken stepped closer to his master.

"Sesshomaru-sama, that looks so painful…" The little imp said, with tears in his eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, making them all to turn around as the time traveler fell to the dirt. Her friends surrounded her and tried to wake her up, "you bastard! What did you do to Kagome!?" The Hanyou growled, pointing his sword at the enemy.

"Take Kohaku and leave this place," Sesshomaru ordered and everyone looked at him, he was walking towards the psycho, "you are in the way."

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said and analyzed his brother's arm, "you just stay back! This isn't place for an injured person!"

"What was that!?" Jaken exclaimed, "just whose fault do you think it is that it came to this!? It's because you took Meidou Zangetsuha that Sesshomaru-sama…!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha ordered and widened his eyes. A growl was heard and the students turned to face the Daiyoukai as his Youki flared furiously and his eyes turned red.

"You despicable creature," the demon lord growled and raised his hand, blood falling from his wounds, "making me receive pity from the likes of a Hanyou…" His wounds sealed in front of all the viewers before he charged against the enemy… the black curtain closed again, blocking their view.

"Sorry…" Lillith began.

"True form," the students echoed and rolled their eyes. The darkness cleared and showed them the battle once again; a massive bulk of flesh was throbbing in front of them and Inuyasha and the rest looked at it with desperate eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled from the sky. In that moment, the demon lord came out from the throbbing flesh, with his killing eyes looking at Jaken as the bulk disintegrated into tens of pieces.

"I wasn't thinking anything!" Jaken hurried to say.

"Move, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, "leave the rest to…!" The Daiyoukai didn't listen and charged as the enemy waved his tentacles against him. Sesshomaru swung his claws and shredded the first series of sharp limbs, but the rest started to wrap around his body again.

"Ahhh! He's going to get caught again!" Jaken exclaimed, Inuyasha cursed and charged. The tens of youkai shreds that were floating around them began to fly closer to them.

"Oh, come on, you dumbass!" The Hanyou cut the enemy's tentacles and looked at his brother, "Sesshomaru, I know you don't want my help in this fight! But right now…!" Tessaiga's blade turned black as Inuyasha pointed it at the floating shreds. They widened their eyes when the youkai pieces dispersed.

"He scattered himself!?" Jaken asked, shocked. The floating shreds directed against the viewers and Sango used her giant boomerang to leave them at line.

"Oh! It looks like Hiraikotsu still works on Naraku's body!" Shippo pointed.

"Yeah, however… there doesn't seem to be a limit as to how much his scattered body can be broken apart!" Sango said.

"Then it's up to my Kazaana…!" Miroku was about to open his wind tunnel, but Kohaku woke up suddenly and stopped him. "Kohaku! Are you being controlled by the Jyaki in your shard!?" Several tentacles flew against the monk that rode the two headed dragon.

"That bastard! This time he's after Kohaku's shard…!" Inuyasha yelled and charged. He stopped though, when Sesshomaru appeared in front of Ah-Un and swung his claws to destroy the sharp limbs.

"Aren't you going to use your sword?" The students looked up at the floating head of the enemy as he talked to Inuyasha, "you can't use it, can you? Even if you aim at my scattered body, your comrades will get caught in the middle and die," the Hanyou growled.

"Follow me," the Daiyoukai's voice made the students to turn around to look at him as he guided the group of humans out of between the floating youkai pieces.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are you doing!?" Jaken asked as he and Inuyasha ran to reunite with the demon lord and the humans.

"Can't you tell by looking!?" The Hanyou asked, "he's trying to get Magatsuhi's body to assemble!" the entire group was together and the pieces of the enemy's body began to surround them. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango took care of the pieces that were too close, protecting each other's back.

"Hmph. Can you attack without harming your friends?" Magatsuhi asked, "it'll happed eventually," Inuyasha looked at the floating head and growled.

"From here…" Sesshomaru spoke, making the rest of the group to look at him, "you protect yourselves," the Daiyoukai leaped and charged against the head as the flesh pieces began to wrap him.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I will kill him with my own hands!" The demon lord thought, "this is a matter of pride!"

"Sesshomaru, you idiot! Get back here!" The Hanyou ordered but was ignored by the silver haired demon, who just continued with his way.

"Jejeje. You fool," Magatsuhi said, "I'll devour you!"

"I can smell it! Magatsuhi's main body that's manipulating those scattered pieces of his body," Sesshomaru thought, "it's slightly different from Naraku's, the scent of an evil spirit…" The demon lord drew Tenseiga and flew faster.

"Tenseiga!? But why, Sesshomaru-sama!?" Jaken asked, "Tenseiga is a healing sword that cannot fight..!"

"No, it's there!" Inuyasha informed, "something that Tenseiga can cut!" Sesshomaru flew past the floating head and swung his sword. The air distorted, mixing with a strange but powerful youki, and formed the shape of a face, which's left eyes had just being cut.

"Ahhhh! Curse you….!!" Magatsuhi yelled. A cut mark appeared on the floating head in the exact place where Sesshomaru had cut the spirit.

"Could it be…? Magatsuhi's main body!?" Sango asked.

"That's it! Magatsuhi is the spirit of the youkai sealed within the Shikon no Tama…!" Miroku spoke, "he's not a being of this world!" Sesshomaru swung his sword again, but the scattered pieces of the enemy's body blocked the attack.

"What is that sword? It can cut spirits, but beings of this world, like Naraku's body, are impervious?" Magatsuhi asked and smiled. Two tentacles pierced Sesshomaru's torso, one from the stomach and the other from the back. The students gasped, horror printed on their faces, as the Daiyoukai coughed blood.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken and Rin screamed, with tears in their eyes. Magatsuhi chuckled.

"I'll say it again: you're weak," the evil spirit mocked as his scattered body wrapped Sesshomaru, crushing him. Inuyasha mounted the two tailed lion that was with them and flew up.

"You bastard! How dare you…!?" Inuyasha roared as he jumped off from the beast and swung his sword, cutting the Magatsuhi's head in half, and then waved it down against the fleshy cocoon that held Sesshomaru, "damn it! Damn it!" The Hanyou cursed as he tried to cut open an exit for his brother, "Sesshomaru, you bastard! I'm not gonna let you die like this!"

"Sesshomaru-sama… knew he might lose," Jaken commented, tears falling down from his eyes, "but he chose to die fighting," the little human girl was crying too as she looked expectantly at the massive mass of youkai flesh. Tentacles extended towards the red dressed half breed, which turned and destroyed them before he returned to his efforts to save the Daiyoukai.

"Why not just blow apart that mass with that sword you're so proud off?" Magatsuhi asked as his head reconstructed, "if you're worried about the guy inside, don't be… even if you blow him to pieces, he'll be reborn… as a part of Naraku's body!"

"No!!" Rin and Jaken yelled.

"You bastard! Don't mock me!" Inuyasha swung his sword again, trying to cut the head, which flew back to dodge the attack. Several tentacles attacked Inuyasha again, wrapping him and taking him off of the bulk of flesh. A giant blast of youkai energy emerged from Magatsuhi's flesh made prison and ascended to the sky. The students gasped, it was the strongest and brightest youki they had ever felt, and they widened their eyes even more as the energy began to expand to all directions on the evil spirit's body, destroying it cell by cell. Inside that bright ball of destructive light was the figure of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called and gasped as he realized that the light was coming from his left missing arm. The light continued to spread, destroying Magatsuhi's flesh as it advanced. A strange cloud appeared behind the spirit's floating head, revealing Totosai mounted on his three eyed bull.

"Totosai…" Sesshomaru said and narrowed his eyes as Magatsuhi attacked with more tentacles. The Daiyoukai shifted his position, sending a blast of energy to destroy the sharp limbs.

"Jaken-sama! I can see something in the light!" Rin pointed, and everyone directed their eyes to the signaled point and gasped. His left arm was there holding a sword.

"That is…" Tsukune said.

"His arm that was cut off by Inuyasha…!" Jaken exclaimed. The sword maker flew closer to the brothers as Inuyasha released himself from the tentacles.

"It has finally appeared, Sesshomaru," the old youkai informed, "that's not a memento from your father, it's a sword of your own. Bakusaiga," Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows. The demon lord leaped, the flesh following him. There was something different about him.

"His stole…" Kokoa said, her wide open, "it's bigger now," Inner Moka narrowed her eyes.

"It's useless even if you cut me to pieces," Magatsuhi said and the youkai in the surroundings flew directly to the mass of flesh, combining with it. The light extended again, this time towards the incoming monsters, destroying them too. "Hmph. It seems that you've put on quite a show for me…" The head looked at Sesshomaru, "however, this is still a borrowed body. I feel neither pain nor…!" Magatsuhi was silenced by the demon lord, who destroyed the floating head with a swing of his new sword.

"He did it!" Jaken celebrated, "take that, talking head! That's just what you get for making fun of Sesshomaru-sama!" The Daiyoukai remained silent, looking around in midair, looking for something.

"So he escaped…" He said and landed. Rin and Jaken ran towards him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you all right?" The girl asked, tugging from his pants.

"I had faith in your victory, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken commented. Totosai walked over the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru, you sure took quite a beating," the old man said and Sesshomaru turned to face him, "here, let me see it. Your sword…" The silver haired demon handed the weapon, with a proud look in his eyes, "Sesshomaru, that sword has been with you all along, inside yourself. However, in order to obtain it, it was necessary for you to stand on your own as a true Daiyoukai."

"What was that!?" Jaken yelled, waving his staff in front of the sword forger, "Sesshomaru-sama has been standing on his own just splendidly for a long time!" The old youkai looked down at the green servant.

"You be quiet," Totosai ordered and looked at Sesshomaru again, "Sesshomaru, when you desired to steal Tessaiga, you lost your left arm. But now, you obtained a new arm along with a sword that is truly your own," Sesshomaru raised his left hand and looked at it, "meaning that… this is proof that you have surpassed your father and have been liberated from Tessaiga." The Daiyoukai looked at Totosai, showing now his usual neutral expression.

* * *

The darkness parted, but this time, they were standing in the middle of the headmaster's office. "We're back," Tsukune noted and turned to see his friends. All the girls were in front of him, except for Inner Moka, who was back behind her seal inside the Rosario.

_**"Did you enjoy the show?"**_ They turned and looked into Exorcist's eyes, _**"I hope that answered some of your questions,"**_ the students nodded.

"Wait, that's it?" Kokoa asked, "What about Naraku? Did they kill him? And Magatsuhi, what happened with him?" The headmaster chuckled and smiled evilly.

_**"Sesshomaru-sama is here at the academy after four years from the final battle,"**_ he explained, _**"what do you think it happened?"**_ The human and the girls widened their eyes, before they nodded and smiled.

"What about the rest?" Kurumu asked, "we didn't get to know him that well. We only discovered the origins of his swords. And that he doesn't kill humans just to kill them anymore," all the teenagers looked at the chairman.

_**"Well, I think that's up to you to discover, jejeje,"**_ Exorcist opined. Tsukune looked down, thinking about it and smiled. He turned around and faced the girls, they were smiling too. Now that they knew a little more about the demon lord, finding a way to become his friends would be easier.

"Thank you, headmaster," the white dressed man nodded and smiled, then the human turned and smiled at Lillith, "and thank you to you too," the pixie smiled and nodded too.

_**"Well, now that your businesses here are over, you may go to your classroom,"**_ Exorcist dismissed.

"What? But, we were in that strange dimension for hours," Moka said and the headmaster laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kurumu asked.

"We were there only half an hour," the pixie informed, "lunchtime is almost over, you better hurry and go change to your uniforms if you want to make it in time to your classes," the students turned and ran out of the room and crossed the hallways at full speed, Ruby sweat dropped as she watched them leave.

"That damn chairman," Kurumu cursed, "just as I thought he was a good guy!" they kept running together until they reached the dormitories, where the human boy took another way, running to the male's dorms.

* * *

The dark haired boy came out from his room and headed for the exit; he had made it in time and had enough minutes to make it to the classroom without any hurry. He found Sesshomaru walking ahead of him, so he sped up to walk by his side.

"Sesshomaru-san, how are your wounds?" The human asked, looking up at him.

"Fine," the Daiyoukai answered simply. They exited the dorms and headed for the school's building, finding the girls on their way.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kokoa greeted and began to walk by his side. Tsukune and the other girls walked behind them. As they chatted animatedly, Sesshomaru just listening to their conversation, the summer break topic appeared and made all their minds click. If Sesshomaru had come from the past, then he didn't have any place to spend his vacations. Tsukune and the girls guessed that he was going to stay in the academy, but…

"So where are you going to spend your break, Sesshomaru-san?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm going to the human world," the Daiyoukai responded, surprising everyone.

"B-But why would you go there?" Moka spoke.

"Obvious thing," Sesshomaru commented, "I'm going after that Miyabi guy," Tsukune and his female friends stopped and looked at the demon lord with their eyes wide open as he continued to walk.

* * *

There it was, puffff!!!! That really was something... Well, I'm gonna take a few days off because I have some things to do. I haven't decided the name for my OC and I need to plan a few little details for the next chapters.

See ya next time and leave reviews!!!!!!!


	21. Searching the trace

Hello everyone!!!! Ufff, sorry it took my so long. I've been occupied with the whole university business, but I'm happy!!!!!!!!!! I'll study Biotechnology, I'm so excited!!!!

Well, anyway, I'm almost done with the next chapter, and I'm hoping to finish the 23th chapter before Christmas and the 24th before new year, because those two will be my special chapters, corresponding with their dates.

Well, that was it, enjoy the chapter and wait for the next one.

* * *

The newspaper club's members were gathered inside the club's room, thinking about their options. The entire group was nervous, and they had been like that since they knew Sesshomaru's intentions for going to the human world to hunt down Miyabi, the guy from Fairy Tale.

"We have to do something," Moka opined from her spot in front of the table. Her friends looked at her, "we can't let him go after Fairy Tale on his own, that would be dangerous for him," the rest of the group nodded, except for one redheaded vampire.

"What are you talking about!?" Kokoa asked, making her friends to look at her, "Sesshomaru-sama can't be defeated by some evil organization like Fairy Tale. We all saw what he is capable of. Actually, we should be thankful that he is on our side." Tsukune and the older girls widened their eyes; they hadn't thought about it. Indeed, having a powerful Daiyoukai like the silver haired demon fighting with them against Miyabi and the organization that tried to bring down the human world was a huge help.

"But still, we can't let him going walking around in human cities all by himself," Kurumu explained, "imagine what would happen if he starts a fight in the middle of the streets. Hundreds of humans could be harmed and killed," they started to sweat as they thought about that possibility, "and then…"

"The headmaster would have to send him to jail," Tsukune continued, "and obviously Sesshomaru-san wouldn't like the idea and…" A deadly aura appeared above them as the images of a great confrontation between police men and the Daiyoukai flashed inside their minds, "Moka-chan is right, we can't let him go," the human assured.

"It's not like we can stop him in the first place but…" Kokoa stepped closer to the group, "what do you have in mind?" She looked into the boy's eyes, waiting for an answer, the other girls watched expectantly. Tsukune finally sighed in defeat and looked down.

"I can't think of anything," he finally said. Mizore came out from under the table and looked at Tsukune.

"I could freeze him," she proposed as she leaned her head on the human's legs. The Succubus shot her a glare and grabbed her clothes, pulling her off of Tsukune. As the two girls fought, the human and the two vampires continued with planning.

"That wouldn't do it," Tsukune said.

"You have to face it," Kokoa signaled, "nothing you can do could stop Sesshomaru-sama," the human looked down and nodded.

"Maybe we should just talk to him and ask him not to go," he offered but the younger vampire shook her head, "you're right. He wouldn't listen," the dark haired man turned to face Moka, who was deep in thought, "any ideas, Moka-chan?" The vampire looked up at him and blushed, making him to blush too.

"Well…" She spoke. The Succubus and the Yuki Ona stopped fighting and listened to her as well, "if we can't stop him, then the only thing we can do is to go with him," her friends' heads straightened, "but I don't think he would let us accompany him," they looked down again.

"Then, we will just have to follow him," Tsukune opined, making them all to look at him.

"What!?" Kokoa asked incredulously, "Sesshomaru-sama would detect us immediately."

"Not if we erase our presence and keep our distance behind him against the wind," Kurumu said, smiling.

"But how do we get to find him in the human world, desu?" Yukari asked, "I don't think Sesshomaru-san is going to use one of the buses to get there and we can't follow him through the tunnel," the teenagers silenced again.

"I take care of it," Kokoa offered and looked at Ko, who was perched on her left shoulder. The little bat looked back at her with disturbed eyes and began to sweat before he took off, trying to escape. The redheaded vampire's hand grabbed him and the little one was faced by the entire group.

* * *

"So, it's decided then," Kurumu cheered and her friends nodded. The sound of a multitude made them turn towards the windows. All the students were gathered at the academy's entrance.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked, looking down at the youki crowd.

"They must be looking the results of the last exams," Moka said and pointed, "look, the grades' boards are there," after a few minutes of trying Kurumu to feel better and to gather the courage enough, they decided to go and look at their results. As they walked through the hallways, Kokoa thought about something.

"Wait a minute," she said and her friends' heads turned over their shoulders, "Sesshomaru-sama came from Sengoku Jidai, so…" Moka widened her eyes.

"The exams," the pink haired girl whispered and her human friend gasped.

"His grades must be…" The human thought out loud and Yukari began to walk again.

"I don't think we should worry about it, desu," the young witch said as she walked away down the hallways, "he plans to return to his era, after all. I doubt his interested on any other thing than to complete his goal," Tsukune and the others thought about it.

"His goal, huh? That's right," Tsukune said, "he wants to become stronger," his friends nodded and looked down, "why would he want to do that?" The girls shook their heads and began to walk again. They exited the building and advanced towards the boards, searching for their names. The human found his name; he was in the 8th place among the second year's students. He couldn't avoid feeling relieved, "at least it's better than last year," he commented. Moka appeared by his side and smiled.

"How was it?" She asked and Tsukune smiled, pointing his name on the list, "good work, Tsukune," the human nodded.

"How about you, Moka-chan?" The human asked and the vampire blushed, smiling timidly.

"Second place," she answered.

"Did Yukari-chan get the first place again?" The boy inquired.

"That's right, desu," the young witch said as she walked towards them with Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa. The blue haired Succubus looked miserably. The human and the pink haired vampire looked at Yukari as asking what was wrong with their friend, "she's just sad because she got the 15th place."

"It's not fair," Kurumu cried.

"That's what you get for thinking pervert things over my Tsukune all day long," Mizore commented and the blue haired girl glared at her furiously.

"What was that, you stalker!?" She yelled, "and who are you to be talking!? You only got the 13th place!"

"Still better than you," the snow woman responded simply. The friends laughed. Kokoa walked over the board.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu asked as the group walked closer to the redheaded vampire.

"I'm looking for Sesshomaru-sama," she answered, making Kurumu's face to glow.

"That's right," she said and began to search for the Daiyoukai's name too, "he surely got lower grades than me," her classmates looked at her and sweat dropped. Kokoa gasped suddenly, "what? Did you find him?" The younger vampire nodded with her mouth open and pointed at the board. The students looked up and widened their eyes as their mouths fell open too, "impossible…" Sesshomaru's name appeared at the top of the list, with a 100 as his grade.

"We should have known," Tsukune said, "Sesshomaru-san is not a guy who leaves place for mistakes," his friends nodded.

"As expected from Sesshomaru-sama," Kokoa said as Kurumu fell on her knees, cursing the entire world under her breath as a dark aura fell upon her.

* * *

"Everyone, time to take your buses, nya!" Nekonome-sensei called. The students said goodbye to their friends and began to board their respective buses. Tsukune and his youkai friends walked over their usual transport and found the bus driver leaned against the machine, smoking his cigar. The glowing eyed man chuckled and stepped forward to greet them.

**"Jejeje, it's been a while, don't you think?"** The driver asked, joking. The students smiled and boarded the bus.

"We might have to wait a little for Kokoa-chan to arrive," Tsukune commented as he passed by the sinister man, who nodded and smiled evilly. The group sat silently inside the vehicle, waiting for the younger vampire to complete her mission; they would finish their preparations after her arrival. Kurumu turned her head as the redheaded youkai ran towards the bus. She stepped into the machine and smiled before she sat besides Yukari.

"Well?" Kurumu asked, leaning in the vampire's direction as she was sat on the sites next to her. Tsukune and Moka were seated in front of the redheaded girl, so they turned on their sites to face her as Mizore's head appeared between Kokoa's legs.

"Sesshomaru-sama is going to the human world tonight," the vampire informed, "I left Ko keeping an eye on him," her friends nodded.

"Then, we will gather in front of Marin-san's hostel tomorrow morning," Tsukune offered and the girls nodded. The bus driver started the engine and the machine headed for the inter dimensional tunnel, "it was a big surprise that Mizore-chan had all those spies' devices, thanks to her and her intercoms we will be able to find Ko-chan with no problem," the purple haired girl blushed under Kokoa's seat.

"What else could you expect from a stalker?" Kurumu whispered and an ice kunai pierced her forehead. As the two girls fought, the rest of the group sat and waited for their trip home to end.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," Moka said, making him to turn his head and look at her, "this is the only chance you have to spend some time being a normal human," the vampire's eyes saddened, making the human to smile and shake his head.

"Its okay, Moka-chan," Tsukune assured, "we can't let a friend of ours to risk his life by going all by himself against Fairy Tale," the pink haired vampire smiled timidly and nodded.

"He really took it against Miyabi, desu," Yukari opined as she leaned forward over the human's seat's back. Kokoa leaned in too, her brows furrowed.

"Of course," she said, "that bastard deserves to be shredded for trying to include Sesshomaru-sama in his twisted plans."

Tsukune furrowed his eyebrows at her comment. "I don't think that's the only reason," he opined, making his friends to look at him, "I believe that, deep inside, he doesn't want human society to be destroyed," the three girls widened their eyes, and both, Moka and Yukari, smiled. It was so like Tsukune to see the nice side of everyone.

"Yeah, right, like Sesshomaru-sama would bother about that," Kokoa said, rolling her eyes as she sat back.

"What are you like that?" Yukari asked, "he did save those human children a couple of days ago," the redheaded vampire snorted and looked away.

"He already explained why he did that," Kokoa reminded, and Yukari sweat dropped.

"You're just too simple minded, desu," the witch whispered. The bus entered the tunnel and the students prepared for coming out in the human world.

* * *

The sun finally set on the horizon, leaving the sky going black and the stars appearing. Sesshomaru looked up at the new moon and then looked down at its reflection on the ocean's dark water. The silver light hit against the sea's surface and ascended towards him, illuminating him. It was a good thing that there was no person around to watch that show; he was like a God as he was being bathed by the moonlight. If anyone was to see him like that, that person would kneel in front of him for sure. But there was someone watching him. Ko was perched on a tree branch, looking at the demon lord closely. The salty breeze was against him, just as he was ordered, so his scent wasn't carried into Sesshomaru's nose. The Daiyoukai was deep in thought. Walking to the human city where he had been until that morning would take him almost the entire night, but he was fine with that, he liked to travel in night. Tenseiga, which was wrapped around his waist, pulsated and Sesshomaru looked down at it. "Tenseiga…" He said, _'Tenseiga has been restless the entire day,'_ the demon lord thought, _'what are you trying to tell me?'_ The sword pulsated once more and the Daiyoukai looked at the ocean again, watching the moon's reflection before he turned around and began to walk into the dead forest, heading to the tunnel that would lead him to the human world. Tenseiga remained silent; something that made Sesshomaru to suppose that it wanted him to began his journey.

Ko took off from his spot and began to follow him, knowing pretty well that it was going to be a long night. As both of them crossed the colored tunnel, the demon lord thought about all what he had learned in that era; English, math, very useful things in history. And not only that, his thoughts changed and showed him the activities of the newspaper club. He remembered how Kokoa was always with him, talking a little, watching the sky or simply accompanying him. The rest of the girls, always fighting over the human boy, Tsukune, who dreamed for a world for both youkai and humans to live together. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows, forcing those thoughts to leave his mind; he had no time for such foolishnesses. He came out from the other side of the tunnel and looked down over the edge of the road at the glowing city, stopping in front of the barrier as he thought about jumping over it to save time. The demon lord decided to keep walking, just in case he found another clue about Fairy Tale's whereabouts. The little bat followed him, leaving a good space between them.

* * *

"Ohayo, Tsukune," the human boy turned around and smiled. He widened his eyes and blushed furiously as he looked at the pink haired vampire that stood in front of him, wearing a red light dress. Moka noted his eyes and blushed too, smiling shyly as she looked away.

"O-ohayo, Moka-chan," Tsukune greeted, looking away as well. Kokoa, who had been standing by her sister the entire time growled

"I'm here too!" She yelled, grabbing the boy by the collar of his t-shirt, "and what's with that look, you perv!?" Tsukune laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Kokoa-chan. Ohayo to you too," the human said. The red headed vampire snorted and roughly let go of him, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked away. It was a warm morning, the sun glowed above the mountains and a light, cold breeze refreshed them. Behind them was the hostel they stayed in on their last trip, but they had decided they would stop by and say hi to Marin-san and Run-senpai after finding Sesshomaru. A vibration made Kokoa to look down at her jeans' pockets, reaching a one of the intercoms Mizore had provided with her hands, "inform me, Ko," she ordered as she placed the device against her ear. Moka and Tsukune watched her as she listened to the bat, trying to catch anything about their classmate's location, "great job. We're waiting for the rest to show up and we'll meet you there as soon as we can. Keep informing me, over," Kokoa hung up and looked at her sister and the human, "he's walking down a street that's not too far away. Sesshomaru-sama passed by here in the morning. Ko doesn't know what he is looking for, but he has been walking all night," both listeners nodded with worried looks on their faces.

"Hey, everyone!" Kurumu ran towards them and leaped, crashing her breasts against the human's face, "Tsukune! I missed you so much!" She rubbed her cheek against the top of his head. Moka's mouth fell open before she clenched her jaw and growled, stepping closer to her two friends and pulling the succubus off from the boy.

"Stop it, Kurumu-chan!" The vampire yelled. The blue haired girl smiled at her.

"Hey, it's not like he didn't want it," Kurumu said and looked seductively at the brown haired teen, "right, Tsukuneee…" She purred. The human blushed furiously before the vampire and the succubus started with their usual, childish fight.

"Foolish thing," Kokoa spoke, looking away, and Tsukune couldn't help but think about the few things she unconsciously had began to imitate from the demon lord. It was clear to all of them that from the entire group, the young vampire was the closest to the silver haired man, and a few times, when she wasn't around, he and the older girls would talk about her feelings for the Daiyoukai. They soon came to the obvious conclusion, not only she felt respect for him, but a great love also, and all of them agreed on that she felt that because of Sesshomaru's similitude to Inner Moka. But… was it really because of that? Tsukune winced as he was grabbed by his t-shirt's collar again, "why are you looking at me like that, pervert!?"

After a few minutes, Yukari and Mizore reunited with them and Kokoa leaded them to find their demon lord classmate. The younger vampire took out the intercom again and placed it against her ear. "Ko, are you there?" She asked. They waited until the bat finished his explanation, "okay. We're going there now," the teenager informed and then looked back at the group, pointing a street with her finger, "that way," she pointed and they began to run through various sidewalks, "he's in the same park where he sav… where he defeated those yakuza guys," she still didn't want to admit Sesshomaru's compassion for those human children, even though she would have saved them too if she was him.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped in front of the same tree he had used to cover himself from the sunlight back at that day. He was heading towards Fairy Tale's seventh branch building, following that werewolf's scent, even when it was faint; it was easy for him to smell. He had changed his direction after he caught a different scent, and headed for that park. Noise coming from the bushes behind him confirmed what his nose had already predicted, and four little children appeared from behind a tree trunk and smiled at him.

"You're here again, Sesshomaru-sama," the girl greeted, blushing, "it's so good to see you again," the Daiyoukai looked up at the tree's leaves as the kids babbled about everything. After he made sure that the scent of that vampire girl wasn't around, at least a fresh trace, he turned around and faced the children.

"Did anything dangerous or unusual happen to any of you after I left yesterday?" Sesshomaru asked, the kids were startled by his question and looked at each other before they shook their heads, _'so Fairy Tale left them out of this, huh?'_ He thought and turned, beginning to walk away, "I'm going now," he informed and the guys followed him out of the group of trees.

"Good bye, Sesshomaru-sama," the girl waved, her face blushed.

"Until we meet again!" a boy yelled before they turned around and ran to the playground. The Daiyoukai returned to his previous course, following Gin's scent. After catching the little humans' scent he had decided to pay those children a visit to make sure that no person of that organization had tried to involve them in that senseless war just because he was seen talking to them. And because that wasn't the case, he had no trace to follow from there. Ko leaped from his tree branch and tailed after him, following the best path as he maintained his direction against the wind. The intercom perched against his ear vibrated, and the bat used his wind to activate it. Ko listened to his master's orders and changed his direction, gliding silently towards the group of students that was hiding behind a wall, watching as their powerful classmate headed for the center of the city. They followed him, hiding their presences as the demon lord walked between the humans, gaining various lustful looks from the girls he passed by. Sesshomaru, smelling their lust, couldn't help but wonder about the strange attitudes the women from that era.

_'It's because their ignorance about youkai's existence,'_ the Daiyoukai thought. Back in his time, every human knew about youkai, so almost every human woman he encountered during his travels ran away from him, knowing that the strongest demons used to adopt human form. It didn't matter to him the lack of respect and fear the humanity showed where he was in that moment. Sesshomaru stopped in front of a huge building and looked up slowly, analyzing it. The smell of that werewolf was in the air, floating together with the scent of various ayashi, but the infrastructure was empty. There was nothing and nobody inside of it. He turned to his right, the sea could be seen in the distance and a fresh trace was directed in that direction. Tenseiga pulsated, making him to look down at the sword, which was now wrapped with a black clothe, as was Bakusaiga. The demon lord began to walk, without noticing he was being tailed by his companions.

"Great, walking between more humans," Kokoa growled and her friends sweat dropped.

"Again with that?" Kurumu asked as they hid behind a corner, waiting for the silver haired man to gain distance, "you already saw that he paid no attention to any of those girls," they continued their discussion as they advanced, trying not to yell so they weren't detected by the demon lord. Kokoa alleged that she wasn't referring to that matter, because it was obvious that a Daiyoukai like Sesshomaru would never have a romantic relationship with a human. Kurumu then asked her, mostly because she wanted to piss the younger vampire off, if she was okay with the idea of her to try and hit on him, "I would only have to use my charm on him," Kurumu whispered, smiling evilly.

"What!?" the redheaded teenager spat, "Sesshomaru-sama would never go out with someone like you!" Yukari covered Kokoa's mouth with her hand as the entire group hid inside an alley.

"Be quiet!" The witch whispered, "he could have heard you," Tsukune leaned around the corner of the alley and found that the Daiyoukai was still walking, he didn't hear them. The boy turned and nodded, indicating his friends that it was safe for them to continue. They walked silently from there on, hiding behind everything they could found as Ko watched for the wind's direction. Slowly, they left the buildings behind as they were replaced by trees, forcing the students to move even more carefully to avoid making noise as they passed over the fallen leaves, they had been walking the entire day now and they were tired. At least they didn't have to worry about the wind anymore as they reached the coast. Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked down at the ocean.

"Isn't it beautiful?" A female voice asked, making the students to turn their heads from their hiding spot, "did you come to see the sunset as well?" A woman stood a few feet away from the demon lord, showing her back to the students. She had knee long lavender hair and was wearing a thigh length white cotton dress that was adjusted to her body, standing out her figure. Sesshomaru turned to face her and Tenseiga pulsated again. The woman's face blushed furiously as their eyes met.

"Stop pretending, vampire," the Daiyoukai spoke, furrowing his brows, making the woman and the students to arch their brows.

"How did you…?"

"Your scent, I've been following it for some time now," the woman widened her eyes, violet color printed on them.

"Wow, that's quite amazing," the girl commented, smiling timidly, "even though I have my powers sealed, you recognized me only by my scent."

"Are you part of the group of youkai that descended from this cliff?" Sesshomaru asked, raising his claws, and the girl chuckled.

"I see, you're after those guys too," she guessed and then looked back at the ocean, "those monsters are members of an organization named Fairy Tale. I followed them here trying to find out what they were doing but, as you know, I'm a vampire, and I can't follow them under water," she looked back at Sesshomaru again, who lowered his hand as he scanned her eyes. There was no malice in them, so he could tell that she wasn't lying. The demon lord looked down at the water again, watching as the waves roared before they crashed against the rocks, "so, why are you chasing them?" The vampire asked.

"Hmph. That's not of your business," Sesshomaru answered before he leaped. The woman and the students widened their eyes, the human and his friends coming out from the group of trees. They stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked down just as falling Sesshomaru was engulfed in light and the waves surrounded him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kokoa yelled, but the Daiyoukai's body was nowhere to be seen.

"Kokoa?" The students remembered about the woman's presence and turned to face her, both vampire students gasping, "and Moka too," the woman smiled and walked towards them.

"Kallen-nee-san," Moka and Kokoa said in one voice, making their friends to widen their eyes.

* * *

There it was, chan chan chaaaan. And Moka's oldest sister made her appearance. Sorry about the chapter's shortness, but the U things really took me some time. I promise the next one will be a lot better.

Well, see ya in a few of hours!!! Leave reviews!!!!


	22. Violent Negotiations

Hey buddies!!!! Here I am presenting my Christmas present to all of you. First, the 22th chapter of Daiyoukai to Vampire and second, Daiyoukai to Vampire Christmas Special: Sesshomaru's first Christmas. Thank you all for your reviews, and a big Thank you and a hug for my partner Miss Megz, who helped me with the corrections even in these complicated dates. Well, Merry Christmas to you all!!

I don't own Rosario to Vampire or Inuyasha. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kallen-nee-san," Moka and Kokoa said in one voice, their eyebrows arched, and their friends widened their eyes.

"She's your sister?" Kurumu asked as she prepared herself for battle, they hadn't had a good time last time they knew one of Moka's sisters, and the pink haired vampire nodded slowly as her elder sister walked towards them. Moka smiled and walked over to encounter with her sibling. Kallen smiled too and they hugged.

"It's been ages!" Kallen said, smiling at the younger vampire, "Moka, look at you! You're so beautiful," the lavender haired girl caressed her sister's hair, which was as long as hers, and then looked down at Kokoa, "and you too Kokoa, you've gotten so big! The last time a saw you, you barely reached my belly button," the two vampires hugged as well, but they noted that the redheaded girl didn't enjoyed it as much as Moka. The vampires' classmates looked as the sisters talked to each other, the three of them smiling brightly.

"It seems that they have forgotten about us," Mizore commented and Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari nodded.

"It appears so," Tsukune agreed, "but, at least the seem to get along very well, a lot better than with Kahlua."

"Hey!" Kurumu called, making the three vampires to look in her direction, "would you introduce us?" Moka blushed and smiled timidly, nodding, and then looked up at her older sister.

"Kallen-nee-san, these are my friends," the pink haired girl waved her hand at each one of them, "Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, Mizore-chan and Tsukune-kun. We're all going to Youkai Gakuen together," Kallen smiled at them and bowed respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Akashiya Kallen," the lavender haired girl introduced herself, "thank you for taking care of my little sisters," the vampires' friends bowed as well, when they straightened, they noted her looking strangely at Tsukune, "I'm sorry, I don't pretend to be rude but, wasn't supposed that the Youkai Academy was for monsters only?" The human widened his eyes and began to sweat heavily.

"Uhhh… well…" Tsukune babbled, "it´s… ummm…" The boy was startled; she was the second person that recognized his human nature that fast.

* * *

Sesshomaru, transformed into a ball of light, flew through the water, going deeper and deeper, repelling all the beings by his mere presence. His senses perceived a remarkable amount of energy under him and, in an instant, his surroundings changed, and the water passed to be air. He was almost at the bottom of the ocean, and the ball of light changed into a human form as it touched the rocky soil. The silver haired man looked up at the water sailing, watching as the fishes swam up there. His nose detected something; the same trace he had lost back on the surface, and he began to walk deeper into the ocean, leaving the cliff's underwater wall behind him. He noted that the rock path was completely dry, so he supposed it had been like that for some time now. The smell of several youkai was intensified, he was getting closer. He came to the edge of a crater and looked down. A massive building of almost twenty floors was built down there; various windows were illuminated from the inside. The demon lord couldn't detect the smell of his prey, but he began to descend anyway, heading for the building. _'I can't sense that vampire's scent either,'_ he thought, furrowing his brows. He reached the infrastructure's entrance and stepped into the building. An enormous lobby received him, the dark ceramic floor shinning because of it cleanness.

"Welcome," a woman with grey hair seated behind an information station greeted, "do you have an appointment? Or are you looking for a job?" Sesshomaru ignored her as he walked through the lobby, knowing her true identity already; a clam youkai. The demon lord looked up, watching as various monsters advanced through the superior floors. _'They're definitely not here,'_ he thought. The receptionist walked towards him, "Excuse me," she said, a little pissed by his attitude, "do you have an appointment? Or are you looking for a job?" Sesshomaru looked at her, his cold, golden eyes, sending chills down her spine.

"I'm looking for a guy named Miyabi," he informed, "where is he?" The woman furrowed her brows and stepped back.

"I'm sorry; I'm not allowed to reveal that information," she answered, "may I help you with something else?" Sesshomaru turned to face her completely and the woman, even when she sensed the danger, couldn't avoid blushing under his golden gaze as she continued to step back.

"I told you," Sesshomaru spoke, "where is he?" The woman stopped as her back touched her desk.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. Now, I have to ask you leave this place immediately," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and the clam woman, moving out from fear, pushed the button under her desk. An alarm echoed through the hallways and the Daiyoukai perceived how he was surrounded by hundred of youkai, and various more leaned down from the superiors floors, looking at the intruder.

"An intruder!" A human shaped lobster yelled, pointing Sesshomaru with one of his pincers. The first offensive line behind the demon lord charged, making him to turn around, with an annoyed expression on his face, and swung his claws, sending his youki whip to destroy his attackers' bodies. Blood spread everywhere as the pieces of flesh fell onto the floor. The multitude of monsters remained paralyzed for a few seconds, watching the corpses of their companions intensely. "He killed them!" Another youkai pointed out, "let's finish this bastard!" The workers that stood in the first floor launched themselves against him, waving their claws, pincers, and all kind of limbs at him. Sesshomaru tore some of them off with his claws, spreading his poison at the same time, burning the flesh of the rest that were closer to him. He then turned around and swung his whip, killing more of them. A piranha youkai was almost over him, but the demon lord dodged him and grabbed him by its tail before he used the fish monster to send a group of attackers back against the walls. The silver haired man leaped, his right hand glowing with venom, and charged down full speed against the next group of Fairy Tale's members, destroying some of them with his claws and melting some others with his poison. He turned around as he sensed other attack and sent a punch against a moraine youkai's face, sending it back to crash against a couple of eel demons, which were left out of battle.

In less than a second, Sesshomaru detected that he was being attacked from every angle. He swung both of his hands, waving his claws around him as he swung his whip against the ones that were above his form. More blood splashed in every direction, covering the silver haired man's clothes and the other monster's bodies as more cut flesh fell around them. There was a pause as the big group of demons thought if there were any possibilities of defeating that strong, silver haired youkai that stood between their entire army.

* * *

"So that's how it is," Kallen commented as Moka finished her story. She had told her everything about her and the human's friendship. The lavender haired vampire smiled at the boy, "you're really special, Tsukune-kun. Most humans would have run away at the first sight of an ayashi," the dark haired human blushed, smiling timidly.

"I can't say I didn't think about it when I knew that the academy was just for youkai," he confessed, scratching the back of his head. Kallen chuckled.

"But you stayed," she remembered, "and that's what matters," Tsukune smiled and looked at his friends, locking eyes with the pink haired vampire, "by the way, weren't you here following that man?" The elder vampire asked, pointing at the edge of the cliff, where Kokoa was kneeled, searching for Sesshomaru down in the water.

"That's right!" Moka said and they ran towards the redheaded vampire, stopping by her and looking down at the water, "Sesshomaru-san is still submerged!"

"So his name is Sesshomaru, huh?" Kallen asked, blushing pink as she smiled, "what kind of youkai he is?" She looked at each one of the students, waiting for an answer, but she received negatives instead.

"We have to go down there!" Kokoa alleged as she stood, making her friends to look at her.

"How?" Yukari asked, "you, Moka-chan and Kallen-san can't touch water, desu," the redheaded vampire tsked, furrowing her brows as she looked down at the water again.

"Calm down, Kokoa-chan," Tsukune placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sesshomaru-san will be alright," the younger vampire turned around and blushed furiously.

"Who said I'm worried about him!?" She snapped and the human retrieved his hand, taking a few steps back, "I know perfectly well that Sesshomaru-sama can't be defeated!" Kallen arched her brows and leaned closer to Kurumu.

"Sesshomaru must be really strong," she whispered, knowing well that Kokoa would never call someone's name with a title if that person wasn't powerful, and the Succubus nodded, leaning closer to the lavender haired vampire.

"He is," the blue haired girl confirmed, "he defeated Kahlua, after all," Kallen gasped and widened her eyes before she looked at the ocean, thinking about the silver haired man. Her face blushed as she remembered his cold, golden eyes.

"If that's the case," she said, making the group to look at her, "then he won't have any problems down there," her violet eyes were glowing with excitement.

* * *

A piercing scream was heard as another Fairy Tale's worker found the end of his life by the hands of the silver haired warrior, who turned around and stabbed his claws into another youkai's chest, piercing all the way to its back, his poison dissolved its organs. He tossed the corpse against other of the attackers, making him to crash against a pillar. The rest of them remained still, realizing their number had been highly reduced.

"We won't be able to kill him like that! We have to attack him at the same time!" A demon commanded and Sesshomaru turned to face him as an entire squad, formed by at least twenty monsters charged against him. The demon lord leaped forward and swung his claws, tearing the flesh of various opponents, killing them instantly. The clam woman was on the floor, trembling furiously as she looked at the "killing perfection" as he assassinated her comrades. The demons that retreated on time watched him as he stood in the middle of the battle ground, surrounded by corpses, with his clothes stained with blood that wasn't his own and a cold gaze on his face. Sesshomaru turned and walked to the kneeled woman, looking down at her.

"I won't ask again," he informed and a terrified expression appeared on her face, her fear reaching the highest level.

"I-I… don't know," the clam youkai answered, trembling even harder, "he barely comes around here… I don't know wh-where he is," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but he could tell that she wasn't lying.

"Where can I find another of these branches?" The silver haired man asked. The woman was crying now, knowing that she would be killed even if she was to tell him.

"There's another building… there's another branch in…" The air's molecules vibrated and a ray of energy broke through the woman's chest from above, piercing her heart and killing her at the moment. The demon lord narrowed his eyes and looked up, finding the killer as the clam youkai's corpse fell with a thud. There was a man with green hair who had his hand extended towards the dead female; he was an eel youkai in his human form and was standing on the handrails at the edge of the second floor.

"All traitors must be annihilated!" He yelled, looking down at the demon lord, "just like the intruders! Now, let's get h…!!" A silver blur reached the eel in a blink, silencing him forever as the demon lord's claws destroyed its body, and the last thing the marine monster's brain could process was a pair of golden orbs that looked at it coldly before everything went black. The eel's flesh fell onto the first floor and the Daiyoukai landed over it, looking around at the rest of the army. Various monsters stepped back, trembling.

"Don't fear!" A human shaped shark demon ordered, "whoever steps back will be considered as a traitor!" Those words seemed to encourage his comrades, which stepped forward, prepared for fighting, "all over him!!" Every single ayashi that was inside the building charged against the silver haired demon and Sesshomaru was quickly surrounded from all the possible angles. All of that, however, was seen by him in slow motion.

"How annoying," the Daiyoukai commented, his left hand removed the black clothe that surrounded his sword as his right hand held its hilt. Sesshomaru drew his sword and his opponents couldn't even see it as he swung it, _'Bakusaiga!'_ The demonic energy spread in every direction, disintegrating all the demons' bodies as it continued against the buildings' walls.

* * *

"Are you sure you can do it?" Kurumu asked, looking at Yukari and Mizore. The two girls nodded.

"Freezing the water is nothing to me," the aurora haired Yuki Onna said, rolling her lollipop with her tongue, "I just need someone to open the ocean's surface to give form to the ice tunnel," Yukari nodded, and took her wand.

"And parting water is really simple," the young witch looked at Kurumu petulantly, "you just have to worry about getting us down there, desu," the Succubus growled and pinched the girl's cheek as she held her neck with her arm.

"Take this, you arrogant flat chested girl!" Tsukune had to intervene in order for them to start with their plan. The human looked at the vampires.

"Do you really want to come?" He asked them, "we will be under water… a lot of water," the three sisters looked at each other before they nodded.

"Of course," Moka assured, "Sesshomaru-san is our friend and we have to go and help him," Kokoa nodded energetically.

"I was after those guys from Fairy Tale before," Kallen informed, with a serious look in her violet eyes. Tsukune nodded and looked at Yukari, making her to nod as well. The witch walked to the edge of the cliff and pointed her wand down, Mizore stood by her, her hands extended towards the water, waiting for Yukari to part the water open. The rest of the group walked towards them, looking as they worked. A green flash appeared under the surface, spreading its light in every angle. The glowing circle gained size before it disappeared. The water in the place where the green circle had appeared began to ascend as a great power pushed it up from the bottom, forming a mountain of water that got bigger second by second.

"Amazing, Yukari-chan," Moka cheered and turned as she heard the young witch gasping, "Yukari-chan?" The black haired girl turned to look at her friends.

"I'm not doing anything," she informed and her classmates widened their eyes. The mountain of water exploded, roaring like a volcano as water was shot into the sky. A wall of salty liquid advanced towards them, threatening the three sisters. "Tsukune-kun!" Yukari yelled and the human boy and the Succubus pushed the vampires back as Mizore and the witch stood in front of them. Yukari waved her wand, casting a shield just in time to block the first wave of water, which was frozen on its place by Mizore, creating an ice shield to protect them from the rain.

"I think it stopped," Tsukune said, once the roaring sound disappeared. Mizore destroyed the ice that surrounded them and they all gasped, shock printed on their faces. A massive hole in the sea's surface let them see the bottom of the ocean as the water began to fill the liquid crater again.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked and her friends shook their heads. They saw a glowing form as it took off from the crater, ascending towards the cliff with immense speed. A ball of white light landed a few meters away from them and Kokoa, knowing very well about its true identity, ran towards it as the glowing ball changed its shape, adopting a humanoid one. In a blink, Sesshomaru stood where the light had been.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kokoa greeted as she stopped by him. The demon lord turned to face her and then looked at the others.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, making his classmates paralyze and sweat.

"Well… we j-j-just…" The stalkers stammered together and Sesshomaru arched a perfect eyebrow at them, sending chills down the girls' spines. The Daiyoukai looked past them, sticking his golden orbs onto the lavender haired vampire, making her blush and look away, "oh… Sesshomaru-san, she's my elder sister, Kallen," Moka explained, waving her hand at her sister. Kallen looked into his eyes and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru-san," she greeted, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, my name is Akashiya Kallen," Sesshomaru looked at her a little longer and then turned to look at Kokoa, who was asking him about the blood stains on his clothes. _'What's happening to me?'_ She thought, still bowed, _'why am I so nervous?'_

"Did you find… that guy?" Mizore asked, fear printed in her voice.

"No, he wasn't there," the silver haired man answered and turned to face the ocean. The sun had set almost an hour ago, so it was getting dark quickly and the temperature descended a few degrees.

"It's getting late," Tsukune pointed out, and turned around as his friends gasped.

"Oh no! I remembered I don't have a place to stay in tonight!" Kurumu informed, "I was supposed to be home hours ago! My mom's going to kill me!"

"And I won't make it to the Ice Land on time," Mizore said, with a bothered face. Moka, Kokoa and Yukari appeared to have the same problem; they hadn't thought of the time they would need to follow Sesshomaru.

"Well…" Kallen's voice made them turn to face her, "you have a couple of free weeks for summer break, don't you? Then why don't you stay in my house for a couple of days?" The students widened their eyes.

"I-I don't know," Tsukune said, "I mean, thank you for the offer but I wouldn't like to be a bother," the lavender haired vampire shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she asked, "the house is big enough for us all and have plenty of rooms," the girls looked at Tsukune and asked him to go with them, so he finally gave up and took the offer, "perfect! Now come this way, my house is up there at the mountain," she signaled a point in the middle of a forest, almost at the top of mountain. They began to walk, until Kallen turned and looked at Sesshomaru, who had his gaze directed towards the horizon, "you can come too, Sesshomaru-san," she said and blushed as he turned to look at her, "I'd love to have you as my guest," the demon lord looked into her eyes, gold melting with violet, and began to follow them in silence. He could use this opportunity to analyze the situation and finding new traces. They walked through the trees and, as the girls chatted happily, Tsukune began to decrease his speed until he was walking by the demon lord.

"They really seem to get along," the human commented, as he looked at the three vampires as they laughed, "Sesshomaru-san?"

"What is it?" The Daiyoukai asked.

"I was wondering what happened down there," the human confessed. They began to ascend, following the path of dirt that extended through the forest, leading their way.

"There was a building under the surface," Sesshomaru explained, making the boy to arch his brows, "even though Miyabi wasn't there, I went in to obtain information about his current location," Tsukune nodded slowly.

And the explosion we saw?" The silver haired man looked down at his swords, Tsukune gasped, "you used Bakusaiga!" The girls stopped and looked back, with shocked expressions on their faces; Kallen was the only one that looked normal, just a bit curious. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the boy, narrowing his eyes.

"How do you know my sword's name?" He asked, and the human realized his mistake as he stepped back, trembling.

"Ehhhh… you see…" The black haired boy looked at the girls, silently asking for help, and gasped when they turned around, ignoring him, "the… we… we wanted to know a little more about you, so we asked the chairman to tell us something, so we could get to know you better," the Daiyoukai furrowed his brows and decided to drop the matter as he began to walk again, leaving the human behind, the girls watched him as he walked closer to them.

"Why would you want something like that?" He asked, as he passed by the females.

"Because we're your friends," Tsukune answered, making him stop suddenly as he lightly widened his eyes and parted his lips. Kallen was the only one that saw the surprise on his face, '_just because of those words?'_ She asked herself, finding something in his gaze, something that made her think about loneliness. The elder vampire furrowed her thin eyebrows as the Daiyoukai recovered his neutral expression and looked back over his shoulder, facing the group of students.

"Hmph, foolish thing," he said and turned, continuing with his walking.

* * *

There it was, the 22th chapter. Now, if you click on the next button at the bottom you'll be able to read the Christmas special chapter. Leave reviews and see ya in the New Year's Special.


	23. Christmas Special

Here it is, the Christmas Special. Now I have some things I need to explain. This special takes place after various weeks from the 22th chapter, I tried not to comment about the original story's events. Well that was it, enjoy the chapter and leave reviews!!!!

* * *

"Yahoo! Just two days!" Kurumu cheered, and her friends smiled at her. The entire group was gathered inside Kallen's living room; even Sesshomaru was there, looking outside through the windows, with Kokoa leaned against a near wall. The girl with light blue hair leaped and hugged Tsukune's head towards her chest, "I'm so happy we decided to spend the Holidays together! This will be the first Christmas I'll celebrate with my beloved Tsukune!" The Succubus released the human boy as her body was trapped inside an ice block.

"How dare you to touch MY Tsukune, you big breasted cow?" Mizore said from under the dinner table, startling everyone. Kurumu broke from her ice prison, and their usual fight over the human began, Yukari joining them, defending her love for both the pink haired vampire and the human boy.

"Is this the first Christmas you spend together?" Kallen asked, looking at Moka and the dark haired boy. Both teenagers nodded, with a light blush on their cheeks, "then, what if tomorrow we go to the city to buy some presents?" The fighting girls stopped their discussion and looked at the lavender haired vampire.

"That's right, desu. We should get some presents," Yukari opined.

"But, getting presents for everyone," Kurumu said, "that's quite expensive," the rest nodded.

"Well, why don't we play 'Secret Friend'?" Kallen offered, looking at the students. Tsukune smiled.

"That could work," he said, and his friends looked at him.

"What's that 'Secret Friend' game?" Moka asked, and the human smiled at her.

"It's a game where we write down our names on note papers," Tsukune began to explain, "and then each one of us draws one note and get a present for whose name is written on it, without telling any of the others who that person is. That's why it is called 'Secret Friend'," the girls' eyes glowed with excitement, "oh, but there's a problem. There are nine of us, if we play this one of us would stay out,"

"No problem," Ruby said and took out a cell phone, "I can get a tenth person," with that she stood and walked outside to talk on her phone.

"So it's decided then," Kallen spoke as she stood from her spot and walked into the kitchen before she returned with a pen and some note papers, "I'll write one name on each paper and then each one of us will draw one of them," the elder vampire wrote each name and folded the papers, putting them inside a crystal bowl, "now we just have to wait for Ruby-san to come back with the tenth person," and, just like she was being called, the witch entered again, accompanied by a glowing eyed man.

"Bus driver-san!?" Tsukune asked in shock and the driver demon smiled evilly.

"**Hi, everyone,"** he greeted, **"thanks for inviting me, jejeje,"** the students turned to face the elder witch, with startled expressions on their faces, but Ruby just smiled and nodded.

"Well then," Kallen said, putting the last paper inside the bowl and shaking them, "who goes first?" Silence fell upon them and the atmosphere changed, tension descending over five of the student girls. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby had their muscles tensed; all of them wanting to be the one to draw the paper that had the human's name on it. Kokoa had her jaw clenched, her target being the one with the demon lord's name.

"**If no one is going to move,"** the bus driver smiled as he walked to the lavender haired vampire, reaching the bowl with of his hands. He couldn't grab any of the notes though, as a giant basin fell onto his head and his legs were frozen, a pink blur pushed him with great force, sending him flying against the living room's glass door, which was opened by the blue haired Succubus.

* * *

The Daiyoukai walked between the trees, enjoying the cold night. He had left the house after his classmates finished their usual nocturne fun, something they did very often every time they stayed at Kallen's house. They would make dinner and chat animatedly as they ate, after finishing with the food, they usually gathered in the living room and continued with their conversation, and sometimes they played a board game or something, as the adults, Kallen, Ruby and himself, drank a few cups of sake. The demon lord found he was actually enjoying part of it; the goblin-made sake was really good. He recalled what the human had told him about that Christmas thing that excited the entire group and furrowed his brows, after those explanations, they continued to chat until, one by one, they began to fall asleep, and after they all were sleeping, the demon lord had walked out from the house and into the forest. Sesshomaru walked into a small clearing, which was being bathed by the silver rays of the moon. He looked up at the stars as the cold and salty breeze blew his hair. Reaching his right pocket, he drew a paper that had a name written on it.

"Akashiya Kallen, huh?" He read again. Truth to be told, he didn't have any interest on participating in that absurd festivity back when they were drawing the names but, by some reason he couldn't explain, he decided he wanted to be part of it after he read his paper. Kallen was such a nice person, always paying attention to him, even anticipating his needs. Now he couldn't picture a good present to give pay her back all her attentions. An image flashed inside his head, making him to furrow his brows, "that could do it," he said to himself and then took off, and his gift hunting began.

* * *

Kallen lied on her bed, looking up at the paper she had on her hand. "Sesshomaru," she whispered and she rolled over to lie on her stomach. That was a though one, what do you get for someone that came from five hundred years ago? _'I mean, I didn't believe it when my sisters and their friends told me about his origin,'_ she thought. Although she found that that fact explained a lot of things about him; the mature air that surrounded him, the royal atmosphere that always followed his person, his power, his personality, and everything else, _'but it doesn't help me to decide what to get him,'_ she sighed and stood up, walking over her bedroom's window, she parted the curtains away and looked up at the sky as she thought harder about her possible presents for him. Her senses warned about the movement down the forest, making her to look at the clearing between the trees. She gasped when she discovered a silver spot in the middle of the clearing, recognizing the Daiyoukai immediately as a light pink blush covered her cheeks. She stood there, watching him as he looked up at the moon before he took off and advanced across the sky, she blushed redder as she looked that grace and beauty of his movements, and the way his own body seemed to turn astral when he flew. The lavender haired vampire bit her bottom lip as she analyzed him as he flew away, her eyes focused on his swords for a second, both weapons wrapped in dark clothes. Kallen widened her eyes and gasped.

"That's it," she said, smiling. She watched him until he was far away, not worrying about his objectives, it was pretty common in him to disappear every now and then, but he always came back. She bit her lower lip again and closed the curtains before walking back to her bed.

* * *

"How beautiful!" Moka gasped, smiling brightly. The streets of the city were completely decorated. Multicolor ornaments hung from the electric posts, such as golden stars and red orbs. The entire atmosphere was of happiness, excited children ran everywhere, being followed by laughing parents, which carried tons of bags. But the most amazing thing was the giant Christmas tree that rose in the middle of the city.

"Okay guys, let's go," Kurumu said, a little sad, "we'll reunite here again before sunset," the blue haired Succubus walked slowly into the nearest store, making her friends to sweat drop.

"What's with her?" Kallen asked.

"She's probably sad because she didn't draw the name she wanted," Yukari explained as she shook her head. Another one who didn't share the Christmas spirit was Mizore, who was kneeled behind a post with a dark aura over her. The Yuki Onna's friends laughed nervously and then they spread, searching for the prefect gifts for their friends.

"Let's see," Tsukune whispered as he looked around the stores, "what to get Moka-chan?" He blushed.

"Let's see," Moka whispered as she looked around the stores, "what to get Tsukune?" She blushed.

Kallen walked through the streets, looking for an ancient store where she knew she would find what she was looking for. Smiling in anticipation, she wondered what Sesshomaru would be doing at that very moment.

* * *

The silver haired demon landed at the edge of a volcano crater, looking down at the center of the great hole. He had been searching for that scent the entire night, but he finally found it. He remembered that place; he used it to hide various important things. The demon lord began to descend into the crater, absolutely sure that he was in no danger, he made it to the center of it and extended his hand with his palm opened down. The volcanic rock under him moved and crack appeared on its surface before it parted. A small ball of light ascended from the fracture towards Sesshomaru's hand, the Daiyoukai caught it easily, feeling the cold, silver chain being wrapped between his fingers. He turned his fist and opened it, analyzing the crimson crystal that lied on his palm. The demonic jewel, called 'Blood Tear', was a unique, red diamond which had the size of a golf ball, and was incrusted in a delicately carved but resistant white gold support, which spread into a petals shaped chain. It was the finest type of jewel, but it was not just that, the diamond had a special property that could really come in hand for a vampire.

"I think this is fine," he said and looked up at the sky, hmphing at the sun position. He had flown hundreds of kilometers towards the southern islands; it would be a really long journey to return to Kallen's house, even for him it would take the rest of the day. After he put the jewel inside one of the internal pockets of his blazer, he leaped and transformed into a ball of light, flying back to his classmates.

* * *

"Refill," Kurumu said, extending her cup towards Kallen, who served her a little more of sake. The Succubus drank it in one motion and extended her cup again, asking for more.

"You know? When I said that it was fine for the underage to drink a cup or two…" the lavender vampire commented, grabbing the little cup from the girl's hand, "I really meant one or two, not fourteen!" Kurumu face was a little red and she had troubles to keep her head still.

"Pfffff! I don't see what the problem is," the blue haired opined, "Kokoa gets drunk every night and no one makes trouble for it," the red headed vampire turned and faced her.

"What are you talking about!?" She asked, indignant, "I never drank a single cup until tonight!" The Succubus waved her hand at her.

"Now that you mention it," Kallen spoke, "she did seem like she was a little… too happy last night," Kokoa looked at her with her eyebrows arched.

"Yeah, that's strange," Moka opined, thinking about it.

"It's not that complicated, desu," Yukari commented, her face was a little red too, and pointed at Kallen and Ruby, "Sesshomaru-san was drinking with you two last night, so…"

"Because he's not the kind of person that would get drunk," Tsukune continued, "Kokoa-chan got drunk in his place?" Yukari smiled and nodded, "is that even possible?" His friends lifted their shoulders.

"Yes, it is," Ruby answered, "and it shows a great connection between two persons," they looked at Kokoa, who blushed furiously. She had to admit it, she did feel a little lightheaded every night the Daiyoukai sat to drink with her sister and the elder witch. Her thoughts were cut though, when Kurumu, acting under the alcohol's influence, launched herself at the human boy, pushing him to the ground.

"Ku-Kurumu-chan, what are you doing!?" Tsukune asked from under the Succubus, his face red as a tomato.

"I don't care about anything anymore!" Kurumu announced, "I'll give Tsukune the kiss that will turn him into my sex slave forever!" The blue haired girl was about to fuse her lips with the boy's when she was frozen in her place.

"Get that dirty mouth of yours away from Tsukune," Mizore whispered from behind a sofa, "he'll be my sex slave after I freeze you all. I'll take him upstairs and we'll do wonderful, wonderful things," her face was blushed too and she was showing her ice claws when a metal pot fell onto her head, leaving her unconscious.

"Nobody is good enough for Tsukune," Yukari said, her wand rose, "besides; the ones who are going to do wonderful things tonight with Tsukune are me and Moka-san!" The couple of cups she drank were too much for her little body and she collapsed on the floor.

"Yukari-chan!" Ruby ran and kneeled down the young witch, after checking her, the elder witch turned and nodded, "she's just sleeping," she informed and the rest sweat dropped. Chuckles made them turn, finding Kallen as she held back her laughs.

"You really have interesting friends," the lavender vampire said, looking at her sisters, "I'm glad that you have been hanging around such unique persons," she smiled motherly at them, making them to blush and nod. The pink haired vampire walked over the human boy, who was still on the floor, under the frozen Succubus, and helped him up.

"Are you alright, Tsukune?" She asked, the human smiled at her and nodded, making her blush.

'_There's definitely more than just a friendship between them,'_ Kallen thought, smiling, and looked at the clock, "okay guys, is past midnight," she informed, "I think it's time for us to go to bed," they did as they were told. Ruby carried Yukari while Tsukune took care of Kurumu and the vampire sisters helped Mizore.

Once she made sure that all were in their respective bedrooms, Kallen made her way to hers and closed the door behind her. She took off her clothes and changed into her violet, silk nightgown. After a couple of minutes brushing her long hair, she stood and walked over the window. The sky was clouded, almost as it promised for snow. The lavender haired girl gasped when she saw a glowing blur descending in the house's direction and smiled when it took a human form, a male with long, silver hair. Kallen, never minding the cold of the exterior, ran towards the first floor to receive the demon lord. Sesshomaru landed in front of the house as the front door opened, seeing him the lavender haired vampire came out from her home. The demon lord couldn't avoid arching his brows; she was wearing a thigh length nightgown that stood out her goddess like figure. He had a clear view of her long legs and her slender and soft shoulders as he walked closer to her.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-san," she greeted, smiling, as he passed by her, heading for the terrace. She followed him, and stood by his side looking down at the glowing city before turning to face him, "was your journey okay?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru responded simply, his eyes glued on an ornamented tree in the middle of the city, Kallen followed his gaze and smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked looking down at the giant Christmas tree, "that kind of tree is the symbol of Christmas and all the citizens give one ornament to complete it. That's why it is said that that tree is also a symbolization of the dreams and good wishes of all the persons that live in this city," the Daiyoukai looked at her, she was smiling kindly at the tree.

"Kallen, do you like Christmas?" He asked, and the vampire looked up at him, surprised by his question, and the smiled radiantly at him.

"Yes, I really do," she answered and looked back at the glowing city, "it's because I look down at the city like now and see not only a beautiful sight, but happiness and love and peace. In this time of the year, every person leaves his own problems aside and thinks about the others and there's a feeling that fills the air, a feeling that makes you want to give to the others. The wars are forgotten and all the hate is left behind, the people only have good wishes," the Daiyoukai watched her as she explained that and then looked back at the city, "and what about you, Sesshomaru-san? Do you like Christmas?" The demon lord narrowed his eyes.

"Christmas, huh?" He said. Kallen was satisfied with his answer and continued to watch the colorful lights. The demon lord reached inside his blazer's pocket and took out his present for her. The vampire turned and found the jewel that he was handing her, her violet eyes widened at the sight of the blood red diamond.

"Oh my…! This is so beautiful," she gasped and took it from his hand to analyze it better.

"It's called 'Blood Tear'," Sesshomaru explained as he watched the glow of fascination in her eyes. She suddenly realized the paper that accompanied the jewel, she took it with her other hand and unfolded it, releasing another gasp; it had her name written on it, and it only meant… "This is my present for you," he said.

"Oh… I can't," she said, "I can't accept this, it's too much," she tried to return the diamond to him, but he ignored her, "Sesshomaru-san, please take it back. This is too much for just a present," the Daiyoukai looked into her eyes, making her blush.

"I thought this was the idea of all the 'Secret Friend' thing," he commented, "besides, I have no use for that jewel," Kallen looked deep within his golden orbs and blushed furiously.

"O-Okay, I'll take it," she gave up, "but I wasn't supposed to know that you were my 'Secret Friend'," she informed, smiling. Sesshomaru looked back at the city.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't play human games," he stated and Kallen chuckled, showing her back at him, giving him a better view of the soft skin of her shoulders.

"In that case, I'll bring your present too but first…" The lavender haired vampire handed him the necklace as she held her hair over one of her shoulders, "would you help me with this?" The demon lord took the jewel's chains and walked closer to her. She held her breath when she felt the warm on her back, and blushed even redder when Sesshomaru brushed the back of her neck with his strong fingers.

"Ready," he said and she turned to show him. The crimson diamond hung from her neck, contrasting with her pale skin. The demon lord looked into her eyes and nodded, Kallen blushed more at his silent comment and then turned around.

"Well, I'm go-going to bring you your gi-gift," she stammered and ran into the house. Sesshomaru looked back at the city, thinking about the entire Christmas thing. He, even though he would never admit it, decided that he liked it a little. He turned around when he heard that Kallen had returned and he found her standing in front of him, smiling sweetly and hiding something behind her back, "I hope you don't mind they're not wrapped, I barely had time to find them," she offered a pair of silk swords' covers to him and Sesshomaru reached them, testing the quality of the fabric with his sensitive fingers. The demon lord took Bakusaiga and removed the black clothe from around it, Sesshomaru looked at the covers, one of them was white, and the other one was black, so he decided to pick the white one for his fighting sword. He put the cover around the weapon, surprised that it fit perfectly, covering the entire arm, but giving a fast and comfortable access to the hilt of the sword. Sesshomaru then picked up Tenseiga and covered it with his new black cover and finally hung both weapons on his waist.

"Perfect," he said after he looked at her as she nervously waited for his judge. Kallen smiled warmly and nodded with a light blush on her face. They looked at each other for a few moments before they turned around to look at the city, enjoying the beautiful view it offered. A change in her breathing made him turn to face her and he noted that she was trembling a little and, without thinking about it, he took off his blazer and placed it over her shoulders. The lavender haired woman gasped and looked up at him, who was looking at the city again, avoiding her eyes, she smiled and blushed again, wrapping the blazer closer to her body.

"Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru-san," she said, smiling up at him.

"Hmph," Sesshomaru emitted, making her to chuckle again, and they both looked up as the first snowflakes began to fall.


	24. New Year's Special

Hey my friends... Here it is the last chapter of the year!!!!!!!!!!! I want to thank you all for all your support and your reviews and your advices etc..., and give you my best desires for the new year. May all your wishes come true.

Miss Megz, I can't find the words that'd be able to express my gratitude. This fic would have been almost impossible without all your help. Wow... that sounded like this was the end of the fic, but it's not!!!

Remember that, just like the Christmas Special, the events of this chapter happen various weeks after the 22th chapter.

* * *

The Daiyoukai and the red headed vampire were looking at the ocean from the terrace of Kallen's house. It was past midday and they had just finished with their lunch, which was a special one; it had been the first time Sesshomaru had eaten with them. It was a surprise knowing that he actually ate sometimes. Kokoa looked at his waist, finding his covered swords, and narrowed her eyes; she knew who had given those covers to him… they all knew.

All had started on Christmas' morning, when they began to open the presents. The first to open her gift was Kurumu, who received three new pairs of yellow, pink and light blue leggings, and a set of maternity bras, 'specially made for a milky cow', as the card said. They laughed various minutes before Mizore opened her package, finding hundreds of lollipops of various flavors and a new pair of binoculars, which had a recording device integrated. Then it was bus driver-san's turn, who received a box of Cuban cigars. Ruby got a new whip and a pack of handcuffs, candles and a car battery with cables included. Kokoa still remembered the face of her friends when they saw what she had given the elder witch. The younger vampire received a complete pack of weapons' sharpening and cleaning items and then her pink haired sister opened her present. A beautiful red jacket was folded inside the package; she tested it immediately, finding that it fit perfectly. And finally, Tsukune, who received a pair of shirts and a watch, along with various candies and chocolate. They were all happy with their presents, but they noted that Kallen and Sesshomaru hadn't opened any, but when they asked the elder vampire about it, she showed them the beautiful crimson diamond the hung from her neck. All their eyes widened when they saw the size of that rock.

'_Sesshomaru-sama gave it to her,'_ Kokoa thought. After Kallen went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, they asked themselves if any of them had given that diamond to the lavender haired girl, and when they discovered the present hadn't come from any of them, they knew that the only one left was the demon lord. The redheaded vampire looked up at the Daiyoukai, who had his golden orbs glued to the sea,_ 'would he have given it to any other girl if it wasn't my nee-san?'_ She wondered, furrowing her brows. Even when she wanted to believe that he would have done it, she had serious doubts about it. A trio of screaming girls made her to turn around; Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were fighting over Tsukune again. Kokoa sighed and then the glass door of the terrace opened and Kallen walked out of the house, smiling at them.

"I was wondering why they didn't have fought over him today," she informed as she walked towards them, "this usually happens during breakfast, after Moka have her daily drink of Tsukune-san's blood," Kokoa shook her head.

"I can't believe nee-chan can't control her thirst," she whispered.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Kallen opined, "Tsukune's blood smells wonderfully," Kokoa nodded without noticing it.

"And tastes good too," she said, making her sister and Sesshomaru to look at her. The redheaded vampire blushed furiously and looked away, "it was a little accident we had when I first met him," she explained.

"Anyway," Kallen said, "I'm going down to the city to buy something for our little snack for before we go to the New Year's festival. Any special request?" Kokoa thought about it a moment before she shook her head, Sesshomaru just looked at the sea like he didn't hear her, "oh, okay. Remember to get your clothes ready for tonight; we need to get there early if we want a good spot for watching the fireworks," Kokoa nodded and looked up at the demon lord.

"Are you coming with us too, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked and the Daiyoukai hmphed. The lavender haired vampire had already asked him to come with them to the festival, and, as he didn't say he wouldn't, she took the nonexistent answer as an affirmation. To the demon lord, going to a place crowded with humans was of no interest, but he didn't have anything else to do.

"Well, I'm going now," Kallen informed as she turned to the house, "see you later…huh?" The Daiyoukai and Kokoa looked back at her.

"Oh no!!!" The girls shouted from inside the house before a great wave of power emerged, expanding around them before returning to its original spot.

"That's…" Kokoa said and ran to the glass door, stopping in front of the entrance, "Onee-sama!" The redheaded vampire's eyes glowed with excitement as she stepped back, letting her favorite sister to walk out from the house.

"You should really start to behave like second year's student," she said as she looked back to the inside. She then looked at Kallen and smiled coolly, "how have you been, nee-san?" Kallen smiled warmly and nodded.

"Long time no see, Moka," she greeted and looked at her watch, "ooops, sorry, we'll catch up later, bye," and she left. Moka watched her as she walked away, Kokoa hugging her waist, and then turned to look at Sesshomaru, who kept staring at the ocean, without paying attention to the vampires. The silver haired girl walked to the railing and stood by the demon lord, looking at the ocean too, "so you're really going to celebrate New Year in a human festival, huh?" She asked, and Sesshomaru side eyed her, but looked back at the sea after a few seconds.

"Why would they celebrate something as common as the end of a year?" He suddenly asked, making both vampire girls to look up at him, surprised by the question.

"I don't really understand it but…" Moka said, looking back at the ocean, "human life is extremely short. While us Daiyoukai are able to live through even various millennia, and some loss class youkai live various centuries, humans barely reach a century, and in addition to their short longevity, their existence is so fragile," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, remembering the times Rin had died, "I think that's why they make a big deal about it," the sound of steps made the vampires to turn around as Tsukune came out and joined them, carrying Moka's Rosario.

"That's not the only reason," he informed and stood by them, the three youkai looking at him as he spoke, "humans not only celebrate New Year because of the happiness of having lived through it. It signals a new beginning, the end of the bad things of the past year and the start of an unstained one. I don't know if you have seen this kind of festivals before, but I think you'll understand what I'm talking about when we are there," the human turned to face them and smiled, the three youkai turned to face the sea once again.

* * *

The lavender haired vampire returned home a couple of hours before nightfall and prepared a few things to eat before their departure. As they sat in the living room, they chatted happily, eating the snacks. Sesshomaru stood by the window, looking out at the forest. It was almost time for them to go down to the festival, so they decided to get ready and the group of students went to change their clothes as the demon lord took the opportunity to walk to the terrace and look at the ocean again; he needed to prepare himself for confronting a whole night between humans. The sky began to grow dark and a few stars appeared high above him. Sesshomaru looked at the new moon and remembered that he only had less than a month to return to his era, he narrowed his eyes at the thought. Images of him and the other students flashed within his mind, making him to furrow his brows, changing the images into one of his target; the black haired guy from Fairy Tale. The glass partition behind him slid and Kokoa walked out, her face blushing as she showed him her flowered light lavender kimono. The garment was made of fine cotton and had full opened yellow and pink roses printed on it. Moka stepped out next, wearing a blue and white kimono that had purple tulips printed; her Rosario hung on her chest. Kallen excited the house too, showing her red and purple lilies printed black kimono at him, with her Blood Tear hanging from her neck.

"Sesshomaru-san isn't ready yet?" The lavender haired vampire asked as the others walked out to the terrace too.

"It is supposed for you to wear traditional clothes for the festival," Tsukune explained, he was wearing a dark green kimono.

"Hmph," light engulfed the Daiyoukai's body, turning him into a glowing white light before it regained its human form. Tsukune and the females gasped when in front of them appeared the demon lord, wearing the same clothes he used back in his original era. The white kimono with red honeycombs crests on his collar and sleeves, his black armor that covered his chest, the spiked pauldron that protected his left shoulder and the furry stole that hung from his left shoulder made the girls to blush furiously; he seemed like a prince with those clothes on, even more than usual. It was like being inside his memories again.

"Wow…" Kallen managed to say and blushed even redder when the Daiyoukai looked at her, "I mean, uhmmm… let's go," she said and turned to lead them to the principal door.

* * *

"Oh my God," a girl whispered and tugged from her friend's sleeve, "look over there," she signaled and her friend gasped as she saw the most beautiful persons ever. There were nine of them; seven girls and two males. Leading the group was a female of lavender hair and black kimono, and was being followed closely by two other girls, one of long, pink hair and the other with red hair. Right after them, a blue haired girl walked by another with aurora hair, and behind them, a boy with dark hair dressed in a dark green kimono chatted animatedly with two girls with black hair. But who appeared next was probably the one that attracted more gazes upon himself. While the gaze of the males were attracted mostly by the two first girls, all the female looks were directed to that tall and silver haired man that walked at the back of the group, not only because of his extravagant clothes but for his handsome face. There was just something about him that told everyone that he was more than just a common person, the air around him radiated authority, his movements were royal, his whole being showed power and danger, but still, women were attracted towards him, "he's… like an angel," the girl whispered. The two friends gasped and blushed furiously when the silver haired man looked at them like he had heard what they said, his golden gaze finding theirs. Their legs trembled in pleasure and fear as their bodies' temperature rose various degrees. And, just like he appeared, he continued his way through the festival, attracting more gazes from the rest of the women.

"That stand has cotton candy!" Kurumu pointed and ran to buy some of the sweet cotton, being followed by Yukari and Kokoa. Kallen and Moka chuckled as they watched them, running like children, full of excitement just because of a candy.

"Why don't we split and go wherever we want?" Kallen offered, "we can gather on that restaurant later. I made reservations to spend midnight there so we can watch the fireworks," her sister and her friends nodded and began to walk away, leaving her alone with the demon lord. She looked up at him and found his golden orbs staring down at her, making her face to blush furiously, "Sesshomaru-san, would you li-like to come w-with me?" She asked, looking down at her feet. The Daiyoukai was planning on doing so the entire time; his classmates were too noisy. They were just pups after all. The lavender haired girl looked up at him again, waiting for an answer, and her eyes lighted up as he nodded. They walked between the humans, attracting the mortals' eyes as they passed by them.

"Dear Goddess," a guy whispered, eyeing the lavender haired vampire intensely, and he received a slap on the back of his head when the girl that was walking with him found the object of his sudden interest. Her eyes landed on the tall man that accompanied the beauty that stole her boyfriend's attention.

"Dear God," she whispered as she followed the couple as they walked away. Kallen was explaining some things about the festival to him, such as what kind of games were there and some other traditions. Sesshomaru listened politely as they advanced, he was not interested in humans' traditions; he just enjoyed her talking.

"Uhmm… Sesshomaru-san," she called and he looked down at her.

"Yes?" He asked, sending a chill down her spine.

"I brought some special sake and there is a hill over there where we could sit down and have a few cups," she informed and smiled when Sesshomaru nodded again. They made their way over the hill and sat down under a lonely tree, watching down at other couples and family that were gathered on that place. Kallen drew a bottle of her goblin made sake and a pair of little cups from her purse, serving the liquor in both of them and handing one to Sesshomaru. They talked about everything. Well, Kallen spoke about everything and Sesshomaru listened as they drank. That amount of sake was nothing for two Daiyoukai like them, but it was just delicious. And Sesshomaru found himself enjoying her company. Kallen was smart and fun and powerful and extremely beautiful, "so, Sesshomaru-san, this is the first time you celebrate New Year at a festival, right?" He nodded, even though that was the first time he actually celebrated New Year, "then I'd like to propose a toast for Sesshomaru-san's first New Year's festival," the lavender haired girl said and raised her cup, waiting for him to do the same. Her face blushed when he _smiled_ at her. They crashed cups and drank before Kallen looked at her watch, "I think it's time for us to go to the restaurant," she spoke. The demon lord stood and offered her his hand, helping her up. They made their way back, several eyes turning in their direction, until the reached the building. Tsukune and the girls were already there and their eyes widened when they saw them.

"This cannot be…" Kurumu whispered, and the rest nodded. Advancing towards them were Sesshomaru and Kallen, the woman chatting and laughing, but what surprised them most was that the Daiyoukai was looking at her as she spoke, with a light smile on his face, "so there are feelings between those two," Tsukune looked at her.

"You think so?" He asked and to his surprise, every girl nodded.

"They look so good together, though," Moka said, smiling warmly at the two Daiyoukai, "I was hoping for this to happen, they are just… perfect for each other," the rest of them couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, and we all are lucky that Kokoa isn't awake to see this, desu," Yukari commented and looked at her side, where the redheaded vampire was lying with her back against on of the restaurants' walls, sleeping soundly.

"Hey guys," Kallen greeted and looked down at her baby sister, "what happened to her!?" Kallen kneeled besides the redheaded vampire and furrowed her brows, "is she drunk?" The rest of the students nodded as they arched one eyebrow each, looking at her and then to the demon lord, "uh…" Sesshomaru walked closer to the younger vampire and lifted her with his arms. Kokoa sighed contently and leaned against his stole. The human and the girls watched him as he entered the restaurant, their eyes widened, before they followed him. The group found their table outside, at the terrace, where more groups were eating and drinking as they chatted and laughed. The other groups went quiet, looking curiously at the group of students as they walked to their table. Sesshomaru lied Kokoa down on a seat that was next to their table and then they all took a chair. After a delicious dinner, they chatted and laughed a little more, until a topic came out.

"So I'll be the first to give Tsukune the New Year's hug," Kurumu said and the other girls went silence and looked at her.

"In your dreams, Succubus," Mizore commented and grabbed one of Tsukune's arms, "I'll be the first to hug him," the other girls decided to fight for him too.

"What's all this hug thing about?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Kallen, who smiled at him as she served him more sake.

"It is said that you have to give a New Year's hug to one of the opposite sex to have a lucky year," the lavender haired girl explained, "it's an old tradition," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at that and took a sip from his cup. After more of the younglings' fight, a waitress came to their table and informed them that there were only five minutes left before midnight. They stood and walked closer to the terrace's railing, the student girls were all glued to the human, waiting to jump on him when the time was finished. Kallen kneeled down by her younger sister and woke her up so she could see the fireworks too, Kokoa was still a little sleepy, but she stood anyways and leaned against the railing besides the Daiyoukai, who was looking up at the stars. Suddenly, the music from the festival stopped and everyone went quiet for a moment before they began the excited countdown.

"Five… four… three… two… one… Happy New Year!!!" They all yelled with joy, and Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby tackled Tsukune down, hugging him at the same time. Sesshomaru looked around at the excited crowd as all the humans hugged, with big, bright smiles on their faces, and he thought that that wasn't a bad celebration after all. His eyes found Kallen's, who was smiling shyly at him. Her purple eyes glowed as he nodded, and she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, "Happy New Year, Sesshomaru-san," she said, leaning her head against his stole. He raised his right arm and surrounded her shoulders before he felt a second pair of arms that surrounded his waist; he looked to his left and found Kokoa, partially asleep as she hugged him.

"Happy New Year, Sesshomaru-sama," the redheaded vampire whispered. Sesshomaru looked at her with neutral eyes before he lifted his left arm to surround her shoulders as well. The fireworks exploded high up in the sky, filling it with bright colors and beautiful forms.

"Happy New Year…" Sesshomaru said as he looked at the colorful lights, he felt that Kallen looked up too, enjoying the show.

* * *

There it was!!! Now, in the next couple of days I'll be back at the original course of this story. My best wishes to you all... Good bye 2009!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. The first night

Hey guys!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!! Thank you Miss Megz for your help and all of you for your reviews. Happy 2010 by the way!

I'm sorry it took so long, I've being suffering a severe case of writer's block. And I have some other news too, due to certain circumstances I will not be able to travel in my summer break, so I decided that at least I'd have to find a job, and I already found it. and due to the schedule, I won't be able to write very much, just the weekends.

But don't worry, it's only three weeks.

Now, before the chapter, you must remember that this chapter continues directly after the 22th, that means that the events of the christmas special and the new year's special have not happened yet.

* * *

"Wow… that is one house," Kurumu commented as they looked up at the big residence. It was a customized western style house that had two terraces, one that faced the city and the other pointed to the ocean. It was a huge building; they wondered just how many rooms it had. Tsukune guessed that at least it had two in the first floor, and more in the second, probably four more.

"It's beautiful," Moka opined, smiling brightly, "but last time I came to visit you, you lived in that apartment in Tokyo." Kallen smiled and nodded.

"That was three years ago," the lavender haired vampire confirmed, "I've been living here since I turned eighteen last year. It was strange, though; a couple of lawyers came to my apartment and said that I had a house. I thought father had given it to me at first but that wasn't the case," the students looked at her with curious expressions on their faces, "I tried to find out who was the person that put the house in name but I couldn't, so I decided that living here was the best option I had to encounter that person," the elder vampire walked stepped into the porch and opened the front door before moving aside to let them in. The students gasped as they looked around at the furniture and the general decoration, all in western style. Just one word could describe it: elegant.

"I love it!" Kurumu chirped and Kallen smiled at her.

"Thanks," she said and walked into the living room, "come on in, and make yourselves comfortable. There's a phone over there so you can inform your parents you'll be staying here tonight," each one of the younglings called their parents, a few of them had some troubles convincing them, but the adults accepted in the end, seeing that it was too late and dangerous for them to return to their homes.

"All ready," Tsukune informed, he had been the last one calling his parents, and convincing them was very difficult, specially his mother.

"All right, now if you girls please follow me," Kallen asked her sisters and their friends as she walked to the stairs, "I'll show you your rooms," the vampire informed as they climbed towards the second floor, leaving the two males alone, "there are four rooms up here, two of them have in bathrooms, one of them being mine, so my sisters will share one of the other two," she looked back at the younger vampires, "you two can use my bathroom; my shower and my sink are made specially for us vampires," her sisters nodded and Kallen looked at the other three guests, "now, the thing is how are you gonna decide who will stay in the other big room," Kurumu froze and looked at Mizore, who walked besides her. The snow woman was narrowing her eyes at the Succubus.

"I'll be the one that will stay in that room," Mizore said, "that way Tsukune and I will have more intimacy," the other girls widened their eyes.

"Who do you think you are!?" Kurumu yelled, "the only one who will share room with Tsukune is me!" The blue haired Succubus pushed her breasts against the aurora haired girl's chest, "only my body is worthy to be touched by his hands."

"What are you saying, Kurumu!?" Moka jumped, blushing furiously.

"Oh my, I didn't know you guys had that kind of relationship," Kallen said, and decided to tease her pink haired sister, "if that's the case then I'll go say Tsukune-kun that there's no problem with him sleeping with Kurumu-chan," Moka blushed even redder and turned towards her older sister.

"Don't say that, nee-san!" She pleaded. Kallen chuckled and she showed them their rooms. Down stairs, the human and the demon lord heard every word the girls had said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tsukune said, trembling nervously.

"You had better lock your door tonight," Sesshomaru recommended, looking up the stairs with an arched eyebrow. The silver haired man could smell the desire that both the snow woman and the Succubus emitted. The human looked at him with a startled expression on his face. The Sesshomaru he knew would never even consider on commenting about a situation like that. The boy looked away to hide his smile. Once the girls were installed, Kallen showed the males to their rooms and then decided to prepare their dinner.

"Would you want something to drink while I make dinner?" The lavender haired woman asked, showing them a bottle of sake, but she rolled her eyes, "right, you're all underage. I guess you will have to drink coke then, and I have various cans of tomato juice for you two," she pointed her sisters, which nodded, "unless you prefer a blood transfusion pack," the younger vampires seemed to consider that option for a few seconds, but they finally shook their heads.

"I'll help you," Moka offered as she stood from the sofa, Kurumu imitated her.

"Me too," the Succubus informed as they walked into the kitchen; Tsukune, Sesshomaru, Kokoa, Yukari and Mizore stayed in the living room. The human, the witch and the yuki onna sat around the coffee table as the demon lord and the redheaded vampire stood in front of one of the crystal partition, looking outside at the ocean. The three females came back from the kitchen with various types of drinks, offering them to their friends. Kallen walked over Sesshomaru and Kokoa, handing the younger vampire a can of tomato juice and offering a cup to the demon lord.

"They told me that you're old enough for drinking sake," the lavender haired woman informed. The Daiyoukai was about to turn down her offer, but he shut his mouth when she opened the bottle. The scent of the sake assaulted his nose; he recognized the smell very well.

"Goblin-made sake," he said, looking at the violet eyed youkai, who had an impressed look on her face.

"How did you know?" She asked, smiling as she filled his cup. She then served herself and raised her cup, "a toast, for summer break," the rest of them raised their glasses and cans and drank. Kallen looked back at the silver haired man and smiled, "like it?" Sesshomaru looked down at her and nodded, connecting his golden orbs with hers. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she filled their cups again. After a few more shots, she walked into the kitchen again and prepared their dinner, Moka and Kurumu helped her.

"Sesshomaru-san?" Kurumu called as she appeared from the kitchen's entrance, "are you going to eat with us?" In response, the Daiyoukai opened the crystal partition and stepped out to the terrace, "uhmmm… I guess that's a no," the blue haired Succubus said and entered the kitchen again. It was usual for him to disappear every time they ate, they didn't know why though. They just let him be.

"Is he always this solitary?" Kallen whispered as they ate.

"Almost always," Kurumu answered.

"He just has different customs," Tsukune defended him, "I believe he never accepted any kind of company as he was raised." Kokoa nodded.

"That was the way for Daiyoukai back in his time," the redheaded girl commented, attracting Kallen's attention.

"Back in his time?" She asked, the students looked at each other, trying to decide if it was good ideas to tell her, "oh, come on, I won't tell anybody." The younglings nodded and began their explanations, whispering so the demon lord won't hear them. As they told her about Sesshomaru's origin, her eyebrows began to arch, "well, that explains some things about his attitude," the lavender haired girl looked outside, posing her eyes on the Daiyoukai's form, "mmm… I really wonder what kind of youkai he is," the students nodded. They finished their meal and gathered in the living room after doing the dishes; Sesshomaru entered too and sat on the couch between Kallen and Kokoa. The elder vampire brought more drinks and the students chatted happily, making plans for the next day. Sesshomaru, however, remained silent as he thought about what had happened that day. He hadn't been able to find any trace of Miyabi. The elder vampire filled his cup again and he drank, trying to find an answer for that trouble. Narrowing his eyes, he came to the conclusion that if Fairy Tale wanted him to become part of their plan, that guy would appear again sooner or later, which was not a reason for him to stop searching for the black haired man.

"And that's how Sesshomaru-san became part of the group," Moka finished; Kallen nodded and looked at Tsukune.

"Do you really let Moka to suck your blood every now and then?" The lavender haired woman asked, making the boy to nod as he blushed lightly, Kallen chuckled, covering her lips with her hand, "you really are a strange human," she commented, "but I'm happy though, that my little sister had found such an understanding mate," she teased and Moka and Tsukune chocked with their drinks, and the blue haired girl, the snow woman and Kokoa looked at the elder vampire with furious eyes.

"He's not her mate!" Kurumu and Mizore shouted, and Kallen smiled at them.

"Really? I thought that they were, seeing as how close they are," she continued, "I mean, they are on blood sucking terms after all," Moka and the human blushed even redder as the teasing continued.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kokoa jumped, "one thing is that Onee-sama allows this human live because of his blood, but there's a huge difference between that and making him her mate!" Kallen put on a disengaged face.

"I don't think there's a big distance between one thing and the other," the pink haired girl and the boy looked down at the same time, "relax, I'm just kidding," she finally said, making her sister and Tsukune to look at her.

"That was so mean," Moka opined, still blushed, Tsukune, Mizore and Kurumu nodded.

"And what about you, nee-san?" Kokoa asked, deciding to go for a little revenge, "have you found a nice man for yourself?" Kallen widened her eyes and blushed. The girls smiled, waiting for an answer.

"Well… no," she finally responded, looking down to hide her blushing face, "I am waiting for someone that…" she didn't say anything else.

"Someone that what?" Kurumu pressured.

"Never mind," the lavender haired vampire said and smiled at them before checking her watch, "well, it's almost midnight, I think is time to get some sleep," she offered. The students nodded, now realizing how tired they were. They stood and said their goodnights before walking towards their own rooms. Sesshomaru, however, walked out to the terrace, enjoying the cold breeze that carried the scent of the sea as he listened how the people inside got ready for bed. His thoughts returned to trying to figure out a way to find Miyabi. He was absolutely sure that he wasn't in that city; his smell wasn't there.

'_Then I'll just have to track down another group of youkai then,'_ he thought, _'certainly, a big group of demons is not a very common thing in the human world,' _he was almost sure that if he could find another big group of ayashi, they would lead him to another of the Fairy Tale's branches, and there he could find traces about Miyabi's whereabouts, if not Miyabi himself. Little by little, the sounds from inside the house ended, and the complete silence was only interrupted by an occasional mumbling, _'they really must have been tired,'_ Sesshomaru thought, remembering what Tsukune had said to him after he got out from the bottom of the ocean, _'friends, huh?'_ The crystal partition opened behind him and the scent of the elder vampire reached his nose.

"Can't sleep?" Kallen asked, walking over him. He looked down at her; she was wearing a silk, pink gown and walked barefoot on the terrace wooden floor. Her eyes found his and a light blush appeared on her face as his golden orbs traveled down her body, "I-I can't sleep either. I think I'm just too excited," she explained, making him to arch a brow, "oh, it's because my sisters are here. I'm really happy about it, the last time I saw them was like two years ago," Sesshomaru looked back at the ocean, thinking about his own business but keeping an ear catching her words, "do you have any brothers or sisters, Sesshomaru-san?" The demon lord narrowed his eyes as Inuyasha appeared within his mind. All their encounters flashed in a second; the time when they met, when he tried to steal Tessaiga from his father's tomb, when the Hanyou used the Kaze no Kisu against him and all the other times, even when he encountered Inuyasha and the Miko named Kagome as he was going to leave a new kimono for Rin and the Hanyou's human mate had dared to call him "Nii-san".

"I do have a half brother," the Daiyoukai answered, "though I've never considered him as my relative," Kallen arched her brows, noting that he was a little pissed off at the thought of his brother.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have asked," they remained silent for a few minutes, feeling the cold breeze against their faces and hearing the waves as they crashed against the rocks, down below the house, "say, why were you looking for Fairy Tale?"

"They sent two of their members to recruit me into their organization. They wanted to make use of me to fulfill their purposes," he explained. The lavender haired vampire knew who one of those members was, "and when I denied them, they dared to defy me," Kallen looked at him intensely; she could feel the pride and the power in his words, even though he didn't talk to show them. They were just there, "after I defeated them, they threatened me and escaped before I could kill them. I chase after them to finish what I started, and to show this organization that nobody makes fun of this Sesshomaru without paying the consequences," the vampire widened her eyes.

"So, you're seeking to kill Kahlua," Kallen mumbled, looking down. Sesshomaru noted this and looked at the horizon.

"I could have killed her when we fought," he said, making her to look up at him, "my target is that guy named Miyabi, his underlings are not of my concern. However, if that vampire tries to oppose me, I will kill her," Kallen nodded and looked at the horizon too.

"I new you were strong the first time I saw you, but I couldn't figure what kind of youkai you are," the girl spoke, "so, want to share?" Sesshomaru looked down at her. The vampires' sense of smell was good, but not as good as to discover his oneness, "just kidding, I know it's against the rules to reveal your true identity," both Daiyoukai looked back at the house as they heard strange noises. The demon lord could smell the Succubus' scent, "looks like someone is having trouble with her nocturne assault."

"Good thing I warned him about those girls' intentions," the silver haired man commented, making Kallen to chuckle.

* * *

The next morning was quite calm and cheerful, except for a couple of girls that apparently weren't able to sleep very much. Kallen looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, sharing the mute knowledge about the events of the previous night. After Kurumu gave it a try, Mizore walked down with the same idea of a nocturne assault, and even when her stalking style was flawless, both Daiyoukai were able to sense her. They had waited until she surrendered before the futility of her attempts to open the door and went to sleep before they went to bed themselves, although the silver haired youkai just sat by his window and spent the night looking at the starry sky, thinking about various of his matters, as he always did at night. The group sat at the dinner table to eat their breakfast, Sesshomaru stood in front of the crystal partition, looking at the city this time. The TV was on, showing them the news as they ate and chatted.

"So, how did you sleep?" The lavender haired vampire asked, looking at her guests.

"There's so quiet in here," Moka commented, smiling brightly, "I slept like a baby."

"That's true," Yukari spoke, "there was no noise last night, just the calm sound of the sea. I could have stayed asleep forever, desu," Kallen smiled and then looked at the blue haired girl and the snow woman.

"What about you two?" She asked, "how was your night?" Kurumu froze, sweating nervously. Mizore seemed unaffected by the question.

"It was great!" Kurumu cheered, "I fell asleep right away and during the whole night without waking up, not even once," Kallen smiled, not buying her words because she knew better, and then looked at Mizore.

"I tried to sneak into Tsukune's room but his door was locked," the aurora haired girl answered, letting the silence to fall over them all, even Sesshomaru had turned around to face that direct snow woman, "so last night wasn't very good for me," all the faces of the ones that sat at the table were startled. The human snapped from his stupefaction and looked at the demon lord, showing a 'thanks for the advice' smile to him.

"Well… that was a direct answer," Kallen said, sweat dropping, and then looked at the demon lord, blushing lightly, "what about you, Sesshomaru-san?" The Daiyoukai looked at her and then back at the outside.

"It was fine," he responded. The students and the elder vampire continued to eat and chat, until a gasp from Moka made them to look at her. The pink haired girl had her eyes widened as she looked at the TV. The rest of the group turned to face the device, the news was still on, and a reporter was interviewing a crying woman. But what took their attention was the place where both humans were.

"That's the park where Sesshomaru-sama defeated those Yakuza," Kokoa pointed. It seemed like all their resent lives spin around that place. They listened to what the woman said.

'She came here yesterday to play with her friends as she always does,' the crying woman said with distressed tears flowing from her eyes, 'it was getting late and she still didn't return home, so I came here to look for her but she wasn't here, and there were other parents looking for their children too. It's been the whole night and she hasn't appeared yet!" The reported nodded understandingly and then looked into the camera.

'Terrible news,' he said, 'if you're just tuning us, you must know that between yesterday's 6 pm until this morning, more than twenty children have been missing,' the students gasped, 'the kids were all between seven and eleven years old, so if you have children that age, please keep an eye on them,' the reporter turned to the woman again, 'do you have a picture of your daughter here with you just in case any of our viewers have seen her today?' The woman nodded and took out a picture and showed it to the camera.

"That girl…!" Sesshomaru spoke, making his classmates to look at him, surprising them with his expression; his eyes were widened and his eyebrows arched. In a second, his face returned to its usual neutral expression and he turned around and walked towards the partition, which was open to let the wind enter to the house.

"Where are you going, Sesshomaru-san!?" Tsukune asked as he and the girls followed the Daiyoukai. The silver haired demon didn't answer, he just took off and transformed into a ball of light that shot towards the city.

"He's going to that park!" Kokoa informed.

"Is he going to try and find that human girl?" Kallen asked. Tsukune gasped as he realized something.

"That means… that maybe this incident has to do with Fairy Tale," the human opined, startling everyone. Ko took off from Kokoa's shoulder and began to talk to her, making the redheaded vampire to widen her eyes.

"What!?" She asked the bat.

"What did he say?" Kurumu questioned.

"Ko says that little girl and her group of friends were talking with Sesshomaru-sama when Kahlua-nee-san appeared," the younger vampire informed.

"So you think Fairy Tale is using those children as a bait to attract Sesshomaru-san?" Moka asked, "but why would they kidnap so many children?"

"That's not what matters now," Kallen ran towards the stairs, "we need to get ready and chase after Sesshomaru-san!"

"You're right!" Tsukune said and rushed for his room as all the girls climbed to the second floor, "whatever Fairy Tale's planning, we will not let them succeed on their plans," the human whispered as he changed his clothes.

* * *

There it was. Please leave reviews and see ya next in 9-10 days.


	26. Snapping the kidnapper

Hey guys. I know it's been a while... but these things happen when you have to work 21 days in a row. Don't worry, I'm not planning on leaving this fic anytime soon. Thanks to Miss Megz, who had the huge patience to wait up for me and thank you all for your reviews.

* * *

A ball of light flew through the sky, being unnoticed by the humans that lived down below in the city. The energy sphere began to descend at top speed, landing on the roof of a tall building that was in front of the park. He walked over the edge and looked down; the place was surrounded by those humans that called themselves police officers, which were responsible of protecting peace and the accomplishment of law, if he was to go down, he would only find annoying questions. Deciding that it would be better if he stayed up there, Sesshomaru used his sense of smell to find some answers.

'_So it was as I thought,'_ he said to himself as his nose confirmed what he had suspected. The smell of various youkai was spread around the area. The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes as he identified the scent of that girl and her friends; they were mixed with the youkai's. The wind changed its direction, bringing the smell of the other students that were making their way towards the park. He was not going to wait for them, this wasn't their business. _'Because we're your friends,'_ Tsukune's voice echoed within his mind.

"Foolishness," he said as he turned around and walked over the opposite edge of the roof and leaped down into an alley. Once he was on the ground, he started to walk, following the youkai's trace; if they indeed were part of Fairy Tale, he was about to find it out. The scent of those children was caught by his nose again and the image of them being kidnapped by monsters appeared before his eyes, making him to furrow his brows unconsciously. A new smell appeared; a smell he knew very well. It was the scent of the same kind of Youkai that had kidnapped Rin once, a species of demon that used to abduct children to sell them to other ayashi.

* * *

"We're almost there," Kokoa signaled as they ran. She was leading the group, surprising everyone with her new found speed.

"She does run fast when Sesshomaru-san is implied," Kurumu whispered to Mizore and Yukari, which ran beside her.

"I bet you would run faster if it was Tsukune we were talking about," Mizore said, making the Succubus to look at her.

"Like you wouldn't," the blue haired girl defended herself and smiled, making the snow woman to smile as well. They kept running and turned around a corner, finally having the park at view. The place was surrounded by cops that searched for traces around the park and asked questions to the passers by. They stayed away, avoiding any direct contact with the police.

"I can't see him anywhere," Tsukune informed as he and his friends looked around.

"He surely passed by this park already," Kallen opined, as she looked around frantically, "I can't sense him either; he must have hidden his presence so the enemy couldn't detect him," she clicked her tongue and looked back at her friends, shaking her head.

"How are we going to find him now?" Moka asked, biting her lip.

"I'm on it, desu," Yukari informed and the others looked down at her. She was on her knees, leaning over a map of the city and holding a golden chain that had a crystal stone wrapped on one of its ends.

"Dowsing," Tsukune gasped and walked closer to the witch, "do you think this will work, Yukari-chan?" The young witch nodded and furrowed her brows, trying to focus her magic. The rest of the group surrounded her to block her from the view of the citizens that passed by them.

"Almost got him, desu," the girl informed, the chain started to shake as the crystal waved around the map. The young witch had sweat all over her face, showing that what she was doing was really hard. Suddenly, the crystal touched the map, indicating a small street various blocks away from their position, "there he is," the witch smiled, satisfied with her effort.

"He's almost out of the city," Tsukune said and helped Yukari as she stood, "let's go," and they began to run again. They had to cover various miles until the end of the city, and if they lost him again, they would have to use dowsing again, a thing that would take more time, which would leave Sesshomaru more time alone against Fairy Tale.

"You don't have to worry that much," Kokoa opined, running after the human boy, "you just saw what he did yesterday down that submarine branch," the redheaded vampire was trying to look calmed, but they all knew better; she was as preoccupied as the rest of them, "you really should have more faith in Sesshomaru-sama's power." Tsukune looked at her and then to the front again just in time to dodge a man that walked towards him.

"I know that, Kokoa-chan," the boy assured, "I'm worried about the children and what would happen if Sesshomaru-san fights against whatever kidnapped them," realization reached the girls as they imagined the possibilities.

"If it's a human," Moka said, "he would get himself arrested."

"And if it's an ayashi," Kurumu continued, "he could end killed for showing his powers in front of the human children," they speed up their pace; an act driven by their concern for their friend's future.

* * *

The silver haired Daiyoukai stopped at the bottom of a cliff and looked up. The smell of the children and youkai was coming from its top. He was far away from the city now, something that made him think about a coming fight. There were no witnesses there, no one to see them or hear them as they fight. It was better that way, though; he wouldn't have to worry about any interruptions. Cracking his fingers, he leaped up and landed on a rock before he leaped again. He did that a few more times and finally reached the top of the cliff. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the ruined little house that appeared between the trees and the two youkai that stood outside, watching that no child could escape. The demon lord began his approximation, walking with secured steps towards the little house.

He could hear the children's cries coming from inside the old hut but he kept saying to himself that his business there was finding clues that would lead him to Miyabi; if the kids were lucky enough, they would be able to escape after he finished his cases with the youkai that kidnapped them. The faces of the four children he knew appeared in his mind again for an instant. _'Why does this keep happening?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself. Was he worried? Worried about human pups? _'Never!'_ He thought, convincing himself.

"Stop there!" One of the guardian ayashi yelled at him. It was in human form, just like his partner, but the Daiyoukai's sense of smell revealed their identity to him; a harlequin and a hyena youkai, which were two demon races known by their sick attachment for tormenting humans, especially children, "looks like we have our first customer, hehehe," the harlequin laughed annoyingly. They were the best options for this kind of job; the harlequin can use various tricks to attract humans and use various charms to paralyze them or put them to sleep. The hyena youkai was a brutal and fast creature that could leave a human unconscious easily, "we just started and they are already arriving, we're gonna be rich!" The silver haired man narrowed his eyes; he didn't like his words. Something was not right about them. The hyena demon laughed too as he sniffed the air.

"An Inu youkai," the beast informed, "it's not a surprise. They say they love human meat," Sesshomaru detected the smell of the kidnapper demon coming from the house, and, judging by his youki, he was surely the head of the group and the one Sesshomaru had to talk to, "you go and give him the proper reception and I'll go to tell the boss we have a client," the hyena turned around and entered the little house as the harlequin walked friendly towards the demon lord.

"Welcome, sir," the evil clown greeted, bowing respectfully, "we have the best selection of human children here, please wait here until our bo…!!!" Sesshomaru's Dokkasou ended his babbling as the poison melted the harlequin's body completely, not leaving a single remain of it. The devil didn't even have time to scream before his existence was erased from the earth. The demon lord continued to walk towards the house like nothing had happened.

"Well, sir. Our boss will be coming out soon to welcome you and show you our merchandise," the hyena stopped and the smile he was wearing disappeared when he noted that his partner was missing. He sniffed the air again and his eyes widened just as the demon lord passed by him, swinging his claws against his body. A bloody slash appeared on the hyena's chest and the green glowing poison filtered through the wound, dissolving the beast's body from the inside. Just like his friend, the hyena died almost immediately, not having time to regret the cruel actions he did in his life.

"Pathetic," Sesshomaru said and walked into the house.

* * *

"He is up there?" Tsukune asked, looking up at the cliff's top before he turned to face the girls, which nodded, making him to sigh, "how are we going to climb it up?" The human waited for the females to think about it.

"I can climb up with no problem," Kallen informed, "I could take one of you with me," the rest of the group, except for her sisters, looked at her, arching their brows in total surprise, "what? I'm a vampire, remember?" She said.

"I can do it myself too," Kokoa pointed out.

"I can use a spell to fly, desu," the witch informed and looked at Tsukune and Mizore, "and I can take Tsukune-san with me," the Succubus jumped in front of her.

"No, I'll be the one carrying Tsukune," the blue haired girl then squeezed one of the human's arms against her breasts, "he'd be a lot more comfortable if he flies with me," as the two girls fought…

"There's no way I'll let you touch my Tsukune with those dirty hands of yours," Mizore commented and joined her fists into the fight. As the three girls fought…

"You guys! Stop it!" Moka joined in. As the four girls fought, Tsukune, Kallen and Kokoa looked up as they sensed a flare of youki and then another one.

"It already started," Kallen informed and looked back at her younger sister and the human.

* * *

"Shhhh… you don't have to cry anymore," a girl comforted another one, "someone will come to rescue us, you'll see," the other girl sniffed and looked up at her.

"You really think so?" She asked with her voice filled with hope, making her to nod energetically.

"Yes. I'm sure our parents are looking for us already," the girl closed her mouth when she saw the man that had abducted her walked towards them.

"I told you to shut up!!!" The mean man yelled at them, making them to tremble, "now, one of my men just informed me that we have our first costumer waiting for me outside," he looked at the girls, "and you will be good boys and girls and do everything I say!" There were more than twenty children huddled against each other and leaning against the walls. The older ones thought about their current situation, they knew that kind of things used to happen a lot in some third world's countries, but not in their country. The black haired girl looked at the little one that hugged her, trembling furiously and crying in silence, and she decided that she had to be brave… for her and the others.

"Why are you doing this to us!?" She asked, making the evil man to look at her.

"How dare you to yell at me, you dirty piece of…!?" The kidnapper raised his punch, ready to punish that insolent human child. A big hand closed around the man's wrist, stopping him from hurting her. The girl gasped, not believing what her eyes were seeing.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama!" She called. Her friends, three little boys her age, raised their eyes too, posing them on the silver haired man that held the kidnapper's hand. The evil demon looked up at the Daiyoukai, who was watching him with a neutral expression.

"What!? How did you get in here!?" The kidnapper asked, trying to release his hand, "what happened with my underlings!?" Sesshomaru shifted his weight and threw that low class demon through one of the frontal windows before he began to walk to the door.

"Wait here until I call you out," the demon lord ordered as he exited the house. The children were startled, that man just threw another man through a window… with one hand!

"Who was he?" A boy asked.

"He is Sesshomaru-sama," another boy answered, "he is really strong and he came to get us out of here," hope appeared in everyone's eyes. All the girls had blushed cheeks and the boys were looking at the door with glowing eyes, wishing to become like their savior one day. The girl looked at her new friend and smiled.

"See, I told you someone would save us," she said and her friend smiled timidly, nodding slowly.

Outside the house, the kidnapper was getting back on his feet when he saw the Inu youkai coming out from the hut, "he-hey, wait a minute, man," the evil demon pleaded walking back slowly, "if you wanted them all, we could have offered you a good price," Sesshomaru stopped and narrowed his eyes at the abductor youkai.

"So you were just child traffickers," the demon lord concluded, "and you have no connection with Fairy Tale," the low class demon waved his hands in front of him.

"No! I have nothing to do with them!" He assured, "I swear!" The Daiyoukai furrowed his brows.

"Sesshomaru-san!" The kidnapper turned around and found a group seven teenagers, one male and six females. Sesshomaru, however, ignored them.

"If you're not from Fairy Tale…" His deep voice made the weaker demon to turn and look at him again, "then I have no further use for you," the Daiyoukai raised his hand and thundered his fingers.

"No, wait! Please don't kill me!" The kidnapper pleaded, "you can keep them all! Keep the children! And I can get you more too! I know your race loves human meat!" The students gasped as the elder vampire narrowed her eyes at the demon lord.

"Silence," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Please! I promise I'll leave the city, you can have all the children to yourself! I can go and get them from another one and…!" A silver flash ran all the way between the house and the kidnapper in less than a blink. The low class demon widened his eyes when he realized that his life was about to end. Looking into those cold, golden eyes, he gritted his teeth and died. Sesshomaru swung his claws and tore the kidnapper's body apart, his acidic poison dissolving every cell of his being. Some members of the group looked away when the demon lord finished with his opponent before they all moved to meet him.

"Are you alright, Sesshomaru-san?" Tsukune asked, gaining a hard gaze from the Daiyoukai.

"Of course he is alright," Kokoa informed, offended, "that piece of trash was nothing for Sesshomaru-sama, you idiot!"

"So he wasn't part of Fairy Tale, huh?" Kallen asked and Sesshomaru nodded at her.

"So we made all the way to this place for nothing!?" Kurumu fumed. The demon lord looked over his shoulder at the old little house.

"You may come out now," he called, making his companions to look at the hut's door. From the inside, two little girls and three boys appeared. They looked insecure at first, but after they made sure that it was okay, they stepped out from the infrastructure.

"It's okay guys!" A boy called, "we're safe now!" More and more children began to exit the house, until they completed a group of more than twenty kids. Their eyes scanned the group of adults that was in front of them, stopping them on the tall man with long, silver hair.

"He did it!" A boy shouted.

"We told you," another boy reminded, "Sesshomaru-sama is really strong," the children kept looking at him before they exploded into screams of joy and began to run towards him, laughing happily; they were just children, after all. Tsukune and the group of girls watched, completely amused, how the kids surrounded the Daiyoukai, some of them tugging his jeans and t-shirt as the others jumped while they congratulated him and thanked him, asking him if he would teach them how to fight, how strong he was and various others things.

"That's adorable!" Kurumu shrieked, and all the women nodded, except for Kokoa, who just kept fuming against the bold children that dared to treat the great demon lord like he was some kind of toy. Tsukune couldn't help it but he smiled at the sight of the silver haired man being surrounded by humans. Suddenly, all the laughs and words stopped, and the group of students looked closely as a little girl, one of the two that came out first, walked closer towards the demon lord, looking up at him.

"Th-They are gone, right?" She asked with teary eyes. Sesshomaru had no expression on his face; he just nodded. The human girl couldn't hold her tears back anymore and she ran until she was hugging the Daiyoukai's legs. That act startled every present youkai and the human teenager. Sesshomaru widened his eyes as he looked down at the young human, "thank you! Thank you!" The girl cried against him. The Daiyoukai recovered his neutral expression and raised his hand. The teenagers gasped when they saw him moving one of his lethal hands towards the girl that had dared to touch him.

"He couldn't…" Tsukune and the girls prepared themselves to stop him but gasped again as the demon lord rested his hand on the girl's head. The young human looked up at him and he nodded again.

"It's okay now," he assured. The girl nodded and smiled brightly at him. The other students relaxed and looked at each other, smiling.

* * *

And so the changes in Sesshomaru's heart begin. Now, I was waiting for the 27 chapter of Rosario + Vampire to come out before I write again, but screw it. I think it's time for the story to return to the original course, I just have to think of a way to include Kallen in their school's adventures.

Well, leave your reviews and see you in a couple of days!!!


	27. In school again

Hey my friends... how have you been? Thank you all for your reviews, and thank you Miss Megz for your help.

Here you go with the 25th chapter...

* * *

"Say Tsukune, promise me…" The pink haired vampire asked as she walked closer to him. His chocolate brown eyes connected with her emerald ones, which reflected the warm sunset that watched over them. Moka wrapped her arms around the human's neck, "we're going to become adults someday, aren't we? When that time comes, will we stay together?" The girl looked up at him, her eyes radiating love, "together… forever and ever?" The girl leaned forward, brushing her lips against his.

"Of course, Moka-chan…" Finally, he was about to kiss her, their lips brushed against each other and… something warm and soft crashed against his face, pushing him back.

"I'm happy, Tsukune…" The human looked up and found a pair of purple eyes looking down at him.

"Kurumu-chan!?" Tsukune asked in shock to the light blue haired girl that hugged him.

"Wait…" A calm voice said from behind them. The dark haired guy looked over Kurumu's shoulder and found Mizore coming out from the sewer, "Tsukune just said that he would be together with me forever."

"Mizore-chan!?" Suddenly, Yukari and Ruby appeared in front of them, smiling timidly at him.

"You'll be together with me, right?" Ruby asked, blushing furiously.

"And me," Yukari said animatedly. Tsukune stepped back, waving his hands in front of him.

"E-everyone…" A puff of smoke reached him from behind and the boy turned and found the bus driver smiling at him.

"**Perhaps even I…"**

"No! Definitely no!" The human stated.

He looked back at the girls, which were walking towards him. "You can't put it off any longer," they said, holding him with their hands, "who out of us will you choose, Tsukuneeee…"

"Hmph, scum…" A deep voice spoke, making Tsukune to turn around. The tall, silver haired Daiyoukai was standing there, looking down at him, "this human belongs to this Sesshomaru," that scared the boy even more.

"Even Sesshomaru-san!" That was too much for him, "AHHHHH!!!!" Tsukune jumped from his bed and fell onto his room's floor, sweating heavily.

A few rooms away the demon lord was seated on his bed, looking outside through his window. He heard the ear piercing scream and looked at the wall that was against his back, "A nightmare?" He asked, after verifying with his senses that there was no danger near the human boy.

* * *

The Daiyoukai stood on the academy's roof, looking up at the sky. He was up since before dawn, thinking about the events of the previous weeks. They had stayed at Kallen's house the entire summer break, with an occasional leaving of some of them to go and visit their relatives. He, however, remained in the city all the time and kept looking for traces that would lead him to his prey but he ended with nothing.

_Flashback._

_The last day of their break was getting to an end, the sun was going down over the ocean and the blue of the sky was replaced by a reddish tone. The students were gathered in the bus stop, waiting for their transport to arrive. Kallen was there too, chatting with her sisters and her new friends. _

"_I'll miss you guys," the elder vampire said, looking at the group, "I really enjoyed these two weeks," Tsukune and the girls smiled and nodded._

"_We had so much fun here," the human remembered, "thank you for receiving us at your home." Tsukune bowed, making Kallen to smile._

"_It was no problem," she assured, "you're welcome to stay in my house whenever you want," they smiled at each other. _

"_I'm happy that I got to spend some time with you, Nee-san," Moka spoke to her sister. Tsukune smiled at the two of them. Both girls had been very close to each other when they were younger, but that changed after their father sent Kallen to live with their mother._

"_I enjoyed it too, Moka," Kallen affirmed and hugged both of her sisters. The pink haired vampire hugged her back while Kokoa just stood still, her face blushed, "I'll really miss you two," they heard the bus coming closer, and a quick look confirmed its approximation, "well, I guess it's time for you to leave," the lavender haired vampire hugged each girl and one by one they boarded the bus. The two men were the last ones, "Uhmm… Sesshomaru-san, Tsukune-kun," she called, making them to look at her, "it was a pleasure to meet you. Please keep taking care of my sisters," she smiled kindly at Tsukune and then looked at Sesshomaru, smiling at him too before she bowed respectfully. Tsukune nodded and said goodbye before he stepped into the bus, Sesshomaru was about to do the same when the vampire called him again._

"_What is it?" The Daiyoukai asked, looking back at her. Kallen's face blushed again and she looked down._

"_W-would you like me to keep looking for clues about Fairy Tale for you?" The silver haired demon widened his eyes. He had considered asking her for that, but he ended up deciding that his business with Fairy Tale weren't of her concern. Still, he remembered that she had her own issues with the organization._

"_Do as you wish," he conceded and climbed into the vehicle._

_End of the flashback._

The demon lord looked down as he noticed that the other students were starting to show up for their first day of classes after two weeks of absence. His eyes focused on two of his newspaper club's companions; the human and the pink haired vampire were running at top speed towards the academy's building. A few minutes after, a boy with dark hair wrapped in a long ponytail appeared, running into the building too. _'Is that boy,' _Sesshomaru thought and narrowed his eyes. He had that feeling that told him that that day was going to be really annoying.

* * *

The group gathered inside the newspaper club's room. Tsukune was telling them about a strange encounter he had had that morning. Apparently, a weird boy had approached him and asked him to become part of his family.

"Oh… you finally attracted even a boy. It's very impressive being able to go as far as to get even boys, Tsukune," Mizore commented from her hiding spot behind a pile of boxes, "however, if you keep on being unfaithful like this, then I'll have to stab you," the aurora haired girl showed her ice claws to support her threat.

"You can't go out with a boooy!" Kurumu cried, hugging the human from behind, "a woman is bad enough but having an affair with a boy is too muuuuch!" Sesshomaru was looking outside through a window as he listened to their conversation.

"Well actually, boys love is becoming more widely acknowledged in the human world as a wholesome affair, desu," Yukari pointed out, reading a magazine of doubted moral.

"Is that really something wholesome!?" Tsukune asked.

"Idiots; don't be mistaken," Kokoa spoke. She was reading a boy love story and had a trace of blood running down from her nose, "Fanfan is the only son of the boss of the Won family. He's famous among first years."

"Mistaken? Wait, what exactly are you reading, Kokoa-chan!?" The human asked. Ruby, who was there too, explained to them that the Won family was the leader of the Chinese youkai mafias," everyone was startled with the explanation.

"So it was that same boy," Sesshomaru spoke, making them all to look at him.

"Do you know him, Sesshomaru-san?" Moka asked.

"The day before summer break, he ambushed me and tried to make me become part of his family," the silver haired man explained.

"He wanted you to join him too?" Tsukune said, "but why would he want us? If he wanted men there are plenty of others, so why…?"

"Because you're strong," a voice coming from the doorframe made them turn and find a Chinese boy standing there, "both of your names are becoming well known in the underworld."

"When did you get here!?" Tsukune asked.

"Sesshomaru-san and Tsukune-san… both of you recently beat up an evil Yakuza organization in the human world, correct?" The Won boy asked and looked at Sesshomaru, "and after that you defeated the head of Fairy Tale's seventh branch. And most recently, you destroyed the whole submarine hideouts by yourself," the silver haired man narrowed his eyes at the boy, who turned to face Tsukune, "and you beat up another of their headquarters too," the group of friends seemed startled by that statement. The Daiyoukai looked at the werewolf, who was seated behind his desk and looking curiously at the newcomer, "that's superb strength. Up until now I haven't encountered that even a little bit… I entered this academy so that I could find individuals like you two! Sesshomaru-san, Tsukune-san, won't you join my family!" The demon lord growled that boy's attitude was really annoying.

"Is that all you want to say?" Kurumu asked, stepping between Tsukune and the Chinese guy, "if that's the case then just give up your hope. Tsukune is not going to join the mafia just because of your selfish request," the blue haired girl declared.

"Same thing here," Kokoa spoke, standing in front of Sesshomaru, "I don't care about that idiot but I tell you this, your mafia is too much down below Sesshomaru-sama," the silver haired Daiyoukai looked at her and then back at the Yasha boy.

"Who are you to say that!?" The Won boy required.

"I'll be loyal to Sesshomaru-sama until the end!" The redheaded vampire growled. Sesshomaru arched his brows at the young youkai.

"Yeah! We won't let you have Tsukune either!" Yukari yelled, raising her hand.

"If you want to play your mafia game then do it somewhere else," Mizore ordered, showing her ice claws.

"What's with you all!?" Fanfan asked, "what's your relation with Tsukune-san!?"

"We're his friends," Moka answered.

"His lover…" Kurumu said.

"Wife," Mizore stated.

"Concubine," Yukari jumped.

"Toy," Ruby declared.

Silence fell upon them as Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa and Fanfan looked at the group of girls with startled expressions on their faces. Sesshomaru was looking at them too, although his neutral face didn't show his stupefaction. He should be used to their strange behavior, but just when he thought he knew them, they showed up with something like that! The idea almost made him smile. Almost.

"Hey! What are you saying as you please!?" Tsukune asked, horrified, "wait, what do you mean toy!?" Fanfan had a perplexed expression on his face as he stepped back.

"As… as expected from the men I want," the Chinese boy spoke, "they're only students and they already have everything from underlings to toys," Tsukune looked at him with a startled expression.

"What are you saying!? Don't start with it!" The human demanded.

"Kukuku… but it will be troublesome for you to forget," the Won heir said, "in the mafia world it doesn't matter how many women there are and what complaints they make…" His words called for their attention, "it's like the human concept of polygamy. No matter how many wives you have collected, the Won family will take care of them. Now, will you still say that you won't become my friend, Tsukune-san!?"

"Wh-what are you talking about!?" Tsukune asked, "I don't want something like that. Everyone too…" The human's eyes focused on his friends, which were actually considering that option.

"You mean we could do something like that?" Kurumu asked.

"Polygamy was a more profitable system for women anyway," Ruby explained.

"I think we could try that…" Mizore opined. Sesshomaru looked at the trio; he had imagined something like that. He wasn't that surprised this time, though, considering polygamy was very common in his time. Although the fact that those women were willingly going to share the man they "loved" after all what they did was fighting over him surprised him somewhat.

"So, what do you say?" Fanfan asked.

"Not interested," Sesshomaru stated.

"No way. I don't like the mafia," Tsukune informed, waving his hands.

"Errr, how irritating," the Yasha spoke, gritting his teeth, "then fight me, you two! If I win then you have to join the Won family!"

"What!? Don't decide that yourself!" Tsukune asked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the Chinese boy, who was forming a coin sword; he was about to summon low level youkai.

"A summoning technique!?" Yukari asked. On Fanfan's forehead, an eye began to open.

"I admit that Sesshomaru-san and Tsukune-san are strong. However I am the son of the boss of the mafia," the third eyes opened completely as the boy's youki flared, "my power allows me to summon friendly ayashi to my side," the Chinese stabbed an ofuda with his coin sword. Two serpent dragons appeared around Fanfan, "now, let us fight!"

"Move aside, Kokoa," Sesshomaru ordered as he gently pushed the redheaded vampire out of the way. Kokoa blushed furiously at his touch on her shoulder. The two dragons flew against the two males, each one aiming for one of them. The Daiyoukai swung his claws and the dragon that was attacking him was tore apart in an instant. Tsukune, however, didn't have so much luck and was pushed through a window by the youkai reptile.

"Tsukuneeee!" The girls yelled. Fanfan looked at Sesshomaru.

"As expected from you, Sesshomaru-san," he said as he jumped on the dragon, "I'll give you this one, but don't think this is over," the giant reptile flew through the broken window and chased after its prey. The demon lord looked at him as he flew away behind Tsukune, a growl escaped from his throat. That boy really pissed him off.

"Everyone, Tsukune is in trouble! We have to help him…!" Sesshomaru and Kokoa turned around to face the pink haired vampire, but their eyes posed on the rest of the girls, which had a big sign that said **Polygamy Union** over their heads, "you traitors!!" Moka looked at the Daiyoukai, asking for his help silently.

"I won't interfere in this, vampire," he informed, "if he doesn't want to become part of the mafia as he said then he has to handle this alone," the entire group exited the club's room but took different directions. While Moka and the Polygamy Union's girls ran down the hall to follow Tsukune and his opponent, Yukari used her magic to fly through a window and Sesshomaru and Kokoa took the opposite direction, heading for the exit that would lead them to the forest as the young vampire still read her BL story.

* * *

Moka ran through the academy's grounds, following the path of destruction that conducted to her human friend. Tsukune and Fanfan were nowhere to be seen so she thought she should look for them in the forest. She was entering the woods when she heard the chinese's voice. The emerald eyed vampire hid behind a tree and looked at Won, who was talking to a red and orange baby chick.

"Now fight," the boy ordered, "defeat Tsukune-san, Pyotan! Fly, show me your spirit!" The baby phoenix tilted his head, looking at the summoning master. The Chinese boy sighed in defeat and fell onto his knees, "oh no… my power still isn't enough to summon strong ayashi in succession. I can't win with Pyotan," Moka stepped closer in complete silence, hearing what he was saying, "to achieve our family's wish we need strong friends like Tsukune-san and Sesshomaru-san. That's why we need to win! First we need to defeat Tsukune-san by force!" The baby chick stepped closer to the boy and took the ofuda from his coin sword. Its little body was surrounded by flames as it started to grow, "Py-Pyotan…?"

* * *

"That scent…" The Daiyoukai said as he turned around from the cliff and looked back at the school. Kokoa looked up at him and then at the academy too.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" The redheaded vampire asked. The silver haired man had his eyebrows furrowed and looked intensely at the academy.

'_Could it be…?'_ The demon lord sniffed the air again, confirming his idea, "Hmph… let's go back, Kokoa," he ordered as he began to walk. The redheaded vampire nodded and followed him, wondering why the Daiyoukai wanted to return to that annoying place.

* * *

There it was. Tell me what you think, things are going to get really good from now on.

Leave your reviews!!


	28. Flash of the past

Hey guys, I'm back!!!! Now, there will be a special chapter soon. I'll explain it when the time is right, but it is really important to me, so I think I'll do it in the next chapter.

Thank you all for your reviews and thank you Miss Megz for your help and your saint's patience.

I don't own anything of Rosario + Vampire or Inuyasha. I wish I do, but I don't T.T

Leave reviews!!!!!!!

* * *

The Daiyoukai and the redheaded vampire walked through the dead trees, making their way to the academy's grounds. Kokoa looked up at the silver haired man, who watched to the front only. He had a serious expression on his face, notorious only for a person that had spent as much time with him as her. The young vampire couldn't imagine what had him in that state. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows as a powerful youki flared as they got closer to the academy, making Kokoa to gasp.

"That's my Onee-sama's youki," the vampire informed, knowing very well that the demon lord was already aware of that, she just needed to say it. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the smell of blood reached his nose; he knew that scent for sure. But… how was that possible?

'_There's no doubt about it,'_ Sesshomaru assured himself as he and Kokoa came out from the trees, finding Tsukune, Inner Moka, Yukari and Fanfan standing in front of a giant, golden bird that lied on the ground.

"You still have a way to go, Tsukune," the silver haired vampire commented, "you should be able to beat this level of opponent without me needed to lend you my strength," the human boy scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously. Fanfan walked over them, shaking with excitement. Apparently, none of them had noted his presence.

"You beat that Phoenix with a single kick," the Chinese boy murmured and Tsukune looked at him, "amazing… it's too amazing," the Yasha watched at the defeated monster he had summoned.

"Won-kun. I… guess you're right. Do you understand now?" Tsukune asked, looking at the Won boy, "there are all sorts of strong people who exist in this world. If you want to make friends then there are people who are stronger than me." Fanfan held his chin as he thought about it.

"But if that amazing woman is working for you then you must be even stronger, right?" He concluded finally, holding up his finger. The human fell forward at his statement, "I see…! Could it possibly be that this woman is legally Tsukune's wife!? An invincible partnership!" His comment reached both vampires' ears. Sesshomaru noted the growl inside Kokoa's throat. He just ignored her though, as he looked down at the massive, unconscious fire bird.

"Oy, Tsukune. Can I shut him up?" Moka asked, holding back the venom in her voice. Fanfan didn't even listen to her and he just turned to face Tsukune again.

"Tsukune-san, you're even more amazing than I imagined you were!" The Chinese boy exclaimed, "it truly is fate that we should be partners. Join me!"

"You broke your promise!" Tsukune yelled, "what did we even fight for!?" Sesshomaru began to move closer to the Phoenix; Kokoa followed him. The other girls of the group appeared, all wearing Chinese clothes and talking about joining the mafia.

"Don't get so cocky," Moka reprimanded the girls, "being so slutty… what polygamy? I won't allow it. Claiming women like some daily bento," the crimson eyed woman looked furiously at the human, "I definitely won't allow it, Tsukune," the boy stepped back, trembling visibly.

"What's with you? Who Tsukune chooses to be with has nothing to do with you, Inner Moka," Kurumu defended, standing between the human and the vampire, "or could it be that you're jealous?" Moka stiffened at the accusation, making Kurumu to smile big, "are you going to say something like 'I'm the only one that can be Tsukune's wife'? Hahaha… ha?" The silver haired girl didn't seem like she was enjoying the Succubus' joke. Both boys, Tsukune and Fanfan, stepped back in terror as Moka punished the crazy girls.

"Know your place," Moka said to a pile of unconscious girls. Tsukune trembled as Moka looked at him like saying 'you better forget what she said'. The human boy smiled nervously and looked at the Chinese boy.

"You see, Moka-san is not my wife and she's far stronger than me," the dark haired boy explained again, but Fanfan didn't listen.

"I can't wait to have you and Sesshomaru-san in my family!" The Yasha exclaimed, "but who's stronger, you or him?" The silver haired Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes at the Chinese demon, sending a chill down the spine of the two boys.

"Bastard! How dare you to compare Sesshomaru-sama with that useless piece of trash!?" Kokoa growled, standing by her sister. Something happened after that; a powerful youki flared next to them, making them to turn around and look at the demon lord. But they noted that the fierce energy didn't come from him but from the unconscious fire bird that lied in front of him.

"**Sesshomaru… sama,"** the phoenix mumbled, making the dog youkai to furrow his brows, **"Sesshomaru-sama!"** The fire bird growled again as it struggled to get back on its feet, **"Sesshomaru-sama!!!!!!!!"** The massive wave of demonic energy surrounded them, pushing them back violently. The youki was so strong that only Sesshomaru and Moka were able to remain in their position.

"So it was you, after all," the Daiyoukai commented, looking up at the giant bird as it stood. Tsukune, Fanfan and Yukari were kneeled as they tried to resist the crimson demonic energy that spread through the academy.

"How is this possible!?" Fanfan asked in shock, "Supposedly, Pyotan was just a baby. It shouldn't have this level of power yet!" The human, the vampires, the witch and the Yasha looked at the phoenix as it spread its wings, noting as a crimson sphere appeared on its forehead.

'_What is that?'_ Moka asked herself, looking at the sphere. Suddenly, a flash of light reached their eyes and showed them the past.

'_What is this place?'_ Tsukune thought as he watched what looked like a beach. There was a dense fog in the surroundings that didn't let him see more than a few meters away. The sound of a fight was heard and the mist slowly faded away, showing him three men. One of them, the biggest of the three, was kneeled as the other two fought. In a blink the taller of the two fighters attacked, swinging his hands against his opponent. _'What is this?'_ The human boy gasped when the attacked fighter's body was surrounded by fire, the warrior screamed and twisted before he fell. The one that was kneeling tried to stand up, but his body was surrounded by fire too and he fell forward.

"If Sesshomaru-sama was here…" the agonizing man whispered, making the winner to look back at him with red eyes. Now that Tsukune could see him better, he realized that the warrior was a woman. She had long, curly red hair and fine features. A black armor with red shoulder pads covered her torso.

"Hmph. He's all talk," the woman said and walked over the scorched corpses, "now I shall receive these prizes," she reached down for staff that a big, red feather tip in one of its extremes. She turned around as fast as she could, swinging her new staff, when a whistle was heard, and Kokoa gasped as she saw fire came out from the weapon to repel the energy whip that was directed against her.

'_That was…'_ the young vampire's thoughts were confirmed as Sesshomaru appeared, walking through the mist towards the woman, "Ah, there was one more left?" The female asked, "I suppose that means you're Sesshomaru-sama."

"Scum. You call yourself a God?" The silver haired man asked, making the woman to chuckle.

"Indeed I do," the female answered. Sesshomaru raised his claws.

"Die," he said and charged. The woman charged too, swinging her staff against his claws. Everything happened so fast and, before Kokoa could tell, Sesshomaru and the female had changed places and were now showing their backs at each other. The woman lost her position and her body burst into flames as she fell, Sesshomaru straightened, "Chichiue, what were you thinking? A weak opponent like that…"

"Now I see. You're strong," the female's voice spoke, making the demon lord to turn around as the head of the woman began to float towards him, "however, you'd best not underestimate the power of a God," the Daiyoukai swung his claws and hit the floating head out of the way, but several fire birds attacked him from behind, tackling his back. The man bowed lightly and the woman chuckled, "you cannot escape from me now," the floating head said as it and the fire birds disappeared.

The scene changed and Fanfan looked around confusedly, _'is this… Pyotan's previous life?'_ The Chinese boy asked himself, _'that'd explain the old fashioned clothes but… what is Sesshomaru-san doing in Pyotan's memories?'_ The new surroundings were in total chaos; humans ran in every direction, trying to escape from birds made of fire. Pyotan was there in her human form, the same that appeared in the previous images. The woman looked back at the forest she had behind her and smiled.

"You've come," she greeted and Fanfan gasped when Sesshomaru came out from between the trees, holding a sword in his right hand, "I've been waiting a long time for this moment, Sesshomaru-sama," the silver haired demon narrowed his eyes and charged, clashing his sword against the woman's staff before both of them jumped back. The female swung her staff again, "Kujyuuksun!" Tow columns of fire were shot against the silver haired youkai before they surrounded him, trapping him inside a fire tornado. The woman landed in front of the massive tower of fire and chuckled, "How was that?" She widened her eyes though, when a colossal eruption of youki extinguished her fire. Fanfan gasped again as Sesshomaru emerged from the wave of youki. The demon lord charged and swung his sword against her, but the female leaped back and stayed in the air as a pair of scarlet wings came out from her back, "just what I'd expect from Sesshomaru-sama," the woman chuckled and more birds appeared by her side before they launched themselves against the demon lord. Sesshomaru turned around and waved his sword through a bird that tried to attack him, then he ran to put some distance between him and his opponent before injecting his youki into his blade. The Chinese boy widened his eyes as a dragon made of demonic energy appeared behind the demon lord before he swung his sword in front of him.

"Souryuuha!" The dragon disappeared before a giant blast of blue youki erupted from the ground, advancing towards the phoenix woman and destroying everything on its way until it reached for its target. The female stayed still as the attack disintegrated her body.

"Nicely done," the phoenix said as her arms and legs were destroyed, "let us next meet at Houraijima."

"I am not interested," Sesshomaru declared, making the woman to chuckle darkly; only her head was left now.

"You don't actually have a say in the matter," the head said before it disappeared, "that is, as long as you bear the Crimson Scar of the Four War Gods," the dragon shaped attack ascended to the sky until it was out of view… and the scene changed again.

'_What now, desu?'_ Yukari asked herself as she looked up at the ruins. The phoenix was standing there, smiling down at the demon lord, who had just entered the ruined building, "I've been waiting for you, Sesshomaru-sama," the demon lord drew his sword and narrowed his eyes, "very well, I will gladly be your opponent," the female waved her staff over her head and then pierced the ground with it. Waves of fire erupted from the ground and spread through the big room. They charged against each other, clashing their weapons. Sesshomaru pushed her back into the air and she waved her staff again, "Syaku Nutsu!" Fire birds were shot towards the silver haired man, who ran right against them, swinging his sword to finish them off. The phoenix leaped against him but Sesshomaru dodged her attack and waved his sword, aiming for his enemy's chest. The female leaped back and the dog demon swung his sword again, shooting her a youki blast, which she dodged before she attacked; the Daiyoukai leaped back to avoid the strike of her staff.

"Isn't it delightful, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, "you and I are one and the same," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do not compare yourself to me," he ordered and charged, waving his sword horizontally, trying to cut that insolent scum in half. The redheaded woman leaped, dodging the attack, and turned in midair to hold the Daiyoukai's hand as she looked into his eyes.

"To obtain the greatest pleasure in fighting, to feel alive when trying to kill," she commented, making the demon lord and Moka to furrow their brows, "so where do you and I differ?"

"Do not include me in your group of lowly youkai trash!" The Daiyoukai growled and shook her off him, sending her back. The woman stood and chuckled.

"Well then, please enlighten me about the depth of my inferiority," the phoenix touched the soil with her staff and more fire erupted from the ground, extended all over the ruins this time. Sesshomaru didn't even seem to notice that and just held his sword in front of him.

"You are not even worth my breath. Souryuuha!" The blast made its way through the flames, but the phoenix covered herself with her staff, rejecting the attack. The silver haired vampire watched as the Daiyoukai stabbed his sword on the soil, sending a new blast underground.

"What is wrong?" The female asked, smiling, "was that all there was to that attack?" Light appeared beneath her before a new dragon shaped wave erupted from the same spot. The phoenix screamed in pain as the attack destroyed her.

"I only fight the ultimate in strong opponents, not filth like you," Sesshomaru informed and turned around to get out of that place before it exploded. The images ended there and the giant bird of fire and the Daiyoukai appeared before everyone's eyes. Tsukune looked around and found Moka, Yukari and Fanfan, which were looking around too, showing their confusion through their expressions.

"Did you see it too?" The human asked and his companions nodded.

"Just what was that?" Yukari asked, and looked at Fanfan when he cleared his throat.

"I believe that those were events that took place in one of Pyotan's previous lives," the Chinese boy explained and then furrowed his brows, "but how is it possible for Sesshomaru-san to be there?" Tsukune and Yukari began to sweat heavily, but in that moment there was something more important.

"**This time it'll be different!"** The young Phoenix yelled, flapping its wings, **"I'll kill…!!!"** The silver haired demon disappeared and his three companions looked around as they heard a general gasp. Other students were watching the confrontation from inside the academy and Tsukune and his friends hoped that they hadn't seen the Phoenix's memories. His worries were erased as Sesshomaru reappeared in front of the bird's head, swinging his claws. The massive head was destroyed in less than a blink and the giant corpse collapsed as the demon lord landed behind it.

"Even weaker than the last time," he said and the headless corpse exploded into ashes. Tsukune, his friends and Fanfan walked closer to him.

"That was amazing!" Fanfan yelled and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him, he then turned to Tsukune, "you're incredible as well! I can't wait to have you, Tsukune-san and Tsukune-san's wife in my family!" Various growls were heard behind of him and the Chinese boy turned around slowly, finding three Daiyoukai looking furiously at him. The human boy trembled as Sesshomaru, Moka and Kokoa stepped closer to the Yasha, ready to beat the life out of him.

"Who are you calling wife? Know your place," Moka growled.

"How dare you to say that my Onee-sama is that trash's wife and also intend to include Sesshomaru-sama in your plans?" Kokoa grabbed Ko-chan, which transformed into a giant hummer.

"I'll teach you not to make fun of this Sesshomaru," the Daiyoukai thundered his fingers. Fanfan fell unconscious even before they were able to touch him, but they still beat him up anyway.


	29. When a friend cries

Hey guys... i just want to do some explaining. I'm coming out from the storyline in this chapter because there's something I need to do.

My best friends' grandma just died a few days ago and he... well, he wasn't in the best condition. She wasn't just his grandmother; she was my friend also. That's why I wanted to write this chapter in her memory and for my friend to remember all she taught to us.

* * *

Act One: A bitter notice.

Tsukune made his way through the grounds of the academy, thinking about the day he'd have with his friends. They didn't have any test that day, and the hardest class of that day was math, so in resume; it was going to be a light day. The human boy smiled as he found Sesshomaru walking to the building a few meters ahead of him, so he sped up until he was walking besides him.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-san," the boy greeted. Sesshomaru side looked at him and nodded, "did you sleep well?" The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes lightly; he was used to those daily attempts of starting a conversation with him, but God… how is that he hadn't gave up when, day after day, he failed miserably on his trying? Sesshomaru sighed to himself; maybe if he just gave the human what he wanted…

"I didn't sleep," the silver haired man finally answered. Tsukune arched his brows.

"What? Why?" He managed to ask.

"I don't usually sleep," Sesshomaru answered as they walked, "when you are asleep you are an easy target for your enemies," Tsukune sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't think you could get attacked in the middle of the night while you're in this era," the dark haired boy opined. Sesshomaru looked at him, arching a perfect eyebrow at him.

"May I remind you that you have four very unpredictable females that would do anything to spend some 'quality' time with you?" Sesshomaru asked and Tsukune stopped midway. If he hadn't known the demon lord as he did, he could have sworn that Sesshomaru was trying to make fun of him, in good terms.

"Well… they… it's not… they…" Tsukune stammered. Sesshomaru had stopped and was looking at him, waiting for an answer, "okay, you got me with that," the demon lord just turned and continued with his walking, with his human classmate by his side. They found the girls waiting for them at the school's entrance, they saluted each other and the usual fight over Tsukune between some of the girls started after Moka tried to suck the human's blood again.

"Seriously, Moka. If you keep doing that, Tsukune will get sick some of these days," Kurumu lectured the pink haired vampire, who blushed and looked down, putting her fingers together.

"Just a little, please?" She asked, stepping closer to the human; her intentions were clear. A whistle rang through the air and an ice kunai was stabbed in Moka's forehead. The vampire's friends gasped.

"Moka-chan!?" Tsukune ran and held his friend before she fell. He then looked at Mizore, who showed her ice claws, "why did you do that, Mizore-chan?"

"That's what she gets for trying to touch what is mine," the aurora haired girl responded. Kurumu jumped in front of her, showing her own claws and growling.

"Who said Tsukune was yours!?" The Succubus asked, "he's mine and mine alone. I'm the only one that's able to touch him and protect him from some slippery girls!"

"With slippery girls you're referring about yourself, aren't you?" Mizore, spat. Both girls were ready to fight. Their youki collided, attracting the attention of the other students that were passing by, and when they all thought that the confrontation was unavoidable, a pair of pans landed on the fighters' heads, knocking them out.

"That's for throwing that kunai against Moka-san and talking about Tsukune-san like he was an object of your property…" Yukari explained to the unconscious women, waving her wand energetically, "he's only for Moka-san and me, desu," the human fell on his face.

"Idiots," Kokoa muttered. Tsukune stood and lifted the unconscious Moka from the ground before he, Sesshomaru, Yukari and Kokoa continued their march towards the academy, leaving the Succubus and the Yuki Onna behind. As they walked, Tsukune felt that Moka stirred in his arms.

"Are you okay, Moka-chan?" He asked, looking down at her when she opened her emerald eyes and looked up at him. The pink haired vampire realized where she was and blushed furiously, nodding her reply timidly. Tsukune blushed too and smiled, "that's good," he said. Moka was about to tell him that it was fine to let her walk but she closed her mouth as the human's scent reached her nose, and being as close as she was to him, his blood's smell was almost ten times stronger than usual.

"Tsukune…" She whispered, attracting his attention back down at her. Sesshomaru perceived the change in her scent and knew what was coming immediately.

"Moka… chan?" The black haired boy squeaked when the vampire sank her fangs in his neck and sucked, drinking her favorite substance until she was satisfied, "I got my blood sucked again!"

"Just like yesterday," Kokoa fumed, shaking her head.

'_And the day before that,'_ Sesshomaru thought. He and the redheaded vampire hadn't interrupted their walking as the other girl enjoyed her meal and were almost inside the school. The pink haired girl and the human were discussing about his delicious blood when the human stopped suddenly, widening his eyes. The Daiyoukai stopped too, as he sensed the human's new scent.

'_What is this? What is this pressure on my chest?' _The human thought as he clutched his shirt. He began to sweat heavily and looked around, trying to find the origin of that feeling, _'Something's happened… something bad.'_ The image of his home appeared within his head and he felt the urgent need to call his mother.

"Tsukune?" Moka called, looking at him with her filled with worry. The human looked at her and tried his best to smile to erase her worries.

"I'm okay… I just… forgot something in my room," he said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he detected the human's lie, "I'll go and look for it, you guys go to the classroom. I'll catch with you there," Tsukune turned around and ran towards the men's dorm. Moka watched him until he was out of view and then turned around and walked to her sister and the demon lord.

"Uhm… Sesshomaru-san?" The pink haired vampire called after she passed by him and noticed that he was still looking at the direction Tsukune had taken. The silver haired man narrowed his eyes and turned around, entering the building.

'_What was that reaction?'_ He asked himself, furrowing his brows. The human made his way through the grounds, passing by his two unconscious friends on his way back to the dorms. Once he reached the building, he went directly to the public phones that were there and called home.

"He… hello. Aono residence," his mother answered, sobbing. His heart skipped a beat; his mother was crying.

"Mom? What happened?" The boy asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice, "why are you crying?" The question drew more sobs from his mother.

"Oh, my son. I'm so glad you called," her mother cried on the phone, "I was trying to communicate with you," Tsukune was getting more worried by every second that passed.

"What is it, mom?"

"Your grandma… she just passed away…" Tsukune's entire world seemed to stop.

* * *

Act Two: Worries.

The females were alarmed; Tsukune had been missing for two days. He had disappeared right after his sudden and strange change of behavior the morning of the previous day. The group was gathered inside the newspaper club's room, discussing about their missing companion.

"Maybe he was kidnapped by some whore," Mizore suggested, alarming Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby, "and he is being raped over and over again as we speak," an extremely large pan landed on her head, shutting her mouth as it left her unconscious.

"Stop scaring us, desu," the young witch ordered. Moka bit her bottom lip; she knew that the strange demeanor he showed the last time she saw him might have something to do with his disappearance. She turned and looked at Sesshomaru as the other girls spoke their own theories. The Daiyoukai was looking outside through a window like he always did when they were in the club's room, and the pink haired vampire sensed that he knew something she didn't.

"What do you think, Sesshomaru-san?" She finally asked, making him to look at her. She blushed lightly when their eyes made contact; he still had that effect on all the girls of the school, even the ones that used to spend more time with him.

"The last time we saw him he had this smell of fear and concern coming out from him," Sesshomaru informed, making Moka to arch her brows, "but I can't tell you what the reason of his fear was," the other girls had stopped their discussion and were listening to what he was saying, "but whatever it was, it made him feel terrified," the females gasped, fear consuming them as they thought about Tsukune being terrified, hiding somewhere… alone. .

"Can you… track him?" Kurumu asked. The Daiyoukai closed his eyes and turned around before he walked out of the room.

"That's not of my business," he said before he exited the room. For some reason, Kokoa felt that he wanted to be alone, so she stayed behind. Sesshomaru could hear Kurumu complaining about his attitude and his lack of companionship, but he gave her no attention and continued his walking until he was out of the building. He didn't lose a second and walked over the forest; even when Tsukune had left the academy's dimension almost two days ago, his scent was still there, leading him towards the tunnel that connected that place with the human world. The demon lord followed the trace and stopped at the tunnel's entrance. His inner voice asked him why he was doing that, why was he bothering in coming here?

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the sight of Tsukune running back to the dorms appeared in his mind. He remembered the scent he perceived that day; the smell of fear mixed with concern and panic, and a few minutes later he sensed the salty scent of his tears. He hadn't said a thing about that to the girls; he didn't need five stressed females around him. The Daiyoukai took a decision and entered the tunnel; he was going to find the human even though he didn't exactly know why.

Back in the club's room, the girls were still discussing their options, "that's the only thing we can do," Moka opined and her friends nodded.

"Then let's go," Kurumu raised her fist, showing pure determination in her gaze, "we are going to find Tsukune and show that antipathetic Sesshomaru that we don't need his help for doing it," Kokoa jumped in to defend the Daiyoukai, arguing that what the human did was not of his concern.

"That's right; we don't need his help," Mizore intervened, placing her hands on her chest, "the power of the connection between Tsukune's heart and mine will lead me to him and then… I'll make him forget about everything that scares him," a light blush appeared on the aurora haired girl's cheeks. The always present fight between the Succubus and the Snow Woman started again. Moka, Ruby, Yukari and Kokoa shook their heads and exited the room, walking through the halls first and asking every student they found if they had seen their human classmate.

After their first attempt failed, they walked out from the building and decided to split to cover more area. They looked for him everywhere; in the gym, the pool, the tennis field, in every sector of the dead forest and the graveyard… in all the possible places where he could have been hiding. Yukari and Ruby even tried to use their dowsing, but they couldn't find him. The night fell and, as much as they wanted to find him, the girls decided that looking for him in the dark was futile and, praying for him to be alright, the females returned to their dorms.

"Maybe if we all ask Sesshomaru-san to help us he'll accept," Moka offered, as the walked. The other girls nodded slowly; they didn't have any other choice.

The next morning they searched for him again, just in case, but they didn't find the human; they would have to ask for Sesshomaru's help after classes. The newspaper club's members were terrified, though, when they noticed that their silver haired classmate was missing too, "what do you mean you can't find him!?" Kurumu asked in shock once they gathered in the club's room. Kokoa just shook her head; she had looked for him in all the places he used to be but… nothing. Sesshomaru had disappeared too.

"What the hell is going on, desu?" the young witch asked, "first Tsukune-san and now Sesshomaru-san," her friends shook their heads.

"Maybe… Fairy Tale is behind all of this…" Ruby suggested. They were paralyzed on their places. That made sense; both Tsukune and Sesshomaru had caused many troubles to that evil organization.

"We have to inform the headmaster about this!" Moka headed out of the room, running as fast as she could towards the chairman's office, with her friends right behind her.

* * *

"_**You don't have to worry about him, hehehe,"**_ Exorcist assured the group of girls that stood in the middle of his office, _**"I'm sure he is… fine."**_

"How can you say that!?" Kurumu stepped forward and looked defiantly into his glowing eyes, "Tsukune's been missing for two days now! How can you be so sure that Fairy Tale has nothing to do with his disappearance!?" The headmaster smiled evilly at her, sending a chill down her spine.

"Please, headmaster," Moka interrupted, standing by her Succubus friend, "Sesshomaru-san has disappeared too, this can't be coincidence," Exorcist chuckled darkly.

"_**So Sesshomaru went out as well," **_he said, and looked at Ruby, _**"when were you planning to tell me that he was missing too?"**_ The older witch trembled visibly.

"It's just… I just found out that…" The headmaster shook his head and then looked at all of them.

"_**Tsukune is fine, he just had an issue the required his presence back in the human world for a couple of days," **_Exorcist told them. The girls widened their eyes and relaxed a little, at least they knew where he was now.

"But… why didn't he tell us?" Kurumu asked, very confused. Tsukune wasn't the kind of guy that would leave them all preoccupied by not telling them about his absence; even when he was sick he would tell them that he was missing school for a couple of days.

"_**Maybe because he was in a rush," **_the chairman opined and chuckled, _**"he barely had time to ask for my permission to go back home,"**_ the girls furrowed their brows and nodded lightly. They were worried again; what was so urgent for him to leave without telling them?

"I wonder if he's really okay," the pink haired vampire muttered. The headmaster smiled evilly.

"_**If I show you, would you be more calmed?"**_ He asked, and the girls' eyes glowed.

"You can do that?" Kurumu asked, smiling brightly at the chairman, who nodded and took out a crystal ball from his desk, "I always knew you were a good man!"

"Wait a minute!" Kokoa jumped, "what about Sesshomaru-sama?" The other girls looked at her with evilness in their eyes and the redheaded vampire was forced to step back.

"First Tsukune…" Kurumu growled, making her sweat.

"Then we look for your boyfriend," Kokoa blushed at the words of the Snow Woman. The girls turned again and focused on the crystal ball, which was showing them their precious human friend, who was standing in front of a tombstone in the middle of a cemetery.

* * *

Act Three: When a friend cries.

Tsukune stood between the graves, looking directly at the only one that matter to him, which was right in front of him. His deceased grandmother lied under the dirt and the dark haired boy couldn't keep his memories about her out of his mind. She was always so… lively… and now she was gone. Tears erupted from his eyes as he remembered the last time he saw her, he had been lucky he got to see her at his summer break. A sad chuckle escaped from his lips, they had had a lot of fun that day, even though she was sick.

The human couldn't take it any longer and fell on his knees, his tears falling from his cheeks onto the recently removed dirt. He should have been there… he should have been there with her, _'I'm so sorry… I'm sorry!'_ He silently apologized. The sound of steps against the grass made him turn and his teary eyes widened when he saw Sesshomaru standing there, looking down at him, "Se… Sesshomaru-san," he said, wiping his tears with the sleeves of his jacket as he stood, looking back at the dog demon, "what are you doing here?"

"The others were worried about you and I followed your scent to this place," the Daiyoukai answered. Tsukune smiled sadly.

"I see… I'm sorry I made you lose your time," the human said. The demon lord looked at the gravestone behind the human.

"Nobody forced me to come here," Sesshomaru stated. Tsukune widened his eyes; it had been an indirect way of saying 'I came because I wanted to', the boy noted where he was looking at.

"It's my grandmother's grave," he explained and turned around to face the gravestone again, "she died two days ago," the silver haired man stepped closer to the human and stood by his side, both of them looking down at the tablet, "I always thought she was going to live forever, you know? It's just… she never was like other grannies. She was always full of energy and moving around," Sesshomaru was listening to what he was saying, smelling the scent of his tears as they fell from his eyes again, "she taught me so many things… she taught me to always help the one in need, that we humans have to protect each other from danger, to always being there for my friends and family, and to never discriminate persons for their origins or their beliefs," the Daiyoukai looked at him when he chuckled, "and now that I think about it, I believe I would never have been able to stay in Youkai Gakuen if she hadn't taught me that," Sesshomaru looked back at the tablet, reading the inscription and finding out that his classmate's grandmother had lived almost ninety years.

'_A pretty long life for a human,'_ the demon lord thought.

"And even after all what she taught me, I wasn't there for her," the human continued, "and it terrifies me to think that next time it could be my mother, or my father. What would I do if something happens to them while I'm in the youkai world?" It could have been the extreme sorrow or pain the human was feeling but… not even Sesshomaru knew what pushed him to say what he did.

"If that happens… I'll use my Tenseiga to bring them back," the human gasped and looked at the demon lord after he heard his words, more tears falling from his eyes as he looked back at the grave of his grandmother.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-san," Tsukune said, appreciating his effort to make him feel better, but a pained look crossed his face, "it hurts to know that she's gone, that she has disappeared from my life," the Daiyoukai looked up at the sky.

"Of course it hurts but…" the human looked at him and he could tell by the look in his golden that he was thinking about his father, "as long as you remember what she taught you and treasure the moments you spent with her, she will never disappear from your life," Tsukune widened his eyes, tears forming in them again and in the eyes of all the girls that were watching them from the youkai world. Tsukune chuckled lightly.

"I guess you're right," the human finally said, thanking silently for the friend that comforted him. That's what someone does when a friend cries, after all.

* * *

In memory of: Maria Candelaria Camplá del Río de Henríquez.

Because you always cared about all the ones you loved, you'll never disappear from our lives.

Carlos, my friend, make sure to always remember what I said to you. And if for some reason you forget, just read this chapter.

**"As long as you remember what she taught and treasure the moments you spent with her, she will never disappear from your life."**

* * *

En memoria de: Maria Candelaria Camplá del Río de Henríquez.

Porque siempre te preocupaste de los que amaste, nunca desaparecerás de nuestras vidas.

Carlos, amigo mío, asegúrate de nunca olvidar lo que te dije. Y si por alguna razón lo haces, solo lee este capítulo.

**"Mientras recuerdes lo que ella te enseñó y atesores los momentos que pasaste con ella, ella nunca desaparecerá de tu vida." **


	30. Information

Hey my friends. I just write you to inform you about something.

I don't know if you're aware about the earthquake that was in Chile. You don't have to worry about me, I'm totally fine and I just got back the electricity at my place.

I wanted you all to know that I won't be able to write for a while because I'm part of a group of "Un Techo para Chile" to collects clothes, food and other things for the people that were affected by the earthquake. God, the things are really ugly for those persons. Some of them have **nothing** left. And I really mean NOTHING. No clothes, no food, no home, no family...

Well, I hope you understand my reasons and… I'm counting with your spiritual support. See you all.


	31. Heading North

Hey guys, how have you been? First of all, I want to thank you all for your support, and secondly, I want to explain some things:

Starting from today, I only have one week of summer break left. That's why I decided to forego with the story, because I don't know how much time I will have to write once I start with college, and if I keep waiting for the manga to advance, I won't be able to finish this. That's why i'm planning to put an end to this this week. Now, with nothing more to say, enjoy the chapter and leave reviews!!!

* * *

The silver haired Daiyoukai was seated by his bedroom's opened window, looking up at the clouded sky and enjoying the winter's breeze as he remembered the things he had experiencecd since he got to the academy. His time in that era, however, was coming to an end. His waiting for the spell to be ready would reach its end in less than a week. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and a growl escaped his throat when he recalled that he hadn't found Miyabi yet. More pleasant images appeared in his mind and covered his memories of the black haired man that he was supposed to kill.

He remembered the times he had spent with his classmates; the miscellaneous activities they had shared, the sports carnival, their trip to Hong Kong, the Christmas night, the New Year's festival and everything else. The demon lord furrowed his brows, _'why am I remembering this right now?'_ He asked himself. He knew he should have been thinking of ways to find his enemy, but the images of the human, three vampires, a Succubus, two witches and a Yuki Onna occupied his mind instead. Did that mean that they were as important as to find his prey? _'Or even more important?' _He thought, and the face of Akashiya Kallen covered the rest.

He narrowed his eyes, forcing the thoughts to go back to the shadows of his mind. Of course they weren't more important; they weren't important at all. The only things that mattered were finding Miyabi and destroying him but… why wasn't he able to convince himself of that?

Sesshomaru arched his brows and looked at the dead forest after he perceived a known scent. That person's presence in the academy's grounds could only mean one thing. The Daiyoukai stood and jumped out the window, landing at the beginning of the trees before he began to walk through them, heading for the scent's owners location.

The lavender haired vampire exited the tunnel and walked over the bus stop. The darkness was almost total because the moon and the stars were covered by the clouds. She didn't have any problem with it, though; vampire's eyes were made for seeing environments lacking light. She could see the academy at the end of the forest she had in front of her, she didn't have time to lose, so she walked inside the woods. Kallen knew that she needed to tell Sesshomaru about Fairy Tale's doings before she could go to find her younger sister and bring her back home; if the silver haired man wanted to come was his decision only, but the vampire secretly hoped that he would go with her, not only because she liked him but because she needed his help to track Fairy Tale down.

Kallen's face blushed lightly when she remembered her times with him; the nights they spent together, drinking and chatting. Though she was the one that spoke most, she still enjoyed his company. She recalled their time alone at her house's terrace in Christmas and brought her hand up to the red diamond that hung from her neck, Blood Tear. She'd always remember its name and the happiness she felt when he gave it to her, and how her heart raced as he wrapped it around her neck. She tried to shake the memories out of her head but ended up calling for the ones of the night at the New Year's festival, specially the image of his face when he smiled at her. Kallen forced those thoughts to fade away; she didn't have time for being thinking like that. Maybe after they finish what they had to do against the organization… she blushed at the idea. She had been waiting for someone… a man that would be… she didn't even have a word to describe the man but, every time she imagined the face of her mate she just saw Sesshomaru's. The only problem was that she didn't know exactly how she felt about him, _'he's a handsome man, incredible handsome, and strong too,'_ she thought, but there was much more than just physical appearance and power. It was his… royal personality, his intelligence, his… all of him.

The demon lord made his way through the trees, following the vampire's scent. He could tell that she was walking inside the forest too, heading for the place where they would find each other. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder if, effectively, she was there at the academy to bring him news about Miyabi's whereabouts. But he found himself wanting to see her again and that he wouldn't mind if she was there for any other reason. He located a meadow a few meters in front of him and stopped when he saw Kallen emerging from the trees on the other side.

Kallen walked out to a meadow and stopped as the clouds parted, letting the moonlight to fall upon her form. She looked up and watched the moon for a few moments before she resumed her walking, but stopped again after a few steps as she saw him coming out from the shadows. Her breath stopped at his image being washed by the silver rays that came from the sky, he was walking towards her… and she knew; the rate of her heartbeat, the way her knees seemed to tremble in his presence and how all her senses focused on him, forgetting about everything else. She was in love with him. That was the only explanation for how she felt and the fact that she just couldn't look away; she was so focused on his royal movements that she didn't notice when he stopped right in front of her.

"Kallen," he greeted, snapping her out of her trance. She blushed redder as she noted the way she had been admiring him.

"Sesshomaru-san… Ohayo," she saluted, looking away. Little clouds of steam came out from their mouths as they talked, "you discovered I was here right in the moment I stepped into the barrier, right?" Sesshomaru nodded, making her to smile shyly.

"I perceived your scent right away," he confirmed, and the vampire nodded. Both Daiyoukai looked up at the moon, which was being covered slowly by the clouds again. Deciding that it would be better to forget her previous thoughts, she spoke again.

"I suppose you know why I am here," she stated. Sesshomaru didn't answer; he knew now, "I got some interesting information about Fairy Tale's plans. It seems that various youkai related to the organization are gathering at the northern coasts, near Wakkanai, and the rumor about their plans is spreading around the underworld. I don't know the full details about it, but it is said that they're doing something really big on one of the islands of the north," the silver haired man narrowed his eyes.

"And if it really is something big the probabilities of finding Miyabi are quite a lot," he opined and Kallen smiled as she nodded.

"And if Miyabi is there, Kahlua will be by his side," she informed. The moon hid behind the dark clouds, leaving the meadow in complete darkness.

"Hmph. Let us go, then," Sesshomaru turned and began to walk in the tunnel's direction. Kallen smiled brightly and followed him; happiness filled her heart for the opportunity to travel with the man she… loved. He wasn't thinking about those kinds of things; he did appreciate her company because she was a lot better than the kids that were usually around him… and, besides, she would be able to keep Kahlua occupied while he took care of the dark haired man. It was not that he needed her help but he was just after Miyabi; the girl that worked for him was not his problem and he didn't want to waste time against her. The smell of smoke and a known presence alerted them about the existence of certain man, and both Daiyoukai looked at the trees they had by their right.

"We know you're there," Kallen informed, smiling lightly. A puff of smoke erupted from behind a black tree and then a couple of glowing eyes looked at them.

"**I hope I'm not ruining you two lovebirds' night,"** the bus driver greeted. Kallen blushed furiously while Sesshomaru remained stoic; he still didn't like his jokes, but he decided not to mind this one.

"What are you doing here?" The demon dog demanded. The glowing eyed demon chuckled darkly and bitted down on his cigar.

"**Why else would I be here?" **The bus driver asked, like it was too obvious, **"I'll take you to the north of the country, of course,"** Kallen raised her thin brows and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I see… the Exorcist sent you," the demon lord said, making the bus driver to chuckle, "he's planning of making use of us to take care of this situation, huh?" The glowing eyed demon smiled evilly, _'if that's the case, maybe this really is something big enough for that guy to be present,'_ he thought, furrowing his brows. He sniffed the air and found where the bus was parked before he began walking in its direction. Kallen followed him, with the bus driver walking by her side.

An ice clone of Shirayuki Mizore, which had been hidden behind a tree, watched silently as both Daiyoukai stepped into the bus and how the machine began to move, heading for the tunnel, before it dissolved into a pool of water and all its memories were transferred into the original Yuki Onna's mind, at the same time as a floating eye shot itself towards the tunnel that connected the two worlds.

The aurora haired girl widened her eyes as the knowledge recollected by her clone reached her. She had been surprised when she saw Sesshomaru jumping out from his window, so she sent one of her clones to follow him and see what he was up to, knowing pretty well that in winter her scent was easily confused by the smell of coldness and snow, and of course her clones would only smell like ice, which was a very common smell at that time of the year. The Snow Woman snapped out of her stupefaction and, after deciding that she would inform the rest of the group about what had happened in the morning, she continued with her previous activity; stalking Tsukune from under his window.

* * *

The morning was cold, the sky was clouded and there was no sunlight to warm them up. Tsukune was waiting for his friends at the intersection between the roads of the Male and Female dorms, a little curious about why the silver haired man hadn't showed up yet; they used to wait for the girls together. He had his hands inside his pockets and a scarf around his neck. Even though there was no snow yet, the temperature was low enough to freeze the little pools that were formed during the last rainy days. He looked around, there was so much cold that he thought Mizore could be close to him but he didn't see her. The sound of steps coming from the females' dorm's road made him to turn around and look at the group of girls that walked towards him. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Kokoa were as sheltered from the cold as he was. No, even more. While he used just a black scarf in addition to his usual uniform, the girls had thick jackets over their green blazers, gloves and scarves. The human boy blushed when he noted that the pink haired vampire was using the red jacket he had given her in Christmas.

"Ohayo, everyone," the boy greeted as he smiled warmly at them; and then his face paled at the image of the blue haired succubus that was running in his direction. He didn't have time to dodge the tackle and soon he found his face being crushed by the girl's breasts.

"Ohhhh. Tsukune, please let's stay like this to warm us up!" Kurumu pleaded as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tsukune was running out of air and started to feel a little dizzy as he tried futilely to get her off him. Finally, a pan came down from the sky and landed on the Succubus' head, knocking her out. The boy filled his lungs with oxygen and his face recovered its natural color.

"Thanks, Yukari-chan," the human smiled warmly at his witch friend, who nodded in response, "Ohayo, Moka-chan," Tsukune greeted his best friend, who blushed and smiled at him.

"Ohayo, Tsukune," there it was again; the wonderful smell of his blood called her to try some of it. She decided to resist a little longer, though, because she didn't want him to catch a cold after she unwrapped the scarf that protected him from the cold. They stayed there, waiting for Sesshomaru and Mizore to show up before they could go inside the academy to protect themselves from the cold.

"Why are they taking so long!?" Kurumu fumed. She had just awakened and was shaking furiously.

"I don't know," Tsukune responded.

"That's strange," Kokoa said, making her friends to turn around and look at her, "I wouldn't be surprised if the stalker girl was already here, watching us from one of her hiding places but… it's not like Sesshomaru-sama to be late for… well, for anything," the rest of the group nodded.

"He won't show up," a calm voice startled them.

"How many times do we have to tell you to stop doing that, desu!?" Yukari reprimanded. Mizore's head showed from a bush behind them.

"What did you mean by that, Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asked, a little worried by her declaration.

"I saw him leave last night," the Yuki Onna informed, "Kallen-san came here and informed him about a Miyabi's possible location and they both leave together to find him."

"Kallen-nee-san was here?" Moka asked, unable to believe it.

"Yes. They met at a meadow bathed by moonlight," the snow woman confirmed and then blushed, looking at Tsukune, "it was so romantic," then she explained what Kallen had said to the demon lord, leaving her friends with worried expressions.

"We have to speak with the chairman," was the only thing that Tsukune was able to say.

"He already knows about his leaving," Mizore informed and her friends widened their eyes, "he even ordered the bus driver to take him and Kallen to the place they wanted to go to," the friends looked at each other, thinking hard about a solution.

"We still have to do it," Moka opined, "we'll ask him to send us there. We can't leave them go against Fairy Tale all by themselves," the group of teenagers made their way to the academy's back ground, were they were able to see the headmaster and professors' house. They ran towards the door and were about to enter when Ruby opened the door and walked outside, holding a pile of paperwork.

"Oh my… I'm so glad Tsukune-kun finally accepted my invitation to come and see me," the older witch said, blushing furiously and ignoring the growling girls.

"Hehehe… ohayo, Ruby-san," the human greeted, and then remembered what they were doing in that place, "Ruby-san, we need to talk to the Headmaster," the witch arched her brows.

"The Chairman went out to the human world to do some proceedings," Ruby informed, "he'll be back tomorrow morning," the students dropped their shoulders in defeat and then proceeded to explain everything to the older witch.

"What are we going to do now?" Kurumu asked after the explanations were done, her friends shook their heads.

"We don't even know where they were heading, desu," Yukari sighed, "and if bus Driver-san took them there we won't be able to follow them."

"Kallen said they should head for Wakkanai," Mizore remembered.

"That's the northernmost city in the entire country," Tsukune said, frustrated, "how are we going to go to Hokkaido if we don't have bus Driver-san to take us there?" No one responded.

"If, at least, we could know where they are right now," Moka whispered.

"Maybe I could help you with that one," The group turned around and found Fanfan standing with his arms crossed and a conceited smile on his face. His demonic panda stood behind him, chewing on a bamboo stalk, and an owl like demon with a missing left eye was perched on the Chinese boy's shoulder.

"Wong-san!?" Tsukune chocked. The Yasha walked over them, "do you know where Sesshomaru-san is?" The Chinese smiled bigger and nodded, pointing at the bird on his shoulder.

"I can show you, if you want," Fanfan explained, "my friend's left eye is following him right now," the newspaper club's members' faces brightened.

"You'd do that for us?" Kokoa asked, smiling brightly at him. The Wong heir nodded again and raised his finger.

"I'll do it… if Tsukune agrees to join the Wong family!" Silence fell upon them as they all gazed at the Chinese boy. Fanfan, by his part, stepped back as he started to tremble when he sensed a powerful and flaring youki. The group of friends looked at Kokoa, who was growling dangerously. The Wong boy couldn't have come with his foolishness in a worse time; the redheaded vampire was already pissed by the fact that Sesshomaru was traveling with her older sister.

'_Maybe I could vent some of her stress on this idiot…'_ And she did.

"Sh… Show th-them," Fanfan ordered after receiving a furious beating from the younger vampire. The demon bird hooted lightly and its right eye began to glow, projecting the images that were being captured bi his missing eye.

* * *

The people at the Wakkanai station gasped as an extremely beautiful woman and a remarkably handsome man stepped out from the train wagon. Without a word, Sesshomaru and Kallen made their way out of the station, ignoring the looks and comments the humans were shooting in their direction.

"Did you find any trace yet?" Kallen asked once they were walking through the buildings of the city; he seemed so sure about the way they were taking.

"There is the light scent of a big group of demons floating around this city but, because of the recent rains, the trace is hard to follow," Sesshomaru explained, "but the smell is getting stronger as we advance, so we must be following the right way," Kallen nodded and walking beside him in complete silence.

After almost two hours of walking, they exited the city and headed for the beach, and once they were at it, they stopped. Kallen looked up at the demon lord's face and arched a brow, waiting for an explanation.

"Their smell is coming from offshore, there's an island in that direction," the silver haired man explained. The vampire widened her eyes, there wasn't supposed to be an island in front of those coasts; that was what the maps showed. That only meant one thing…

"So there's a kekkai surrounding that piece of ground," Kallen said, "that's why I can't sense those demons' presence," that kind of barrier was hard to erect, but once you succeeded, it acted like a two ways shield. It protected you from intruders but it also left you locked up inside it, _'trespassing this kind of protection shouldn't be a problem for us,'_ she thought; they would just feel a little discomfort until they were inside the barrier. And then it hit her; how would she, a vampire, cross over the ocean, a giant mass of water, to reach that island?

"We'll fly," Sesshomaru said just as he had read her mind. Kallen gasped when he stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body and making her to blush furiously. She noted the intense cold of the air as it was contrasted with his body heat, "hold on," Kallen did as she was told and they took off, heading for the still invisible island.

* * *

There it was... ups I forgot about something. Thank you Miss Megz for your corrections. And I think I'll have a new chapter ready in a couple of days. Leave reviews and take care!!


	32. Under the rain

Hey guys, I'm alive!!!! But sad!!! Just one review in the last chapter!? Come on pals, I'm writing while suffering almost 7.0 tremors here, if I can do that, I think you're able to write a few comments.

Well, an info. I'll start college in two days, so, I think I'll be ble to write one more chapter before that. After I begin with my studies, I think I'll only be able to write once a week, so the chapters would be updated every two weeks, if we all are lucky enough.

Anyway, Thank you Miss Megz for helping me with this and thank you to you too, roshane, for your review and your support. And there you go with the chapter.

P.D: Seriously... one review!?

* * *

A flash spread around them before the rumble of the thunder shook both Daiyoukai lightly. A lavender haired girl looked up at the dark clouds as she tightened her arms around the demon lord's chest, _'oh no… if it starts raining my power will be reduced,' _Kallen thought, furrowing her brows in concern. Another thunder made her cringe; she didn't like storms… she didn't even like little drizzles. She looked at Sesshomaru's face, showing indecision in her expression, _'should I remind him?' _She hadn't thought about the possibility of it raining and she mentally slapped herself for being such an idiot. She decided it would be better to tell him.

"Sesshomaru-san?" She called and remembered their position; she was hugging him as he held her against his form with an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked at his face again; he had his eyes narrowed but not in a hostile expression, it was more like a completely focused face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I-I don't want to bother you but… I'm worried about the rain," she continued but regretted it immediately when the Daiyoukai furrowed his brows, "I'm sorry, please forget it. I should have thought about it before deciding to come with you," she looked away.

"I'm aware about vampires' weakness against water but you don't have to worry about it," the girl arched her thin brows with curiosity, "you haven't noticed yet, have you? We're already flying through the barrier," his words surprised her. How is that she didn't notice it? She focused her senses, trying to feel some sort of discomfort or a pressure against her youki, and found out that she didn't perceive anything. She wasn't even able to feel the cold, but she knew that that was because of Sesshomaru's proximity.

"But… I don't feel anything," Kallen informed, "what kind of barrier is this?" The lavender haired vampire looked around and searched for a sign that would tell her the answer.

"You don't feel anything because you're not supposed to do so" the Daiyoukai said. The female looked at him confusedly and then sensed that his demonic energy was colliding against the barrier's energy.

"Sesshomaru-san, you're being affected by the barrier," Kallen's voice was full of worry, "but why don't I suffer it too?"

"That's because of the Blood Tear's special properties," the silver haired man answered, making her to furrow her brows with curiosity, "I didn't give it to you just because it is a beautiful jewel but also because of its use for you. The diamond is a demon made jewel that is able to absorb and suppress any purifying essence. Vampires' youki, as powerful as they are, have very little resistance against pure energies. Blood Tear cancels any energy that goes against any demon's youki," Kallen widened her eyes.

"So that means that… water won't affect me as long as I wear the jewel?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"I wouldn't have let you come otherwise," he stated, making her to gasp and to blush furiously; he had been worried about her welfare even when she herself forgot about the raining possibilities, "so now, you only need to worry about your sister," Sesshomaru reminded her, the vampire's face showed a serious expression as she nodded.

"Yes, I know. I'll keep her out of your way," she announced and looked down at the ocean, "I wouldn't like you to kill her if I can prevent that," Sesshomaru side eyed her and then looked forward.

"We're almost there," Kallen looked forward and saw the island, she furrowed her brows at the size of it; she was surprised that they were able to hide such a huge piece of land inside a barrier, and that was a lot to say, considering that they were still various yards away from the island.

"They really did a good job in hiding it, that island is gigantic," Sesshomaru hmphed at her words.

"So you can see it," he said and Kallen looked up at him, "we're still flying through the barrier, I'm not able to perceive anything but the island's smell," they flew the rest of the way as they descended lightly, and finally landed after the pressure of the barrier ceased, allowing Sesshomaru to fly faster as his youki flared until it recovered its normal intensity and to see the land in front of him. He had decided to make the rest of the way by walking; he didn't want their enemies to know about their presence there, so Miyabi wouldn't have time to escape. Kallen, knowing that, couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

Back in Youkai Academy, the group of eight students, a panda bear and an owl waited for the images of the two Daiyoukai they were watching to return.

"Why can't we see them?" Kokoa asked, gazing threateningly at the owl. The demon bird hooted, explaining the situation to its master. Fanfan furrowed his eyes and nodded.

"I see," he said and then looked at the rest, "he's having problems to project the images because Sesshomaru-san and the woman are flying through a barrier that's crashing against his eye's energy," the Chinese widened his eyes as Kokoa grabbed him by his clothes.

"How can they still be flying!?" The redheaded vampire growled. Fanfan frowned; last time she had grabbed him like that was when they saw as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kallen's waist and how she had responded by wrapping both of her arms around the demon lord's chest, leaning against him, before they had took off, heading offshore. That position had really pissed off the younger vampire, who suddenly realized that they weren't able to hear anything of what both Daiyoukai were saying and then proceeded to beat the hell out of the Chinese boy.

"I don't know! That's what Hootie-chan told me," Fanfan answered, looking at his demon bird underling, which looked away. Tsukune, trembling a little, stepped forward.

"There, there, Kokoa-chan. It's not his fault that…" The human jumped back when Kokoa turned around and shot him a killing gaze. The dark haired boy looked at Moka, asking for her help.

"Kokoa, please don't be like that," the pink haired vampire begged, "they're just flying," Kokoa looked at her sister and then let go of Fanfan.

"It's not fair; I should be the one by his side," the girl wined.

"She only wants to be the one hugging him, desu," Yukari whispered to Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby, who nodded, smiling.

"And it pisses me off even more that I can't hear what that… what Kallen-nee-san is saying to him," Moka had furrowed her brows when she guessed what Kokoa was going to call their older sister, so the redheaded girl finally called the woman as she usually did. She was really pissed off with her lavender haired sister, "if only the headmaster wasn't gone we could be seeing them through his crystal ball."

"Yeah, what is he doing anyway?" Kurumu asked, turning around to face Ruby. The witch's expression seemed troubled, like she was trying to decide whether to tell them or not. The girls knew that she was trying to hide something from them immediately, so she decided to skip the torture session.

"He's solving some issues that involve… Sesshomaru-san's return to his era," she answered, paralyzing the rest of the group. They had completely forgotten about that!

"Oh my…! But… Wh-when is he going to return to Sengoku Jidai?" Kokoa asked, concern printed on her face. Ruby gulped and looked away.

"The spell will be ready on Sunday," the witch answered. The girls and the two boys arched their brows; that was in two days. A hooting coming from behind them made the group turn and find that the images were able to be seen again.

Sesshomaru and Kallen had landed on an island, as Hootie-chan explained, and were making the way to the northern edge of it. The students were able to see several thunder flashes, something that worried the two vampire girls, who flesh knew what would happen to their sister if the rain started. As expected, both girls widened their eyes when the rain began to fall over both Daiyoukai.

* * *

A new flash preceded another thunder, making Kallen to look up at the sky. Even though she knew that she would be safe if the rain started, her natural instincts were yelling at her to search for cover. The only problem was that there was no thing she could use to protect herself around. Sesshomaru smelled her light fear and was about to say something when, like all the drops of water had agreed, a heavy rain began to fall over their heads. The first thing that came to Kallen's mind was using her arms to cover her head, but she stopped midway when the usual pain that came with the contact with water never appeared. The lavender haired vampire widened her eyes and slowly looked up at the dark clouds as she was soaked by the water that fell from them.

"I told you," Sesshomaru's voice called for her attention. He was as soaked as she was, several dashes of water ran down his face and drops fell from his bangs. The image made her cheeks to blush as she thought about how handsome he was, "the diamond will protect you against the water's purifying effect," Kallen held the jewel between her fingers and smiled brightly at him before she looked up again, enjoying the feeling of the rain against her body.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-san," she said, making him to arch his brows in surprise, "this is the first time I'm able to stand under the rain," the way her wet, white dress pressed against her body didn't pass unnoticed by the silver haired _**man**_. "It feels wonderful," Kallen sighed. The demon lord scanned her form; the way her chest bumped up and down with every breath she took, her long and toned legs that were being caressed by the water that ran down them, the way the water made her dress translucent, giving him a good look at the rest of the skin that wasn't being covered by her underwear.

'_She really is beautiful,'_ he thought and looked away as he removed his green jacket, "take this," Kallen looked at him, finding that he was offering her his uniform blazer, and then arched a thin brow, "you better cover yourself," he said. The lavender haired vampire blinked a couple of times before she looked down at her body. Her dress was almost completely transparent; her underwear could be seen with no problem. Her face blushed furiously as she covered herself with her arms.

'_Why did I have to u__se this dress when it's freezing in the outside!?' _She asked herself. The cold was not something that bothered her, at least not yet. When it was cold enough for snow to fall, it was another thing. She turned to Sesshomaru, who was looking away to respect her intimacy and still handing her his jacket. She took it from his hand and put it on. She had to roll up the blazer's sleeves but the rest was fine; the emerald jacket covered her completely from her neck to her middle tights, "thanks," she said, looking at him again. Her cheeks blushed again when she noted the way his shirt clung to his body, highlighting the form of his muscles, _'he's so handsome,'_ she thought, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said and began to walk away from the sea, Kallen followed him. They needed to hurry; the rain would erase the trace of their enemies. It was not like they couldn't feel them, it would be harder for them to locate Miyabi and Kahlua if they couldn't use Sesshoumaru's sense of smell. The two strong demons walked silently as they were washed by the clouds' tears, but their silence was interrupted when a group of youkai appeared in the middle of their way.

"Intruders!" An armadillo demon yelled, pointing at them. The rest of the first watching team turned and gazed at the newcomers. They were a mix of various types of ayashi, from several demonic animals to low class devils, but nothing that could stand a chance against any of those two Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru thought about using his Bakusaiga to finish them off in one blow, but decided against it because his sword's power would reveal his presence in the island.

"Step back, Kallen," the silver haired man said, and arched his brows as Kallen remained by his side, looking at him with curiosity.

"You're not serious, right?" She asked, and smiled while pointing at the approaching group of ayashi, "I wouldn't even need to remove my restraining ring to defeat them," Sesshomaru looked at her right hand, where a ring with a ruby cross could be seen around her middle finger. It was not like Moka's Rosario but like Kahlua's cross pendants, a power limiting object.

"You need to preserve your strength to fight Kahlua," the demon lord replied, making Kallen to pout, and Sesshomaru couldn't find it more adorable. He pushed those thoughts back. The enemies were getting angry because of being ignored by the strangers.

"And you think these guys could do such a thing as to wear out our strength?" The vampire pointed at the group fiends again, getting them angrier than before. Sesshomaru was about to repeat his previous point, but then looked at their enemies and thought.

"You are right," he conceded, earning a smile from the woman, "do as you wish, then," the fiends were really pissed off by that moment. Sesshomaru raised his hand and thundered his fingers as Kallen stood by his side with a hand on her hip and a confident smile on her face. Even though he didn't show it, the demon lord was surprised by her sudden change; that was the warrior side of her. The first four attacked, two per each Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru swung his claws, tearing his attackers' bodies in one move before he leaped forward to kill some others. In the same instant, Kallen round kicked the two demons that approached her, killing them instantly and sending their bodies back against the rest of the group, and then launched herself against the other enemies. The dog demon waved his claws down, slaughtering another demon before swinging his energy whip to shred three more. The lavender haired vampire sent an ascendant kick, connecting her foot against an enemy's chin and sending him flying up, then she used the kick's impulse to turn round and deliver a punch to an approaching demon's face, launching him back against one of his companions, knocking them out before jumping up.

'_She's good,'_ the demon lord thought as he used his claws to kill a cat demon while he watched her as she fought. Kallen landed between four demons, sending them flying back with the force of her landing. One of the pushed ayashi found its end as it flew towards Sesshomaru; the demon lord had waved his whip to cut it in half and each part passed by him and landed behind his form as the vampire finished off the other three. The silver haired man and the lavender haired vampire's eyes met for a second, before they focused again in each one of the two demons that approached them for each one of their fronts, but both Daiyoukai noted the fiend that was attacking from behind their partner's back. The demon lord used his Dokkasou and killed his attacker before waving his youki whip against the foe that came from behind Kallen just as she kicked her frontal attacker's hard in the chest to send him flying towards the demon that threatened Sesshomaru's back.

The whip ripped the demon behind Kallen's head off at the same time that the flying, unconscious youkai collided against the one that tried to attack Sesshomaru from behind. Of course, neither of them really needed the other's help; both of them would have had enough time to help the other and to turn around to finish their own attacker without worry.

They looked at each other; in less than seven seconds they had defeated an entire group of twenty enemies. The vampire's face blushed when she noted the sparks in his golden eyes as he looked at her, which made the sparks to glow brighter. They kept staring at the other for a couple of seconds, thinking about how perfect the other was, _'my... equal,' _the two of them thought before both turned at the same time and began to walk side by side, continuing their way towards their respective targets.

* * *

There it was, I hope you enjoyed it. Well, see you in two or three days if we have luck.


	33. At the edge of the confrontation

Hey guys, miss me?? Don't worry, I'm still alive and writing.

About the reviews of the past chapter; that's what I'm talking about. See? Leaving a few comments isn't hard at all, and it makes me fell good with my work. There was a question about if Inuyasha was still alive in the present, well, that's for me to know and for you to find out.

Now, you need to know that we're finally getting to the end of Sesshomaru's life as a second year student. The spell is almost ready, it's just a matter of time. Now, there you go with the chapter.

I don't own Inuyasha or Rosario + Vampire.

Leave reviews!!!

* * *

The teenagers watched in awe as the two Daiyoukai walked under the rain, side by side. Their surprise was still there; they had seen their confrontation against the army of demons. Twenty enemies had succumbed against their combined strength, leaving the students in complete shock; they hadn't been able to see their moves as they fought and only watched as the bodies of the dead and unconscious foes fell onto the dirt.

The growl coming from Kokoa's throat reminded the rest of them about the romantic connection showed by the two great demons after their fight, _'if this continues… it won't end well,'_ Tsukune thought, laughing nervously inside of his head. Moka, on the other hand, couldn't be more excited about the two of them, her outer self at least; Inner Moka didn't show her feelings about the situation, even though she was fine with the idea of having Sesshomaru as her brother in law.

'_Good for you, Nee-san,' _the pink haired vampire thought, smiling a little before she focused on the situation they were seeing. The rain was beginning to stop, and the two, soaked Daiyoukai kept walking without minding it, but she could tell that her sister was still fascinated by the falling water, _'I wonder how it feels to be under the rain without feeling pain,'_ she said to herself and blushed as the image of her and certain human, standing under a clouded sky, hugging each other, appeared in her mind.

'_Stop it,' _her inner self ordered, making the pink haired girl to focus on her sister and her silver haired classmate.

"Mmmmm… Ahhhhhhh! I've decided!" Fanfan's yelling made the rest to turn around and look at him. The Chinese boy had a fist raised in signal of victory and an excited face, "I'll add Sesshomaru-san's girlfriend to my family too! Imagine that!" The Yasha turned and looked at his human friend, unaware of the dangerous gaze that the redheaded vampire was shooting him, "with you and your wife, Tsukune-san, and Sesshomaru-san and his girlfriend, the Wong family will be the strongest mafia ever and…!" Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa made him stop with his babbling.

"I'll be Tsukune's wife!" Kurumu and Mizore yelled as they punched the Chinese's face along with the redheaded vampire.

"And Kallen-nee-san is not Sesshomaru-sama's girlfriend!" Kokoa remarked, growling and looking down at the unconscious Yasha. The human, the pink haired vampire and the two witches sweated heavily as they watched the laying form of their friend.

"The strongest… mafia… ever…" Fanfan mumbled in his unconsciousness, earning various kicks from the angry girls. The human stepped closer and grabbed the Succubus and the Snow Woman's shoulders, making them to look at him.

"I think that's enough," he said, smiling timidly at them. The two girls looked back at the unconscious demon and kicked him one more time before going back to the rest of the group, leaving the young vampire punishing the Chinese boy on her own. The dark haired boy tried to approach her, but the flaring youki that surrounded her body stopped him from doing so, "Moka-chan, do you think you could stop her?" He asked, looking back at his female friend, "if she continues she'll kill him," the pink haired vampire watched her sister as she kicked Fanfan's body and the deadly aura Kokoa emitted made her tremble comically; just like when they met at the beginning of the year.

"I don't think I can," Moka replied.

"I take care of it, desu," Yukari jumped and then looked at the images of both Daiyoukai, who were still walking under the rain, "oh my God! Sesshomaru-san and Kallen-san are KISSING!" Kokoa stopped her mistreatments and looked around in light speed, directing her widened eyes to the floating sphere that was projected from the owl demon's eye and that showed them their silver haired classmate actions.

"What!? That who…!!!" Kokoa realized that she had been fooled and that Sesshomaru and her older sister were just making their way through the island. She then looked dangerously at the younger witch, her face was furiously blushed, "you!" The short haired witch ran around the group, being chased by the redheaded vampire, who had Hammer Ko in her hands.

"Ahhhhh! Tsukune-san, help me!" Yukari hid behind the human boy, who paled at the female that approached dangerously. Kokoa waved the giant hammer down, but Tsukune moved out of the way, carrying Yukari with him, and avoided the impact. Unfortunately, the hard weapon connected with the owl demon's head, making the bird to fall forward and lie on the dirt, unconscious. The images of their classmate disappeared and the entire group stood still, with their mouths wide open. The redheaded vampire dropped the hammer, which turned back into the little bat, and kneeled over the owl.

"Hey! Come on!" She called, shaking the demonic bird violently, "I didn't hit you strong! Wake up! You have to show me what Sesshomaru-sama is doing!" It didn't matter how strong she shook the owl, the bird didn't wake up so Kokoa just pushed it back onto the dirt and stood up. The rest of the group noted the red color on her cheeks, which was glowing brighter by every second, and stepped back to gain a secure distance before she exploded, "SON OF A BI…!!!"

* * *

In the island, two Daiyoukai made their way under the rain, "did you hear that?" Kallen asked. It had sounded like an explosion, but she had the sensation that it had been something worse. Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

The silver haired man was focused on finding his prey's scent, which he had lost because of the rain. He wasn't worried though; he could feel his presence without problem and was sure that he would find him if he kept walking that way. The thing was that a presence's diameter could be extended, which would make it harder to find Miyabi's exact location, something that wouldn't happen if he was able to follow the guy's smell. Kallen walked by his side, knowing that her fight with her younger sister was coming closer by every step she took and wondering about something that had been bothering her for some time now, _'I don't lose anything in asking, right?'_ She thought, looking up at him as they walked.

"Sesshomaru-san…" She called but didn't say anything more, thinking that that time wasn't the right one for that.

"Yes?" He asked, encouraging her to continue.

"I was thinking, ehm… I just got some new bottles of a new class of Goblin-made sake and…" Sesshomaru turned to face her as she spoke, which made her blush, "I was wondering if, after all of this is over, you would like to have a few cups with me," the demon dog arched one brow at her, "I mean, my sisters and the rest could join us, of course and…" Kallen sighed in defeat, "you know? Forget what I said, it was a stupid idea," she looked away, hiding her blushed face. Sesshomaru kept looking at her, never stopping their walk and thinking about her idea. He really enjoyed her company, and the sake she had was always delicious. Enjoying it one more time before his departure would be nice. There was only one thing that bothered him.

"I would like that," he finally answered, making her to look up at him again with her eyebrows arched, "but I think it would be better if it was just the two of us," Kallen gasped and blushed furiously. Even though she liked being with her sisters and their friends, being alone with him without worrying about battles was what she originally wanted when she had invited him. The fact that he actually had accepted her invitation, and even proposed being just the two of them, made her smile brightly.

"Okay, then. It's a promise," she settled it, and just like it was a seal of their arrangement, the rain stopped and a ray of sunlight fell upon them, bathing them with its warm. Both Daiyoukai looked up for a few seconds before resuming their walking; the two of them were able to sense their enemies' proximity.

"A big group is gathering ahead," the youkai lord warned, and Kallen smiled.

"Yeah, how many do you think are there?" The vampire asked, looking up at him. The rain had just stopped, but Sesshomaru's sense of smell already perceived the scent of the army that waited for them.

"Two hundred, more or less," he guessed, following what his sixth sense and his nose told him. Kallen smiled and nodded.

"That's what I calculated too," she confirmed. Both of them stopped when the first enemies began to appear in their way and waited patiently as the group of foes grew, "I can't feel Kahlua's youki; the rain must have repressed it."

"Don't worry, her scent should reach my nose soon now that the rain stopped," the silver haired man assured her. He began to walk again towards the army of growling and roaring demons. Kallen walked besides him, her attitude showed her confidence in her battle skills once again, just like in the previous combat.

"Kill them!" A youkai roared, triggering the collective attack. The first line of enemies, composed by ten youkai, launched themselves against the two great demons, who received them with poisonous claws and powerful kicks. The rest of the foes didn't make a pause and attacked even before the first defense's line was totally defeated. A pig youkai tried to hit Sesshomaru, but ended up being punched in the face by the demon lord and was sent back against one of its companions. An Oni stepped closer to Kallen and tried to grab her in his enormous hands, but the vampire was faster and leaped to avoid his attack. Jumping over the giant's head, she used the ogre's back to impulse herself up, pushing the Oni towards the ground in the process, and delivered and Axe kick against another demon's head, leaving it out of combat. The silver haired Daiyoukai waved his claws and tore various opponents with his energy whip, splashing their blood on the surrounding soil and over some of the other approaching enemies. He knew he could end that battle a lot faster but he was waiting for some sign of the guy he was chasing.

Kallen landed and looked forward and, sensing the enemy behind her, she back kicked the weasel youkai that tried to surprise her in the chin, sending him up. Then she extended her left fist to the side and punched lizard man in the face, breaking all its teeth. Sesshomaru used his claws to behead a cat youkai that intended to use its own claws against him and then turned to his right and, using the same hand, he stabbed a gorilla youkai in its muscular chest and sprayed his poison to dissolve the foe's body. The screams of pain and horror started to spread around them as the two Daiyoukai advanced, defeating any youkai that dared to oppose them. The army had just the half of its original members left when Sesshomaru perceive it. He narrowed his eyes and destroyed a demonic cockroach's head before turning to face the direction from where Kahlua's and Miyabi's smells were coming from.

"Kallen," he called and located her with his sight before leaping in her direction. The lavender haired woman kicked a bird ayashi and turned to face him as he landed.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling at him. If he hadn't known better, he wouldn't have been able to tell that she was in the middle of a battle; she was so relaxed and serene.

"I detected the scents of Kahlua and Miyabi, they are not far ahead of us," Sesshomaru explained and looked at the remaining enemies. There were like one hundred left, all approaching them from the front, "we can't lose more time," Kallen widened her eyes, then she furrowed her eyebrows and nodded.

"They're tired!" A demon from the army yelled, "time to kill them!" The foes ran in the Daiyoukai's direction but just the ones that were at the front of the offensive wave and the woman that stood besides the silver haired man were able to see as Sesshomaru grabbed the white hilt of his sword.

"Don't move," the golden eyed demon warned his partner, who stood still and lightly behind him.

* * *

Back at the academy, the students were trying to wake up the demonic owl, but with no results. They tried shaking it some more, throwing water over it, hitting it, Yukari even electrocuted it, but nothing worked. As the group kneeled by the demon bird, Fanfan stirred and slowly opened his eyes as he began to sit up. The Chinese closed his eyes again and groaned, holding his head as a terrible pain hit him.

"What the…?" He asked to himself, and then remembered the beating he had received from the three furious girls before he turned around when Tsukune walked towards him.

"Hey, are you okay, Fanfan-san?" The human asked his friend as he offered his hand to help him up. The Wong heir staggered once he was on his feet, but Tsukune held him in place. The Chinese then noted the group of girls that were reunited around something with feathers that lied on the dirt.

"What happened to Hootie-chan?" Fanfan asked, looking back at Tsukune with a worried expression.

"Hehehe… we kinda had a little accident with a giant hammer and we've being trying to wake him up since then," the human explained, scratching the back of his head. Fanfan, arched his brows and then nodded, understandingly.

"I see," he muttered and sweat dropped when he looked that Kurumu was trying to wake the owl up by posing sexily in front of it, "but you're doing it wrong," he pointed out and stepped closer, Tsukune followed him.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked, stopping with her show, "we've tried everything and nothing worked, this was the only thing left," Fanfan shook his head and looked down at his unconscious underling.

"There's one thing left," he said and smiled as he took out a box of snacks for owls from one of his sleeves. The rest widened their mouths.

"Owls' snacks!" They yelled and the Chinese nodded, showing the box to them.

"With an authentic taste of mouse meat!" Fanfan promoted, signaling the slogan printed on the box. The boy took out what seemed to be a cookie with the shape of a mouse and waved it over the owl's beak, "here, here, Hootie-chan," Fanfan called and, to everyone's surprise, the owl demon opened its eyes leaned up to retrieve the snack from its boss' hand, "there you go!" The rest of the group sweat dropped.

"What a pain, desu," Yukari whispered. They didn't lose any more time and stepped closer to the pair of ayashi.

"Hurry up and show us Sesshomaru-sama," Kokoa ordered. Hootie started to shake violently before it nodded, projecting the sphere of light from his remaining eye. The students gasped as they saw that Sesshomaru and Kallen were involved in a new battle, and it seemed like they had been fighting for some time now. Tens of bodies and hundreds of liters of blood were spread around the two Daiyoukai, but the teenagers noted that both of their friends had no wound on themselves, which made them relax a little. A human sized demon cockroach approached Sesshomaru, who waved his claws to destroy the demonic insect's head before he turned and looked at the horizon. After a few seconds, the golden eyed demon leaped and landed besides his vampire partner, who turned to face him. Sesshomaru said something to her as the remaining soldiers began their approximation, and Kallen nodded before the two of them turned to watch as the hundreds of ayashi began to ran towards them, their killing intention more than clear.

The human and the girls gasped when they saw as Sesshomaru grabbed his fighting sword's hilt, knowing very well what would happen, "take your eye away from there!" Tsukune warned the owl, startling it. Fanfan was surprised too.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"Just do it!" The rest of the group yelled. Their friends were being focused from above and the images of them got smaller as the floating eye ascended, just as the demon lord took out his sword.

* * *

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru roared, swinging his sword against the enemies that were charging against him and Kallen. The massive wave of green energy spread and collided against the first line of attackers, and continued to spread against the ones that were behind them. The vampire was forced to use her arms to protect her face from the force of the attack, which was threatening with pushing her back as the screams of agony of the soldiers were covered by the sound of the blast. The green glow brightened and made her to narrow her eyes as the powerful explosion rang around them, making the soil to tremble and, with a final roar, the glowing blast disappeared. Kallen looked forward, but only saw Sesshomaru's back and a cloud of powder, which was beginning to settle. She slowly lowered her arms as the silver haired man in front of her holstered his sword.

"Oh my…" She whispered once the dust settled. No enemy had been left; in front of them was only a giant crater. She stepped forward and stood by the demon dog's side, still unable to believe what she was actually seeing, "amazing," was the only thing she was able to say, _'with just one move,'_ she thought.

"We will fly again," Sesshomaru's deep voice made her turn to face him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist as she wrapped both of her arms around his chest and then they took off, "Kahlua is the one that is closer to us," the demon lord explained, "but Miyabi is not far from her," the woman nodded as she looked down; they were flying over the immense crater left by Sesshomaru's attack and now she was able to see its dimensions.

'_It's even bigger than I thought before!'_Kallen thought, widening her eyes before she smiled, fascinated by the size of the hole on the ground. Her sister's familiar youki reached her when they left the crater behind them; they were close. After a few minutes of silent flying, they were able to see a female figure down in the soil. The lavender haired woman narrowed her eyes and Sesshomaru began their descent, landing a few meters in front of the tanned vampire.

The silver haired woman, wearing a royal, white dress turned to look at them and smiled, "Kallen-nee-san," she said, excited.

"It's been a while, Kahlua-nee-chan," Kallen greeted, taking a few steps forward in her sister's direction. Sesshomaru watched the two women as they approached each other and then looked past Kahlua, where Miyabi's scent was coming from.


	34. The Showdown

Hey my readers, I'm back. Thank you all for your reviews.

Because I have a lot to do and study, I'll do this quickly. Thank you Miss Megz for your help with the edition of the chapter.

I don't own Inuyasha or Rosario + Vampire.

Enjoy!!! And leave reviews!!!!

* * *

The two sisters stopped right in front of each other. They looked into the other's eyes and smiled brightly before they hugged.

"I've missed you so much, Nee-san," Kahlua laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around her older sister. Kallen responded the same way.

"Me too," she said. Sesshomaru watched the scene with bored eyes. He did find it strange, though, that show of affection. Kahlua surely had been sent to stop him from going farther, and Kallen was there to fight her in order to save her from dying by his hands and to take her away from Fairy Tale. And there they were, hugging each other, smiling brightly and laughing happily. He couldn't avoid noticing how his encounters with Inuyasha never were that relaxed; even when he just wanted to obtain some kind of information from his Hanyou brother the atmosphere was tense and they always ended up discussing or fighting. He also did a comparison between the two sisters. Besides the tone of their skins and the length and color of their hair, Kallen was a half of a head taller than Kahlua, even when they both were using shoes that made them look taller than how they really were. Kallen was a head shorter than him when she used those kinds of shoes. He also found that he liked Kallen's body better than the assassin's, not that the dark skinned vampire's figure wasn't attractive.

"Good to see you again too, Sesshomaru-sama," Kahlua looked at the demon lord, smiling, and then looked at her sister again, "did you two decide to reconsider Miyabi-san's proposition?" The silver haired man narrowed his eyes at the dark skinned vampire and then turned to face Kallen, who was walking back towards him.

"I'm sorry, Kahlua, but I haven't changed my mind about joining Fairy Tale," the lavender haired vampire informed. Sesshomaru arched his brows; he wasn't aware of Fairy Tale wanting Kallen in their troops too, "and I'm sure you know the reason for Sesshomaru-san to be here, too," Kahlua's eyes darkened.

"I see," she whispered and then widened her eyes in surprise, "Oh my…! And you came with him!? Does that mean Sesshomaru-sama is your mate!?" The silver haired vampire was excited with her own idea; her eyes were shinning with enthusiasm. Kallen, on the other side, blushed furiously.

"What are you saying, Nee-chan!?" She asked, looking at her and Sesshomaru over and over again. Although she liked the idea very much, "I just came to move you out of his way and to bring you back home," she informed. The excitement disappeared from the younger vampire's face and tear began to form in her eyes.

"So… you're here to fight me?" She asked, as the first tears dropped from her eyes.

"That depends on you," Kallen answered, "will you let him through without causing troubles?" Kahlua was sobbing at that moment, so for both Daiyoukai the answer was obvious.

"I-I can't do th-that," the dark skinned vampire responded.

"Then there's no other way," Kallen confirmed; Kahlua showed absolute pain in her face; not physical, but emotional. It was the same expression she always wore when she was about to kill someone. The golden eyed demon furrowed his brows in the instant Kahlua posed her eyes on him before charging. He waited until she was a few steps away from him and he raised his claws, ready to finish her life.

'_S__he's not even using her wings,'_ he thought, _'what a fool,'_ he did feel sorry for Kallen, who had come with him exactly to prevent that situation, but he had no other choice. Sesshomaru waved his claws, aiming for the female's head. Kahlua waved her right fist against him as she took the last step that separated them, without noticing that the demon lord would win that confrontation with just one move. She stopped, though, just like Sesshomaru, when Kallen appeared in front of her and, using her left hand, pushed her fist away before changing her weight to deliver a powerful round kick against her face, sending her flying to the side. Sesshomaru watched as the dark skinned vampire fell onto the dirt, various meters away from them, and then dropped his hand as he turned to look at Kallen, who stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-san," she spoke, looking back at him and smiling, "I already made you lose a lot of time," both of them looked at the crying vampire, who was standing from her place on the dirt, holding her cross earring. The wave of dark youki spread around them as the sick sound of twisting bones reached their ears, along with the screams of pain. Once the screams ceased, the silver haired assassin's arm was transformed into ten bat-like wings. The demon lord noted that there were more than the ones she had the last time they fought, "I see, you're far more stronger that the last time we met," Kallen spoke as she stepped forward to her sister, fingering her cross ring, "I guess I won't be able to fight you if I don't take this out," Kallen did as she said, and removed her restraining ring. A massive and powerful wave of youki collided against both silver haired demons, threatening with pushing them back. Sesshomaru watched, amazed, as the changes took over Kallen's body. Her long, lavender hair turned silver, just like his own, her muscles, even though they remained the same, gained strength and flexibility; her entire body showed now the power, the pride, and the royal style that made vampire famous among the demon world.

'_That's Kallen's true power, huh?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he felt the intense power that emerged from her.

"Sesshomaru-san," Kallen's voice called him. The vampire turned to face him and smiled. Her eyes were now crimson, her fangs were larger, but her expression and her voice were still as beautiful, respectful and royal as always. It was the same Kallen, but in a different skin, "you don't have to worry, I'll take care of her. You can go to find Miyabi whenever you want," they looked at each other, golden connected with crimson, and a light blush appeared on Kallen's face as a light smile was formed by Sesshomaru's lips.

"Just try not to get killed," he spoke as he turned to face the direction he would follow, "we still have a date after this," Kallen laughed softly as her blush grew at his little joke. Then Sesshomaru began to walk away, without looking back. The older vampire recovered the serious expression as she turned towards her sister, who was crying harder now.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kallen asked, assuming her fighting position. Kahlua just screamed, more tears running down on her cheeks, and then charged, faster than before. The older vampire was surprised by her new speed, even though her face didn't reflect it, and charged at top speed too, knowing that if she showed the minimum amount of doubt or distraction, she would lose her life. The assassin waved her wings against her sister, who leaped and dodged the attack, landing behind her opponent. The silver haired assassin turned around rapidly, swinging her wings, aiming for her sister's head. The older vampire, against all common sense, advanced towards the attack, bending lightly to avoid the sharp limbs and launching a fist against the dark skinned vampire's face. Kahlua used her hand to stop the attack before waving her wings again, forcing Kallen to leap back to dodge them. _'You're far stronger than I remembered,'_ Kallen thought, proud of her sister.

"Die!" Kahlua cried as she charged again, waving her fist this time. Kallen used her left hand to push the fist away and leaped forward, kneeing her sister in the stomach. Certainly, the force printed in that hit could have killed any other youkai, but not a vampire like herself. She noted the coming attack directed to her own stomach, and jumped to the side just as one of Kahlua's wings stabbed the air. The older vampire watched as her sister bowed, clutching her stomach and catching her breath, and then looked to her side. The wing did reach her, cutting through Sesshomaru's blazer and her blouse, which were being tainted by the blood that poured from her wound. She had no time to think about it, though, because the silver haired assassin charged again. That was going to be a tough fight.

* * *

Fujisaki Miyabi waited patiently a few meters away from the great lake. According to the reports, two demons were heading that way, and when the first line of defense's defeat was informed, he knew the identity of one of them immediately. That's why he had sent Kahlua to face them, even though he knew she would stand no chance against him if he decided to use his sword; he just needed her to buy some time until _it_ was ready. He had been really surprised when he saw the records of the submarine facility they were able to save; his sword had an incredible power. His plans would be ruined if he interfered before the project was finished.

And then he felt the huge eruption of youki coming from where Kahlua was waiting for Sesshomaru's arrival, which revealed the identity of the other youkai that threatened his plans. _'So she is here too,'_ he thought. That was just what he needed. So he ordered the witches to finish the ritual while he kept their guest entertained. What he did feel was have to fight with the replacement body he was using in that moment. The dark haired man opened his eyes as he felt the demon lord's presence approaching; they still needed more time, so he was going to have to fight him after all, and fifteen minutes later, he located the Daiyoukai's form in the distance. As Sesshomaru approached, Miyabi posed his eyes on the two swords the silver haired man had on his waist, each one wrapped in a silk cover, and he felt lightly intimidated. One of them had the enough power to destroy all of the demons that were on that island with just one blow, and the other was able to cut beings that weren't part of the living world and to bring dead back to life; that was a lot of power for just one youkai. The black haired man directed his eyes from the two weapons to the pair of golden eyes that were watching him; the demon lord was standing in front of him, with a neutral expression on his face.

"Welcome, Sesshomaru-sama," Miyabi greeted but Sesshomaru didn't replied, "it's an honor to have you here but I need to ask, to what do I owe your presence in this island?" The golden eyed demon hmphed.

"I'm sure you know the reason" he said, making Miyabi to smile.

"Yes, I know," the Fairy Tale's man confirmed, running a hand through his hair, "though I was hoping I was wrong about it. By the way, let me congratulate you on what you did back there; eliminating a whole army with just on move of your sword. I surely would be in trouble if you use it against me," Sesshomaru furrowed his brows.

"I don't need to use my sword against someone like you," the dog demon affirmed, raising his claws, "I hope you're prepared, Miyabi," he thundered his fingers. The black haired man ran a hand through his hair again and removed his coat.

"It's not like I have a choice, right?" He adopted a fighting position, "just let me tell you, this won't be like the last time."

Sesshomaru hmphed again, "we will see," and, in a blink, he appeared in front of Miyabi, swinging his claws against him, "die," to his surprise, the black haired man was able to dodge the attack almost completely; his claws reached his shirt, tearing it, before his opponent launched a fist to his face. Sesshomaru dodged the punch easily before sending one himself with his left hand. Miyabi bent backwards and avoided the punch before rolling back to put some distance between them.

"Told you," Miyabi mocked, before assuming his fighting position again, "my turn," the Fairy Tale's man charged and launched a punch, and Sesshomaru moved to the side and sent a fist against Miyabi's face, sending him flying back. The black haired man twisted in midair and sent a kick, which was blocked by the demon lord's upper arm. Miyabi rolled back, still in the air, and landed on his feet before charging again immediately. Taking advantage of Sesshomaru's position, who was still retrieving the hand he had used to punch him and still had his upper arm risen, he sent a punch towards his open chest. But before his fist made contact, the silver haired man disappeared. The black haired man looked around before he finally spotted him levitating above him, "you're really good," Miyabi said, "are you sure you don't want to join Fairy Tale?"

"Silence," Sesshomaru ordered and launched him down, swinging his claws. Miyabi leaped back to dodged the attack, which hit the ground and caused an explosion, lifting a cloud of dirt. The man of Fairy Tale barely touched the ground before the demon lord emerged from the floating powder, swinging his claws again. Miyabi used one of his arms to cover himself and repressed a scream as the limb was torn from his body before he leaped back again. The dark eyed man held the shoulder of his missing arm as he kneeled, blood splashing all over the dirt. He looked up at Sesshomaru, who was watching him with a bored expression. He had his right claws and his shirt stained with blood, his blood… well, his replacement body's blood. Miyabi wasn't afraid, though; he knew all from the beginning that he wasn't going to win that fight and that he wasn't going to die if he was defeated. He'd just have to use a new body. He did need to distract him a little more time, so he stood. His legs were shaking and he only had one arm left but he still could fight.

Sesshomaru watched him as he stood and, when he was about to charge and finish him, Tenseiga pulsated on his waist, _'Tenseiga…'_ he thought, narrowing his eyes mentally, _'what are you trying to tell me?'_ The healing sword pulsated again in response, _'do you want me to use you?'_ This time the sword remained silent, _'then what is it?'_ Miyabi raised his arm and prepared himself to fight as Sesshomaru kept wondering about his father's memento.

* * *

The students' muscles were tensed as they watched the first change of attacks between the two fighters; they had never seen Miyabi fighting before and they couldn't avoid thinking about how good he was. They were even more surprised than when they saw the little confrontation between Kallen and Kahlua, before the lavender haired vampire took off her restraining ring, which had been amazing too. Then the demon lord had taken his way towards his own opponent, after an intense sharing of gazes, and, because of Kokoa's orders, Hootie-chan followed him, leaving the result of the two vampires' fight as a mystery.

"Come on, Sesshomaru-san," Mizore cheered, making the rest to look at her, surprised, "beat the crap out of that idiot," it wasn't common for her show her support in a fight, she barely did even when Tsukune was fighting. And then they remembered the reason of her hate.

"Don't worry," Kokoa said, never stopping looking at the images of the fight, "Sesshomaru-sama will defeat him for sure," in that moment, the silver haired demon dodged a punch from Miyabi before hitting his face to sent him back, but Miyabi used his new position to send a kick, which Sesshomaru blocked using his upper arm. Miyabi rolled back in midair and charged against the demon lord before he was even able to regain another position and launched a punch, aiming for the uncovered chest of the dog demon. The students held their breaths and waited for the impact, but gasped when they saw as the demon lord disappeared from their sight. Miyabi looked around, confused, and then looked up, finding the Daiyoukai. After a few words they weren't able to hear, Sesshomaru descended at top speed and swung his claws, the black haired man managed to dodge the attack by leaping back and the impact of the claws against the ground caused an explosion that lifted a cloud of dirt.

"He's too fast," Fanfan opined, furrowing his brows at the man from Fairy Tale, but widened his eyes when the silver haired man appeared right in front of him, waving his claws downwards and tearing Miyabi's left arm off. Sesshomaru's clothes were tainted with his enemy's blood, and Miyabi kneeled as he clutched his shoulder.

"But Sesshomaru-sama is faster," Kokoa smiled evilly at the dark haired man that looked up at the Daiyoukai.

"Kill him," Mizore sneered venomously, "kill him now," she had pure hate in her eyes. Sesshomaru, however, didn't move and just watched the suffering man with a bored expression. That irritated the snow woman even more, "come on! What are you waiting for!?" Miyabi stood slowly, with shaking legs, and raised his remaining arm, adopting a new fighting position.

* * *

A slash cut the air and a few strands of silver hair fell onto the ground. Kallen leaped back again and dodged a new attack as Kahlua's wings continued their way until they were stabbed into the hard soil. The older vampire leaped forward and sent a punch, but the silver haired assassin retrieved her wings and used them as a shield; she was sent back by the force of the hit, her feet leaving a mark on the ground as she tried to maintain her balance. The crying vampire looked at her sister; Kallen's body was covered by several cuts, the older ones weren't even bleeding anymore, and in a few minutes they would close completely. Other than that, she was totally fine. Kahlua, on the other hand, had various bruises all over her body and her royal, white dress was a mess. At a glance, the two sisters were on equal conditions, but Kahlua's breathing betrayed her. She was far more exhausted and in worse state than her older sister. Both vampires already knew who was going to win the battle, but the dark skinned assassin was ordered to hold the intruders back as much as she could, and she was planning on following those orders.

"I think it's been enough, Kahlua," the older vampire spoke, her breathing was a little accelerated too, but not as much as her sister's, "you know it's only a matter of time before this fight is over," the assassin's face showed her emotional pain as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I can't stop fighting!" She screamed, crying harder, "I have to kill you!!!" The assassin charged and waved her wings, making Kallen to leap up and dodge them. The older vampire then twisted in midair before descending towards her sister, ready to deliver a powerful kick. Kahlua turned around and blocked the attack with her arm, but the impact was so strong that her bones broke but, as the cracking sound spread around them, she still waved her wings against her sister. Kallen was caught off guard by that, and her stomach was stabbed by one of the sharp limbs, just like one of her arms and thighs. The older vampire hissed and used the foot she had against Kahlua's arm to impulse her backwards and away from her sister. Despite her wounds, she showed no sign of pain, and just stood still in front of the assassin, waiting for her next attacks. An ear piercing scream erupted from the dark skinned vampire's throat as she dropped on her knees, looking at her broken arm with teary eyes. Kallen looked away. Even when Kahlua was vampire and they were in the middle of a fight, she was still her sister and Kallen hated to see her in pain. She had always been the softest of the four sisters, without counting outer Moka. That was why Kahlua was known as the best assassin in their family, even though she was stronger than her dark skinned sister. Suddenly, the smell of blood reached their noses, blood that wasn't theirs.

The assassin's screams stopped, making Kallen to look at her. The dark skinned vampire had her eyes widened and a shocked expression on her face, "Mi-Miyabi-san?" She asked. The older vampire directed her crimson eyes to the direction where the blood's smell was coming from.

'_Did you finish him already, Sesshomaru-san?'_ Kallen asked him mentally. A strong pressure reached her in that moment, making her to widen her eyes, _'what is that?'_ She thought, and then turned when she heard the sick sound of flesh and bone being twisted. Her sister Kahlua had placed her cross earring back and her wings were twisting and transforming into her arm. The dark skinned vampire didn't wait until it finished, though, and began to run at top speed towards Sesshomaru and Miyabi's direction, "hey! Wait!" Kallen put her ring back around her finger and ran behind her sister. "We're not over yet!" It was useless; Kahlua wasn't listening to her, and she was running pretty fast too, a fact that Kallen associated to the fact that that Miyabi guy was where they were heading, _'you had to fall in love with him, didn't you?'_ The lavender haired vampire thought, sarcastically, and speeded up, trying to catch her sister.

In the distance, two figures appeared, and both vampires were able to recognize them immediately. Kallen posed her eyes on the silver haired man, who was covered in blood, but she knew it wasn't his own; the appearance of the guy in front of him told her that. Miyabi, the black haired man that stood in front of the demon lord, was wounded badly. His left arm was missing and almost all his clothes were ripped, revealing several dashes and bruises; he barely was able to stand.

"It's ready," Miyabi spoke, smiling at Sesshomaru, "there's nothing you can do to stop it now. The human society will fall!" The silver haired man narrowed his eyes.

"Silence," he ordered, and charged. Miyabi had no strength left, he wouldn't be able to escape, so he just stood still as the demon lord reached him, swinging his claws and tearing his body into hundred of pieces. The Daiyoukai landed and watched as the dark haired man's head rolled on the ground, and then turned to face the two vampire women that ran in his direction. The dark skinned one stopped and looked around at the shreds of her boss' body that were spread on the dirt around them. She finally looked at the head and walked towards it, kneeling to pick it up. Sesshomaru ignored her and looked at Kallen, who walked towards him.

"Do you feel it too?" She asked. He noted her injuries and the state of her clothes; it seemed like her battle had been really intense.

"Yes," he finally responded, looking at the distance. A great power was flaring in that direction. It was an ancient energy, nothing like he had felt before in his life.

"It's okay, Kahlua," they turned around as they heard a male voice. The assassin was still on her knees, holding Miyabi's head, which was the one talking, "this body is finished but at least we succeeded in distract them. Now, the Titan is ready, and they won't be able to stop it," the dark skinned vampire stood and nodded.

"Titan?" Kallen asked, ignoring the fact that that man was still alive after being completely destroyed by the silver haired man.

"An ancient God-like demon that was sealed away various millenniums ago," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the head's words as Kallen gasped, "you just won't be able to stop it. It's too powerful. The human world will end soon and the demons will claim the world for themselves," a light sphere began to surround the younger vampire and the talking head, "it's a shame that you won't be able to try and kill me again, Sesshomaru-sama. Because you won't be able to leave this island alive," the Daiyoukai swung his energy whip towards the head, making it explode and splashing its blood over the assassin. The vampire didn't do anything to avoid it, and the silver haired man knew the reason when Tenseiga pulsated again, showing him what he normally couldn't see. Miyabi was standing next to the younger vampire, smiling mockingly at him, like he knew he was able to see him. Sesshomaru couldn't avoid to growl as the pair of Fairy Tale's workers disappeared. At least he knew Miyabi's secret now; he wasn't going to get away from him.

The Titan's youki flared again, making them to turn around and look up at the sky. Dark clouds were forming above the center of the island, where the youki was coming from. Sesshomaru and Kallen looked at each other for a few seconds before the vampire nodded, smiling at him. After that, she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his chest as he held her against him with one arm around her waist, and then they took off, heading for the immense power's owner.


	35. Titan, part 1

Hey guys! The 32th chapter is here! Finally! Thank you all for your reviews and your patience, by the way. And I'm really sorry for the waiting.

Now, I'll explain something. Because I had to write this chapter all over again, some new ideas came to my mind as I did and the chapter turned to get really long. So for you to not have to wait any longer, I decided to split it in two parts, and this is the first one.

I hope you enjoy it. Thank you Miss Megz for your help.

Here we go with the chapter...

* * *

Lightings flashed around them as the two Daiyoukai flew over the island, making their way towards their new opponent. The intense pressure increased as they got closer to the ancient monster. Kallen, who had her arms wrapped around the demon lord's chest, looked up at the silver haired man; he had his neutral expression on but she knew he was deep in thought, the shadow that was in his eyes told her that.

'_What a__re you thinking, Sesshomaru-san?'_ She asked herself, wishing she could read his mind.

Sesshomaru analyzed the scent that floated around them; the Titan's smell. It smelled like water, fire, dirt and Youki, a very ancient one too, and then again, the images of that day he spent with his father patrolling his lands appeared within his mind.

_Flashback._

_It was the end of a warm day of summer and the biggest valley in the entire western territory received its lord, Inu no Taisho, and his nine year old son, Sesshomaru. They had been patrolling the Great Dog's territory the entire day, looking for a foreign group of demons that were invading it. It hadn't taken more than a few hours to locate those monsters, and Inu no Taisho had killed them all in no time. After that, he continued his watching and took the opportunity to show his lands to his son. _

_The tall, silver haired Daiyoukai stopped at the top of a hill and looked over the big lake that shone down the valley. Sesshomaru stopped by him and looked down. He wore a pair of black boots and a white hakama, just like his father. His haori was different, though, it was white with magenta lilies on its sleeves and collar, while his father's, which was also white, had blue sakura leaves. Both of them had a fur ornament over their clothes; Sesshomaru had a white stole over his right shoulder and his father, who wore also armored breast plate, had a big, soft fur cape hanging from his shoulders. _

_Sesshomaru looked up at his father, still amazed by his great power. "You were incredible, Chichiue," he said, making his father to look down at him, "you defeated those intruders with one swing of your sword… I bet you are the strongest demon alive," his father laughed softly at his son's words. _

"_Even if you are strong, you must remember that there is always someone who is stronger. This is a really big world, Sesshomaru, it is impossible to be completely sure about being the strongest," the young demon furrowed his thin brows. His father was the most powerful demon he knew, even without his sword. He was respected and feared by every single youkai in the continent, so thinking about a stronger monster was almost impossible. _

"_But you are The Lord of these lands. Every youkai in this country know who you are," Sesshomaru remembered, "some humans even worship you as a God. You're the strongest demon around here," the Lord of the western lands looked away from his son's face and watched the glowing lake again._

"_That might be true but I already told you that that doesn't mean I'm the strongest demon ever," the Daiyoukai said. Sesshomaru kept staring at his father as he tried to think of a demon whose strength was superior to his father's. _

"_Have you ever met a youkai you couldn't kill, Chichiue?" The pup asked. His father narrowed his eyes as he remembered. _

"_I once faced one," the Great dog answered, serious, the kid beside him arched his brows in complete surprise; he couldn't even think of any kind of demon that could stand a chance against his father. _

"_What kind of youkai __was it?" He managed to ask. Inu no Taisho took his time to remember that dangerous opponent, and his face showed the dark feelings he had for that enemy. _

"_It was an ancient creature, only known in legends. A monster that was supposed to be only a story…" the Daiyoukai explained, "it is said that it was created by evil itself; a creature of pure malevolence that brought all the bad things to this world," Sesshomaru listened closely, "it had many names, but in these lands it was known as Titan, the elemental monster. Almost a millennia ago, it was confined to the depths of the underworld, where it slept until almost a century before you were born." The youkai boy noted the expression on his father's face; something really bad had happened back then. "After it woke up, chaos started to spread over these lands even before the beast could reach them and our clan, being the strongest clan around, decided to fight it. The first wave of soldiers was defeated in the battle that took place over sea and the Titan kept heading in our direction, coming from the north… So I was told by the elders to go and fight it before it brought an end to all the living beings."_

_Sesshomaru arched his brows and held his breath. An entire army of their clan was defeated by that ancient beast and his father went to fight it alone. "But we… our entire clan is alive, that means the beast was defeated," Inu no Taisho nodded._

"_Indeed, it was defeated… but not destroyed," he confirmed and, as anticipating his son's next words, he continued, "but I was not the one that defeated him. The power of the entire clan was necessary to seal the Titan back. As I fought, the rest of the Inu youkai used their powers to create a sealing wave that suppressed the beast's power and confined it into a sacred prison in one of the northern islands."_

_Sesshomaru was speechless; the Inu youkai clan was known as the most powerful demonic family in the entire Asian continent, even though they were a small group in comparison with other clans. And they had needed to combine the power of all its members to seal the Titan back… that beast was really from another level. But still, where a complete army died, his father had survived. The silver haired child wondered if he would be able to become that strong some day. Inu no Taisho looked down at his son, who was watching the lake in silent thinking._

"_Do you think someday I will become as strong as you are, Chichiue?" Sesshomaru asked, making his father to arch his eyebrows before he smiled warmly at him._

"_I am sure that you will be even stronger than I am, Sesshomaru," the great dog assured, making his son to smile brightly._

_End of the Flashback._

The demon lord furrowed his brows as he pushed those memories back. _'Well… It seems it is time to prove if your words were true, Chichiue,'_ Sesshomaru thought. A new thunder flashed and, a few seconds later, rain started to fall again. The demonic energy got stronger, which told them that they were close.

"That really is a very powerful Youki," Kallen opined, amusing Sesshomaru with the light excitement imprinted in her voice. The lavender haired vampire looked up at the demon lord again and sighed, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-san," she said.

"What are you apologizing for?" The silver haired man asked, looking down at her.

"I failed," the vampire answered, "I didn't hold Kahlua the enough time for you to finish that guy. I got distracted by the Titan's presence and she escaped and… she interrupted your battle," he felt that her muscles tensed under his hold; she was really sorry for that but he didn't care about it.

"I recall that the battle was already over when you arrived," Sesshomaru remembered, making her to arch her brows, "besides, I did find out Miyabi's secret. He will not escape the next time," Kallen smiled lightly as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, who would have thought that that guy was a spirit using borrowed bodies?" She asked to the air. Sesshomaru widened his eyes and looked down at her once again.

"How were you able to see that?" He asked. Kallen blinked several times, tilting her head.

"I don't know. After you destroyed Miyabi's head I just saw an image of him standing by Kahlua," she answered, "you saw it yourself, right?" Sesshomaru hmphed and looked forward. Tenseiga had showed it to her too? Why? He decided he didn't have time to wonder about it in that moment; he sensed that a tough battle was coming.

The dark clouds ahead started to descend, twisting violently around an invisible center and forming a black tornado that descended over the lake at the center of the island. The two Daiyoukai looked down and furrowed their brows as they located what seemed to be a single, glowing sphere with the size of a football that floated over the water. Suddenly, when the dark tornado was a few meters above the sphere, the water of the lake began to spin around the glowing object, forming a swirl that began to descend to the depth of the lake, until the bottom was seen.

"Hold on," Sesshomaru asked and, after Kallen tightened her hold on his chest, he flew downwards at top speed, heading for the edge of the lake. The wind was getting stronger and it was being to get difficult to levitate around the area. Their feet touched the ground as various rays were shot to the source of Youki, crashing against the sphere that was starting to descend to the uncovered bottom of the lake, igniting several tongues of flames that started to surround the demonic sphere.

Kallen looked at the demon lord as she retrieved her arms from around him. _'The sphere is what is causing all of this. Why don't you use your sword to destroy it, Sesshomaru-san?'_ She just didn't get it; he was just standing there, looking at the undulating mass of natural forces with a serious expression when they could still do something to prevent the Titan from waking up. She was about to ask him why when she noted the glow in his eyes. It was… like he wanted the Titan to wake up. Her face blushed at his expression and she decided to let him be; it was clear that there was something more to him in this so called unstoppable monster than she knew, _'it seems that there is something I don't know about this situation. Fine by me; I'll be here to help you,'_ she thought and then turned to face the giant tornado in front of them. The force of the demonic energy around them was increasing dangerously, so much that it was now crushing against their own Youki, threatening with blowing them away. It was going to be a really dangerous battle but she couldn't help to feel a little excited. The problem was that she felt a little worried too; there were a lot of things in game with the coming confrontation, the whole human society was now resting in their hands. She looked at Sesshomaru again, _'are you aware of that as well?'_ She asked silently. The image of Tsukune, her sister Moka's "friend" appeared in her mind, and then she remembered that the human was also Sesshomaru's friend, _'what am I thinking?'_ Kallen smiled at her own question; of course he was thinking about it.

And she was partially right.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The group of students watched the chaotic scene with worried eyes. The two older demons stood in front of a cyclone that grew stronger and stronger by every second that passed. Even though they didn't understand what was going on, they sensed it wasn't good; it was rather obvious when you looked at the giant mass of spinning elements.

"What the hell in happening there?" Kurumu asked, a serious expression occupied her face.

"I don't know," Tsukune said, his preoccupation was also evident, "but it can't be good," the tension descended upon them as they watched how the mass of fire, wind, water and earth, along with some rays, twisted violently before it started to condensate and descend to the bottom of the lake. The owl demon that showed them all of the events hooted to attract the attention of its owner. Fanfan looked at the youkai bird and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" The Chinese boy asked, making the rest of the group to look at him as he listened to what the owl had to say. Once the bird finished the explanation, the Wong heir's face was as solid as rock, with an expression of total concern.

"What?" Kokoa asked, worried about what his expression could mean. Fanfan didn't answered, hell, he seemed like he had stopped breathing. The redheaded vampire, losing her patience, grabbed him by the collar of his clothes and started to shake him violently, "what did he say to you! Answer me!" Tsukune and the girls rushed and grabbed the younger vampire's arms to pull her away.

"Calm down, Kokoa-chan," the human asked. It took a few seconds for her to cool down enough so it was safe for Fanfan to let her go, then the teenagers turned to face their Chinese friend, "so, Fanfan-san, what's going on?" The Yasha looked at his human friend and nodded slowly before answering.

"It seems that Fairy Tale is waking up an ancient monster that was sealed away centuries ago," Fanfan explained, sweat was covering his face, "that man, the one that was killed by Sesshomaru-san, said that the beast's name was Titan, and that there was no way to stop it once its awakening was completed," the eyes of the rest of the group widened at his words, "Hootie-chan also said that the Youki surrounding the island is the strongest he has ever felt, and that includes Kallen-san's and the other vampire's together," a scared expression appeared on their faces, but the vampires' were the more terrified and that was understandable when you think that they were the only ones present that had felt Kallen's true power before and could make the comparison.

"Titan…?" Yukari whispered, horror printed in her voice. Tsukune, Fanfan and the girls turned to face her.

"Have you heard of it?" Mizore asked and the young witch nodded slowly, her little body was trembling visibly.

"I just remembered… I read something about it. Titan, also known as Leviathan, King of Chaos, the Black Destruction, Dark Oblivion and such is a colossal monster of various, ancient legends," Yukari answered, "it is known for being the strongest and evilest demon that has ever existed. With the power to control the nature, its only purpose is to destroy every living thing on the world," the group listened closely to her, "for some unknown reason, back when it was walking in the earth, it disappeared. Peace reigned for millenniums, allowing humans, animals and all kind of youkai to evolve and grow… until the beast appeared again almost a thousand years ago," the students waited for her to remember the rest of the story, "nobody saw it coming. Thousand of demons and humans were annihilated by its powers. The destruction continued until a group of powerful youkai, an ancient clan of demons which was lead by a powerful Demon Lord, decided to fight against it. With the cost of many lives, they succeeded on sealing it away, gaining a new era of peace."

"If those demons were that powerful," Kokoa spoke, after recovering from her shock, "why didn't they kill it?" Yukari shook her head slowly as she looked down.

"That's the worst part of it; the Titan is immortal, that's why it cannot be killed and the reason of the deaths of hundreds of the strongest kinds of monster that confronted it," a cold atmosphere surrounded them after they heard those words and, at the same time, each one of them turned to look at the image of their two friends.

"A powerful Demon Lord…?" Ruby asked, "Where have we heard about something like that?" The friends thought about it for a few seconds and suddenly an image of an ancient, silver haired Daiyoukai appeared inside Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby and Kokoa's minds before they all widened their eyes, leaving Fanfan all curious.

"You don't think…" Tsukune whispered but never had the opportunity to complete his phrase.

"_**Hehehe… that's right,"**_ the group turned around and found the white cloaked man that ruled the school. They froze on their places after they remembered they had skipped classes that day. They forgot about it, though, when their minds registered what the Headmaster had just said to them.

"So… you mean…?" Moka asked with surprise filling her voice.

"_**Exactly," **_the glowing eyed demon answered, chuckling darkly, _**"the last demon that fought against the Titan was Sesshomaru's father,"**_ the students gasped and looked at the images that the owl demon was showing. Chairman turned to look at them too, smiling evilly, _**"I'm sure Sesshomaru knows about that but I wonder what he will do. Let's go into my office."**_

"Wait! If that's monster is that powerful then we must be there to fight against it too!" Tsukune opined, making the Headmaster to stop and turn to face him.

"That's right. Sesshomaru-san is our friend and Kallen-nee-san is there too," Moka jumped, "we just can't let them fight alone!" The glowing eyes of the cloaked man focused on the pink haired vampire.

"She's right," they all turned to look at Mizore, who just rolled her lollipop with her tongue. The aurora haired girl's friends were all startled by how supportive she could get to the silver haired man, but it was not surprise she considered him as her friend when he was hunting down her worst enemy, "we have to go and help them."

"I agree," Fanfan said, "Sesshomaru-san is a member of the Wong family; I can't let him fight alone," Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby agreed.

"I want to go and fight by his side, too," Kokoa asked, blushing lightly and looking away. The Headmaster scanned them with his eyes before he smiled evilly, his eyes glowing brightly.

"_**Hehehe. I think you're forgetting who you're talking about,"**_ Exorcist said, _**"Sesshomaru is at least as powerful as his father was and even though he can't defeat the ancient beast right now, he has something his father didn't back when he fought against it," **_Tsukune furrowed his brows.

"What?" The human asked, making Exorcist's gaze to fall upon him.

"_**Think about it, boy," **_the Headmaster spoke, _**"the Titan is a demon whose only purpose is to destroy. Do you really think Fairy Tale, an organization that wants the world to belong to youkai, would wake up a monster that kills everyone without a way to defeat it themselves?"**_ The students widened their eyes and gasped in surprise. That made sense.

"You know how to do it…" Kurumu guessed, speaking what all of her friends had in their minds. Exorcist just smiled bigger and chuckled.

"_**Of course I do; it is my job to know this kind of things," **_the white dressed man confirmed. A hope filled spark appeared in everyone's eyes, _**"however, I was told not to share the information with Sesshomaru. He has to discover it on his own,"**_ and with that, the hope disappeared. The Headmaster turned and entered the house where his office was located. The students remained paralyzed by the glowing eyed man's words; what the hell did he mean by that? Two of their friends were in mortal danger and he wasn't going to help them? Tsukune snapped from his paralysis and walked into the creepy house; he was going to convince him to help his silver haired man no matter what. The girls, Fanfan and the owl demon watched him enter the house and decided to follow him, knowing well what their human friend intended to do.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It's almost over," Sesshomaru warned, making Kallen to nod. The Demon lord noted how she fingered her restraining ring and he thought about some things. She had been there to help him gather information about Fairy Tale when he wasn't able to do it himself. She had been there to fight against Kahlua to prevent her to become a nuisance for him, "Kallen," he called. The lavender haired vampire looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked, curious about his serious expression. He turned around to face her, scanning her face with his golden eyes, gaining a blush from her. He thought about his father and his story about the Titan and, for a reason not even himself understood, he thought about him dying in the battle. He wasn't afraid of death but he found himself fearing for his partner's life and he decided that, no matter at what cost, he wouldn't let her to die.

"Thank you for your help," he said, making the blush on her face to grow redder with his light grateful smile.

"Wh-What are you sa-saying, Sesshomaru-san?" The lavender haired vampire asked, stammering. Her violet eyes met his golden ones; his gratitude was genuine, she could tell that by the way his gold orbs glowed, but there was something more, something she knew so well but she couldn't identify at the moment.

Something changed in the air and they were able to sense an even more powerful youki than before, which made them turn and look at the tornado again, forgetting about their recent connection. The mass of natural elements was fading. No. No fading, it was condensing even more.

The awakening was completed.

The water, fire, lighting, wind and dirt began to fuse and adopt a new form and color. The light brown substance, which was the result of the combination of the dirt and water, started to get dark until it was completely black. The mass of dark matter continued to pulsate and twist sickly, gaining size and forming what seemed like something that has an actual figure. A central portion of mass conformed what would be a torso, which was being held by two little extensions. Three appendices grew from the superior end, and two of them extended downwards until they almost touched the ground, the same soil that previously had been covered by water. The third extension, the one that was between the larger ones, grew just a little before it stopped as two smaller appendices appeared at the top of it.

The two Daiyoukai watched all the process as it occurred, until the growing, pulsing black mass stopped its changing. It was a defined silhouette now; a gigantic figure that stood lightly bowed on its short legs. Two long, massive arms extended from its shoulders and a two horned head crowned everything. Silence reigned for a few seconds but the silver haired man and his female partner knew that it wasn't over yet. Sesshomaru noted it was as big as him when he was in his true form, the new one. The one he obtained after Bakusaiga was released. The size was impressive, even though he just had the half of his father's.

CRACK!

A big fracture opened on the statue's surface, making both Daiyoukai to furrow their eyebrows before a powerful roar that caused an earthquake in the island erupted from the giant figure. The fracture extended and, in a blink, the black, hard cover of the silhouette exploded into millions of pieces. As the black splinters fell over them, Sesshomaru and Kallen narrowed their eyes at the beast that now occupied the place of the dark statue. It had the same form the black figure had, just how you would suppose if you knew that the creature came out from the said statue.

Sesshomaru analyzed the so called legendary monster as it twisted violently, roaring. Its black, reptilian skin shone with the low light that crept trough the clouds, it had dark, massive claws on the hands at the ends of its thick, strong arms. The eyes of the Daiyoukai ascended to look at its face. Just like a reptile, its jaws protruded from its face, showing a complete set of dark, big fangs and the two black horns that extended forward from the sides of the head were just as impressive as them. But what attracted more attention was not its size, or its fangs or claws… but its eyes. The two, black orbs focused on the two Daiyoukai, who were able to see the soulless void inside of them; it really was a very primitive form.

The Titan opened its mouth and roared, making the soil to tremble again before it raised one of its arms and slammed it down, trying to crush the two first beings it had seen in more than a millennium. Sesshomaru and Kallen dodged the giant paw easily by jumping back and looked up at the beast again. _'So this is the only creature you couldn't defeat on your own, Chichiue,'_ Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the Titan roared at them again. The Demon Lord thundered his fingers and was about to attack when a wave of youki erupted from his side. He turned and looked as Kallen's true power was released; the crimson eyes of the woman met his golden ones, showing him that she was ready to fight. He returned her gaze a little longer and then turned to face the giant, black creature.

"Stay back, Kallen," he asked as he walked closer to the monster, grabbing the hilt of his Bakusaiga. The silver haired vampire widened her eyes and gasped.

"What? But Sesshomaru-san," Kallen asked, surprised, and walked behind the demon lord, "Why?" Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to face her. The Titan watched them with curiosity, knowing that a fight was about to start.

"I need to try something," his voice, the tone he had used made her core to tingle and a warm sensation spread through her body. He wasn't the type of person that asked for anything; she knew very well that he never begged no matter the reason but, he had just now… to her. With that she knew she wouldn't be able to argue anymore, the silver haired vampire showed a worried expression before she nodded slowly. It was alright, she wasn't going to interfere _unless_ he was in life threatening danger.

The beast got bored of waiting; it wanted to kill, to destroy and to spread suffering all over the world. And it would start with those two in front of it. Dark Oblivion raised its left paw again and waved it down, aiming for the two Daiyoukai, who just leaped again to dodge it but, while Kallen leaped back, Sesshomaru flashed upward and appeared in front of the Titan's face, he took out Bakusaiga and swung it, cutting the black scales between the beast's eyes and letting the destructive energy of his sword spread through the massive body. Kallen flinched because of the screech the beast emitted once the green, glowing energy began to destroy its face, spreading downwards. She was mesmerized, though, and couldn't look away because of the amazing power that the white sword had. She wondered if he would let her use that weapon just once.

Sesshomaru watched the scene with furrowed eyebrows, at that rate, the entire body of the "legendary" monster would be destroyed. _'Did you really have troubles against something like this, Chichiue?'_ He thought, disappointed. The silver haired man widened his eyes, though, when what remained of the head separated itself from the rest of the body, canceling the destruction spreading effect that made his sword so lethal. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows and flashed back when the right paw of the headless, giant corpse waved towards him. He stopped midair and looked at the beast, that strange, black mass was pouring from its open neck, forming a new head.

Titan roared and attacked again with his claws but Sesshomaru waved his sword and cut its palm, the demonic energy destroyed the whole paw and continued to extend through the arm, heading for the rest of the body. Once again, the section of the arm that was being pulverized by Bakusaiga's power exploded and stopped the effect of the sword, but this time, the destroyed part of the body was formed again faster than before. The beast's black orbs looked at him but the monster didn't move.

"**I see," **a voice spoke inside both Daiyoukai's heads, **"you are the son of **_**that**_** youkai,"** Kallen furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Sesshomaru; Titan was talking to him but she was able to hear it too.

"So you are able to communicate," Sesshomaru said, with a bored expression on his face, "you are not that primitive, after all," Titan growled low and looked at Bakusaiga.

"**That's a very strange sword you have there," **it spoke, **"the damage done by its blade extends to whatever enters in contact with the wound and the destructive wave of power spread until the entire body of the enemy is consumed," **the silver haired man didn't say a thing; he just kept staring at the black beast, **"that won't work on me, pup. You will never be able to defeat me."**

"We will see," in a blink, the Titan's left paw was in front of him but Sesshomaru flashed up and dodged the strike before flashing forward, aiming for the Titan's head again. He didn't reach it, though, because the beast opened its mouth and Sesshomaru felt the energy that was focusing there. He stopped just when a blast of fire and rays was shot from the massive jaws, heading towards him. The silver haired man descended at top speed, avoiding the attack with a secure distance. He suddenly remembered that Kallen was watching behind him and turned around as the attack collided against the soil, causing a big explosion. He moved his eyes in all directions, looking for his partner, and he found her when she landed a few meters away from the destroyed area. She smiled at him, assuring that he wouldn't need to worry about her and telling him that he could concentrate completely on the battle.

The demon lord turned around and looked at his giant enemy, who was swinging his claws again. Sesshomaru swung his sword and destroyed the beast's right paw before flashing upward when he detected that Titan was focusing energy in his mouth again. A new blast was shot but this time Sesshomaru decided to confront it. Waving his sword, a powerful, green blast erupted from the blade and collided against the enemy's attack, trying to push it back. An explosion put an end to the attacks' fight, and the silver haired man flashed down, heading for the cloud of smoke and ready to attack again. He appeared right in front of the Titan's mouth right after he erupted from the smoke and swung his sword, blasting Bakusaiga's energy into the beast's throat.

A low roar was heard across the island as the green energy destroyed the head, the arms and the torso of the giant black reptilian monster. The force of the attack was too much this time, and the spreading effect couldn't be stopped before the whole body of the dark monster was disintegrated. After a final explosion, the destructive wave disappeared, leaving nothing of the Titan. Kallen smiled brightly at the demon lord, who remained levitating and looking down at where the beast had been. The silver haired vampire looked down too and widened her eyes when black fragments began to reunite rapidly, forming a sphere. It was the same sphere she had seen when they just got to the lake, which was now being covered by the black matter.

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows at the white sphere that began to ascend as the black mass gathered rapidly around it; the Titan's body was being reconstructed. Tenseiga pulsated, making the Daiyoukai to look down at it. _'Tenseiga…'_ He thought and looked back at the mass of black matter before swinging Bakusaiga with the enough force to push the dark substance back to reveal the white, glowing sphere. He then sheathed Bakusaiga back and took out Tenseiga, swinging it against the sphere. The light blue energy crashed against the unknown material and the sphere cracked before it exploded into thousand of pieces.

Kallen watched him as he changed his swords and used them against the black matter, wondering what he was doing. Sesshomaru widened his eyes when the white sphere appeared again and the black mass began surrounding it again. _'What is this?'_ He thought, _'is there a way to defeat it?'_

"**I already told you,"** the Titan's voice told him, **"you won't be able to defeat me," **Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Bakusaiga's hilt but before he was able to pull it out a thunder rang around them. The demon lord looked up just in time to see the ray descending towards him and he barely dodged it before he had to dodge another and another. The Titan was gaining time for his body to form again, which was completed faster than the first time.

Kallen watched, worried, the scene before her. Her silver haired partner flashed in all directions to dodge the rays that were shot from the sky; he didn't have time for anything else. The massive beast was now complete again, ad Kallen gasped when she saw that it was focusing energy inside its mouth again. With a roar, it fired its blast of elements against Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-san!" She yelled, the demon lord managed to see the coming attack and flew upwards to avoid it… but he wasn't able to dodge the attack that came from above him. The vampire covered her mouth with her hands as not one, but three rays reached him from the clouds. She saw him clench his teeth and close his fists as he endured the pain that ran through his body before an explosion surrounded his form. The crimson eyed girl ran forward, trying to get a glance past the smoke, and she finally saw him when he erupted from the dark cloud, falling to the ground. A few meters before he crashed, he twisted in midair and ended up landing on his feet, "Sesshomaru-san," she called, running towards him as he kneeled because of the damage he had taken and kneeled besides him to check his state. He had horrible burns all over his body, some of them even bleeding. She didn't have time to check anything else because the Titan began to move towards them.

"**You are tougher than I thought," **it said in their heads as he advanced, **"but still, you're as pathetic as your father was,"** Sesshomaru widened his eyes at its comment.

"Pathetic?" The demon lord growled. Kallen felt the sudden flare of youki coming from her partner. She looked up as he stood and arched her brows when his eyes turned completely red, "stay back," he said, growling, as his youki flared even more.

* * *

Ok guys, there it was. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, I don't know when I would be able to finish the next one, so I just ask you to have patience. I promise I will do my best to finish it the sooner I can.

Leave reviews and wait for the next chap!


	36. Titan, part 2

Hey guys! The chapter you've been waiting for so long is finally here! Now, maybe this message is a little confusing and with some mistakes, but that's because I've been drinking a little for the past hours. Oh, and I have good news too, I passed all my exams! Which gives me an entire month of winter break!

I've passed the last three nights without sleeping, so I decided this night I will get the rest I need so much, the thing is some friends invited me to a pub this afternoon to celebrate the end of the semester (again, because last night we went out to celebrate the same thing) and I kinda drank a little too much and... well I don't know why I'm telling you this things. I better go to sleep now, I really need some sleep.

Anyway, Thank you for all your reviews and your patience. And a big hug and a big THANK YOU Miss Megz for all your help and your concern, I don't know what I would do without you and your saint's patience! Really, thank you. All of you. And now, with just one chapter left to finish Daiyoukai to Vampire, I let you the 33th chapter. Enjoy! (Christmas' and New Year's Specials don't count)

I don't own Inuyasha or Rosario to Vampire!

Here you go! Leave reviews!

* * *

The gigantic, reptilian monster stopped midway as the fierce, evil energy flared furiously.

'_Sesshomaru-san?'_ Kallen thought and widened her eyes as the stripes on the silver haired man's cheeks grew as he pulled back his lips, showing his growing fangs and letting his growl to grow in intensity.

Tsukune, Fanfan and the female students watched the scene, widening their eyes once they realized what was going to happen. Lillith's mirror, combined with the magic of the chairman's crystal ball, was floating in the middle of the Headmaster's office, projecting the fight to the surroundings, giving them the sensation of being in the real battle field. They were scared to death; the image of Titan was even scarier when you looked at it in 3D and if you add to that the fact that they had already started to panic when they saw how their friend was reached by the lighting that forced him to land and left burning marks all over his body and were now seeing how the strongest demon they knew was succumbing to his rage, ready to show his maximum power.

The black, gigantic monster opened its mouth, focusing energy inside of it again before blasting it against the two silver haired demons that opposed it. Sesshomaru and Kallen leaped back, far enough to avoid being reached by the explosion. The Titan leaped forward, retrieving one of its colossal arms, ready to swing it and crash its two enemies. Sesshomaru, however, didn't give it the opportunity to finish its attack and leaped forward against the black reptile; Kallen and the students noted the way his face changed as he was surrounded by his powerful and raging Youki. The Titan was as surprised as every witness, especially when the growing mass of magenta, demonic energy collided against its chest, pushing it back and using the force of the collision to ascend into the sky, gaining size rapidly.

The black beast roared to the floating mass of power, invoking more rays, which were blasted against Sesshomaru's cover. The glowing mass of power flew around, dodging the lighting easily, making them to impact on the ground. Kallen watched closely and leaped forward to dodge some of the rays at the same time as the cloud of demonic energy descended right behind her, landing powerfully and making the ground tremble. The silver haired vampire turned around to see what had been that and her eyes, as the students', widened at what she saw. There was just one word to describe the creature that stood practically above her; magnificent.

A giant, silver dog stood there, gazing at the black beast as it growled menacingly. It was as big as Titan, its paws were armed with huge claws and several deadly fangs adorned its mouth. Tsukune and the girls scanned its regal form, watching how its soft, silver fur danced against the wind and those clever red eyes glowed with intelligence. Everyone gasped when they say the blue, crescent moon that rested on its forehead. There was no doubt; it was Sesshomaru's true form.

"He's huge…" It was the only thing Tsukune, Fanfan and the girls were able to say.

"Amazing… Sesshomaru-sama!" Kokoa chirped. Her eyes were sparkling with admiration, "now show that low class monster your true power!"

Kallen turned around again when she heard a roar coming from behind her and the land trembling under her feet. The black reptile was starting its attack against the Demon Lord, who decided not to wait for it and, walking over Kallen carefully, he charged against his enemy.

Titan swung its right claw, but the silver beast dodged it easily before aiming for the reptile's throat with his fangs. The Demon Dog closed its jaws around the black monster's neck and pulled it down, Titan screeched from the pain and tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru held it still. Finally, the silver beast pinned Titan against the ground using its paws, cracking the soil and tightening its bite around the reptile's neck before waving its jaws around, growling furiously. Titan screeched once again, its voice distorting because of the pressure on its throat, before it went silent, letting the sickening sound of the breaking bone and tearing flesh to fly uncovered. Tsukune and his friends gasped as the silver demon tore the reptile's head from its body before throwing it aside.

Kallen smiled at the scene, impressed by Sesshomaru's superiority in raw strength and fighting ability, and then arched her brows when the black beast's severed head and the upper part of its body began to melt, obviously because of the Demon Lord's poison. The silver monster roared and kicked away the remaining body of the Titan, which fell into the dry lake crater, where it stayed still for a few moments. Kallen walked over and stood by the silver beast's side, looking down at the unmoving body. Was that it?

Both Daiyoukai felt the pulsating energy again, an energy that made her gasp at the same time as a deep growl erupted from the Inu Youkai's throat. The silver haired vampire narrowed her eyes at the body, catching sight of the black sphere that was regenerating again together with the body of the legendary beast.

"That black sphere again…" Kallen spoke; the giant dog next to her stopped its growling and looked down at her for a moment, before focusing again on the black reptile. A new head appeared again over its newly regenerated neck and roared furiously at the silver monster, defying it to fight, making the soil to tremble. Sesshomaru growled again before roaring himself, leaping forward against the reptilian monster, which raised its arms to receive him. Silver crashed against black, pushing it down into the dirt.

Kallen and Tsukune and the group of students followed the physical confrontation of the two gigantic beings with all their attention. The silver dog was pushed by Titan which took the opportunity to stand up and attack, but Sesshomaru didn't wait for it and attacked too. The two beasts collided again, each one trying to push the other back, using all their strength. In the end, Sesshomaru showed to be stronger as the Titan began to give ground but not without giving the silver dog a couple of hits on its sides. Sesshomaru roared before retrieving lightly and then charge powerfully against his enemy, hitting its chest with his head.

The deep thump echoed through the air, making the witnesses to flinch as the watched how the silver beast swung one of its paws, using its claws to tear one of the reptile's arms off. Titan screeched before waving its other arm against Sesshomaru, tearing open the skin of his left side. The silver dog roared before closing its jaws around the reptile's throat, pulling the black beast to the side and biting harder, injecting its poison into the Titan's body. The black monster screeched horribly because of the burning pain that ran through its body. Sesshomaru growled and dragged his enemy around by its neck, ignoring his own pain. Kallen covered her mouth as she watched the blood stained side of her partner. Those were deep, serious wounds; the amount of blood coming out from the slashes told her that.

But even with in her mind she wasn't able to stop herself from thinking how good that blood smelled.

Sesshomaru pulled harder, making Titan loose its balance and fall, and the silver monster pinned it down with its paws, piercing the black scales of its chest with its claws and making it to screech again as the demon dog bit down its throat, tearing it apart. Titan tried to push Sesshomaru aside using his remaining arm but the silver coated demon used one of its paws to hold it down while using its jaws to tear another piece of flesh off. The black beast struggled but had no results, so it finally ended up using its powers.

Titan's black orbs flashed white for a second and before Sesshomaru could do anything, rays fell from the clouded sky and crashed against his back. The silver beast roared in pain as the rays burned its back and the legendary monster took this opportunity to hit Sesshomaru's wounded side, pushing him aside and sending him to the ground.

"Sesshomaru-san!" Kallen shouted, worried, but she breathed again when the silver dog rolled over and stood, ready to attack again. The silver haired vampire turned to watch how Titan's severed parts grew again, something that made her clench her teeth and furrow her brows. The Demon Lord had indeed showed far more ability in combat than his opponent but if Titan was able to regenerate its body every time it wanted, even when Sesshomaru's poison was running inside its body, it was just a matter of time before the black, legendary beast was finally able to find an opening and hit a mortal strike on the Inu Youkai's body.

"Poor Sesshomaru-sama," Kokoa whined, watching his wounds apprehensively.

"There must be something we can do to help him!" Tsukune shouted, knowing very well that if their silver haired friend wasn't able to kill that monster on his own there was no hope for them to do it either. The human boy turned around and looked at Exorcist, who was watching the fight too, "why won't you do something! Sesshomaru-san will get killed if he continues fighting that way!"

The Headmaster didn't say anything. "That's right, if you know the way to defeat that monster you must let Sesshomaru-san know before it is too late," Moka opined, looking at the white dressed man with her eyebrows furrowed. Fanfan and the other girls shared that opinion; none of them wanted to see their friend dying in a battle he didn't know how to win.

"_**It is not my decision; I was asked to remain silent," **_Exorcist remembered, _**"all you need to know is that Sesshomaru does have the weapons to defeat the Titan,"**_ even though they still wanted him to tell them the way to defeat the legendary monster, they all knew he was telling the truth about Sesshomaru possessing the power to do that seemingly impossible task.

Tsukune clenched his jaw and turned around to watch the two gigantic beasts once again. _'Just make sure not to die in the process, Sesshomaru-san,'_ he thought, ignoring the fact that everyone else inside that room was thinking the same.

The Titan roared as it focused energy inside its mouth. Sesshomaru lowered his head and prepared himself. A blast of fire erupted from the black reptile's throat but Sesshomaru dodged the massive ball of fire and charged. Various thunders rang in the sky, giving the silver dog a warning about the coming rays, which were avoided with a leap to the side. Sesshomaru didn't have time to attack after that and was forced to dodge another dozen of rays that were directed against him. The black monster fired a blast of flames again, adding a new distraction to the already occupied Inu Youkai.

"**You're presenting a battle as fun as your father did,"** the Titan's voice ran inside Sesshomaru's and Kallen's heads, **"I will finish with you what I started with him!"** Its eyes flashed white for an instant before everything started to tremble. An earthquake made Kallen to loose her balance and forced her on her knees, also slowing Sesshomaru down; various rays reached him because of that. The dark clouds over them began to spin and descend upon the silver demon**, **forming a tornado that aimed for its master's enemy. Maybe Titan didn't have a superior strength, but its domain over nature did give it an advantage in a battle against a monster as big as itself, add to that the fact that it could regenerate its body as many times as it wanted and you could consider it a very, very powerful enemy. No wonder it was so feared by the ones that knew about its existence.

"Sesshomaru-san!" Kallen warned him but, as busy as he was with the rays and the fire, the Daiyoukai wasn't able to dodge anymore and the colossal tornado engulfed his entire body, the roar of the wind covering his own.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kokoa yelled, tears erupting from her eyes as the rays and fire fused with the spinning wind, the flashes of light given by the lightings giving them the opportunity to see the giant dog's silhouette as it twisted because of the suffering.

"**You better stop fighting it, pup,"** Titan's voice said, evilly. Kallen narrowed her crimson eyes at the black beast, her youki flaring; it didn't matter what Sesshomaru had requested her to do, she was going to join him whether he liked it or not. The silver haired vampire was about to attack when a green glow coming from inside the twister made her stop. She turned just as Bakusaiga's explosive power expanded, destroying the spinning cone of elements. A silver flash erupted from the destructive energy and Sesshomaru, using his human form, landed at the edge of the dry lake, a few meters away from Kallen, who, just like the students that were watching from far away, gasped when she noted the state of his body. Almost all his remaining clothes were stained with blood, especially on his left side and back. He had slashes and bruises and burn marks all over his body, a trace of blood ran down his forehead and, something that was probably the more shocking thing, he was exhausted; his uneven breathing told them that. He had been lucky enough that Tenseiga's barrier protected him from the fury of the black beast's attack; he could surely have died if it wasn't for his healing sword. Kallen came out from her shock and ran towards him.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold it any longer and kneeled, giving up in front of the exhaustion. He never stopped seeing his enemy, though, he wouldn't give it the satisfaction of seeing him looking away. The silver haired vampire reached him and kneeled beside him.

"Sesshomaru-san…" She wanted to tell him he could stop fighting alone; that she was more than able to help him in that battle. The heavy steps of the black reptile stopped her from doing so and she turned to face the Titan as it stepped closer to them.

"**This battle is over," **it said in their minds as it growled, **"I told you, you wouldn't be able to defeat me, pup,"** the beast roared, raising its arms, ready to finish them. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth and stood, with his sword in hand.

"Silence!" The Daiyoukai ordered, swinging Bakusaiga against the opened mouth of the legendary monster, sending a blast of destructive energy into the Titan's throat. The black beast screeched as its chest gained size rapidly, growing almost three times before it finally exploded. Kallen narrowed her eyes and shielded them with her right arm, barely able to see directly at the giant column of corrosive energy that kept expanding over the Titan's body, destroying it completely before vanishing, just like the times before that.

"Maybe this time…" Tsukune whispered, praying silently for the Titan's body to remain destroyed. Fanfan, who barely covered the excitement he felt, wished for the same thing, just like all the girls that were with them, watching the battle. All their hopes, however, disappeared when the black mass began to form a new body for the ancient monster.

"Is there really a way to defeat that demon?" Moka asked nervously, seeing that no matter what Sesshomaru did, the Titan kept returning.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when Tenseiga pulsed in his waist, showing him the white, floating sphere that glowed above them, with the black, thick liquid ascending towards it. "Again… that sphere…" Kallen muttered besides him. The silver haired man arched his brows and turned to his partner, surprising even more when he noted the direction she was looking in. The silver haired vampire wasn't looking up at the white, demonic ball; she was looking down at the base of the forming, black column of fused elements. In that moment, he noted it; a scent, very similar to the one of the white sphere was floating around the place… and it came from inside the dry lake.

'_Could it be…?'_ He thought, but before he could ask Kallen about it, the silver haired vampire leaped.

"Maybe if we destroy it right after it assemblies again, it will stop Titan's regeneration," she said, rolling midair before descending top speed with one of her legs extended. Sesshomaru watched closely as her axe kick came in contact with the black mass, splitting it aside before crashing against something hard that stopped her falling. The demon lord confirmed it then.

'_So that's it,'_ he thought, furrowing his brows as he connected all the pieces. Kallen touched the ground and jumped back up to the lake's edge, where Sesshomaru waited for her. Both Daiyoukai noted the way the black mass slowed its ascension, and the silver haired vampire tsked when she saw how the black sphere began to regenerate again.

"It seems that it won't do it," she said, looking at Sesshomaru.

"It is reconstructing again, huh?" He said, making her to arch her brows, "I know it now," for some reason, the black mass accelerated its twisting, forming a new body in record time.

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked, focusing now on the reformed enemy.

"That sphere must be destroyed," Sesshomaru explained, holding the hilt of Bakusaiga tightly.

"But you already destroyed it twice with your sword and I just destroyed it again before it was fully reconstructed; it just keeps regenerating," Kallen said, blushing lightly when he looked at her.

"We will do something different this time," he stated, making her gasp. He had just included her in his plan. Titan roared and blasted a wave of fire against them both, making them leap to dodge it. The black beast saw them in midair and swung its claws, trying to catch them without a way to escape, but Sesshomaru just flew up to avoid the hit and Kallen used the reptile's arm to jump up and deliver a powerful round kick to the beast's forehead, making it stumble. Titan sent against them more and more blows, without connecting any of them. The two Daiyoukai narrowed their eyes as they noted the randomness of those attacks, and Sesshomaru knew that that was a sign of the legendary beast's desperation; that just confirmed his thoughts. The black giant's eyes flashed white and several dozens of rays shot down from the sky, aiming for the two silver haired demons. The thunders crashed against the ground, forming deep holes as the two demons dodged them.

Titan swung its arms again, trying to crush Kallen as it blasted fire against Sesshomaru, who flashed down and out of the way, landing next to his silver haired partner. The rays had stopped, and Titan watched its two enemies closely; it knew that it had to finish them before it was killed.

"_**Jejejeje, it seems that he already discovered it,"**_ Exorcist said darkly, making the group of students to turn around and look at him with hope filled faces.

The gigantic reptile slammed the ground with its paws, making the soil to tremble before hundreds of rock columns erupted from it, growing towards the two Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru swung his sword, sending a wave of destruction against the rocks, making them disappear before any of them could reach him or Kallen. Once the dust settled, Titan looked down at them, growling dangerously but not saying anything.

"So you don't want to talk anymore," Sesshomaru spoke, taking a few steps forward as the black beast focused energy inside its mouth, "it's time to finish this," he stated, changing Bakusaiga to his left hand and looking back at Kallen from over his shoulder, and she understood the message. Sesshomaru leaped as Titan roared, blasting his giant ball of youki against him. The silver haired vampire and the rest of the viewers widened their eyes when they noted that their Daiyoukai friend didn't dodged the blast, but they didn't noticed when he took out his other sword before the enemy's attack reached him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kokoa yelled once again.

"Why did he do that! Is he insane!" Kurumu asked with her face full of worry.

"I thought he had already figured out the way to destroy that monster, desu!" Yukari cried.

"No! Sesshomaru-san can't die before he joins the Wong family!" Fanfan shouted, grabbing his head.

"Sesshomaru-san is…" Moka didn't have the chance to finish her sentence because, just as Kallen leaped aside to dodge the blast shot by Titan, Tsukune spoke.

"No, he isn't. Sesshomaru-san has a plan," the human boy said, forming fists, "we have to trust him and his power," Fanfan and the girls looked at him. He was the more scared of all of them, but was the only one that trusted 100% in Sesshomaru's victory, and that made them smile lightly before they turned to watch the fight again.

Kallen held her breath once she landed again, looking at the black spot that advanced through the blast of energy. Sesshomaru flew at top speed, being covered by Tenseiga's barrier as he tried to defeat the pressure that surrounded him and to ignore the pain that shot through his body. He couldn't loose right now, not when he was so close of defeating the creature that threatened all human kind. The images of Rin, Tsukune, the children from the park, Marin appeared in his mind, being followed by the figure of his father.

'_Chichiue…'_ He thought, clenching his jaw, _'this is for you…'_ The silver haired demon lord erupted from the blast, flying downwards, before he flashed against the black beast's chest, pointing his Bakusaiga at it and disappearing into its body. Titan screeched as the destructive energy expanded from its insides, disintegrating its whole body once again as Sesshomaru came out from its back. The silver haired vampire smiled as she saw him, not that his state wasn't very good, but at least he was alive. She then saw how the black sphere began to form again and she prepared herself to attack; Sesshomaru had said that they needed to destroy that thing.

"Kallen!" The Daiyoukai's deep voice called her, making her to look up just in time to see how a white and green ray went flying towards her. She extended her hand and closed her hand around Bakusaiga's hilt, stopping its flying. Her eyes widened as she felt the power that came out from the blade; it was… amazing, and that was Sesshomaru's power. She looked up at the silver haired man, finding his golden eyes, which were watching her, and smiled when he nodded at her.

The group of students gasped, unable to believe what their eyes were seeing.

Kallen looked down again and located the black sphere, which was being covered by the black mass as it started to form a new Titan's body. A thunder echoed above them and two rays were shot downwards, each one aiming for one of the Daiyoukai. Kallen leaped forward, dodging what she hoped was the last attack from the legendary monster as Sesshomaru dodged the other one easily, focusing Youki on his healing sword, which pulsated to show him the white sphere that floated in front of him. And finally, the two silver haired demons swung their swords at the same time, each one aiming for a different sphere.

"Take this!" Kallen shouted, sending a blast of Bakusaiga's corrosive power.

"Souryuuha!" The holy energy flew against the floating, white sphere, reaching it at the same time as Bakusaiga's attack reached the black one. Each one of them saw how their respective targets shattered into thousands of pieces, neither of them regenerating again. The black mass that communicated the two spheres suffered with the power of the combat sword, which expanded around, destroying everything it touched.

Kallen, using the power of the blast to impulse herself, landed on the edge of the lake and looked up, staring in awe at the ascending column of green and blue energy. Sesshomaru watched it too, hoping silently for the battle to be over. Even though he would never admit that, he didn't have the strength to keep using Bakusaiga against a monster of that size. He then saw something that made him furrow his brows; the earth under him was being destroyed by Bakusaiga's power too. Analyzing the situation, he discovered the smell of that black mass mixed with the land; the Titan, knowing well that its end was coming closer, had fused part of its body with the ground in order to take advantage of his sword's ability to destroy everything.

'_That bastard is planning to destroy us along with the island,'_ Sesshomaru thought, and growled. The green, destructive energy spread around the land, raising dust that blocked his view, which made impossible for him to locate Kallen with his eyes. Using his nose, he found her as she leaped back to escape from the destructive wave of power. Sesshomaru flashed in her direction and caught her in midair, surrounding her waist with his right arm, holding her close to him as he sped up into the sky.

"Thank you," she said, smiling, "it would have been ugly if I stayed down there," she then returned Bakusaiga into its sheath before looking back, trying to catch any sight of the Titan. She smiled bigger when she didn't saw anything that looked like that beast. "It seems it is finally over," she opined, looking up at him, "you did it, Sesshomaru-san," she praised.

Sesshomaru looked down at her for a moment before looking ahead again. "We did it," he said, making Kallen's face to blush furiously. The silver haired vampire finally looked ahead too, prepared for their trip home. _'We three did it,'_ the demon lord thought, holding Tenseiga's hilt with his free hand as his energy surrounded them before their speed increased.


	37. Good bye Sesshomaru Epilogue

Hi guys! I'm back! With the so waited final chapter! Now, I know it took me long, but there is a good reason. The thing is that when I was writing this chapter I just couldn't make a good end, so I erased it adn wrote it again various times. But I still couldn't make it the way I wanted.

So, as I waited for something good to come out from my mind, I kept reading the manga (which, by the way, is doing awesome) and then it hit me.

Well, you'll have to wait until the end of this chapter to know.

I don't own Inuyasha or Rosario + Vampire.

There you go!

* * *

'_Come on… Sesshomaru-sama,' _Kokoa thought as she clenched her jaw. She didn't notice it but her hands were shaking and she was sweating badly, just like her friends, which was understandable after seeing one of the most important persons in your life flying directly to a giant blast of evil, destructive energy.

The silver haired demon lord erupted from the blast, flying downwards, before he flashed against the black beast's chest, pointing his Bakusaiga at it and disappearing into its body. Titan screeched as the destructive energy expanded from its insides, disintegrating its whole body once again as Sesshomaru came out from its back. The students gasped; the demon lord was a mess. He had bruises and burning marks all over him, even more than before, and a wide trace of blood covered his face and torso; never before they had seen him like that.

Before any of them could speak, Sesshomaru swung his left arm and threw his white sword downwards, yelling the name of his silver haired partner and making all of them to gasp and arch their brows as Kallen caught the weapon. The crimson eyed vampire looked up at the silver haired demon, fusing her eyes with his golden orbs before smiling as he nodded at her.

"He… lent her his sword…" Moka said, shocked, as her friends nodded slowly. Two lightings blasted down against the two Daiyoukai, who dodged them easily. Kallen prepared Bakusaiga, which's blade glowed in anticipation in the hands of its new, provisional master, and then swung it downwards, aiming for something that was completely invisible for them.

"Take this!" Kallen yelled, sending a powerful blast of the sword's energy against her target. A blue glow made the students to look up just as Sesshomaru swung his healing sword against another invisible target.

"Souryuuha!" The holy energy flew through the sky, colliding against something the students couldn't see. They had, however, a feeling that told them that the battle was over.

"_**So they made it,"**_ the headmaster chuckled evilly. Tsukune and the rest looked at him and confirmed their hopes before looking up at the scene of the battle. The green glowing energy ascended through the black mass, destroying every particle of it and combining forces with the blue, holy lightings that dismissed be dark clouds that covered the sky.

"But… how?" Kurumu asked, speaking for everyone there.

"_**It is really simple. You see, Titan's complete being was composed, just like everyone, **__**by two essences; the physical and the spiritual, each one condensed on a sphere that hid inside its body,"**_ Exorcist explained, joining his hands in front of his face, _**"the secret skill that made the 'King of Destruction' so deadly was the ability to regenerate each one of those sides by using the other one. When I told you that Sesshomaru had the tools to defeat Titan, I really meant that."**_

The students were a little confused, but after thinking a little and remembering what they had just seen, they reached an answer. "Tenseiga," Yukari stated, "his sword can cut things from the spiritual side." Chairman smiled evilly at her words.

"_**Jejeje, exactly, but that's not everything**__**,"**_ the Headmaster continued, _**"Tenseiga's power indeed could destroy the spiritual side of the monster, which is more than what any other demon could do, the problem was that Miyabi took that fact when Fairy Tale decided to release Titan, and so they covered the physical sphere inside a barrier that hid its existence,"**_ Chairman couldn't finish his explanations because they noted something wrong was going on in the island where their friends fought Bakusaiga's destructive wave was out of control, destroying the land around them.

They saw how Sesshomaru furrowed his brows before flashing down towards the cloud of dust that rose from the dirt just in time to catch Kallen as she leaped to dodge the dangerous, green energy. "Thank you," the silver haired vampire smiled, "it would have been ugly if I stayed down there," she then put Bakusaiga inside its sheath before looking back. A bigger, brighter smile spread on her face once she confirmed their victory. "It seems it is finally over," she informed, looking up at his face, "you did it, Sesshomaru-san." The Daiyoukai looked down at her for a moment before looking ahead again.

"We did it," he said, making her blush as Sesshomaru's youki surrounded them.

"_**Well, now that he began his way back, I think it's better for us to start with the preparations for his return to his time," **_the Headmaster said, standing from his seat and making the students to look at him with surprised faces; they had forgotten about that again, _**"let's go, Ruby. The rest of you can return to your rooms."**_

"What? Wait!" Kokoa asked, taking a few steps forward when the images of the ball of light that flew through the sky disappeared, "are you going to send him back just like that? How do you know he is ready to go back?"

"Kokoa-chan's right," Kurumu jumped, making the Headmaster and Ruby to turn around and face them, "you already said that you brought him to this time to help him to become stronger. How exactly did you plan to do that?"

"Because it's not like you made him take a special training or something like that, desu," Yukari pointed out. The rest of the group nodded. The glowing eyed man smiled evilly.

"_**That's exactly the point; it wasn't me who had to make him stronger,"**_ Exorcist said, startling them, _**"he alone was the one who had to do it. And he did it with indirect help from all of you,"**_ the students gasped. They weren't able to understand him, so the Headmaster decided to elaborate some more. _**"Don't you get it? Since he met you he had fought for different reasons than he used to. When he came here, he only fought to increase his power and to prove that he was the strongest, until he entered into your group. He began to fight for other reasons besides power, even though he didn't notice it."**_

The group of teenagers listened, surprised by all the things they had ignored for so long.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The ball of light twisted and transformed back into two Daiyoukai. The silver haired man began to descend once the lavender haired woman's house came into view. Kallen looked up at his face again, tightening her embrace around his chest as he sped up, and smiled. They were going to drink together as they had promised, but she still wanted to check on his wounds before that. The sweet smell of his blood told her that he was still bleeding, and that worried her. Losing blood was not something dangerous for a Daiyoukai like Sesshomaru, she just wanted to make him feel better; that would make her feel better. The silver haired man landed in front of the house's entrance and then put Kallen down gently, without letting go of her waist. Her feet touched the ground, and she silently thanked that he was still holding her because, if not, she would have fallen by the lack of strength of her legs; she was exhausted, and she thought that he should be exhausted too. Their eyes met for a few moments, gold fusing with violet, before he retrieved his arm from around her form. She took that as a sign for them to enter the house and she retrieved her arms from around him too before walking towards the house's door. Once they were inside, Kallen closed the door and turned on the lights, showing him to the living room. "Finally, we are here," she said, sighing. She was really tired and just wanted to relax and enjoy a couple of drinks and a nice dinner with the silver haired man. But first… "What do you think if we take a shower and change clothes first? Then we could have something to eat and that Sake I promised," she offered. Sesshomaru locked his eyes with hers and nodded. "Okay. Come with me, I'll show you the bathroom," the lavender haired girl offered as she walked to the stairs. Sesshomaru followed her and they both went to the second floor. It was the first time the Inu Youkai was there; the last time his group had been there he always stayed downstairs, either in the living room or the bedroom Kallen had lent him. The corridor, just like the rest of the house, was a mix between the influences from the east and west cultures. The wooden floor connected various doors; Sesshomaru, who stood at the top of the stairs, counted three doors to his right and two more to his left. "Here, you can use this one. There are clean towels and a bathrobe over there, next to the shower," Kallen said, opening one of the doors and showing him the clothes he could use.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said, as he passed by her to enter the bathroom. The smell of his blood assaulted her again when he began to take his shirt off and she was about to close the door, and, using all her willpower, she focused on what was important.

"Wait, before the shower…" Kallen called, making him to look at her over his shoulder. Her brows arched at the sight once the blood stained cloth fell; now that he hadn't his shirt on, she could see his wounds clearly. The horrible burn mark that covered his entire back was the first one she saw; some sections of it were still bleeding a little and most of the scorched skin was still clinging to his body. Then, when he turned around to face her, she was able to see the big wound on his left side and the hundreds of gashes and cuts on his arms, chest and gut. "Oh my…! We need to take care of all those wounds. Wait here, I'll go and bring the First Aid Kit."

"That's not necessary," Sesshomaru said, stopping her from going down.

"What are you saying? I know those wounds aren't much for you but we still can take care of them," the lavender haired vampire discussed, "just to save you the pain and discomfort." Sesshomaru fused his eyes with hers, noting the concern in her violet orbs. He didn't like it; seeing her worried. And because flying didn't take so much energy, he had recovered the enough power to take care of the injuries by himself. His youki flared, startling Kallen and making her think that maybe she had pushed the subject too far. She was ready to apologize when she noted as his golden eyes flashed red for a second before his wounds were instantly cured, leaving pink traces where they used to be. Sesshomaru's energy settled once his injuries were closed. Normally he would have waited for them to heal naturally, but for some reason he didn't want her to worry about him, which was a reason that ended up surprising _him_. Her violet eyes widened as she walked closer to him to check out his state. "That was… amazing," she whispered, "I mean, it is close to a vampire's healing power but still… using your fighting spirit to close your wounds is just something of another level," the lavender haired vampire touched his left side, feeling how his muscles were reconstructed and palming his new skin softly. Her eyes ascended, finding his cold, golden orbs, and suddenly it assaulted her. His muscles were so hard and powerful, his skin was so warm… totally opposite of what anyone would think by just looking at him. She remembered what she was doing and backed up, showing an apologetic smile as she tried to suppress the blush that covered her face. "Uhm… sorry, I didn't mean to…" Kallen couldn't figure out what to say, she had been really bold by just touching him without asking and, as a member of a high class youkai family, she knew that that was a big insult… especially in the era where Sesshomaru came from. Kallen looked up at his face and felt relieved when she noted that he was watching her calmly; it seemed that he wasn't angry. "I'll go and take some of the clothes you left here the last time you were here," Kallen informed and then walked out from the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru stared at the wooden door for a few seconds before turning around and walking to the shower.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kallen stood under the warm, herbal scented stream of water that washed her body as she thought about the events that had taken place earlier that day. The images of the silver haired, Inu Daiyoukai flashed within her mind; his sight as they flew towards the island, he as he was soaked by the rain, the way he looked with his shirt attached to his torso when he offered her his jacket, his prideful stance when he fought Miyabi, the way his eyes glowed with confidence as he stood in front of the ancient, legendary and invincible monster, how he launched himself against the Titan's blast and the way he moved when they used both of his swords to finish the enemy off. The lavender haired vampire touched her chest with her left hand, feeling her heart hammering rapidly. She smiled lightly and then bit on her bottom lip; she couldn't keep it as another thing. Ever since she had met him, her body reacted the same way when she thought about Sesshomaru. At first she believed it was just a natural reaction a woman would have for someone like him; a strong, confident and handsome man. But the more she thought about the subject, the more she found herself attracted to him not only by his appearance. It was something more…

She stepped out of the tub and grabbed a white towel, wrapping it around her body as she walked to the misty mirror. After cleaning it up, she took a look at herself. Her hair and body were soaked, the towel around her absorbing part of the humidity, clenching tighter around her form. She wasn't wearing her demonic diamond; she didn't need it when she took a shower in her own house because of an especial water heater she had installed, which had the rare herbs vampires needed to counteract the purifying effect of the liquid included inside its tank.

Kallen grabbed another towel and began to dry her long, lavender hair, trying to focus on what she was going to cook for dinner; she couldn't. Once she finished, she went to retrieve her violet bathrobe from the door and entered her bedroom, walking to pick her underwear from her bed. Then she walked to her closet and chose pair of blue jeans and a black, sleeveless top and put them on. Checking out her appearance in the mirror she had in the inner side of her closet's door, she decided the outfit was okay and then walked out of her room.

Down at the first floor, Sesshomaru was waiting for her, wearing blue jeans and a short sleeved, white t-shirt; a set of clothes he had never used before. He turned around to receive her as she walked down the stairs. It was the first time he saw her dressed like that, using blue jeans; he had always seen her wearing dresses, which, he opined, made her look gorgeous. But now, seeing how the tight clothes adjusted to her body, standing it out, and noting the way her hips moved as she walked, he concluded that she, indeed, would look beautiful with anything she wore. The vampire's eyes found his and a blush spread on her cheeks, along with a smile, as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That outfit suits you perfectly," she said, looking at his clothes. A little smile appeared on his face.

"The same goes for you," he said, making her blush redder.

"Th-thanks," she stammered, smiling timidly, and then turned around and walked towards the kitchen, "so, what about if I start with the dinner? What would you like to eat?" She asked. Sesshomaru followed her.

"Anything will be alright," he answered, "what do I do?" Kallen was surprised by his question.

"Mmm… Why don't you go to the basement and bring up a bottle of Sake?" She asked, earning a nod from him, "the goblin made Sake is at the back of the wooden shelf. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Don't worry, I'll find it," the silver haired man said, turning around and walking towards the basement door. Kallen watched him as he descended, still surprised by his disposition to helping her; those were not the ways back in his time, especially for a Demon Lord, although, she found herself liking that side of him. Not even a minute later, Sesshomaru was back with a bottle in one of his hands. The lavender haired vampire arched her brows at his speed and then smiled, remembering his strong sense of smell. "Would you like a cup right now?" He asked, making her smile bigger.

"Sure. The cups are in that cabinet," she signaled and then turned to cut the piece of meat she had on the table when the phone rang. Both Daiyoukai turned to the origin of the annoying sound and Kallen, after cleaning her hands, picked up. "Hello? Oh, good night, Mahashi-sama, I was going to call you in the morning," Sesshomaru listened as she spoke, while looking for the cups. He found it strange when she began to apologize and trying to convince the man on the other line that she had had an emergency that couldn't be ignored. "Hai, I understand. Thank you, good night." The violet eyed girl hung up and returned to the kitchen. If it hadn't been for the switch in her scent, he would never have guessed that something was bothering her. Her stance didn't show anything unusual, her face was the same as always… but something troubled her; he could tell that.

"Is there something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, as he poured some Sake in two cups. Kallen looked at him and nodded slowly.

"I got fired from work," she answered, "my boss got really mad because I didn't show up today and because of the urgency of our business with Fairy Tale, I didn't have time to report that I was missing work." The silver haired man nodded slowly, offering a cup to her, which she accepted. The demon lord felt, although he didn't know why, a little guilty, "now I'll have to look for a new job again."

"Why don't you ask Youkai Gakuen's Headmaster to give you a job?" He suggested, as she drank from her cup.

"I was asking that too," she confessed, smiling lightly, "actually, the idea of quitting my now previous job to join the staff of Youkai Academy occurred to me a few weeks ago."

"I'm sure the Headmaster will accept you immediately," the Inu youkai assured, making her smile.

"You really think so?" She asked, filled with hope. Sesshomaru nodded, and drank his Sake.

"I know so. He probably already knows what happened in that island," he commented, "and he is as immersed in the battle with Fairy Tale as us. Having you by his side is an opportunity he wouldn't reject." Kallen nodded.

"And that would give me more opportunities to rescue Kahlua from THAT guy's claws," the lavender haired vampire poured more Sake in their cups, and she suddenly found herself excited about the idea. "And I would be a lot more with Moka and Kokoa! And with you, Tsukune-san and the others too!"

In that point, something changed in Sesshomaru's aura, which told her something wasn't right. At first she thought she had crossed some sort of line with her last phrase, but she was proved wrong when he spoke. "That won't be possible. My time in this era has reached its end," the silver haired man told her and, just when she felt how a section of her heart was torn apart, Kallen wished she had been right about unintentionally insulting him.

"Oh… I see," the vampire mumbled, looking away. Sesshomaru's face was of stone; he showed no emotion as he looked at her, "when are you going to return?" She looked into his eyes again, hiding her sadness.

"Tomorrow," the demon lord answered. Kallen nodded slowly and then drank her Sake before walking to where she had left the meat.

"Then I think I should prepare you a very especial last dinner," she said, and then turned to face him, smiling to hide her true feelings, "don't you think?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"… And that's how I came to live in the human world," Kallen finished. Sesshomaru nodded and took a sip from his cup. They were in their fourth bottle now, and the alcohol was beginning to take effect on them. Kallen's cheeks were pink and her eyelids were lightly closed. Sesshomaru didn't show any of those signs, but one that knew him could tell the Sake's effect because of the light, permanent smile on his lips. "It wasn't that bad. Of course, I missed my mother and my baby sister, but the life at the human female academy was comfortable."

The silver haired Daiyoukai nodded. He had listened to her with complete attention, getting to know about her short period living at the Shuzen castle with her mother, Akasha Bloodriver, and her decision to send her to live in the human world.

"After a few years, my mother disappeared, and I've never hear of her since then," Kallen continued, looking down at the table where they were sitting at. A few seconds of silence surrounded them before she looked up at his face again, "that is a part of why I'm fighting Fairy Tale. Besides rescuing Kahlua, there is a person working in that organization that knows about my mother's disappearance. I've been trying to catch that woman since I knew she was present when my mother vanished, but she's always moving, and rescuing my other sister is more important." Sesshomaru furrowed his brows.

"That woman you're after," he spoke, "she's your sister too?"

"Something like that," Kallen answered.

"I thought you were four vampire sisters."

"Well, it is not _we_, it's _they_," Kallen elaborated, "When Moka or Kokoa talk about their other two sisters they mean the other two vampire girls that grew with them in the Shuzen castle. I just stayed in that place for a year before mother sent me to the female academy here in the human world. Moka is my real sister, we share the same parents. And Kokoa and Kahlua grew to love me as a sister because of my constant visits to the castle."

"So there is a fifth sister I haven't met yet," Sesshomaru commented, making Kallen to nod.

"Yes," she said, "Akuha is the called "fourth" sister. She was adopted by the Shuzen family a few years before my mother disappeared."

"I sense there is not a good relationship between you two." Kallen smiled at him and nodded again.

"She's not like the rest of us," the lavender haired vampire continued, "she's just… evil," Sesshomaru blinked but stayed silent, "I haven't fought her myself, but I was told that she is very powerful. I have only seen her once since my mother vanished, and that was all what I needed to confirm what I was told." A new moment of silence spread around them, until Kallen looked at him with a smile, "so what about you, Sesshomaru-san? Do you have anything planned after your return to your time?"

Sesshomaru arched his brows; he hadn't thought so much about it. "I will return to my duties as the Demon Lord of the Western Lands," he finally answered. Kallen processed the information and widened her eyes; she wasn't aware about his high level in the Ayashi's hierarchy, which was based not only in power but also in blood pureness. But, thinking again about his power, the marks on his skin, his fighting abilities and everything else she knew about him, it wasn't hard to believe. If Kallen had to guess, she would say Sesshomaru was as powerful as her own mother, the head of the Dark Lords. That without counting the two swords the silver haired man had in his power.

"A Demon Lord, huh? I'm sure that's okay," Kallen muttered, thinking that he wouldn't be able to hear her, but he did. The lavender haired vampire looked at the clock in the kitchen's wall and stood; it was almost three in the morning, and they needed to get up early if they wanted to go to Youkai Gakuen before students were up. Or that was what she told herself… she just couldn't be with him knowing that, in a few hours, he would leave and they would never meet again. Alcohol always tended to anneal her feelings, and she didn't want him to see her sad. "I think we better go to bed now if we want to part early," Sesshomaru was a little surprised by her sudden reaction; he had smelled her stress and was about to ask about it when she decided it was time for bed. He was a little tired; he had had a furious battle a few hours ago after all. Though he knew dream land would call for him for sure that night. "Here, I'll show you your room. Since my sisters and the rest aren't here, you can use one in the second floor."

The silver haired man stood and followed her to the second level of the house, deciding that if she didn't wanted to tell him what had her so emotional, it was her choice. Once in the top of the stairs, the violet eyed woman turned to her right and led him to the door that was directly before the bathroom he had used a few hours ago.

"There, I think you will find this room more comfortable than the last one you used," the vampire commented, giving him a new smile. Sesshomaru fused his golden orbs with her beautiful eyes, gaining a bright blush from her. Kallen's became a twisted vortex of confusion. She had all those feelings she needed to share; it was the first time she felt so confused about a man, a man that had the power to make her loose her aiming for her purposes. She just wanted to… She didn't know what to do. He had a place to return to and a duty to fulfill, but she knew there was chemistry between them, she had felt it. Maybe if she told him about how she felt, he would open too and decide to stay in that time. She shook her head mentally; that wouldn't be. Even though they had share little time in comparison with her sisters and their friends, she was sure she knew him very well. She just felt that way, so she knew he had to return to his place as the Demon Lord of his lands, in his time, and Kallen wouldn't be the one to oppose that destiny. She finally looked away, "Well… good night," she said and turned around to walk towards her room.

"Kallen," he called, making her stop. She didn't turn around, though; she didn't have the willpower to look at him again without telling him all.

"Yes?" she asked, staring at her door.

"Thank you."

Kallen widened her eyes, trying to repress her tears as long as possible, which was hard considering that, after a few hours, she wouldn't see him again and that he would leave without knowing how she felt. Mix that with a dose of alcohol, and it would be even harder. "You are welcome, Sesshomaru-san," she said, loud enough for him to hear, and then started to walk again.

"Sesshomaru," he spoke again as she reached the knob of her door, making her turn around this time.

"Excuse me?" she asked, knowing pretty well the meaning of his words.

"You may call me Sesshomaru. Just Sesshomaru," he answered. Her brows arched and then she smiled again, nodding as she opened her bedroom's door.

"Good night, Sesshomaru," she waved and entered her room, closing the door behind her and letting the first tears fall from her eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Demon Lord looked out through his window, watching the stars as they glowed, thinking about the experiences he had lived since he was in that era once again. All the things he had done with his classmates, the things he had learned in classes and out of them. He had seen the future of the world he knew, so he now possessed knowledge about the time flow other Demon Lords didn't posses, which gave him the capacity to adjust perfectly to any sudden change in the course of events from his own time.

Rin and Jaken's faces flashed into his mind; he would see them again and probably Inuyasha would annoy him with stupid questions about his whereabouts all those months. Like he had to answer a Hanyou and his human friends; Tsukune's face appeared in his mind this time. He was different from the rest of humans, weak and selfish creatures. The picture of Marin and Sun followed the human boy's image and then it turned into the children he met during summer break. Maybe humans weren't that bad, not all of them, at least.

A general picture of all the members of the Newspaper Club was next, and Sesshomaru looked down as he mentally scanned their faces. Something, probably the Sake, made him wonder how things would go if he stayed in that time. He narrowed his eyes at the floor, he couldn't stay; he had a duty to fulfill. He arched his brows and looked up at the stars, narrowing his eyes once again. _'A duty to fulfill…'_ He thought, with an image of Kallen inside his head.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsukune, Moka and the rest of the group waited at the entrance of the direction building, waiting for their silver haired classmate to show up. They had waited until very late last night, but he hadn't arrived, and it was when the Headmaster had told them that he planned to spend the night at Kallen's house when they knew that waiting more was useless. Still, as all of them knew that they would have to say good bye, they hadn't been able to sleep so much, so, even though they hadn't agreed on it, the group woke up early to wait for Sesshomaru.

But now it was six in the afternoon now; they had spent the whole day waiting, and there was no sign of the Demon Lord. In didn't matter to them, they would wait for their friend all the time that was necessary, it was Saturday, anyway. Nobody spoke, they just waited. No one ever thought that they would miss him so much, especially if you consider his initial attitude.

Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby owed him so much. The time he saved the human's life, every time he saved all of them from danger. Without Sesshomaru, Tsukune would never have been able to start his training. They would have been eaten by that Jorougumo when she attacked to avenge her sister's defeat. Sun-senpai wouldn't have Marin-san by her side anymore. Hell, even the world had just been saved by him the previous day.

"I can't believe he really is going," Moka spoke, attracting the attention of the rest of the group.

"What can we do about it?" Kurumu asked, looking to the ground, "he belongs to that era. It's his home," the blue haired girl turned around and looked at Kokoa, who had dark circles and seemed very tired. There was no doubt that she was the most affected by the golden eyed man's departure.

"No! He can't do that!" Fanfan shouted, "first he promises he will join my family and then he just walks away! I won't allow that!"

"When exactly did he promise you that?" Mizore asked, appearing suddenly behind the Chinese guy, startling him.

"Along with Tsukune-kun, they promised they would be part of the Wong family along with their brides and that all of us would be the strongest group in the Underworld," the black haired Yasha answered, freezing everyone.

"He's already lost it, desu," Yukari opine, raising her wand and invoking a giant pan, which fell onto Fanfan's head, knocking him out.

"Look," Ruby signaled the way the led towards the Academy, where a tall man with long, silver hair and a beautiful young woman walked, "here they come."

Kallen walked by the silver haired man, still remembering all the things they had done together. She noted the group of teenagers that waited in front of the direction building. She smiled as she thought about how many friends he had, and, judging by their faces, they were as depressed as she was right now. She turned and looked at Sesshomaru; he showed no emotion, just like _almost_ always. They reached the students and stopped in front of them.

"Hi, guys," Kallen greeted, giving them her best smile, which they returned. The teenagers looked at the demon lord, who didn't look at them. He had his eyes glued to something that was behind all of them, which made them turn, finding the Headmaster standing at the door of the building.

"_**Everything is ready,"**_ he announced, smiling evilly before showing him inside, _**"shall we?"**_ The students felt alarmed.

"What!" Tsukune jumped, "why so soon? Can't we at least say good bye to him?" The girls nodded vigorously.

"_**Hehehe, no matter how much extra time you get, it won't change anything,"**_ Exorcist answered, and the girls realized he was right. Knowing Sesshomaru as much as they did, they knew he wasn't a person of words, so a long goodbye would do nothing but annoy him.

Tsukune and the girls, with Kallen included, turned towards him. "Well… I think this is goodbye, Sesshomaru-san," Tsukune waved, smiling sadly. Moka nodded by him, showing her teary eyes at him.

"Thank you for all your help. Have a nice return to your home," the pink haired vampire said, sobbing a little. As the teenagers said goodbye, Kallen watched in silence, noting that there wasn't even the slight reaction in him. It seemed like he just wanted that situation to be over as soon as possible. _'So I was right…'_ the lavender haired vampire thought, _'he just doesn't care. He is going back without a second thought.'_

She also noted that Kokoa was the only one that didn't look at him directly and how little spasms shook her every given seconds. Her little sister was crying and she didn't want him to see her like that. _'Oh, Kokoa, I understand perfectly how you feel,'_ she encouraged.

Her head perked when she realized the goodbye session was over. Sesshomaru hadn't said a word and he was now walking towards the Headmaster.

"Sesshomaru," she called; she hadn't said anything either. The silver haired man stopped and turned when he was just by the white dressed man, "take care, okay?" It was the only thing she could say without giving in to her feelings. Sesshomaru just blinked a few times and hmphed, he then turned again and walked into the building.

"_**Hehehe, I know why you are here,"**_ Exorcist said, _**"why don't you spend the night here? We'll discuss your situation tomorrow morning,"**_ with that said, he entered the building too.

"What was that about?" Kurumu asked.

"I'll postulate for a job here at the Academy," Kallen answered and turned to look at the door of the building, "I wonder how he knew about that."

"Headmaster is always aware about this kind of things," Ruby explained, "although I don't know how he does it." Kallen nodded in understanding before looking into the sky. Stars were already showing up and the temperature was dropping rapidly, cooling their bodies as the situation cooled their hearts. A sudden flash caught their attention, several lights came out from the Headmaster's office's windows.

"That's… the spell…" Ruby announced, and looked down at the ground, just like the rest of them.

'_Goodbye, Sesshomaru…'_ Kallen thought, repressing her tears, something Kokoa wasn't able to do any longer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Epilogue.

The Newspaper Club's members were gathered inside the club's room. It was Sunday, and they had some advances to do to the paper of that week. They all had terrible looks on their faces, product of another night without sleep, and they couldn't concentrate on their work. They just sat in silence, thinking about their gone friend.

"I wonder if he is doing okay," Tsukune broke the silence and the girls looked at him. They knew that besides Kokoa, he was the most affected of all of them by Sesshomaru's departure. He had been a really good friend for the human, even though they knew the silver haired man had never intended to do so.

"Of course he is," Kokoa said, "Sesshomaru-sama is always doing great. No matter the situation," the redheaded vampire was standing in front of the window that the demon lord used to look outside every time they were in that room. The door opened and Ruby and Kallen entered.

"Good morning," they greeted at the same time.

"Good morning, Kallen-nee-san," Moka stood and walked towards her sister, "how did the interview go?"

"Excellent. I'll start working here next month," she announced, giving them the "V".

"That's great! Congratulations!" Moka hugged her older sister as the rest of them congratulated her too. The lavender haired vampire located Kokoa, who kept showing her back at them.

"Are you feeling better, Kokoa?" She asked, concerned. It had taken hours for her and Moka to calm her down after Sesshomaru had left. After that, they had reunited in Moka's room, where Kallen had told them all about the details of the battle against Titan. She also told them about Miyabi's secret and, because Kokoa had requested, she told them what had happened in her house. Between stories and memories, they had made it past midnight before deciding to go to bed, only because Kallen had the job interview in the morning.

"Of course I do," the younger vampire answered, still not looking back. The group walked closer to her, trying to figure out if she really was okay.

"Are you sure?" Moka asked, posing a hand on Kokoa's shoulder.

"Of course I am," the girl replied, shaking the hand off her. She had already been humiliated enough by letting them watch her as she cried, "as if something like him being gone could ever affect me. Please, he is not _that_ important!"

"Is that so?" A deep voice spoke from behind them, freezing them in place.

"It can't be…" Kokoa mumbled as she and the rest turned around. All of them widened their eyes when they saw a silver haired man standing at the entrance of the room, looking bored at them.

"Sesshomaru-san…" Tsukune whispered, still not believing what he was actually seeing.

"Sesshomaru… but, I thought…" Kallen was as speechless as the rest of the group.

"This Sesshomaru never leaves unfinished business," he told them, walking towards his usual spot in front of the window. Kokoa, seeing him coming closer, walked out of the way without stopping her stare at him, "Miyabi is still out there, and I won't leave until I kill him."

His words took a few seconds to reach their brains, but when they did, everyone knew what that meant.

"So we stayed up all night for nothing!" Kurumu cried, with tears in her eyes. Although she looked upset, her friends knew she was crying of happiness. Suddenly, the cold and sad atmosphere that surrounded them vanished and all of them ran towards their Daiyoukai friend, stopping at a respectful distance, well, at least almost all of them. Sesshomaru widened his eyes when he felt a pair of arms that surrounded his waist. He looked down and found a red mass of hair.

"Kokoa-chan," Tsukune whispered, smiling along with the others as they watched the tender scene.

"So glad to have you back, Sesshomaru-sama," the younger vampire said, hiding her face in his shirt. Sesshomaru stared at her for a few more seconds before raising his hand and dropping it gently on her head. Kokoa accepted the caress and then stepped back, drying her tears with her hands.

"Alright! We have a newspaper to write for tomorrow, let's get to work!" Tsukune cheered. They all felt the energy to do their duties again. Kokoa went to join them at the table as they planned how to organize their reports. Kallen smiled at the group of teenagers and then looked at Sesshomaru, who kept staring out the window. She stepped forward and stood by him.

"You know, you could have told me that you planned to stay here a little longer," she said, a little of humor printed in her voice; she couldn't be happier either.

"That would have ruined the surprise," he explained. Kallen arched her brows at the humoristic tone in his voice. She then covered her mouth with her hands and laughed softly.

"That was really cruel of you," she opined, and then looked out too, listening how the others worked hard to organize their new edition of the newspaper. Sesshomaru turned and faced her, smiling lightly at her, a smile that would only be seen by her. She smiled too.

"And I heard about you working here," he told her.

"Yes, I'll start next month because I still have some issues to attend in the human world before coming here," she explained. He nodded in understanding. "Uhm, aren't you a member of this club too?"

"Technically," he said, looking outside again.

"Shouldn't you be helping them?" The lavender haired vampire asked, still with humor in her voice.

"Hmph. Foolish thing," he said. Kallen smiled bigger, missing the big smiles that formed on everyone's faces when they heard him saying that. The she turned to look at the grounds too, noting a white spot on the dirt various yards away.

"Why is that Chinese guy still sleeping outside?" She asked, making the teenagers to raise their heads and look at the younger witch, who sweat dropped before they started laughing happily; laughing with their friends.

* * *

Now, there's the thing. I am thinking seriously about writing a sequel to this story. But... I don't know... Do you want a sequel or not? It's up to you. I won't write something nobody would read, so let me know what you want.

In case you decide you want one, I would love to write it, I really need to get it out of my head. And when that happens, I will post a note here, in this story, so keep the alerts up.

Well guys, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for your loyalty and all your support, especially you, Miss Megz (who has written really awesomes stories, you should really read them. Look for them, really!), I really had a lot of fun. Leave your reviews so I can decide if I write the sewuel or not!

See ya'


	38. Author's note

Hey guys! Ufffffff. These past four days have been really moved. As you probably know (who am I kidding?) Chile just turned 200 years old and I used the holidays to travel north. Is a 6 hours trip in car just to get to the city I was visiting, and that same night I went to the Casino! I just love Casinos! Not that I have a problem with games.

Next day, I went to a great northern valley, and then to the Casino again! And, as you probably guess, the third day I went to the Casino again! And I didn't win a single buck in any of the three visits, hahahah! I just don't have any luck to that kind of things.

The thing is that, during the trip, I decided to write the sequel, on one condition. You'll have to wait two months for me to start writing. Between those two months, I'll post a prologue or a summary under the new fic's title and I'll let you now by posting an advice here. Now… I'll accept any kind of suggestion or idea for the sequel, just leave reviews, send me MP's or email me them. And I leave it clear, I'll accept, not use, any kind of suggestion or idea. I'm still trying to decide if I use the M rating for the new Fic, although I need to decide if I include a Lemon or not in it first. Well, we'll see about that later.

Now, with that said, stay alert for the advices! And thank you for your revies, by the way! So glad you enjoyed the story!


	39. New Fic

Just a note to inform you that I already posted the prologue of the sequel. The new Fic is called Daiyoukai to Vampire II.

.net/s/6464520/1/Daiyoukai_to_Vampire_II


End file.
